Just for Us
by Ao-Mido
Summary: Bermaksud untuk merukunkan dua Exorcist 'tersayangnya',Komui membuat ramuan khusus. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika ramuan itu malah membawa petaka bagi Kanda dan Allen?.YAOI. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Rating : M - because of Lemon

Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker

Warning : YAOI, Adegan Seksual, Bahasa kasar dan maaf jika masih ada Typo.

Cerita ini pertama kali ditulis untuk memeriahkan Yullen Weeks pada 19 Desember 2010, namun setelah dibaca ulang sungguh membuat saya malu atas tata bahasa maupun Typo yang bertebaran. Oleh karenanya saya melakukakan penulisan ulang alias REWRITE dan penambahan judul tiap chapter (biar keren hehe). Semoga sekarang bisa lebih layak untuk dibaca.

.

Chapter 1. Awal Mula

.

JLEGAAAR!

Kilat petir membelah langit malam, menambah suram suasana markas utama Black Order yang super angker. Bangunan berbentuk menara tunggal tersebut memang sudah berumur tua dan kini sangat sepi. Tapi keheningan mencekam itu dipecahkan oleh suara tawa yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Khuhuhuhuhu... Ahahahahaha"

Berasal dari salah satu laboratorium dilantai terbawah, aura horor menguar dengan sangat pekat. Membuat para peneliti tak berani mendekati ruangan itu, jelas karena takut. Lagi pula sosok iblis berjubah putih pengundang bencana yang bersemayam didalam sana, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang supervisor sendiri yaitu Komui Lee.

"Berhasil!" teriak sang pria bertopi baret, kacamatanya berkilat-kilat saat bergumam "Dengan obat ini, pasti kedua Exorcist bodoh itu tidak akan berbuat onar lagi khuhuhuhu," seringai iblis pun muncul diwajah.

.

Meski nyaris tidak tidur semalaman, Komui bangun lebih awal dari matahari dan langsung menuju dapur kafetaria, dengan tujuan untuk menemui Jerry sang koki. Komui berusaha membujuk dengan berbagai macam cara, termasuk menggunakan ancaman dari Komurin VXII. Mendengar nama robot aneh itu disebut, Jerry langsung pasrah dan mau melaksanakan perintah supervisor aneh secara diam-diam. Jika tidak Jerry takut posisinya sebagai kepala koki digantikan oleh sang robot, bukan bermaksud tak mau digantikan, Jerry hanya tak ingin 'tempat sucinya' a.n dapur Black Order berubah mejadi ajang pembantaian dan laboratorium racun Komui.

.

.

"Wuaaah...aku lapar sekali!" teriak antusias seorang pemuda berambut putih dan berkebangsaan Inggris yang kita kenal dengan nama Allen Walker. Seperti biasa dia langsung saja memesan 10 porsi makanan berbeda, tak lupa 30 tusuk kue Dango kesukaanya. Lalu mulailah ritual makan berantakan yang mampu membuat orang normal merasa kenyang berhari-hari alias eneg.

Tampak sebaliknya dipojok ruangan. Seorang pemuda yang sangat menarik dengan paras oriental, tampak khidmat menyantap seporsi soba dan segelas teh panas, tanpa diganggu orang lain. Tapi keduanya tak menyadari sepasang mata berkilat dibalik kacamata, terus mengawasi dari belakang pintu kafetaria.

Setelah selesai sarapan pemuda Asia berambut panjang bernama Yuu Kanda itu, segera pergi ke tempat latihan dan mulai mengayunkan sebuah pedang kayu. Karena senjata innocentnya Mugen masih diperbaiki oleh tim peneliti setelah rusak dalam pertarungan lalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah Allen yang juga berniat untuk latihan. Begitu bertemu di arena, mereka mulai mengumpat dan mengejek, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan acara saling tonjok dan pukul alias berkelahi. Semua orang menyingkir, tak berani melerai perkelahian yang brutal itu. Sampai akhirnya Allen terjatuh karena pukulan Kanda yang tepat mengenai rahang, tapi dia tak begitu saja menyerah dan balas menjegal kaki sang pemuda asia, menyebabkannya terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh si rambut putih.

CUP….

Tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bertemu, spontan membuat mata keduanya terbelalak lebar. Entah mengapa hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sama sekali tidak terduga dan tidak dapat dikendalikan. Begitu merasakan kelembutan bibir masing-masing lawan, malah terasa sensasi aneh yang memabukkan. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dalam posisi sama sambil saling bertatapan.

Barulah beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sadar akan posisi membahayakan yang mengundang salah paham itu. Allen terlentang tepat dibawah tubuh Kanda, dengan kaki yang saling berhimpitan intim, tangan kanan dan kiri berusaha menyangga berat tubuh di antara kepalanya. Detak jantung berpacu sangat kencang membuat keduanya berusaha buru-buru bangkit.

DEG DEG DEG

'Ukh…kenapa aku berdebar-debar?' batinnya.

Akhirnya tanpa saling bicara apalagi bertatap muka Allen dan Kanda meninggalkan ruang latihan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Untunglah kejadian ciuman itu tak diketahui orang lain yang sudah sejak tadi lebih memilih untuk kabur.

.

Waktunya makan malam tiba, Allen sengaja pergi lebih awal untuk menghindari bertemu Kanda di kafetaria. Apalagi untuk menuju kesana dia harus melewati kamar sang pemuda Asia. Exorcist Eropa itu berjalan dengan langkah tergesa dan tiba-tiba,

GUBRAAAKKK!

"ADUH!" karena tak memperhatikan jalan rupanya Allen menubruk pintu yang baru dibuka, parahnya ternyata itu adalah pintu kamar milik titisan raja neraka bernama Yuu Kanda.

"Che…Moyashi, mau apa kau di depan kamarku hah?"

"Si…sial kau, BaKanda! Aku hanya kebetulan lewat tau!"

"Cih…." Kanda mendecih, berniat menutup pintu kamarnya lagi tapi ditahan oleh Allen.

"Mana permintaan maafmu, BaKanda!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang menubruk pintuku dan itu bukan salahku!"

"Setidaknya kau harus minta maaf sudah melukai wajahku, hidungku sakit sekali tau!" ujar Allen sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah, untung tidak berdarah.

"Che…Hanya wanita yang mempermasalahkan luka di wajahnya."

"A…apa! Wanita? Kau tak sadar ya, wajah dan rambut kuncirmu itu yang seperti wanita! Apalagi sifat judesmu itu, persis seperti perempuan!"

"Tarik kata-katamu, Moyashi! Atau kuhabisi kau!"

"Tidak mau! Oh ya satu lagi yang membuatmu benar-benar seperti wanita! Hahaha…." kemudian dengan suara pelan Allen berbisik, "Wajahmu memerah waktu kita berciuman di tempat latihan tadi Yuu-chan."

Seketika wajah Kanda menggelap, aura iblis menguar dari tubuhnya,

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu baka Moyashi dan siapa yang berciuman? Itu tadi hanya kecelakaan," bantah Kanda sambil melotot.

"Hooo...rupanya Yuu-chan tak mau mengakui, ahahaha...kau benar-benar seperti wanita yang sedang malu-malu, atau…jangan-jangan itu ciuman pertamamu ya? Aduuuh…maaf ya, BaKanda." kali ini Allen merasa di atas angin, menyeringai penuh kemenangan dengan sorot mata meremehkan.

"Oh ya, selain itu... jangan selalu mengancam orang dengan menggunakan Mugenmu, atau kau akan benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang PMS, hahahaha!" tambah Allen lagi sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya.

Kali ini Kanda benar-benar sangat kesal, ingin rasanya dia mencincang Allen dengan Mugen. Tapi senjata pamungkasnya itu masih belum selesai diperbaiki dan saat ini dikamar hanya ada pedang biasa yang pastinya akan rusak bila digunakan untuk melawan Crown Clown milik Allen. Namun Kanda benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar tawa dan ocehan si rambut putih.

Entah apa yang merasuk dikepalanya spontan sang pemuda Asia langsung menarik Allen masuk kekamar dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya menutup pintu, menguncinya. Langsung dia mendorong tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek itu kepintu, melumat bibirnya kasar. Allen tentu saja sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Kanda dan berusaha melawan,

"Apa...apaa…Egh…ehn….mmm…!" tak bisa melanjutkan bicara karena Kanda langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Allen yang terbuka dan langsung menjelajahi tiap sudut rongga mulut itu dengan ganas tanpa terkecuali.

Kanda benar-benar mendominasi ciuman, kedua tangan mencengkeram pergelangan Allen di samping kepala. Si rambut putih benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, tiap kali lidah Kanda menyapu langit-langit mulutnya dan bergerak ke pangkal tenggorokan, sekujur tubuh Allen terasa lemas, otaknya terasa kosong bahkan untuk mengaktifkan Innocentnyapun dia tak sanggup. Sementara Kanda tak juga berhenti melakukan ekspansinya, dengan sisa tenaga dan kebutuhan udara yang mendesak Allen memutuskan untuk menggigit lidah sang exorcist Asia.

"Ukh!" teriak Kanda tertahan, rupanya gigitan Allen cukup keras dan membuat lidahnya berdarah.

"Puih!" Kanda meludahkan darah dimulut dan menyeka saliva entah milik siapa yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya, bekas ciuman mereka.

"Che…sekarang lihat siapa yang seperti perempuan, Mo-Ya-Shi?" dia menyeringai saat melihat wajah Allen berantakan, memerah persis seperti tomat. Nafasnya masih tidak beraturan dan mulutnya bergerak seperti ikan yang terdampar kekurangan oksigen.

"Sepertinya ciuman ringanku terlalu berat untukmu ya? Padahal itu bukan pertama bagimu kan? Rupanya kau hanyalah seorang bocah sok yang payah!" kali ini giliran Kanda yang merasa menang, dia menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada dan menyeringai kejam.

"Si…sial!" umpat Allen, dalam hatinya dia sangat malu dan kesal, mau di taruh di mana mukanya sebagai murid Cross Marian yang dikenal sebagai penakluk wanita. Hanya berciuman saja dia tak becus dan kalah, padahal lawannya adalah Kanda, seseorang yang diyakini Allen tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya karena dia adalah balok es hidup sangat amat anti sosial. Siapa yang mau mencium orang yang menyebalkan seperti itu!? pikirnya sambil merengut.

Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan sang pemuda Eropa berusaha menyerang balik, dia langsung saja menerjang Kanda dan mendorongnya keras hingga mereka berdua jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Jangan salah, BaKanda. Aku tadi hanya terkejut!" langsung aja Allen duduk diatas pangkuan Kanda, menarik kerah kausnya dan balas mencium tepat dibibir.

Allen berusaha mengingat hal yang sebenarnya tak mau diingatnya lagi, yaitu cara sang guru Cross mencium wanita, dimana selalu dia lihat sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke berbagai negara. Sepenuh hati si rambut putih berusaha mempraktekkannya saat ini juga.

Mulanya Kanda sama sekali tak mau membuka mulutnya meski Allen sudah sengaja menjilat, menghisap, bahkan menggigiti kedua belah bagian bibirnya. Kecewa karena aksinya tak ditanggapi, muncul ide di kepala pucat itu, dengan setengah berbisik dia bicara tepat di telinga Kanda,

"Tak berani terima tantangan, BaKanda? Atau mau menyerah saja?" lalu Allen menghembuskan nafasnya lembut tepat di lubang telinga sang pemuda Asia... Fyuh…sangat seduktif.

Seketika mata Kanda melebar karna terkejut dan merinding, tapi harga dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia tak boleh kalah dengan bocah Moyashi itu, diapun langsung mengambil tindakan. Kedua tangan yang semula digunakan untuk menyangga berat tubuh, Kanda lingkarkan di pinggang Allen. Kemudian tangan kanannya menyapu lembut ke punggung dan merayap ke belakang kepala sang exorcist Eropa, menariknya cukup keras hingga wajah mereka kembali berhadap-hadapan. Sambil menyeringai lebar, sang pemuda Asia mulai balas mencium. Allen pun langsung tanggap dan membuka mulutnya lebar, kedua tangan dia lingkarkan di leher Kanda untuk memulai 'adu mulut' demi berlomba saling mendominasi.

Makin lama suasana makin panas karena mereka tak henti-hentinya berciuman dan saling menggoda agar lawannya lengah. Saat itu rasio sudah tak lagi berfungsi yang tertinggal hanyalah rasa ingin menang dan nafsu yang tak terkendali, sepertinya zat kimia yang terkandung dalam obat racikan Komui sudah bereaksi dari awal mereka berciuman tadi.

Dimulai dari Allen yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan ciumannya ke dagu, leher dan telinga si pemuda Asia, benar-benar meniru gaya sang guru. Lidah yang berwarna kemerahan menjilat dan menghisap bagian sensitif tepat di belakang telinga Kanda. Saat mendengar suara desahan tertahan, Allen menyeringai senang dan terus melanjutkan aksinya memainkan daun telinga Kanda dengan gigi dan lidahnya, tapi ternyata tanpa disadari tangan sang exorcist berambut panjang sudah bergerak masuk ke balik kemejanya yang setengah terbuka, dengan terampil tangan itu bergerak, mengelus dan mecubit pelan tonjolan mungil didada Allen yang sudah mulai mengeras.

"AKH!...AAAH…!" Allen tersentak dan mendesah kencang, seperti ada sesuatu yang terbangun dibawah sana membuatnya tak nyaman, celananyapun mendadak terasa sempit, baru kali ini dia merasa seperti itu.

Si rambut putih hanya bisa mencengkeram erat kaus tanpa lengan yang dipakai Kanda, saat lidah panas sang samurai mulai menggantikan gerak tangannya di dada Allen untuk menghisap, menjilat dan menggigitinya lembut, makin membuat sang Moyashi mengerang dan mendesah sejadi-jadinya saat kesadaran mulai melayang.

"Menyerah ?" tanya Kanda di sela-sela aktifitas mulut dan tangannya. Mendengar itu Allen sedikit tersadar, dengan nafas terengah dia menjawab, "Ahn…i..ini belum… seberapa…ukh Ba..Ka!" susah payah dia berusaha melepas kaus milik sang exorcist Asia dengan menarik-nariknya keatas.

"Che…mau apa kau, Moyashi?"

"Baju….ehn…kau curang," gumamnya masih berusaha menarik kaus Kanda, karena ternyata tanpa disadari Allen sendiri sudah kehilangan kemeja dan rompinya dari tadi, meninggalkan tubuh bagian atasnya terbuka, terlihat kurus dan pucat, meski begitu bentuk otot terlatih tercetak jelas disana.

"Tanganmu saja yang tidak terampil," tak menghiraukan keinginan lawannya sang samurai malah kembali mengeksplorasi mulut Allen dengan lihai. Kemudian bangkit perlahan membawa pemuda Eropa dalam pelukan, mengangkatnya sambil terus mencium lalu Kanda berjalan ke arah ranjang yang ada di sudut ruangan, menjatuhkan bawaanya dengan kasar.

BRUK!

"ADUH! Kasar sekali BaKanda!"

Tanpa menjawab Kanda membuka sendiri kausnya dan menampakkan tubuh bidang berisi dan berotot sempurna hasil dari latihan keras, juga tato yang menghiasi dada bagian kiri melebar hingga ke pundak. Kulit sang pemuda Asia tampak sangat bersih, halus dan mulus seperti boneka porselen, padahal seingat Allen dia sering sekali terluka parah tapi tak tampak satupun bekas luka di tubuh Kanda, pemandangan indah itu seketika membuat wajah pucat sang exorcist Eropa terasa memanas dan memerah.

"Ini yang kau mau, Moyashi?" kata Kanda sambil menyeringai, "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" tambahnya sambil mulai mendekat, menyebarkan aroma tubuh maskulin yang harum, merasuk ke indera penciuman sang pemuda Eropa.

Seketika urat kesadaran di otak Allen putus saat nafsunya tiba-tiba meroket naik ke ubun-ubun. Langsung saja dia bangkit menubruk Kanda tanpa bicara, dengan membabi buta menciumi seluruh leher dan dada yang begitu menggoda, berusaha menghirup aroma yang begitu kuat membangkitkan gairah.

Sadar dengan posisinya di bawah, sang exorcist Asia membalik kondisi, mencengkeram tubuh Allen yang lebih kecil dan menahan kedua lengan pucat di atas kepala dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk membuka celana dan ikat pinggang si pemuda Eropa. Cukup sekali tarikan Kanda berhasil melepas semuanya, bahkan sampai pada boxer abu-abu yang menjadi pertahanan terakhir penutup bagian terpenting dari tubuh polos Allen.

"MPF...Hahahahahaha,"

Kanda tertawa geli melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, karena ternyata bagian terprivat tubuh Allen tak ditumbuhi rambut sama sekali, polos seperti layaknya bayi yang baru lahir. Mendengar suara tawa itu mata sang pemuda Eropa yang semula mulai setengah tertutup kembali terbuka lebar,

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN, BRENGSEK!" teriaknya kesal, sementara Kanda masih saja tertawa. Saat Allen sadar akan penyebabnya, langsung dia menekuk kedua kaki, berusaha menutupi bagian terprivat yang belum pernah diperlihatkannya pada siapapun. Rasa malu yang teramat sangat membakar wajah sang pemuda Eropa, meronta-ronta agar tangannya dilepaskan.

Kandapun berhenti tertawa, menyisakan sebuah seringai di wajahnya yang tampan. Kemudian dia melepas kunciran dikepala dan rambut panjang, tebal, lurus, berkilau, berwarna hitam kebiruan meluncur halus ke punggungnya, bagai tirai yang dilepaskan dari ikatan, sukses membuat sang pemuda Eropa menahan nafas karena terpukau. Belum lagi sensasi lembut yang menyapu kulit dada dan lengan Allen terasa begitu menggelitik, ketika helai rambut Kanda jatuh meluncur dari pundak lebar, membingkai wajah Asia yang tampan dan membuatnya terlihat lebih mempesona. Seolah terhipnotis dan tak bisa berkedip, Allen bahkan tak menyadari saat kedua tangannya diikat kencang menggunakan tali rambut berwarna merah.

Memanfaatkan moment saat Allen masih terpaku pada rambutnya, Kanda memulai berekspansi, kali ini ke bagian paling pribadi yang mulai mengeras, mengelus dan menggengamnya perlahan. Seketika Allen menggeliat tak karuan, dari mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan yang keras dan jelas.

"Ahk…..ah…..ka…engh….Kanda…aahhh!" begitu berulang-ulang, makin lama nada suaranya naik hingga beberapa oktaf terutama saat sang samurai mulai mencoba mempermainkan bagian paling sensitif dari tubuh pucat itu dengan lidah dan mulutnya. Sang exorcist Eropa sungguh tak berdaya, apalagi dengan tangannya yang terikat hanya bisa menggeliat dan mendesah.

"Che…tubuhmu memang polos seperti bayi Moyashi, tapi suaramu itu….benar-benar mirip pelacur," ujar Kanda sambil terus memompa bagian bawah tubuh Allen dengan ritme cukup cepat. Membuat si rambut putih menggelepar tak karuan dengan ekspresi yang menggairahkan.

"A..APA!" mendengar perkataan itu sukses membuat wajah Allen seketika menggelap, kemarahan kembali memuncak dan tanpa basa-basi dia menendang dada sang pemuda Asia keras, sampai membuatnya terjatuh dari ranjang.

GUBRAK!

"BAAAKAAAAANDA BRENGSEEEKK!" teriaknya tak terima.

Dengan menggunakan gigi Allen berusaha melepas ikatan di tangan, benar-benar sudah lupa bahwa dia punya Innocent yang bisa digunakan untuk membebaskan diri dengan mudah. Ikatan kencang itu sulit dibuka dan dia kehabisan waktu karena dari bawah ranjang muncul aura membunuh yang pekat, Kanda terlihat sangat marah karena dilempar dari kasurnya sendiri.

"DASAR KAU MOYASHI BUSUK!"

Melihat bahaya mendekat, Allen berusaha berbalik pergi menyelamatkan diri, tetapi sang iblis hitam sudah lebih dulu menarik kakinya hingga jatuh terletungkup di atas ranjang. Kesempatan ini digunakan Kanda untuk sekali lagi menindih tubuh pucat penuh keringat dan memulai kembali aksi yang sempat tertunda, kali ini menjelajahi dari belakang. Allen sudah benar-benar terkunci dan tak bisa berkutik, dia hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal dalam-dalam agar tak lagi mengeluarkan suara aneh.

Dengan cekatan Kanda mengangkat pinggang sang pemuda Eropa, memposisikannya seperti sedang merangkak. Sambil memeluk dari belakang bibirnya mulai mencium dan menjilat dari telinga, tengkuk, terus turun ke bawah hingga mencapai pinggang, menjelajahi setiap inci kulit tubuh yang pucat itu dengan seksama. Meski terdapat beberapa bekas luka, tak mengurangi keindahannya, Kanda malah memberi perhatian khusus pada tiap bekas itu dengan gigitan dan hisapan kuat, membuat Allen setengah mati menahan suaranya, dengan menggigit bantal sekeras mungkin. Tak ayal lagi punggung yang semula polos kini telah berwarna di berbagai tempat dengan kiss mark dan bekas gigitan membiru.

Selagi mulutnya sibuk menandai, tangan sang pemuda Asia tak hanya diam, keduanya secara bergantian menyerang tonjolan kecil dibagian dada dan terus memompa 'benda sensitif' yang menggantung diantara dua paha Allen. Menerima begitu banyak sentuhan asing yang sebelumnya tak pernah dirasakan, tak memakan waktu lama sang exorcist Eropa pun mencapai puncak dan melepaskan seluruh hasratnya. Seketika kaki dan tangannya berasa begitu lemas, tak sanggup bertahan diapun ambruk.

"Che….cuma segitu kekuatanmu Moyashi? Payah…" ujar Kanda sinis sambil membersihkan tangannya yang basah oleh cairan kental dengan selimut.

Lagi-lagi emosi Allen naik mendengar ucapan itu, lalu dia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga, meraih bantal yang semula digigitinya dengan kedua tangan terikat dan sekuat tenaga melemparnya keras, tepat kemuka Kanda.

BUAKH!

Sang pemuda Asia tak mewaspadai akan adanya serangan, dengan telak menerima timpukan keras itu dan sial, lagi-lagi membuatnya terjatuh dari ranjang.

GUBRAK!

"DASAR BRENGSEEEEEK! MESUM JAHANAM !" berbagai kata serapah tak lulus sensor pun keluar dari mulut Allen yang biasanya sangat sopan, selesai mengumpat kali ini tenanganya benar-benar habis dan hanya bisa terkapar lemas.

Sementara Kanda kembali mengeluarkan aura setan membara sambil mengumpat tak kalah ganas,"SIALAN DASAR KECAMBAH TAK BERGUNA, BAKA MOYASHI!" lalu kembali menyerang pemuda Eropa yang sudah tak berdaya itu, "Kali ini tak ada ampun bagimu!" geramnya sambil menghisap sisa nyawa dan tenaga Allen melalui mulut.

"Arrrgh!" Allen berusaha melawan tapi tenaganya sudah habis tak bersisa, jadilah ia bagai cacing kepanasan yang hanya mampu menggeliat tak karuan. Saat sang pemuda Eropa merasa nyawanya diujung tanduk karena ciuman panjang yang nyaris menghabiskan seluruh nafas, tiba-tiba Kanda berhenti. Beranjak dari ranjang, meninggalkan si rambut putih terengah hebat berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Saat memiringkan kepala Allen melihat sang pemuda Asia tampak mencari sesuatu disebuah lemari kecil disudut ruangan, Allen tak begitu memperhatikan karena saat ini rasa kantuk akibat kelelahan hebat mulai melanda, hampir saja jatuh tertidur jika suara ranjang yang berderit tak mengagetkannya, Kanda kembali duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan mata super tajam.

"Dengar, baka Moyashi! Tadinya aku tak berniat sejauh ini, tapi tampaknya aku harus memberimu pelajaran, salahkan dirimu yang kurang ajar!"

Allen masih belum mengerti apa maksud kata-kata itu, yang terlihat hanya Kanda tengah melumuri jari-jari tangannya dengan cairan dari sebuah botol kecil. Sang exorcist Eropa menduga dari baunya, jika minyak itu adalah jenis yang biasa digunakan untuk mengolesi pedang agar tidak berkarat.

Alis putih Allen mengkerut 'Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan minyak itu?'. Meski bertanya-tanya namun tak sanggup melawan saat Kanda kembali membalik tubuhnya hingga tertelungkup dan mengangkat bagian pinggang tinggi-tinggi hingga sekarang dia menungging.

"Setidaknya aku masih berbaik hati, Moyashi..." gumam sang samurai sambil mulai meremas dan melebarkan dua sisi gumpalan daging lunak dibokongnya.

Masih belum mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, Allen tetap keras kepala dan membantah "Tak butuh kebaikan hatimu, BaKanda! dan namaku bu…UKH!" ucapannya tertahan saat merasakan sesuatu yang panjang dan dingin mulai memasuki lubang belakangnya, "Eeekh…apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" teriaknya karena merasakan sensasi aneh.

Kanda tak menjawab dan terus mendorong masuk. Allen berusaha bergerak dan menengok kebelakang, seketika mata kelabunya melebar melihat Kanda memainkan jari-jari panjangnya yang belumur minyak keluar masuk lubang tubuhnya. "Ma...mau apa kau, ugh! Lepaskan aku!"

"Che...apa kau begitu idiot sampai tak mengerti maksud tindakanku hah?" jawab sang samurai dingin tanpa berhenti, bahkan dia mulai menggunakan dua jari sekaligus membuat Allen tersentak.

"Sa…Sakit! BaKanda!" jari tengah dan telunjuk yang dimasukkan kini digerakkan seperti gunting, Allen masih menatapnya bingung dan panik.

Sekali lagi Kanda menyeringai, seraya memutar kedua jarinya didalam untuk melakukan gerakan 'memanggil', menekan beberapa bagian dinding dalam yang ketat dengan lembut.

"NGG..AH!" bagai tersengat aliran listrik, Allen terlonjak. Sensasi kenikmatan yang tiba-tiba datang membuat tubuhnya gemetaran. Melihat reaksi itu Kanda menghentikan gerakan jarinya, untuk menunduk dan berbisik disamping wajah Allen yang kini merah padam "Sex...kita akan melakukan Sex, Idiot..."

"A...apa?" kali ini wajah sang pemuda Eropa berubah pucat, terlihat syok dan terkejut, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang menjadi kaku.

Melihat ekspresi itu Kanda tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Tak berani terima tantangan Moyashi? Atau kau mau menyerah saja hah pengecut?" membalas kata-kata Allen sebelumnya, sambil kembali melakukan gerakan menekan didalam lubang hangat.

"Aahnn...mmhh..." arus kenikmatan yang aneh kembali menjalari tubuh, sang pemuda Eropa hannya bisa bisa menggeliat dan mendesah lirih. Logika serta insting bertahan hidupnya meminta untuk menyerah, mengakui kekalahan dan meminta ampun. Tetapi rasa egonya menolak, tak mau mengalah, lagipula aroma wangi maskulin yang sedari tadi menyelimuti dan rasa nikmat membuat pikirannya tak bekerja dengan baik.

"Ukkhh, ja..jangan harap, akhu me...menyerah..." jawabnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Che, jika itu maumu maka bersiaplah." kilatan cahaya muncul dimata sang samurai, seiring dengan semakin cepat gerakan tangannya. Terus menekan titik kenikmatan yang tersembunyi didalam liang hangat dan basah oleh minyak.

Cairan kental berwarna bening mulai membasahi organ intim yang menggantung ditengah dua paha pucat. Menyadari hal itu, Kanda berkonsentrasi untuk memberikan sentuhan dititik spesial secara berulang dan secara spontan pinggang Allen ikut bergerak, berusaha membantu jari Kanda untuk mencapai titik itu lagi dan lagi, membuat cairan bening menetes semakin banyak. Merasa cukup dengan tindakan pemanasan, sang pemuda Asia segera mengeluarkan jari-jari panjangnya dan membuat Allen melenguh pelan.

"Sabar Moyashi," gumam Kanda sambil melepas sabuk dan menurunkan celana sekaligus boxer hitamnya sebatas paha dengan cekatan. Setelah merasa cukup melumuri 'miliknya' dengan minyak, perlahan 'pedang tumpul' yang sudah licin itu mulai ditusukkan.

Baru ujungnya yang masuk Allen sudah merasa terkoyak dan hampir ambruk, untung Kanda segera mencengkeram pinggangnya sangat erat hingga meninggalkan bekas tangan yang kentara, menahannya diposisi agar tetap bisa dimasuki.

"Uuukh... Ghh... mmhh," Allen mengerang menahan sakit yang menjalari tubuh, air mata mulai menggenang dari mata kelabunya yang terpejam erat. Kedua tangan ia kepalkan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, meremas seprei dan menggigiti bantal secara brutal.

"Che…tenangkan dirimu, bodoh! Rileks!" ujar Kanda sambil terus mendorong maju hingga seluruh 'pedang tumpulnya' tersarungkan dengan sempurna.

"Ba…bagaimana…ukh…bisa tenang, Baka!...egh…" air mulai mengalir deras dari mata Allen, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan nafas tersengal.

Terpaksa sang samurai menahan diri untuk tak bergerak, memberikan Allen waktu untuk terbiasa dengan ukurannya yang memang diatas rata-rata "Bernafaslah pelan-pelan Moyashi, ambil nafas dalam," perintah Kanda sambil menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih organ intim Allen yang ternyata sudah melemas karena kesakitan, kembali memijit dan meremas, berangsur-angsur sang exorcist Eropa mulai tenang, terbukti dari kesejatiannya yang kembali mengeras.

Perlahan Kanda mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, maju dan mundur menciptakan sensasi gesekan hangat. Semakin lama gerakan itu bertambah cepat seiring dengan gelora nafsu yang semakin menggelora. Allen pun tampak mulai menikmati kegiatan itu dan tak lagi merasa kesakitan "Mhh...Hhhmmhh...", namun suara erangannya tertahan pada bantal yang digigitnya kuat.

Kanda ingin mendengar kembali desahan Allen yang menggoda itu, karenanya dia menarik mundur kesejatiannya lalu membalik tubuh sang exorcist Eropa hingga terlentang diatas ranjang, mengambil paksa dan melempar bantal ditangan Allen jauh kesudut ruangan.

Allen terkejut dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, namun belum selesai ia meneriakkan protesnya, Kanda kembali menusuknya dalam dan keras "A...Apa yang...AKH!". Bibir sang samurai menyeringai lebar saat suara erotis kembali menggema diruangan itu.

Masih merasa tak cukup dan ingin sesuatu yang lebih, maka Kanda mencengkeram bagian belakang lutut Allen, berusaha melebarkan akses masuknya dengan memaksa kedua lutut untuk menekuk hingga hampir menyentuh telinga si rambut putih, sambil merangsek maju, pergelangan kaki Allen ditumpukan pada pundak kekar sang samurai.

Untung tubuh Allen sangat fleksibel karena kemampuat akrobatik sirkusnya, jika tidak pasti dia sudah terkilir atau patah tulang apalagi saat sebagian tubuhnya tak lagi menyentuh ranjang, hanya bertumpu pada pundak dan kepalanya saja, sementara sang samurai menyerang dengan tusukan dalam dan cepat. Sungguh membuat sang exorcist Eropa kepayahan karena dia merasakan penetrasi yang begitu dalam. Organ intimnya terjepit ditengah-tengah, sukses menggesek otot perut sempurna milik Kanda, tangannya kembali mengepal saat merasakan sensai kenikmatan yang begitu memabukkan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Allen untuk kembali mengeluarkan hasrat tertinggi, tubuhnya melengkung keatas sementara mulutnya berteriak tanpa suara, wajahnya merah padam, penuh peluh dan air mata kenikmatan. Bagi Kanda pemandangan itu sangatlah menggairahkan, membuatnya terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, ditambah cengkeraman super erat serta kehangatan dari tubuh pucat dibawahnya sukses mengantarkannya kepuncak.

"Uggh..." sebuah geraman meluncur dari mulut sang pemuda Asia, kemudian sebelum melepaskan jalinan tubuhnya, Kanda menunduk untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman dalam pada bibir merah Allen yang sudah membengkak. Sebenarnya sang exorcist Eropa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, sensasi panas dibagian bawah perutnya seperti meresap dan sesuatu terasa bergejolak didalam sana, namun ciuman dari Kanda membuatnya lupa akan hal itu.

Kanda mengahiri ciuman panjang mereka, lalu membaringkan dirinya disamping Allen sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka, bagai nyala api lilin yang padam keduanya sangat cepat jatuh dalam alam mimpi, tak memperdulikan hal apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan pun berlalu, keduanya sepakat melupakan hal yang pernah terjadi dan memilih untuk saling menghindar, menjaga jarak pada tiap pertemuan maupun misi. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Black Order menjadi lebih tenang, tanpa perkelahian maupun keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Kanda dan Allen.

Tapi rupanya ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama, seperti kata pepatah bahwa 'hari akan cerah sebelum badai besar datang', tampaknya ketenangan ini merupakan pertanda bagi masalah besar yang akan segera melanda.

.

"Ukh...Umph...Huuueeeek…!"

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar dari kamar mandi, hampir satu minggu lamanya Allen Walker mengawali hari-harinya dengan muntah. Mengeluarkan semua makan malam dan isi perutnya dipagi hari, tepat sesaat setelah bangun tidur. Meski setelah muntah Allen akan kembali segar bugar dan bebas beraktifitas. Mau tak mau, fenomena janggal itu membuat suster kepala sebagai penanggung jawab kesehatan menjadi cemas, apalagi tingkah sang Exorcist Eropa pun mengalami perubahan drastis.

Sudah sebulan ini emosi Allen sering berubah-ubah dan tidak stabil, tiba-tiba marah karena sebab tak jelas, tapi tak lama kemudian akan merasa sedih dan terus minta maaf pada semua orang. Membuat heran para exorcist dan finder lainnya, padahal biasanya Allen sangat tenang dan sopan. Keanehan lainnya adalah kebiasaan baru untuk memakan daun teh mentah-mentah, membuat Jerry sang koki merinding ngeri, karena persediaan teh untuk satu bulan bisa habis Allen makan satu hari.

Karena itulah Komui memutuskan untuk melakukan pememeriksaan kesehatan secara total dan hasilnya menunjukan bahwa tubuh Allen 100% sehat. Tidak ada pernyakit ataupun kerusakan pada Innocentnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang sedang tumbuh di dalam tubuh sang pemuda Eropa dan 'sesuatu' itu adalah, janin berusia tujuh minggu, tampak tumbuh dengan sangat sehat.

Seketika semua staf kesehatan di dalam ruang pemeriksaan langsung memucat, serentak semuanya memandang penuh tanya pada sang Exorcist termuda, hingga kemudian...

"KUBUNUH KAU! BA…UGH,"

GUBRAAK!

Hanya itu teriakan terakhir yang tidak selesai diucapkan oleh Allen dengan muka merah padam, sebelum kemudian dia jatuh pingsan karena syok saat diberitahu tentang kondisi tubuhnya. Tampaknya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, Black Order tidak akan tenang lagi karena diterpa badai besar yang akan benar-benar datang menjelang.

~Bersambung~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Rating : T

Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character ( OOC ) semoga tidak terlalu parah

Cerita ini bisa dilanjutkan berkat Rin-chan yang selalu rajin PM and mendukung hehehe... Soo thanks soo much ya!

Selamat membaca 'ReWrite version' ini

.

Chapter 2. Pagi hari yang panjang

.

Yuu Kanda bangun dari tidurnya saat alarm dalam otak berbunyi. Seperti sudah diseting otomatis, dia selalu bangun pagi buta sebelum matahari sempat terbit dan mengawali harinya dengan pergi berlatih di hutan. Kecuali jika terluka parah dalam misi, barulah bisa tidur seharian untuk memulihkan diri.

Akan tetapi hari ini terasa sangat lain dari biasanya, karena Kanda merasa tidak nyaman 'Kemana selimutku?' pikirnya. Pemuda Asia itu segera bangkit, untuk duduk diatas ranjang sambil memegangi kepala yang sedikit pusing, seketika matanya terbelalak saat mendapati bahwa tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi.

"Che!" gerutunya kesal, sebab Kanda merasa tak pernah tidur telanjang bulat. Rasa kagetnya semakin bertambah saat mendapati sebuah gundukan selimut tepat di sebelahnya, nampak sejumput rambut berwarna keperakan mencuat dari bawah selimut itu. Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengusap wajah sambil menahan nafas, berusaha tidak percaya pada pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya. Untuk memastikan, dengan sangat perlahan ia menyibak gundukan tersebut.

"Sial!" kembali Kanda mengumpat saat mimpi buruk jadi kenyataan. Karena yang berada di balik gundukan selimut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah musuh besarnya, yaitu si Allen 'Moyashi' Walker. Wajah tampannya memucat, saat menyadari keadaan mereka saat ini sama-sama telanjang bulat. Apalagi tanpa perlu dipastikan dengan membuka bagian bawah selimut, bukti bahwa terjadi hal yang 'berbahaya' diantara mereka sangatlah jelas. Yaitu banyaknya tanda berwarna biru dan merah, maupun beberapa bekas gigitan yang menyebar di leher, pundak dan dada Allen. Tampak mencolok diatas kulit pucat sang exorcist Eropa.

Kanda menghempaskan selimut dengan kasar hingga kembali menutupi kepala berambut putih. Sementara Allen masih saja tertidur nyenyak dengan posisi melengkung seperti udang. Buru-buru sang samurai memunguti pakaian yang berserakan di lantai, memakainya dan mengikat rambut panjang yang tergerai berantakan karena 'aktifitas' semalam. Menarik nafas dalam beberapa kali, berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa syok dan bingungnya saat ini.

Akhirnya Kanda memutuskan untuk membangunkan si rambut putih yang tidur sangat nyenyak itu, dengan mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya. Tapi Allen hanya bergumam tak jelas dan malah membalik posisi hingga memunggungi si pemilik kamar. Melihat itu Kanda langsung naik pitam dan berteriak keras, "Bangun! Baka Moyashi !"

"HUAAA...!" seketika Allen bangun dan terlonjak kaget, "Uhm...ada apa? dimana ini?" gumaman bingung meluncur dari bibir, sementara tangannya sibuk mengucek-ngucek mata. Lalu, masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar dia bertanya, "Kanda? kenapa kau ada di si... Urgh!", namun tanpa bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya Allen ambruk, jatuh tengkurap diatas ranjang. Karena rasa nyeri seketika menyerang bokong, pinggang, menjalar hingga punggung dan paha. "Uukh...tubuhku, sakiiit sekali...bokongku..." keluhnya sambil meringis-ringis kesakitan.

"Che," sekali lagi Kanda mendecih dan memalingkan wajah dari pemuda Eropa yang terkapar tak berdaya itu, masih tak mau menerima fakta bahwa mereka sudah 'tidur bersama'. Namun kenyataan tidak bisa dihindari, karena ternyata di bagian punggung Allen juga banyak sekali kissmark dan bekas gigitan.

Apalagi saat bagian pinggang tidak lagi tertutupi oleh selimut, tampak jelas bekas cengkeraman tangan yang memerah. Entah karena kulit Allen benar-benar pucat atau memang cengkeraman tangan Kanda semalam begitu kuat, membuat bekasnya terlihat sangat kentara. Meski begitu dia ingin pagi yang kacau ini segera berakhir, sambil berkacak pinggang sang samurai kembali bicara "Bangun Moyashi! Kau tidur di ranjangku tau! Ini sudah pagi, kembalilah kekamarmu sana!"

Allen tampak tidak perduli dan menggerutu pelan, "Sakiiit...tak bisa...ber...ge...rak, zzzz...zzzz," matanya kembail tertutup, tak lama kemudian terdengarlah dengkuran halus, tanda bahwa dia kembali tertidur diatas ranjang yang berantakan dan penuh bercak putih dimana-mana.

Melihatnya Kanda hanya bisa memijit dahi yang masih terasa pusing. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melempar Moyashi itu keluar dari kamar saat ini juga. Tapi melihat kondisi tubuh yang benar-benar parah, Kanda merasa kasihan. Apalagi semalam dialah tersangka utama yang membuat Allen kepayahan seperti sekarang ini.

Memutuskan untuk sedikit berbaik hati dengan membiarkan Allen tidur lebih lama, Kanda memilih untuk pergi mandi. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lengket karena keringat dan cairan lain yang tak mau dia sebut, berharap setelah mandi pikiran akan menjadi jernih dan bisa menemukan cara untuk membereskan semua 'kekacauan' ini.

.

"Ngh...," Sekitar setengah jam kemudian pemuda berambut putih terbangun dan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya pegal, terutama nyeri di bagian bokong. "Uh...sakit sekali," ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap pinggang dan berusaha bangkit dari ranjang. Allenpun sangat kaget saat mendapati dirinya berada di suatu tempat asing, bukan kamarnya yang nyaman dan hangat. Nuansa kamar ini terasa suram, dingin. Meski ada jendela besar dengan kaca tebal berwarna-warni tapi tak bisa dibuka karena engselnya berkat. Membuat cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam ruangan hanya temaram.

Meski ukurannya lebih luas dari kamar Allen, barang-barang di ruangan ini sangat sedikit. Lemari pakaian di pojok ruangan, meja kecil berlaci di samping ranjang dan sebuah kursi kayu. Tidak nampak hiasan atau benda pribadi lainnya, polos seperti kamar hotel yang tidak ditinggali. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah jam pasir kosong, tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja dan begitu mencolok. Terdorong oleh rasa penasaran, Allen mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya,

GRRRTUK! GUBRAAAK!

"Auww...pinggangku!" jerit kesakitan terdengar, saat gerakan kecil itu membuat pinggang Allen terasa mau copot dan membuatnya kembali terkapar diatas ranjang untuk entah keberapa kalinya. "Ukh... Kenapa bisa sakit begini sih?" gumamnya bingung, karena saat ini kepalanya terasa kosong.

Namun, begitu melihat pakaian yang berserakan di lantai, barulah ingatan akan kejadian semalam kembali berkelebat di dalam otak, seketika wajahnya membiru begitu tahu akan penyebab semua nyeri di tubuh. "Oh tidaak! Ya Tuhaan! Apa yang sudah kulakan..." teriak Allen panik sambil mengacak-acak rambut. "Ya...ampun, semalam aku... Kanda sudah... ini kamarnya, Uuuuukh," perlahan dia kembali berusaha duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menahan sakit.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Dimana si brengsek itu?" mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling, tapi tak ditemukan sosok sang pemilik kamar. Mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga, Allen bergerak untuk memunguti pakaian, hendak memakainya. Tetapi sebuah sensasi asing menghalanginya, sesuatu terasa mengalir keluar dari dalam 'lubang' belakang tubuh hingga membasahi bagian paha.

"A...apa ini?" ujarnya bingung saat mendapati cairan pekat, berwarna putih dan lengket membasahi paha bagian dalam. Lagi-lagi ingatan akan kejadian semalam membuatnya sadar, apa sebenarnya cairan itu, "Jangan-jangan ini... ukh... sial," buru-buru Allen mengelap seluruh tubuh bawahnya menggunakan selimut. Merasa cairan putih itu sudah berhenti mengalir, perlahan sang exorcist Eropa mencoba untuk melangkah, hanya untuk jatuh terduduk lemas di lantai.

Allen sungguh merasa bingung, sedih dan marah kenapa dia tak melawan semua perlakuan Kanda, malahan ikut menikmatinya. Apalagi dirinyalah yang pertama kali memprovokasi dengan terus mencium dan menggoda. Tapi hal yang paling aneh adalah, kenapa bisa dia kehilangan kendali dan terus terbawa nafsu. Padahal dahulu saat ikut dengan gurunya, Cross Marian. Allen selalu bisa menahan diri dari godaan para wanita cantik di berbagai tempat hiburan.

"ARGHHHHHH!" lagi-lagi berteriak kesal, rasanya ingin sekali menangis, tapi apa guna. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, keperawa... Keperjakaanya tidak mungkin kembali lagi. Meski sangat disesalkan karena harus menyerahkanya pada seorang 'PRIA' brengsek seperti Yuu Kanda.

Mengumpulkan segenap tenaga Allenpun bangkit, perlahan memakai pakaiannya. Tidak mau jika Kanda nanti kembali, mendapati tubuhnya masih telanjang bulat. Untunglah tubuhnya masih kuat menahan sakit. Ketika melihat ranjang dengan seprei yang berantakan dan kotor, membuatnya merasa risih. Akhirnya setelah selesai berpakaian, Allen memutuskan untuk membereskannya. Mengumpulkan semua yang kotor menjadi sebuah gulungan besar, lalu beranjak membawanya ke ruang cuci, saat itulah sang pemilik kamar kembali,

"Apa yang kau lakukan Moyashi?" tanya Kanda melihat Allen membawa gumpalan serpei dan selimut miliknya.

DHEG!,

Seketika jantung sang pemuda Eropa terasa mau copot. Terkejut melihat penampilan Kanda saat ini, rambutnya masih basah dibiarkan tergerai di punggung, tanpa memakai baju atasan. Kaosnya dibiarkan tersampir di pundak yang bidang. Tiba-tiba flasback kejadian semalam berputar lagi di otaknya. Sukses membuat rona merah menjalar keseluruh muka dan Allen memalingkan wajah berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu.

"Ukh...mau mencucinya, BaKanda!"

"Che, tak perlu. Sekarang ada hal penting yang harus kita luruskan Moyashi," ucap Kanda tenang karena kepalanya tidak pusing lagi dan sekarang bisa berpikir dengan lebih jelas. Karena selama mandi dan berendam tadi, sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membereskan masalah ini, yaitu mereka harus bicara.

"Mau meluruskan apa BaKanda? Bahwa semalam kau sudah memper... ukh... memaksaku tidur denganmu?" bentak Allen, saat ini seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan rasanya tidak sanggup jika harus berdebat dengan sang pemuda Asia.

"Siapa yang memaksamu?! Seingatku kau yang terus menggodaku, dengan suka rela membuka kakimu dan terus berteriak meminta lagi dan lebih!" jawab Kanda kesal.

Seketika wajah Allen kembali memerah parah. Memang semua itu benar, tapi jika Kanda lebih bisa menahan diri dan bersikap dewasa, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Rasa marah kini memuncak, dengan kasar Allen melemparkan selimut ditangannya tepat ke wajah Kanda sambil berteriak. "Tapi kau duluan kan yang menciumku! Mestinya kau tak usah melakukan sejauh itu bisa kan!?"

Merasa disudutkan, apalagi diteriaki begitu, membuat Kanda jadi emosi. Matanya menggelap dan tangan terkepal, sang samurai mencengkeram krah kemeja Allen, menarik sekaligus mengangkat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Lalu sekarang apa maumu hah?!" tanyanya galak, sambil melotot, tepat di depan wajah Allen. Jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, Kanda bahkan bisa dengan jelas melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam mata sang exorcist yang lebih muda itu. Benar-benar mirip dengan situasi mereka semalam, menyadari itu buru-buru Kanda melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan memalingkan muka, menghindar agar darah ditubuhnya tidak turun kebawah dan berkumpul di tengah selangkangan.

"Kau sendiri apa maumu sekarang?" balik Allen yang bertanya sambil menunduk.

"Tak ada, lupakan saja," jawab sang samurai singkat sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Huufff...baiklah kalau begitu, kita anggap saja kejadian semalam tak pernah ada, aku juga tak mau mengingatnya lagi,"

"Siapa juga yang mau mengingatnya dan satu lagi jangan pernah kau ceritakan hal ini pada siapapun Moyashi, atau kau akan mati ditanganku,"

"Mau diceritakan pun tak mungkin ada yang percaya, manusia es sepertimu sebenarnya hewan buas yang mesum!"

"Cih, lalu kau sendiri apa? Dibalik topeng sucimu itu, kau sebenarnya murahan!?"

"A...Apa! eh perlu kau ingat ya! Semalam itu yang pertama bagiku! dan setelah ini aku tak akan pernah sudi melakukannya lagi! Dasar kau Baka! brengsek! Mesum!"

Allen memilih untuk tak melanjutkan perdebatan mereka, berusaha berjalan cepat tapi nyeri di pinggang kembali menghalangi. Membuatnya tertatih menuju pintu, tapi sebelum keluar ia menambahkan, "Mulai saat ini kau jangan mendekatiku lagi!" teriaknya marah.

"Kau yang jangan mendekatiku! dan jangan pernah bicara denganku!"

BRAK!

Allen membanting pintu dengan sangat keras sambil setengah mati menahan nyeri. Untunglah kamar Kanda terletak di lorong yang jarang dilewati orang. Sehingga tidak akan ada yang melihatnya berjalan merayap pelan, sambil pertumpu pada tembok. Hal yang pertama ingin dilakukan adalah mandi berendam, tapi sebelum itu dia harus kembali kekamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti, sebelum membuang semua pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini. Sebenarnya Allen merasa sayang untuk membuangnya, karena membeli pakaian adalah hal mewah untuknya. Sebab tagihan hutang Cross yang menumpuk memaksa Allen untuk sangat berhemat. Tapi menyipan baju itu memuat perasaanya tidak enak, untunglah saat ini semua pakaian disediakan oleh pihak Order.

.

Setelah ganti baju dan meminum obat penahan sakit yang selalu disimpan dikamarnya, Allen pergi menuju pemandian umum. Meski rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang, namun pikiranya sekarang bertambah runyam dengan berbagai emosi berkecamuk tak jelas. Hal itu membuatnya berjalan tak tentu arah dan berakhir di lorong yang berlawanan dengan pemandian.

CEBYUK!

"HATI-HATI MEMINDAHKAN BENDA ITU! TAHAN TALINYA!"

Suara ribut mengagetkan Allen dari lamunan, matanya melebar saat menyadari dirinya berada di pintu pelabuhan bawah tanah, tempat masuk rahasia Black Order. Pelabuhan kecil itu tampak ramai, beberapa finder dan tim peneliti terlihat sibuk memindahkan sebuah kotak besar dari dalam sampan ke daratan. Entah kenapa kotak itu diikat banyak tali dan tampak bergerak-gerak sendiri.

"Oiii, Alleeeen! Kau datang untuk menyambutku?" teriak riang seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan satu penutup mata hitam seperti bajak laut.

"Eh!? Lavi? Kau...baru pulang dari misi?"

"Iya! Aku pergi bersama Panda-Jiji dan Miranda! Kau tahu misi kali ini sangat sulit! Buanyaaaak sekali akuma yang mengepung tapiiii...tentunnya aku bisa menghalau mereka semua hehehe," cerocos Lavi antusias sambil menggosok hidungnya bangga, dibelakangnya tampak Miranda susah payah menurunkan kopernya dari sampan. Sedangkan Bookman alias Panda-Jiji tak tampak dimanapun, sepertinya ia sudah masuk duluan.

Sambil tersenyum lebar, si rambut merah berjalan mendekati Allen, menatapnya dengan mata berbinar "Lalu, Moyashi-chan... dari mana kau tau kami kembali sekarang? apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Namaku Allen! Baka Lavi! dan ini... eh ano... itu... handuk dan perlengkapan mandi ...sepertinya aku salah jalan tadi..." jelasnya sambil menunduk.

"WAHAHAHAHA...jadi kau tersesat lagi!?" Lavi tertawa lepas, membuat si rambut putih menjadi kesal. Meski memang sering sekali tersesat, ditertawakan begitu tetap membuatnya malu. Saat mereka sibuk bicara, Miranda yang masih kesusahan membawa koper tersandung kakinya sendiri.

BRAK! Gadis berambut ikal itu jatuh dengan keras, menabrak salah satu finder yang sedang menggotong kotak besar. Bagai kartu domino rubuh, rombongan finder dan para peneliti jatuh berurutan. Membuat tali pengikat kotak putus,

CTES! GEDUBRAG!

Tiba-tiba dari dalam kotak yang terbuka muncul sebuah boneka kayu besar, melayang tinggi untuk melarikan diri.

WHUUUSSSS!

"AWAAAS!" Teriak mereka panik melihat boneka terbang sangat cepat, menuju tangga masuk pelabuhan.

Allen dan Lavi yang berada di tengah tangga sangat kaget, mereka belum sempat menghindar saat sang boneka datang dan sukses menabrak pemuda berambut putih hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Awww...aduh...duh" rintih Allen saat rasa sakit ditubuhnya kembali. Lavi langsung sigap dan membantunya berdiri "Kau tak apa-apa Allen?", sementara boneka yang juga terjatuh tampak bersiap untuk melayang melarikan diri.

Tapi kali ini gerakannya bisa dihentikan, karena Allen segera mengaktifkan Crown Clown untuk menjerat sang boneka yang tetap tak berhenti berontak. Tiba-tiba keanehan terjadi saat dia memandang tepat ke manik hitam, mata sang boneka. Tampak sosok bayangan roh kecil, sangat mirip dengan roh yang biasa terlihat didalam tubuh Akuma, seketika terdengar suara anak-anak 'Tolong aku mama... tolong aku...'.

Spontan Allen mengedarkan pendangannya kesekeliling, tapi tak melihat ada anak kecil dimanapun, lagipula sepertinya suara itu hanya terdengar olehnya. Menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat sang pemuda Eropa berusaha menjernihkan pikiran. Disekelilingnya para finder sudah membentangkan jaring, bersiap memasukan boneka kedalam kotak, Lavi juga sudah siaga mengaktifkan innocentnya KozuciOzuchi.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita tarik dia!" teriak Allen memberi komando. Kerjasama yang baik itu sukses, sang boneka bisa dijaring. Namun tepat sebelum dimasukan kedalam kotak, boneka itu mengeluarkan sinar hijau menyilaukan, membuat semua orang menutup mata karena silau. Saat itu Allen merasakan sensasi aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang merayap masuk kedalam tubuhnya melalui ikatan Crown Belt dan saat sinar itu padam, sensasi aneh juga hilang. Boneka itu sudah kaku tak bergerak, sehingga bisa diamankan dengan mudah dan segera dibawa ke tempat Hevlaska.

Setelah semua keributan berakhir, Miranda langsung minta maaf berkali-kali sambil menangis keras, Allen berusaha menenangkannya.

"Fyuuuh...hampir saja boneka itu lepas, kalau kau tidak ada pasti akan sulit menangkapnya... terimakasih ya Allen," ucap Lavi tulus, didukung anggukan kepala berulang-ulang dari Miranda yang masih sesengukan. Allen memungut handuk yang tadi terjatuh "Iya sama-sama...kalau begitu aku mau pergi mandi dulu ya"

"Apa kau perlu kuantar ke kamar mandi? Nanti tersesat lagi hehehe," goda Levi dengan cengiran lebarnya, namun kali ini sang exorcist eropa tidak marah.

"uuh...tidak usah, kalau dari sini aku yakin hapal jalannya kok! Daah..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum, karena sekarang rasa sakit ditubuh tiba-tiba menghilang sama sekali, perasaanya juga terasa ringan dan lega. Itu membuatnya lupa akan sensasi dan suara aneh yang didengarnya tadi.

Allenpun sekarang bisa berlari kencang menuju pemandian umum. Seusai mandi dia langsung tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak dikamar. Tanpa disadari semalaman Crown Clown aktif dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan sinar putih yang berkilauan.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu sejak kejadian hari itu. Allen dan Kanda benar-benar menjaga jarak dan saling menghindar, baik dalam misi maupun dalam kehidupan sehari-hari di markan. Mereka berdua tidak saling bicara, apalagi bekerjasama. Lenalee yang beberapa kali pergi bersama mereka dalam misi jadi merasa cemas. Bertanya langsung pada kedua pemuda pun tak bisa dilakukan karena mereka selalu tidak mau menjawab, akhirnya Lenalee memutuskan untuk bercerita pada sang kakak.

Menenteng sebuah baki dengan cangkir khusus bergambar kelinci pink, gadis berambut pendek masuk kedalam ruang kantor yang sangat berantakan dengan lautan kertas berserakan.

"Nii-chan...aku datang membawa kopi,"

"Waaah Lenaleee! Syukurlah aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kopimuuuu" ucap Komui seraya memeluki kaki Lenalee sambil menangis haru.

"Ukh...Nii-chan hentikan," sang adikpun mendorong kakaknya mundur, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya jengah "Apa kau sibuk? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..."

Supervisor bertopi putih langsung memasang cengiran lebar "Aku tidak pernah sibuk untuk mendengar adikku yang paling cantik kok!"

Mendengar itu langsung saja Lenalee mengungkapkan semua kegelisahannya "Ini tentang Allen dan Kanda, aku sangat khawatir. Belakangan ini mereka benar-benar tidak mau bekerjasama, tidak lagi saling bicara, apalagi berkelahi seperti dulu! Kalau Kanda aku tak heran... tapi Allen yang selalu sopan dan ceria juga bersikap sama! Tiap kali melihat Kanda pasti selalu menghindar dengan wajah membiru! Ini sangat aneh, apa Nii-chan tau sesuatu?"

DHEG!

Seketika Komui terdiam, penuturan sang adik membuat dia ingat akan percobaan bulan lalu. Ramuan buatannya telah gagal merubah sikap kedua exorcist muda itu, bukannya berdamai, mereka malah tambah bermusuhan. Padahal dia yakin telah memasukan _Pheromone*_ dan _Tribulus_* dosis tinggi kedalam ramuannya. Sebagai seorang peneliti Komui merasa gagal, tapi sang adik tidak boleh tahu jika dia memberi obat pada Allen dan Kanda,

"Hm... begitu ya... sayangnya aku tak tau kenapa, mungkin seperti biasa mereka berselisih dan kali ini perang dingin?"

"Mungkin juga, sejujurnya aku tidak suka jika mereka selalu adu fisik seperti dulu. Saat itu mereka masih bisa bekerjasama jika dibutuhkan dan perkelahian mereka bisa mudah kupisahkan... tapi perang dingin ini benar-benar membuatku bingung harus berbuat apa nii-chan, kuharap mereka bisa kembali seperti semula..." ujar Lenalee sendu, membuat jiwa _SisCom_ Komui bereaksi hebat.

"Tenang saja sayangku, Nii-chanmu ini akan berusaha mendamaikan mereka!" jawab sang kakak penuh keyakinan, dalam otak sudah menyusun berbagai strategi 'Sepertinya aku perlu membuat ramuan yang lebih berefek kuat untuk mendamaikan mereka' batinnya. Kemudian Komui langsung berlari menuju ruang lab pribadinya dan memulai serius menggodok ramuan rahasia untuk membuat Allen dan Kanda mau berbaikan sehingga Lenalee tidak akan sedih lagi.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Yuu Kanda datang kekantor Komui untuk menyerahkan laporan misi, tapi sang superfisor lagi-lagi menghilang. Padahal rencananya jika laporan itu sudah diserahkan, ia bisa segera istirahat dengan tenang. Menitipkan atau meletakkan dokumen misi dimeja tidak bisa dilakukan karena Komui selalu lupa membaca atau malah menghilangkannya.

Melihat sang pemuda Asia keluar dari kantor Komui dengan wajah kesal. Ketua tim peneliti, Reveer Wenham yang kebetulan lewat memberitahu bahwa mungkin Komui ada di lab pribadinya. Segera pemuda Asia itu pergi kesana. Kekesalannya bertambah saat mendengar suara tawa dari dalam lab, tapi muncul rasa penasaran melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang berantakan itu. Masih memegang dokumen ditangannya, Kanda masuk keruangan tanpa bersuara.

"Hei Komui, apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah?" tanya Kanda dari belakang,

"Hihihi...aku sedang membuat ramuan hebat yang bisa membuat Allen dan Kanda menjadi sangaaat dekat, kali ini pasti manjur! tidak seperti obat yang lama... hihihihi" sang superfisor spontan menjawab tanpa menengok karena terlalu asik dengan dunianya,

Kretek!

Mendengar hal itu, Kanda merasa sangat marah. Rupanya penyebab mengapa dia dan Allen bisa berhubungan seperti anjing dimusim kawin beberapa waktu yang lalu, karena pengaruh dari ramuan eksperimen sang Ilmuwan gila, "Obat yang lama, apa kau berikan sebulan yang lalu?" gumamnya mencoba memastikan.

"hihihi...bagaimana kau tau?" Komui pun menengokan kepalanya kebelakang dan jantungnya nyaris copot saat melihat Kanda tengah menatapnya garang dengan raut wajah seperti setan.

"E...eh...Ka...Kanda, ada apa ya?" ucap sang superfisor terbata, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

"KAICHU ICHIGEN!" teriak Kanda sambil mencabut Mugen dari sarungnya, tanpa basa-basi menyerang Komui dengan membabi buta.

KABOOOM!

Ruang lab meledak hebat, tapi entah bagaimana Komui berhasil lari menyelinap, Kanda terus mengejarnya. Keributan di ruang laboratorium pribadi itu menarik banyak perhatian, tapi para finder dan tim peneliti hanya berani menonton. Takut ikut terkena amukan sang samurai, tapi tidak dengan Allen yang masuk kedalam lab. Matanya terbelalak melihat Kanda sedang mengejar Komui. Anehmya sang superfisor menggunakan sepatu beroda dengan dorongan mesin jet, sehingga dia bisa berlari cepat dan menghindar.

Begitu melihat Allen masuk Komui langsung berteriak, "Alleeen! Tolong akuuuuu!" ia langsung sembunyi gemetaran dibalik badan sang exorcist berambut putih.

"Minggir Moyashi! Dia harus kubunuh!" geram Kanda, tubuh tingginya mengeluarkan aura raja neraka yang sangat gelap.

"Tunggu dulu BaKanda! Kau tak boleh begitu, ia superfisor kita! Tahan emosimu!"

"Che Idiot... jadi kau akan membiarkan orang yang sudah membuatmu jadi kelinci percobaan hidup hah!?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebulan yang lalu, Ilmuwan sinting itu memberi kita ramuan hasil eksperiment terkutuknya! dan kali ini dia ingin melakukannya lagi!"

Seketika wajah Allen merah padam, tangannya gemetaran menahan marah dan malu. Ternyata biang masalah yang membuatnya kehilangan 'kehormatan' di tangan Kanda, adalah Komui! Tanpa bisa ditahan 'Black Allen' muncul, Innocentnya langsung aktif dengan kuku runcing berkilauan dan siap mencincang mangsa.

Glek...

Komui langsung mundur seribu langkah dan hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat dua aura hitam pekat berjalan menuju kearahnya. Kali ini harapannya untuk membuat dua Exorcist muda itu bekerjasama memang tercapai. Tapi sepertinya hasil dari kerjasama mereka adalah hari terakhir hidupnya.

"GYAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAAK!"

Jeritan memilukan dari sang superisor terdengar di seluruh bangunan. Reever Wenham yang mendengarnya hanya bisa berdoa agar Komui bisa selamat, untuk menyelesaikan tugas papernya yang menumpuk. Beruntunglah disaat kritis Lenalee datang, menjadi penyelamat bagi sang kakak. Paling tidak sang superfisor masih hidup, meski harus masuk UGD selama seminggu.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian pembantaian Komui, perang dingin antara Allen dan Kanda berakhir. Mereka kembali saling mengejek dan bertengkar tiap bertemu, tapi tidak lagi sampai berkelahi. Hal ini sangat melegakan, karena tidak lagi ada kerusakan yang timbul akibat ulah mereka dan headquarter menjadi lebih kondusif.

Tapi ketenangan ini adalah awal dari keributan yang lebih besar. Semua orang tak pernah menyangka akan datangnya keajaiban besar, dan sangat berpengaruh bagi roda kehidupan Allen Walker dan Yuu Kanda.

Beberapa minggu berlalu setelah keributan di lab Komui. Siang itu nampak suster kepala berwajah sangar, menyeret Allen Walker kedalam ruang perawatan karena gejala mual muntah yang sudah seminggu dialaminya. Sang suster takut jika Allen mengidap pernyakit karena mengirup ramuan aneh didalam lab Komui, maka sebelum menjadi lebih parah harus ditangani.

Pemeriksaan dilakukan secara menyeluruh, hasilnya tidak menunjukan gangguan apapun, seluruh organ tubuh Allen sehat dan bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi hasil dari pemeriksaan scanning dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang aneh. Selain kekuatan Innocent parasit yang berdiam dalam tubuh sang exorcist Eropa, mereka menemukan parasit lain yang sedang tumbuh didalam perut Allen, yaitu janin sehat berusia sekitah tujuh minggu lebih.

Adalah hal yang mustahil bagi seorang pria untuk mengandung, tapi kekuatan Innocent lagi-lagi memberikan keajaiban. Seperti pada saat jantung Allen berlubang karena serangan Noah dan Crown Clown membantu menyembuhkannya. Kali ini Innocent membentuk rahim didalam perut sang pemuda Eropa, agar sang janin bisa tumbuh leluasa tanpa merusak organ dalam tubuhnya yang lain. Mendengar hal itu langsung membuat Allen jatuh pingsan, para doker dan suster langsung panik, untunglah beberapa menit kemudian dia tersadar.

"Ungh..." perlahan Allen membuka mata dan merasakan seluruh badannya lemas.

"Nak...kau tak papa?" tanya suster kepala yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah khawatir.

Allen tidak menjawab, memperhatikan kondisi disekeliling sambil berpikir. Saat melihat beberapa dokter mengerubunginya dan Komui tampak pucat disana. Seketika perasaan sang exorcist Eropa jadi tidak karuan, ingin sekali rasanya menangis dan berteriak. Tapi tidak mungkin melakukannya didepan orang banyak, secara spontan tubuhnya langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari keluar, tak peduli pada suara orang-orang yang memanggil. Saat ini Allen hanya ingin sendirian.

.

Headquarter menjadi ribut saat Komui menyuruh semua orang mencari Allen, agar membawanya kembali ke ruang perawatan, karena waktu telah lewat hingga beberapa jam dan belum juga ditemukan. Sebenarnya sang pemuda berambut putih bersembunyi dengan rapih di tengah hutan. Duduk dibawah pohon sambil termenung, dengan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di otak,

"Hamil huh?..." bisiknya pada diri sendiri dan meratap memanggil nama sang ayah angkat yang sangat disayanginya, "Mana... apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Jujur Allen sangat takut, merasa semakin aneh dan tidak berharga. Laki-laki tak mungkin hamil, ituah yang dipercayainya selama ini, tapi lagi-lagi Innocent merubah segalanya dan merubah takdirnya. Apa yang akan orang lain katakan? Apa mereka akan kembali menjauhi dan mengejek seperti dulu? Tapi disalah satu sudut pikirannya, entah mengapa ada perasaan hangat, muncul saat menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata. Seorang anak akan lahir dari kandungannya, darah dagingnya dan menjadi satu-satunya keluarga. Hal yang selama ini diimpikan Allen adalah memiliki keluarga, tempat ia bisa mencurahkan kasih sayang dan mendapat ikatan darah tak terputuskan.

Semua itu membuat Allen teringat pada ayah angkatnya Mana Walker, juga janji yang telah dibuatnya pada sang ayah, untuk terus berjalan kedepan apapun yang terjadi. Tapi bisakan dirinya menjadi ayah yang baik seperti Mana? Tenggelam dalam berbagai pemikiran Allen tidak menyadari bila seseorang mendekatinya.

"Heh Moyashi! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu hah? Semua orang ribut mencarimu bodoh! " Sosok Yuu Kanda berdiri tak jauh darinya, mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana panjang hitam, tidak ketinggalan tersampir Mugen di pinggangnya. Seperti biasa sang samurai akan memulai sesi latihan pedang dihutan.

Sinar bulan menerpa tubuh kekar berotot Kanda, menampakkan kesan rupanya yang adonis. Melihat itu perasaan jengkel muncul di hati Allen, tubuh yang begitu sempurna tanpa cacat membuatnya iri dan yang membuatnya tambah kesal, Kanda adalah orang yang membuatnya mengalami peristiwa ini, dia yang telah menghamilinya!

"Kau!...CROWN CLOWN!" teriaknya tanpa basa-basi, langsung menyerang sang samurai. Pertempuran sengit terjadi karena Allen menyerang dengan sungguh-sungguh, penuh niat membunuh.

"Baka Moyashi! Apa kau sudah gila hah!?" kata Kanda sambil menghindar, kaget diserang dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Tapi sang pemuda berambut putih tidak menghiraukannya dan terus bergerak membabi buta, membuat pohon-pohon tumbang, baru kali ini dia melihat Allen lepas kendali. Apalagi saat melihat air mengalir di mata berwarna kelabu, membuatnya terheran-heran.

Suara ribut dari arah hutan memancing banyak perhatian, apalagi tumbangnya beberapa pohon besar bukanlah hal biasa. Mewaspadai adanya serangan akuma, Lavi dan Lenalee melesat pergi melihat kondisi. Begitu sampai di tengah hutan, keduanya sangat terkejut melihat Allen menyerang Kanda dengan sangat beringas, apalagi sambil menangis. Buru-buru mereka berusaha melerai.

"ALLEN! KANDA! HENTIKAAAN!" teriak Lenalee "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! BERHENTIII !"

"Che...Moyashi gila ini yang harus kau hentikan baka!" ucap Kanda kesal dan kembali menghindar,

Lenalee dan Lavi masuk didalam pertempuran dan berusaha menahan Allen. Setelah bergelut sengit selama beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka berhasil. Untunglah Kanda sejak awal tidak berniat menyerang, sehingga urusan jadi lebih mudah.

"Allen! Kau kenapa sih!? Sudah tenanglah dulu!" ucap Lavi sambil menahan tubuhnya.

"Iya Allen, kau membuatku khawatir... " kata Lenalee menambahi, kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat. Kehadiran dua orang sahabat membuat Allen tersadar dari amukan, Innocentnya dinonaktifkan. Tapi air mata yang mengalir tidak bisa dihentikan,

"Hiks...hiks...BaKanda brengsek! di...dia!...ukh...hiks..." tidak sanggup berkata-kata, anggota termuda diantara mereka berempat. Menangis semakin parah, menutupi muka dengan telapak tangannya, bahkan tubuhnya sampai bergetar hebat, sesengukan saat.

"Gezzz...Yuu...apa yang kau lakukan sih? Moyashi sampai nangis begini?"

"Cih! Berisik kelinci Idiot! Aku tak melakukan apa-apa tau!" teriak Kanda sambil melipat tangan didepan dada, "Kurasa dia sudah gila." imbuhnya.

"KAU YANG GILA! DASAR ORANG TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"Eeh...sudah-sudah..." Lenalee memeluk Allen, berusaha menenangkannya yang kembali berteriak dan hendak memukul Kanda, sementara sang samurai hanya berdiam diri sambil memberikan tatapan tajam meremehkan.

"Sebaiknya kita temui Nii-chan...Kanda kau ikut juga!" perintah Lenalee tegas, lalu mereka masuk kedalam gedung. Sang gadis berjalan didepan merangkul Allen yang masih menangis, sementara Kanda dan Lavi mengikuti dibelakang. Menuju ruang perawatan dimana Komui dan para dokter berkumpul

"Nii-chan aku datang membawa Allen..."

"Waah Lenalee kau memang hebat bisa menemukannya!" ucap Komui girang "Lho!? Kenapa dia menangis?"

"Kami menemukannya bertempur sengit dengan Kanda sambil menangis," kata Lavi serius, menunjukan pribadinya sebagai Bookman yang muncul karena merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dan patut diselidiki. Karena menurutnya Allen Walker tidak akan menangis apalagi mengamuk semudah itu hanya karena bertengkar dengan Kanda.

"Kau ceroboh sekali nak, berbahaya bertempur dengan kondisi tubuh serapuh itu!" suster kepala pun menuntun Allen untuk duduk di salah satu ranjang, menghapus air matanya perlahan dan mulai memeriksa, "Ssh...sudah jangan menangis...apa ada yang sakit?"

Melihat kondisi sang exorcist Eropa yang tidak mungkin diajak bicara, Komui membiarkannya beristirahat, "Lenalee bisa kau antarkan kopi ke kantorku?" pintanya pada sang adik dengan wajah serius. Meski ragu harus meninggalkan Allen, Lenalee menuruti peritah kakaknya dengan patuh.

"Lavi bisa kau panggilkan Bookman kekantorku? dan Kanda, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Ikut aku kekantor." Melihat sang pimpinan yang biasanya bertingkah konyol tampak sangat serius, mereka semua menurutinya.

.

.

"Kanda...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Komui begitu mereka sampai dikantornya.

"Cih, aku yang harusnya bertanya! Kenapa Moyashi itu tiba-tiba menyerangku membabi buta hah? Padahal aku cuma menyuruhnya masuk !"

"Hm begitu ya..." jawab sang supervisor ragu-ragu, sambil mengambil nafas panjang dia bertanya lagi, "Ini sebenarnya hal yang pribadi, tapi kuharap kau mau jujur menjawab pertanyaanku... a... apa kau dan Allen menjalin hubungan khusus?"

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya Kanda menjawab "Apa Maksudmu? Buat apa aku menjalin hubungan dengan Idiot seperti dia?"

"Maaf jika aku salah... tapi melihat reaksi Allen yang padamu hari ini, membuatku yakin jika kau ada hubungannya dengan kondisinya saat ini."

TOK TOK TOK

Belum sempat Kanda menjawab, Bookman masuk setelah mengetuk pintu, "Kau memanggilku Komui?"

"Ooh Bookman...duduklah dulu ada yang ingin aku diskusikan, tapi sebelumnya tolong baca file ini." Komui segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membagikan beberapa kertas pada mereka "Kurasa kau juga harus membacanya Kanda,"

"I...ini...tak bisa dipercaya..." kata Bookman begitu selesai membaca dokumen yang berisi data pemeriksaan Allen, dimana menampakkan hasil gambar scand didalam perutnya.

"Awalnya aku dan suster kepala juga tidak percaya, kami bahkan melakukan pemeriksaan ulang tiga kali, tapi hasilnya tetap sama..."

Mata Kanda melebar membaca tulisan bercetak tebal :

_**Allen Walker, **_

_**15 tahun**_

_**positif hamil 7 minggu**_

Tiba-tiba ingatan akan peristiwa 'intim' antara dirinya dengan Allen berkelebat dikepalanya, semua itu terjadi sekitar tujuh minggu yang lalu. Berarti janin didalam perut Allen adalah anaknya!? Kenyataan itu membuat Kanda merinding dan sangat syok. Allen adalah laki-laki 100%, karena dia sudah 'mengeceknya' sendiri, lalu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Apa komui sedang mengerjainya? Tapi jika itu semua bohong, tidak mungkin Bookman juga diberitahu, alis sang samurai mengerenyit tajam berusaha berpikir.

"Kanda...apa ada yang mau kau sampaikan?" tanya Komui sambil menatap Kanda yang kehilangan kata-kata dengan serius,

"Apa-apaan ini Komui! Bagaimana bisa Moyashi itu hamil hah?"

"Kami menduga itu terjadi karena pengaruh dari Innocentnya... Tapi... dari reaksi yang Allen berikan padamu dan cara kalian berinteraksi, kurasa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Tatapan yang diberikan sang atasan dibalik kacamata berkilat, terasa sangat menusuk bagi Kanda. Menghela nafas panjang sang samurai memejamkan matanya, rupanya hal inilah yang membuat Allen menangis sambil mengamuk. Sebagai laki-laki yang berjiwa kesatria, Kanda merasa harus mengakui kesalahan yang telah diperbuat, apalagi itu terjadi diluar kendalinya.

Membuka matanya, Kanda memberikan jawaban atas semua pertanyaan itu. "Kau memberi kami berdua ramuan hasil percobaan gilamu tujuh minggu lalu! dan kalau kau mau tau! Ramuan itu berhasil membuat kami berbuat gila semalaman." seketika wajah Komui menjadi pucat, apalagi saat Kanda melempar dokumen keatas mejanya kasar, sambil memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Sekarang kau tau sebabnya, kami menghajarmu beberapa minggu lalu dan kau memang sangat pantas mendapatkannya!" ujar Kanda marah lalu beranjak pergi membanting pintu.

Komui hanya bisa terperangah, mematung sambil berkeringat dingin, mengetahui semua kesalahan fatal yang sudah dibuatnya.

Bookman yang sedari tadi diam mengamati, kini angkat bicara "Komui...bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?"

"Bookman...kurasa aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar..." jawab sang superfisor penuh sesal.

.

.

.

~To Be-Continue~

_Pheromone* _:Zat alamiah yang dikeluarkan mahluk hidup dalam masa subur untuk menarik lawan jenis 

Tribulus* : Zat yang terkandung dalam obat perangsang

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mau membaca, review dan mendukung ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Rating : T

Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, OOC and Typo (Saya butuh Beta-readerr...Ada yang berminat?)

Sekali lagi thaaaankss a lot buat Kirin-chan atas semua dukungan buat cerita ini hehehe

And yang review chapter2 lalu maaf tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu2 tapi... makasiiiiiih yaaaaaa...loveee uu all!

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara sepatu boot milik Kanda bergema di sepanjang lorong menuju ke ruang perawatan hanya satu hal yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini, yaitu menemui Allen Walker. Setelah membaca file yang diberikan Komui ia merasa sangat terkejut, siapa yang tidak terkejut saat mengetahui 'kecelakaan' yang ia lakukan bersama pengganggunya akan berujung demikian. Pengganggu...itulah anggapan Kanda terhadap si pemuda berambut putih.

Yuu Kanda tak pernah menganggap orang lain penting bagi dia apalagi sebagai teman, kategori teman sudah lama ia hapuskan dari otak dan hatinya, ia hanya membagi orang menjadi 3 golongan saja: Musuh, Pengganggu dan Rekan (dalam hal ini adalah orang yang bisa ditolerir olehnya).

Musuh adalah orang yang harus ia lawan dan musnahkan benar-benar menempati urutan teratas tingkat kebenciannya, Akuma, Noah, Earl, dan Order masuk dalam golongan ini. Fakta yang miris karena ia membenci organisasi tempat dimana ia mengabdi dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang hal itu. Kategori kedua yaitu para pengganggu seperti Lavi, General Tiedoll, Allen, Daisya, Komui, para Finder daaaan masih banyak lagi karena hampir semua manusia ia anggap sebagai pengganggu, kategori ini berisi orang yang ia anggap keberadaanya tak berguna dan hannya menyusahkan juga menyebalkan. Terakhir adalah Rekan yang bisa ia tolerir dan keberadaan mereka sedikit berguna baginya seperti Jerry sang koki, Noise Marie, Suster Kepala dan Lenalee, hanya sedikit sekali orang yang masuk kategori ini mengingat ia merasa tak terlalu membutuhkan orang lain. Sungguh sifat antisosial yang tak patut ditiru.

Tok Tok Tok

Kanda mengetuk pintu ruang perawatan yang tertutup rapat, tak heran mengingat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.20 tengah malam, waktunya para pasien beristirahat. Meski ia tak peduli pada sopan santun tapi ia masih menghargai daerah kekuasaan suster kepala yang sangat galak. Tak lama seorang perawat muda membukakan pintu, tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun Kanda langsung berjalan masuk mencari keberadaan pemuda berambut putih diantara deretan ranjang.

Disudut ruangan ia melihat salah satu ranjang ditutupi tirai putih, bergegas ia menyibak tirai itu dan disitu ia melihat sang Moyashi sedang tertidur pulas dengan bekas air mata masih terlihat dipipinya.

"Ka...Kanda-san...maaf Allen-san baru saja tertidur...su...suster kepala perpesan...agar ja...jangan diganggu..."

"Cih!"

Mendengar perkataan perawat muda yang tampak ketakutan itu, iapun hanya mendecih dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa peduli untuk menutup pintu lagi. Meninggalkan sang perawat yang mengambil nafas lega, sambil menutup kembali tirai yang menutupi ranjang.

Tak disadarinya sepasang mata berwarna kelabu terbuka.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Komui benar-benar merasa terpuruk, tak disangka ramuan hasil percobaan yang ia lakukan malah membawa dampak buruk pada kedua exchorchist yang ada dibawah tanggungjawabnya. Hal ini terlihat jelas diwajahnya membuat sang adik yang datang untuk mengantar kopi menjadi cemas.

"Kau kenapa Nii-Chan, wajahmu pucat?"

"Uhm..tak papa Lenale sayang...aku hanya sedikit lelah...kau juga beristirahatlah ini sudah larut."

"Sungguh tak papa? Baiklah aku akan tidur setelah menengok Allen dulu...ia membuatku khawatir..."

Deg

Mendengar nama itu membuat hatinya tambah merasa bersalah, namun sang superfisor berusaha tersenyum dan melambai pada adiknya yang pergi setelah menawarkan kopi pada Bookman dan hanya dijawab gelengan kepala dan senyuman tipis.

"Jadi Komui...kau tahu akar dari peristiwa ini?"

"Haaah...Begitulah...seperti yang Kanda bilang tadi. Aku juga merasa bertanggungjawab atas kondisi Allen, obat buatankulah pemicunya."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Itulah yang aku cemaskan sekarang hal ini benar-benar diluar kekuasaanku, ini menyangkut nyawa seorang janin yang tak berdosa...A...Apa kau ada saran?" tanya sang superfisor dengan wajah berharap.

"Jujur selama aku menyandang nama Bookman baru pertama peristiwa ini kutemui...tapi...meski kau ikut andil dalam terjadinya masalah ini, yang berhak memutuskan bagaimana nasib janin itu adalah Kanda dan Walker sebagai orang tua. Kurasa yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini adalah memberi mereka waktu, mendukung dan melindungi mereka agar bisa membuat keputusan yang tepat."

"Ah...Kau benar...melindungi mereka, itulah yang harus kulakukan sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawabanku...terimakasih Bookman."

"Satu lagi Komui...bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan hal ini pada anggota order yang lain? Para jenderal, terutama pada Central?"

Seketika Komui sadar bahwa masalah yang timbul kali ini benar-benar besar, jika berita ini sampai pada Central entah apa yang terjadi pada dua Exorcist asuhannya itu.

"..., Itu akan kupikirkan nanti saat ini aku akan berusaha memastikan kondisi kesehatan Allen dulu,"

"Hm...aku mengerti..."

.

.

.

Allen memandang langit-langit ruang perawatan dengan tatapan kosong, dia memang sempat tertidur sejenak namun suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya terbangun, pembicaraanya dengan sang suster kepala tadi membuatnya berpikir lagi...

"Ssh...sudah Allen...ssh...jangan menangis..." kata sang suster yang biasanya berwajah sangar kali ini terlihat lembut.

"A...aku tak ingin...hiks..menangis! Tapi...hiks...air mataku tak bisa berhentii!...ra..rasanya aneh sekali...hiks"

Sejenak sang suster menampakan wajah terkejut, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil,

"Kurasa itu karena Hormon ditubuhmu sedang bereaksi, sekarang aku tahu kenapa belakangan kau bersikap aneh..."

Kali ini si pasien yang terkejut, tak menduga bahwa sikapnya akhir-akhir ini benar-benar berubah "Maaf...Aku tak tau...,"

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, kupikir itu malah membuatmu terlihat lebih manusiawi..."

"...?"

"Kau tau, selama ini aku selalu merasa kau berusaha berusaha keras untuk menahan perasaanmu, kau terlihat lepas hanya saat berkelahi dan bertengkar dengan Kanda sayangnya kemudian kalian selalu berakhir dengan babak belur, tapi sekarang...sepertinya kondisimu sekarang membuat emosimu lebih terbuka, aku senang melihatnya,"

"Ta...tapi...aku tak menginginkanya!...i..ini terjadi tidak sengaja...sungguh! aku...aku..."

"Tak apa Allen, aku mengerti...kalian berdua masih sangat muda dan selalu berselisih...hal ini pasti berat untukmu ya..."

Allen hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunduk,

"Tapi ada satu hal yang aku ingin kau mengingatnya, anak...adalah anugerah sekaligus tanggungjawab besar yang diberikan tuhan pada kita, apalagi dalam kasusmu ini adalah sebuah keajaiban...entah ada berapa banyak orang yang mengharap memiliki keajaiban itu...jadi kuharap kau memikirkannya baik-baik dan jangan terbawa emosi, kau tak akan menghadapi ini semua sendirian aku disini, juga teman-temanmu akan selalu mendukungmu."

Ingatan akan perkataan sang suster kepala mau tak mau membawa seulas senyum di bibir Allen, ya Ia punya banyak teman disini, perasaan itu membuatnya jadi rindu pada Timcampy golem emas kesayangannya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Cross pergi ke Central sambil membawa Timcampy, sampai sekarang sudah 2 bulan guru yang aneh itu belum juga kembali hal itu sedikit membuat Alleh khawatir jangan-jangan dia minggat lagi dan membawa serta Timcampy. Tapi jika gurunya kembali apa yang harus ia jelaskan mengenai kondisinya saat ini? Kecemasan dalam hati pun bertambah. Sedang larut dalam pikiran sebuah suara kembali membuyarkannya.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan terdengar di ruang perawatan, kali ini Lenalee dengan sopan bertanya pada perawat yang berjaga. Ia hendak pergi saat diberitahu bahwa Allen sedang tidur tapi sebuah suara memanggilnya,

"Lenalee tunggu..."

"Lho...Allen...kau tidak tidur? Apa aku membangunkanmu? maaf ya..." gadis cantik itupun menghampiri ranjang tempatnya berbaring, mengusap kepala sang pemuda dengan lembut,

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? sudah baikan?"

"Uhmm...sudah mendingan kok, terimakasih..."

"Matamu masih merah beristirahatlah lagi ya..."saat Lenalee hendak beranjak sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba diajukan padanya,

"Ano...Lenalee...apa pendapatmu tentang anak?"

"Hah? Anak? Apa maksudmu?"

Melihat lawan bicaranya yang kebingungan muka Allen memerah, diapun menyadari kebodohanya bahwa Lenalee belum tahu tentang kehamilan yang dialaminya buru-buru ia meralat pertanyaanya,

"Ti..tidak usah dipikirkan...aku akan tidurlagi sekarang...selamat tidur..."

"Heeii...ada apa sebenarnya? Ceritakan padaku?" sekarang sang gadis menjadi penasaran dan mengguncang bahunya yang kembali berbaring pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok hehehe...sudah larut kau tidurlah juga!"

"Huuh kau ini...baiklah...selamat tidur, tapi besok kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku ya!"

Allen hanya mengangguk dari balik selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Sedikit banyak pikirannya sudah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sedang hamil hal itu tak bisa dihindari dan berita ini pasti menggemparkan seluruh Headquarter. Sepertinya esok hari terasa sangat berat karena harus menjelaskan kondisinya pada teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Sementara kembali di tengah hutan tampak Kanda sedang mengayunkan pedangnya dengan mata ditutupi kain ia sudah mulai berlatih sejak dua jam yang lalu, sebenarnya setelah niatnya menemui Allen di ruang perawatan gagal ia hendak pergi tidur, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya tak bisa tenang. Hal yang wajar, karena siapa orang yang bisa tenang jika diberitahu telah menghamili pemuda lain?

Memiliki seorang anak tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran sebelumnya. Jangankan memiliki anak, bisa hidup sepulang misi melawan akuma saja sudah untung.

Saat ini mereka tengah berperang, tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi masalah repot seperti itu. Lagipula usianya mungkin sudah tak lama lagi mengingat kutukan milikinya, kekuatan penyebuhnya mulai melambat padahal ia belum menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Iapun jadi teringat bahwa Allen juga memiliki kutukan dalam dirinya juga Innocent parasite yang akan memperpendek umur.

"Heh...bodoh..." tawanya dalam hati,

Seorang anak akan lahir dari dua pemuda terkutuk apakah akan tumbuh menjadi monster? sungguh hal yang tragis. Yang jelas saat ini hal yang terbaik adalah menghentikan kegilaan yang terjadi. Semua akan lebih baik jika kembali seperti kondisi semula.

Dengan satu sabetan ia berhasil membelah sebongkah batu. Keputusannya sudah bulat, esok hari ia akan menemui Allen untuk membereskan hal ini.

.

.

.

Pagi hari buta Komui kembali memanggil Bookman dan suster kepala ke ruangannya untuk berbicara mengenai jalan terbaik yang harus ditempuh, mereka juga sudah berdiskusi bagaimana jika para calon orang tua menolak keberadaan sang bayi, apalagi jika membahayakan kesehatan Allen mau tak mau operasi pengangkatan harus dilakukan.

Dari hasil pemeriksaan menunjukan tidak ada kejanggalan pada tubuh sang exorcist, sejauh ini disimpulkan meski masih tetap bergender laki-laki tapi Allen Walker akan bisa menjalani kehamilan yang sehat sama seperti wanita pada umumnya kekuatan Innocent sungguh luar biasa telah merubah organ tubuh sang 'inang' sedemikian rupa menjadi kompleks. Ia hanya perlu mengkonsumsi vitamin dan beberapa obat untuk memperkuat kandungannya tentunya juga memperbanyak konsumsi makanan. Tapi untuk lebih memastikannya mereka akan membawa Allen menemui Hevlaska agar mengecek kondisi Innocentnya.

Hevlaska memperjelas semuanya tentang bagaimana kekuatan Innocent yang dibawa Lavi, Miranda dan Bookman tujuh minggu lalu juga turut andil dalam peristiwa ini, kekuatan dari Innocent itu adalah 'memberi kehidupan' dan tampaknya kekuatan itu bersinkronisasi dengan Crown Clown milik Allen yang menciptakan keistimewaan seperti sekarang ini dengan memberinya organ tambahan didalam perut.

Saat pemeriksaan dilakukan Allen sangat menurut tak lagi menangis atau tampak sedih, sepertinya emosinya sudah tenang, bahkan ia melihat keantusiasan di mata sang pemuda berambut putih saat dijelaskan mengenai kondisi sang janin, maka dengan hati-hati ia pun bertanya.

"Allen, sebelumnya aku minta maaf sudah membuat kekacauan ini, tapi...apa kau akan mempertahankan janin itu? Ini menyangkut masa depanmu jadi...kami akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu..."

Sejenak sang pemuda menampakan wajah yang terkejut lalu menundukkan kepala, beberapa saat ia terdiam, Komui sempat khawatir karena ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca tertutup oleh rambut poni.

"Ya Komui-san...aku akan mempertahankanya."

Jawaban yang tegas dengan seulas senyum tulus penuh keyakinan menjawab kehawatirannya. Spontan ia pun mengelus puncak kepala Allen dengan lembut seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada sang adik,

"Baiklah jika kau sudah yakin, aku akan sekuat tenaga mendukungmu...kurasa begitu juga dengan teman-temanmu, tapi...apa kau akan memberi tahu mereka?"

"Ya...kurasa aku harus memberitahu mereka, karena hal ini tak bisa kuhindari, cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu...terimakasih ya Komui-san, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan..."

"Kau tak boleh sungkan, meski repot pun kami akan senang hati membantumu, lalu mau kupanggilkan mereka kemari?"

"Iya...tolong ya,"

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Komui berhasil mengumpulkan beberapa exorcist terpercaya yang kebetulan tak sedang menjalankan misi di ruangannya yaitu Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda dan Marie juga dua orang dari tim peneliti Reever dan Jhonny. Mereka Komui percaya untuk mengetahui kondisi Allen dengan janji agar tidak membocorkan pada orang lain karena informasi ini tidak boleh diketahui oleh pihak Central sebelum sang superfisor berembug dengan para Jenderal.

Reaksi yang diberikan saat mereka mendengarnya sangat beragam, Lavi awalnya tak berhenti tertawa karena mengira itu hannya gurauan dan baru bisa dihentikan dengan pukulan dari gurunya Bookman. Muka Allen pun merah padam karena menahan malu, melihat ekspresinya itu merekapun sadar bahwa Komui tidak sedang bercanda.

"Ja...jadi benar? Kau hamil Allen?" tanya Lenalee tak percaya, dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan.

GUBRAK!

Tiba-tiba suara keras mengejutkan semuanya, Miranda jatuh pingsan ditempat buru-buru Komui menggotongnya ke sova mendudukannya tepat disebelah Allen. Sementara Lavi jatuh terduduk, Reever, Jhonny dan Marie hanya bisa melongo tak percaya dan entah kenapa wajah dan mata Lenalee tampak berbinar.

"A...apa ini ada hubungannya dengan amukanmu pada Kanda kemarin?" tanya gadis bermata violet itu, yang membuat wajah pemuda berambut putih bertambah merah dan kembali mengangguk lemah sambil mengigit bibirnya dan menunduk dalam-dalam, sungguh ekspresi memelas yang sangat menyayat hati membuat Lenalee tak berani bertanya lebih jauh lagi tapi Lavi tampaknya tak menyadari itu.

"Geezzz...tak kusangka! Kau punya hubungan sejauh itu dengan Yuu, ckckck mustinya kau gunakan pengaman saat melakukanya jadi tidak sampai kebobolan begini...tapiiii aku baru tahu kalau orientasimu kearah sana Moyashi? Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan? Apa kau sering melakukannya? Apa gaya ya...hmpf...mff!"

Untung saja Bookman segera membungkam mulut muridnya dan memutus rentetan pertanyaan yang nyaris membuat orang yang mendengarnya memerah karena malu, sementara korban dari pertanyaan itu sudah membiru dan sepertinya sebentar lagi bakal menyusul Miranda jatuh pingsan.

Untunglah Komui segera menyelamatkannya dengan menjelaskan bagaimana peranan Innocent dan obat ramuannya mengawali kejadian ini.

Miranda yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan mendengar penjelasan Komui tiba-tiba berbicara, "Ma...maaf...ta...tapi...selamat ya... Allen-kun, beberapa bulan lagi kau...menjadi...seorang Ib...anu..eh...ayah"

'Seorang ayah' kata-kata itu membuat hatinya menjadi hangat dan dengan tulus Allen pun tersenyum seraya berkata "Terimakasih Miranda,"

Senyuman tulus itupun menggerakkan hati teman-temannya yang lain, mereka saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum.

"Kami tahu ini berat untukmu Allen...tapi jangan khawatir kami akan selalu mendukungmu!" kata Jhonny mewakili mereka semua.

"Kalian...Terimakasih banyak..." air mata haru tak mampu ia bendung, sangat bersyukur karena teman-teman yang dimilikinya sangat baik. Lenalee dan Miranda sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantu menjadi babysister,sementara Jhonny juga tampak antusias ingin membuatkan baju dan seragam untuk bayi Allen nanti.

Ditengah perbincangan hangat itu tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Komui dibuka dengan kasar.

BRUAK!

"Disini kau rupanya Moyashi..."

Lavi yang melihat Kanda masuk langsung melompat hendak memeluknya sambil berteriak, "Yuuu-chaan! Selamat yaa kau segera menjadi ayah!"

JDUK!

Mugen dengan cepat mendarat di perut si rambut merah, membuatnya terjatuh

"Cih, berisik Kelinci Idiot!" kemudian dia menatap tajam pada Allen yang tengah duduk bersama teman-temanya taulah ia bahwa berita sudah menyebar dan tampaknya sebuah keputusan sudah dibuat tanpa sepengetahuannya Allen akan mempertahankan janin itu.

"Ooh Kanda! Kebetulan kau kemari, kami sudah membicarakan ten..." belum selesai Komui berbicara sang samurai langsung menyela,

"Apa tak ada cara untuk menggugurkanya?"

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening, wajah si pemuda berambut putih memucat

"Kanda! Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu?! Yang kita bicarakan ini anakmu!" teriak Lavi kaget, tak menyangka Kanda memiliki hati setega itu.

"Be...betul Kanda-san! Kau tak boleh membunuhnya begitu saja," tambah Jhonny sambil takut-takut.

"Cih...aku tak habis pikir, apa kalian sangat bodoh dan tidak sadar hah!? Saat ini kita sedang berperang! Musuh ada dimana-mana! Setiap hari saja kita susah payah berjuang untuk tetap hidup! Tak ada waktu untuk mengurusi hal seperti ini!"

Semuanya terdiam, perkataan sang samurai memang sangat benar, membesarkan seorang anak dalam situasi perang sangat sulit, apalagi dengan kedua orang tua yang bisa mati kapan saja,

PLAK!

Tak diduga Lenalee menampar pipi Kanda dengan keras, air mata mengalir deras dari mata sang gadis.

"Ka...Kau...tak kusangka hatimu sedingin itu Kanda! Paling tidak pikirkan perasaan Allen! i...ini menyangkut nyawa seorang anak tak berdosa!"

Kanda tak bergeming ia hanya memberi tatapan tajam pada sang gadis

"Hah! Anak? Kurasa kalian salah, itu tak lebih hanya sampah tak berguna yang akan menambah beban dan kelemahan saja, untuk apa dipertahankan." ungkapnya sinis.

Mendengar itu Lavi yang semula terkapar di lantai langsung bangun dan menarik kerah baju Kanda hendak memukulnya tanpa disadarinya Kanda mulai menghunus pedangnya.

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN!"

Teriakan Allen menghentikan gerakan dua exorcist itu, ia berdiri dan balas menatap tajam tanpa ada keraguan dimatanya kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Cemas bila Allen kembali histeris dan mengamuk, Komui berusaha menengahi.

"Kalian semua tenanglah! Kami sudah membuat keputusan final akan mendukung Allen-kun mempertahankan kandungannya dan keputusan itu takkan berubah Kanda-kun," katanya tegas disambut anggukan dari yang lainnya. Melihat semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu sudah sepakat Kanda pun menyerah diapun menyarungkan kembali pedangnya,

"Terserah! Teruskan saja kegilaan kalian ini!" ucapnya kesal sambil pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Fyuuh..." Komui bernafas lega, tidak terjadi perkelahian sengit didalam ruangannya, dari sudut matanya ia melihat Lenalee dan Miranda memegang tangan Allen berusaha menyemangatinya.

"Allen kau tak apa?" tanya Jhonny "Jangan pikirkan kata-kata Kanda tadi" ujar Reever dan dijawab dengan gelengan,

Tapi Noise Marie mendekat dan mengacak rambutnya pelan, "Maafkan kelakuan Kanda ya...kurasa dia tak bermaksud buruk," Allen hanya menatapnya penuh tanya, "Aku akan bicara dengan Kanda," Imbuhnya lagi sambil beranjak pergi menyusul sang samurai temperamental itu.

To Be-Continue

Maaf kalo chapter kali ini pendek, banyak tanggungan yang harus saya kerjakan...terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, memfave dan memfollow cerita ini...

Nantikan episode berikutnya yaaa!

RnR Pleasee

Special thanks to reviewer sbelumnya "kirin-chan, mii miss typo, reyn-kun, TaYuka, Hello from the Darkness, olivia-yuymaxwell, . , Yuu-chan Lover, eLmaoo, Endou, Kanda Alyn, Cloud`dy, Kyon Kuroblack, UchiKaze No SasuNaru, Nia Yuuki, Kenryuu, kazeknight"

P.S untuk yg sudah request chapt lalu jgn hawatir akan terwujud seiring waktu hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Rating : T

Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, OOC and Typo

Sekali lagi terimakasih buanyaaak buat Kirin-chan yang selalu mengingatkan untuk update and para Reviewers atas semua dukungan buat cerita ini hehehe...maaf baru bisa update, banyak hal yang terjadi beberapa minggu ini huhuhu...

(Saya butuh editoorrr pleaseee...Ada yang berminat?)

.

.

.

Sakit hati...

Itulah yang Allen Walker rasakan saat ini setelah mendengar perkataan Kanda yang menyuruhnya menggugurkan bayi mereka, meski didepan teman-temannya ia berusaha tampak baik-baik saja namun rasa sakit itu tetap terasa. Meski Allen sadar tak mungkin berharap pada sang samurai karena diantara mereka hanya ada permusuhan. Ia juga tahu benar sudah bertindak egois dengan tak berpikir panjang dan terus bertahan pada keputusannya, tapi ia tak rela harus membunuh sebuah nyawa tak berdosa yang bahkan tak berharap untuk dilahirkan olehnya. Allen tahu benar bagaimana rasanya dibuang, ditinggalkan dan kesepian maka ia tak mau membuang darah dagingnya, satu-satunya yang akan memiliki hubungan darah dan menjadi keluarganya. Hal itu sangat berarti karena meski mimpi itu sudah lama terkubur namun memiliki keluarga adalah hal yang sangat diinginkanya. Apalagi dia sudah berjanji pada almarhum ayah angkat yang sangat disayanginya untuk terus berjalan kedepan, karenanya apapun yang terjadi ia akan menjaga dan mempertahankan anak didalam kandungannya meski harus berhadapan dengan seluruh dunia sekalipun.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat latihan Yuu Kanda tampak sedang duduk bersila, bermeditasi mencoba menenangkan pikiran setelah pergi dari ruangan Komui. Tak lama Noise Marie menyusul dan duduk disebelahnya. Meski ia tak memiliki mata yang bagus dan nyaris buta, tapi berkat pendengarannya yang super ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan sang samurai. Bagi Marie, Kanda sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri apalagi ia berhutang nyawa pada pemuda asia itu. Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak 9tahun yang lalu maka ia tahu benar bagaimana sifat asli Kanda juga masa lalunya yang kelam. Saat mendengar perkataan Kanda yang mengejutkan tadi ia maklum jika membuat marah semua orang tapi Marie yakin tak ada maksud buruk dibalik kata-kata itu. Karenanya saat ini ia akan berusaha mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Kanda inginkan dan berharap jika bisa membantu meringankan masalah itu.

"Apa maumu!?" tanya Kanda tanpa merubah posisi duduk atau membuka matanya, setelah beberapa saat Marie dengan tenang ikut duduk disebelahnya dan menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin bermeditasi. Sudah lama aku tak melakukan ini..." jawab Marie sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Che...Kau pikir aku bodoh apa? Jika ini tentang si Moyashi lagi jangan bicara, karena aku tak peduli!"

"Orang lain mungkin percaya itu...tapi aku tahu kau yang sebenarnya Kanda, jadi...apa yang kau khawatirkan? "

"...,"

"Semuanya mendukung keputusan Allen-kun untuk mempertahankan bayi itu, kurasa hal yang bagus...Black Order akan lebih ceria dengan hadirnya seorang anak."

"Apa kalian sudah tidak waras hah!? Moyashi itu baru berusia 15 tahun, apa dia siap untuk menjadi orang tua!? Ini tidak sesederhana memelihara binatang! Butuh usaha yang keras untuk membesarkan seorang anak!"

"Tapi usia bukan masalah, saat ini banyak pemuda seusianya sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Apalagi ia adalah orang yang kuat juga bertanggungjawab. Buktinya sekarang dia mampu menjadi Exorcist yang handal dan baik."

"Che...bukan hanya kekuatan yanng dibutuhkan untuk membesarkan seorang anak dengan baik Marie! Justru karena kami Exorcist yang harus pergi menjalankan misi berhari-hari bahkan bisa kapan saja mati, mana ada waktu untuk mengurus seorang bayi yang baru lahir."

"Kau tak sendiri menghadapi ini Kanda, kami dengan senanghati akan membantumu juga Allen membesarkan anak kalian..."

"Ya dan suatu saat akan ada seorang bocah yang tak berhenti menangis karena orangtuanya mati, atau bahkan merubah kami menjadi Akuma karena tak pernah bisa pulang lagi! Aku tak mau menambah tragedi di dunia yang sudah kacau ini."

"Kurasa pikiran itu terlalu jauh, kau hannya takut untuk memiliki orang yang berharga untukmu Kanda, cobalah berpikir positif...anak itu lahir karena keajaiban Innocent...dia akan membawa harapan baru bagi kita di perang ini."

"Cih...yang kutahu kenyataan tak seindah itu."

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu Kanda...tapi tolong pikirkan juga perasaan Allen, setidaknya bicarakanlah baik-baik dengannya, dia sangat terluka dengan sikap dan perkataanmu tadi."

"Heh kau bilang dia teluka karena sikapku? Kurasa kalianlah yang lebih menyakitinya dengan membiarkan dia melakukan tindakan bunuh diri ini."

"..., apa maksudmu? Kurasa Komui sudah menjelaskan bahwa kehamilan Allen aman untuk diteruskan?"

"Untuk berapa lama? Apa kau tak lihat tampang Moyashi itu? sangat pucat! Wanita saja beresiko tinggi ketika hamil diusia semuda itu apalagi dia laki-laki. Tubuhnya tak siap untuk itu Marie! Bisa saja semakin lama bayi itu ada diperutnya akan semakin mengganggu kesehatannya dan menjadi parasit sama seperti Innocentnya!" si pemuda Asia tampak geram dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dia melanjutkan "Memperpendek umur juga menggerogoti tubuhnya dari dalam."

Melihat itu Marie malah tersenyum "Tak kusangka sebegitu besarnya rasa perhatianmu pada Allen,"

"Cih..." Kanda hanya diam memalingkan wajahnya dan sang rekan sekali lagi tersenyum lembut.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, ada yang harus kuselesaikan..."

"Syuh...pergi sana...kau hannya mengganggu saja..."kata Kanda menggerutu sementara Noise Marie hanya tertawa kecil sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruang latihan. Tanpa diketahuinya pembicaraan didalam ruangan itu sudah direkam.

.

.

Saat itu Allen sedang duduk bersama Lavi dan Lenalee di cafetaria atau lebih tepat disebut dengan aula makan karena ukuran ruangan yang sangat luas dan banyaknya orang yang makan disana. Untuk menghibur Exorcist berambut putih yang tampak murung kedua temannya langsung membawanya mencari makanan setelah mereka keluar dari kantor superfisor.

Dengan mudah Marie menemukan suara Allen di tengah kebisingan ruangan itu, iapun berjalan mendekat. Dari kejauhan Lavi yang melihatnya langsung melambaikan tangan "Marieee! Bergabunglah sini!"

Yang dipanggilpun tersenyum dan mendudukan diri tepat disebelah Allen "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm...iya, aku tak apa-apa kok,"

"Ne...kurasa tidak! Wajahmu terlihat murung dari tadi," kata Lenalee menyela "Marie! Kau tahu dimana Kanda? Aku ingin sekali menendangnya! Tega sekali kata-katanya tadi!" gadis itu terlihat sangat kesal. Lavi pun mendukungnya, mereka berdua kini sibuk bicara mengenai bagaimana cara memberi pelajaran pada sang samurai.

Sementara Marie hanya geleng-geleng kepala "Yah dari pada menghajarnya...kurasa dengan mendengarkan ini bisa meringankan pikiranmu..." katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah earphone pada Allen.

Pemuda berambut putih tampak bingung, tapi ia memasang alat itu ditelinganya dan berkonsentrasi mendengar isi rekaman. Melihat itu kedua rekannya hanya memandang heran meminta Marie menjelaskan ada apa sebenarnya "Nanti kalian juga akan tahu," jawabnya ramah.

Tak lama ekspresi terkejut tampak menghiasi wajah pucat Allen, buru-buru ia langsung bangun, mencopot earphone dan berlari keluar dari ruang makan bahkan tak menghiraukan panggilan Jerry yang mengumumkan bahwa pesanan makanannya sudah siap.

"Allen! Kau mau kemana!? Tunggu aku!" teriak Lenalee hendak menyusul tapi Marie menghentikannya "Kali ini biarkan mereka selesaikan masalah itu sendiri..." katanya sambil menyodorkan earphone yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Allen.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP TAP...

Suara langkah kaki Allen menggema disepanjang koridor, ia berlari kencang menuju ruang latihan dimana Kanda bermeditasi. Tapi ia kecewa karena diruangan itu kini sudah kosong. Buru-buru ia menutup pintu ruangan dan kembali berlari menyusuri lorong. Beberapa saat kemudian ketika sampai pada tangga menara headquarter yang berbentuk spiral ia melihat Kanda sedang berjalan tepat diseberang bagian bawah dari anaktangga yang dipijaknya.

"Kanda! Tunggu sebentar!" teriaknya,

Terkejut ada yang memanggilnya pemuda Asia itupun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, "Che...apa maumu Moyashi?."

"Kita...harus bicara..." kata Allen sambil mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari tadi.

"Tak ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu." Kanda membuang muka dan kembali berjalan lebih cepat, "Hei! Tunggu!" si pemuda berambut putih pun kembali berlari berusaha menyusulnya meski posisi mereka di tangga yang berseberangan.

"Kalau kau tak mau bicara setidaknya dengarkan aku! Eh Bakandaaa!" merasa tak dihiraukan ia terus bicara dan berlari kecil,

"Dengar ya, aku sudah berpikir dengan serius tentang masalah ini...dan aku akan tetap pada keputusanku karena...aku tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sebuah ikatan yang sangat berharga."

Meski tetap terus berjalan kali ini langkah Kanda melambat, Ia tampak mendengarkan dan Allen bertambah semangat untuk melanjutkan.

"Sakitnya perasaan saat ditinggalkan, dibuang dan ditelantarkan...aku sudah pernah mengalami itu semua. Jadi sekecil apapun harapan yang ada, meski harus menghadapi resiko dan halangan yang berat nantinya. Aku siap menjalaninya jika nantinya aku bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk memiliki sesuatu yang sangat berharga, seorang anak yang memiliki darah sama denganku. Tempatku bisa mencurahkan segala perasaanku menjadi tempatku pulang dan menyelamatkanku dari kegilaan perang ini."

Tangga hampir mencapai lantai dasar akhirnya Kanda menghentikan langkahnya, posisi mereka masih tetap sama berada di sisi tangga yang berseberangan. Ia berbalik dan menatap wajah pemuda berambut putih yang dengan penuh percaya diri berkata,

"Aku takkan menyerah Kanda, aku akan terus berjalan apapun yang terjadi."

Berdiri tepat didepanya membelakangi sebuah jendela besar saat itu Allen tampak seperti seorang malaikat, dengan rambut putihnya yang berkibar terkena angin dan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela. Serta sorot mata berwarna kelabu yang penuh keyaninan membuat Kanda terpana dan terdiam. Entah apa itu kata-kata yang telah membuatnya tersentuh atau terpukau oleh pemandangan yang dilihatnya, akhirnya ia menyerah membiarkan sang malaikat melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Fuh...lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan...aku tak akan ikut campur lagi,"

"Jadi...kau setuju?" tanya Allen penuh harap

"Terserah padamu...tapi jangan berharap aku akan membantumu,"

"Um...tak apa...aku mengerti, terimakasih Kanda."

"Hm..." dengan itu sang samurai berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Allen yang tersenyum dengan perasaan lega.

.

.

Beberapa minggu sudah berlalu, secara rutin setiap pagi Allen akan mampir ke ruang kesehatan untuk pengecekan kondisi tubuhnya. Hal itu dilakukan sekali lagi untuk memastikan kesehatannya tim peneliti yang dikepalai oleh Reever juga tampak sibuk mengembangkan vitamin dan obat yang kiranya akan mampu mengurangi morning sickness yang masih rutin diraskan olehnya. Sebenarnya Komui yang hendak melakukannya tapi mereka tak mempercayai sang supervisor karena takut kejadian Mall Praktek terulang.

Kebiasaan barunya memakan daun teh mentah-mentah juga masih rutin dilakukan hannya saja berusaha dikurangi, karena selain Jerry yang mengeluh akan krisis teh di cafetaria Suster kepala juga menyuruhnya untuk mengkonsumsi makanan lain yang lebih bergizi seperti buah dan sayur. Untuk masalah buah Allen masih bisa menerima, hanya saja untuk sayuran karena sejak awal dia tak menyukainya maka dari itu seringkali ia berusaha menyiingkirkan sayuran dari makanannya.

Setelah pembicaraanya dengan Kanda mood Allen membaik dan itu membuat semua temannya lega. Terutama Lavi dan Lenalee yang mendapat kesempatan untuk mendengar rekaman pembicaraan Marie dan Kanda, mereka tak menyangka bahwa dibalik perkataan kasarnya sang samurai sebenarnya tak bermaksud buruk.

Hal itu membuat Lenalee sangat bersemangat untuk membuat kedua exorcist muda itu berbaikan dan mempererat hubungan diantara mereka. Tentu saja si Bookman junior mendukungnya, karena hal itu pasti akan sangat menarik. Sayangnya si target yaitu Kanda saat ini tak ada ditempat karena tengah pergi menjalankan misi solo hanya bersama para Finder saja.

Pagi itu setelah Allen menyelesaikan kegiatan pemeriksaanya ia langsung pergi menuju cafetaria bersama dengan Lenalee, sejak mengetahui kehamilannya sang gadis menjadi sangat perhatian dan selalu antusias menemaninya untuk melakukan pengecekan di ruang kesehatan.

Mereka berbincang ringan sepanjang jalan dan tak menyadari sebuah benda melayang dengan cepat kearah mereka.

WUUUSHHHH... TEPLAK!

"AUW! ADUH!" teriak Allen kesakitan saat benda berwarna kuning dengan sukses menabrak kepalanya.

"Allen! Kau tak papa?" tanya Lenalee cemas sambil memegangi bahunya agar tak jatuh.

"Aish...apa ini?...Eh!? TIMCAMPY! Aku Kangen sekali padamuuu!" si pemuda berambut putih langsung memeluk golem keemasan itu dan menempelkannya ke pipi sambil menangis haru. Lenalee yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil tapi sesuatu mengingatkannya,

"Timcampy sudah ada disini, apa berarti Para Jenderal sudah kembali dari pertemuan di Central?"

"Eeh?...be..berati...guru..." seketika wajah Allen pucat, ia baru sadar jika ada Timcampy berarti Jenderal Cross sudah kembali dan itu artinya harus menjelaskan kondisi kehamilannya, ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan sang guru, Ia sama sekali belum siap karena itulah ia memutuskan berbalik, untuk sementara sembunyi adalah hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum ia menemukan cara bagaimana menjelaskan kondisinya pada sang guru.

"Allen! Kau mau kemana?"

"Ada yang harus kulakukan, aku pergi dulu!" dengan itu ia meninggalkan Lenalee diikuti oleh Timcampy yang langsung bertengger diatas puncak kepalanya.

.

.

Kanda baru saja pulang dari misi kecilnya, dianggap kecil karena tak ada keberadaan Innocent disana dan hanya beberapa akuma berlevel rendah. Tapi paling tidak mebantai Akuma cukup bisa menjadi penyalur stressnya. Memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar ia berjalan dengan cepat sampai di sebuah lorong yang berbelok.

"AaKh!..." ternyata dari arah yang berlawanan Allen datang sambil berlari dan nyaris menabraknya, untung dengan reflek yang bagus ia bisa menghindar, akibatnya si pemuda berambut putih hampir saja jatuh tertelungkup dilantai, tapi untung Kanda dengan cepat menarik bagian belakang rompi yang digunakan Allen dan menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Gunakan matamu, baka Moyashi." Ucapnya dingin setelah menarik tubuh Allen hingga ia tegak berdiri lagi.

"Aish...untung saja...Maaf Bakanda, aku sedang buru-buru, Kau baru kembali dari misi?"

"Che...bukan urusanmu." sang pemuda asia langsung berbalik pergi dengan wajah masam, membuat Allen mengerucutkan mulutnya kesal. Tapi Timcampy yang terbang diatas kepalanya malah tampak sedang sibuk berkelahi dengan golem berwarna hitam milik Kanda, hal itu membuat suatu ide muncul dikepalanya.

"Tunggu Kanda! Bisa tolong kau sembunyikan aku?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kumohon...tolonglah...guru Cross sudah kembali, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya"

Kanda memberinya tatapan tajam dan berkata "Moyashi pengecut sepertimu sembunyi saja di kebun sana!"

"Aku bukan pengecut! Hanya saja butuh waktu untuk me..."

"Tak ada hubungannya denganku." Kanda memotong perkataanya dan kembali berjalan pergi,

"Hei! Dengarkan kalau orang bicara!" teriak Allen kesal sambil menarik lengan bajunya

"Apa sih masalahmu! Jangan tarik-tarik!"

Keduanya pun akhirnya bertengkar dengan Allen yang semakin keras mencengkeram tangan Kanda dan sang samurai malah menarik kerah bajunya hendak memukul. Sampai sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Ckckck...baru kutinggal sebentar kau sudah membuat masalah murid bodoh!"

DHEG!

Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah kepala Allen menengok dan mendapati gurunya Cross berdiri tak jauh dari mereka sambil menghisap rokoknya santai.

"Gu...guru..."

"Apa yang kau ributkan dengan gadis kecil sepertinya?" tanya sang guru sambil menyeringai, tak terima disebut 'gadis kecil' Kanda langsung maju menghadangnya dengan geram.

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"Oh...meski wajah kesalmu cukup cantik, sayangnya aku tak berminat pada mahluk bergender tak jelas sepertimu bocah..."

"KAU!" sang samurai hendak menghunus pedangnya, tapi Allen berusaha menahannya.

"Tunggu-tunggu...sabar Kanda..."

"Yuu! Apa itu kau nak? Aah Marian! Kau ada disini rupanya!" Dari arah berlawanan muncul Jendral Tiedol bersama Marie dibelakangnya.

Saat itu Allen benar-benar merasakan suatu firasat buruk saat Kanda terlihat kaget dan berhenti memberontak.

"Aah...Allen-kun, kau juga ada. Senang sekali kita sekeluarga bisa berkumpul disini," Tiedol pun mengusap air mata harunya dengan saputangan yang entah ia dapat darimana.

"Yang jelas aku tak termasuk dalam keluarga bodohmu itu Froi." Jawab Cross sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari hidungnya.

"Oh jangan berkata begitu Marian, bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan berbesanan?"

"Kau sedang mabuk apa? Siapa yang mau berbesan denganmu?"

"Waah jangan begitu...kita berdua akan segera menjadi kakek...Bukankah Allen-kun sedang mengandung anak dari Yuu, Itu artinya kita akan jadi keluarga kan?"

UHUK!

Tak disangka Cross tersedak asap rokoknya,

"AHAHAHAHA...Mengandung!? Perlu kau tahu Froi murid bodohku itu laki-laki. Justru aku yang curiga apa bocah cantik disana itu benar-benar lelaki tulen?"

"Grrr..." Kanda mengeram menahan amarahnya ingin sekali ia memukul san Jenderal berambut merah, tapi kali ini Marie yang menahan juga membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan. Sementara wajah Allen sudah pucat pasi berkeringat dingin, kejadian bertambah parah saat Timcampy menghentikan perkelahiannya dengan golem hitam Kanda, malah terbang rendah berakhir menempel di perut Allen jari-jari kecilnya tampak mengelus perut sang pemuda perlahan seolah merasakan sesuatu.

Melihat itu tawa Cross berhenti, ekspresi terkejut terpampang jelas diwajahnya ia memandang sang murid dengan horor, "Apa maksudnya ini semua...Allen?"

GLEK Allen menelan ludah, sementara Kanda melotot tajam pada Noise Marie yang menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum "Maaf aku memberi tahu guru, tapi cepat atau lambat beliau akan tahu kan?" katanya santai. Mendapati tatapan gurunya, tanpa sadar Allen berusaha sembunyi di belakang tubuh sang samurai merapat dan mencengkeram lengannya erat.

"Aaw...kau lihat mereka Marian, sangat menggemaskan...aah gejolak cinta dimasa muda," mendengar itu Cross tambah melotot dan mereka bedua langsung mengambil jarak beberapa langkah.

"Hahaha...mereka malu-malu..." tambah jenderal Tiedol lagi tanpa sadar aura mencekam yang sudah menyelimuti mereka ber lima.

_~Kepada Jenderal Cross dan Tiedol, harap datang ke ruangan superfisor! Sekali lagi...Pada...~_

Untung saja suara pengumuman menyelamatkan mereka, jenderal Tiedol langsung mengajak Cross untuk bergegas, tapi sebelum Allen sempat menarik nafas lega sang guru berkata,

"Kau harus menjelaskan masalah ini nanti, Muridku yang bodoh."

Melihat si Exorcist berambut putih terlihat sangat cemas Kanda menjadi geram

"Che...kau bilang akan terus lanjut berjuang Moyashi, kenapa sekarang jadi ciut seperti itu?"

"Tapi kau tak tahu betapa mengerikannya hal yang bisa guru Cross lakukan!"

"Alasan! Katamu kau siap menghadapi apapun...lagipula meski selama ini gurumu bertindak keterlaluan, buktinya kau masih bisa bertahan. Terima satu atau dua pukulan lagi tak masalah kan?"

"Ingat kau tak sendiri Allen, ada kami yang siap membantumu," kali ini Marie menambahkan sambil tersenyum dan memegang pundak si pemuda berambut putih penuh keyakinan. Meski cukup terkejut dengan kata-kata Kanda yang tampak mendukungnya tapi hal itu menambah semangat baru bagi Allen, ia tak akan ragu dalam menghadapi sang guru.

.

.

Menjelang waktu makan malam, para Jenderal baru keluar dari rapat yang mereka adakan dengan superfisor. Saat itu Allen sedang duduk dikamarnya bersama Lavi dan Lenalee yang berusaha menghiburnya saat mereka mendengar berita bahwa Jenderal Cross sudah kembali. Sejak kembali Timcampy selalu menempel diperutnya, meski Allen berusaha melepaskannya. Golem kecil itu selalu kembali ketempat semula, dan saat ini dengan tenang ia tergeletak di pangkuan sang Exorcist melipat sayapnya dan menempelkan diri di bagian perut.

JEKLEK

Suara pintu dibuka dan menampakan sosok Jenderal berambut merah berdiri di ambang pintu,

"Lavi, Lenalee bisa kalian tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

"Uh...oke," kata mereka setelah saling bertukar pandang, "Jika kau membutuhkanku aku ada di cafetaria ya Allen," Lenalee dan Lavi pun pergi setelah mengucap salam singkat pada Cross, yang langsung mendudukan diri di kursi tunggal dikamar itu dan mulai menghisap rokoknya.

"Fyuuhh...Komui sudah menceritakan garis besarnya padaku...ck dimana sih otakmu? kali ini kau benar-benar terlibat masalah yang parah...ceroboh!"

"Paling tidak aku tak meninggalkan hutang dimana-mana..." gerutu Allen kesal

"Itu lain masalah...heh jika tau orientasimu begitu, dari dulu kau sudah kubimbing agar 'lurus',"

"Membimbing? asal guru tahu saja ya selama menjadi muridmu aku sudah cukup trauma dengan kelakuan 'lurus'mu di setiap tempat hiburan dan yang terpenting orientasiku tidak menyimpang!"

Sang guru malah tersenyum mengejek "Hoo tidak menyimpang ya? jadi karena itu kau tidur dengan bocah berwajah seperti perempuan itu? Jika iya harusnya dia yang hamil bukannya kau! Idiot!"

Wajah Allen memerah karena menahan malu dan marah, "Apa!? Perlu guru catat ya! kami melakukannya karena terpengaruh obat! Itu tidak sengaja! dan lagi meski Kanda berwajah lebih cantik dari pria kebanyakan dia masih jauh lebih baik dari guru yang mata keranjang sepertimu!"

"Heh dan kini kau membelanya,"

"Aku tak membela siapapun! Aku hanya bicara fakta!" nada bicara Allen semakin meninggi ia sampai bangkit dari duduknya dan menunjuk-nunjuk sang guru kesal.

"Cih...sudahlah aku tak peduli dengan kekasih kecilmu itu...yang pasti aku mau bertanya, kau yakin akan mempertahankan kandunganmu itu?" wajah Cross terlihat sangat serius dan Allen seketika menghentikan teriakan kesalnya.

"Apa kau tahu jika pihak Central mulai mencurigaimu memiliki hubungan dengan para Noah karena kau bisa mengendalikan 'White Ark'? dan kondisimu saat ini bukanlah berita yang menyenangkan,"

"Guru...aku tahu ini terdengar egois...tapi aku ingin mempertahankanya, anak ini adalah darah dagingku, aku tau betapa sakitnya kehilangan dan aku tak mau mengalaminya lagi! Selama ini aku selalu berjuang bertaruh nyawa menyelamatkan roh para akuma kali ini aku akan berjuang untuk mempertahankan dan menjaga nyawa anak ini!"

"Hah...dari dulu kau memang keras kepala, jadi meski aku memaksamu pun takkan ada hasilnya..." Cross beranjak dari duduknya "Maksud guru?"

"Untuk kali ini kubiarkan kau melakukan kemauanmu.." dan sang Jenderal pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Allen yang melongo tak percaya.

"Kurasa ini akan menarik." Gumam Cross sambil menyeringai saat ia keluar dari ruang kamar sang murid.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat hendak melakukan pemeriksaan rutin Allen sangat terkejut mendapati gurunya berada di ruang perawatan dengan menggunakan jubah putih ala dokter. Timcampy tampak senang melihat penampilan baru sang master dan memilih bertengger di pundaknya, membuat Allen merasa terkhiananti, "Apa yang guru lakukan disini?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk sementara bergabung dalam tim untuk mengawasi perkembangan kesehatan satu-satunya muridku, jadi kali ini aku yang akan melakukan pemeriksaan padamu.

"Eeeeh?" rasa terkejut tak bisa ditutupinya, ia heran kenapa sang guru yang biasanya cuek malah kini mau bersusah payah seperti itu firasat akan adanya hal yang tidak beres pun muncul. Ternyata benar selama pemeriksaan Allen benar-benar merasa dilecehkan secara verbal karena pertanyan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang guru seperti,

"Ck...Apa kalian tak mengenal yang namanya pengaman? Hah bisa sampai seperti ini...dasar bocah penuh hormon yang idiot." Apalagi saat beberapa perawat, suster kepala yang ada disitu dan Lavi yang saat itu menemaninya malah tertawa mendengarnya, oh Allen benar-benar menangis dalam hati.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu Cross juga memutuskan perlu adanya susunan menu khusus yang harus dimakannya berisi sayuran dan ikan mentah, juga mulai menyuntikan hormon secara rutin agar perkembangan sang janin lebih baik. Karena meski Innocent sudah merubah beberapa organ tubuhnya tapi kebutuhan akan hormon pertumbuhan belum bisa dipenuhinya dan setiap kali mendapat suntikan itu rasa pusing selalu datang, yakinlah Allen bahwa sang guru kali ini melakukan cara baru untuk menyiksanya.

Ternyata bukan hannya Allen yang mendapat kesulitan dengan kedatangan sang guru Kanda pun sama karena Jenderal Tiedol tak berhenti menceramahinya tentang bagaimana cara menjadi Ayah yang baik dan bertanggungjawab. Sungguh ia sudah menolak dan membantah sang guru habis-habisan, tapi orang tua yang satu itu tak pernah menyerah dan mengikutinya kemana saja. Ia sudah kehabisan tempat menghindar didalam Headquarter, oleh karenanya ia memutuskan untuk datang ke kantor Komui meminta misi.

.

.

"TIDAAaaaK!" suara teriakan Allen membahana di seluruh cafetaria saat Lenalee membujuknya untuk meminum segelas jus mencurigakan berwarna keunguan.

"Ayolah Allen, ini sangat bagus buat kesehatanmu..."

"Tapi Lenalee...rasanya tidak enak! Aku sudah muak meminumnya beberapa hari ini...kumohooon...aku tak sanggup lagi..." katanya dengan wajah memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi iba.

"Haah...baiklah aku menyerah...hari ini kau tidak usah meminumnya,"

Jus berwarna ungu itu sebenarnya hanya jus sayuran, tapi ditambah multivitamin hasil penemuan tim peneliti dibantu Cross tentunya. Jus itu masuk dalam menu harian yang harus dikonsumsi Allen tapi rasanya sangatlah tidak enak dan membuat perutnya terasa aneh setelah meminumnya, maka selalu ia hindari. Lenalee dan Lavi berusaha membujuknya untuk mengkonsumsi jus itu tapi seringkali gagal karena tak tega melihat wajah Allen yang sangat memelas dan merana. Kabar itu sampai ditelingan sang superfisor dan membuatnya terpaksa prihatin dibawah bujukan sang adik, ia pun berpikir bagaimana cara membuat Allen mau sukarela meminumnya. Kedatangan Kanda kekantornya untuk meminta misi memberinya suatu ide.

"Cepat beri aku misi Komui! Aku sudah hampir gila diikuti orang tua aneh itu!" kata Kanda yang berwajah sangar saat datang menemuinya.

"Waah tak kusangka Jenderal Tiedol begitu mengganggumu...tapi baiklah aku akan segera mengatur sebuah misi yang jauh untukmu, tapi ada hal kecil yang harus kau lakukan sebelum itu."

"..., Che baiklah. Cepat katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?" Komui sangat senang mendengarnya dan entah kenapa Kanda merasa menyesal menyanggupinya.

"Kau lihat botol berisi jus itu? Kau hanya harus membuat Allen mau meminumnya sampai habis."

Mendengarnya Kanda langsung melotot, "Tak ada tugas yang lebih penting apa?! Hal remeh seperti itu, tinggal tuang saja jus dimulutnya si rakus itu pasti langsung menelannya."

"Tapi kami tak mau membuatnya tersedak Kanda! Karena ini tugas yang remeh kuharap kau bisa dengan cepat melakukannya. Setelah itu baru kita bicarakan mengenai misimu."

Mendengar itu akhirnya Kanda terpaksa mengambil botol berisi Jus, "Oh ya jangan berpikir untuk membuangnya ya...karena dengan memeriksa Allen kami tau apa dia sudah meminumnya atau belum," tambah Komui dengan senyum ramah.

Dalam hati Kanda merasa hal kecil seperti itu ia yakin pasti bisa melakukannya dengan mudah apalagi menguntungkannya karena bisa segera mendapat misi. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan sang pemuda berambut putih, ia sedang menikmati sepiring cake buah di meja cafetaria bersama Miranda.

"Oi Moyashi!"

"Ung hahafa BaKafda," jawab Allen masih dengan mulut yang penuh cake, Kanda memandangnya jijik "Telan makananmu sebelum bicara idiot! Ini Komui menyuruhmu meminumnya," katanya sambil meletakkan botol berisi jus diatas meja.

"Mahaf...mahaf," Allen menelan makanannya dan penasaran membuka botol itu tapi begitu ia melihat isinya langsung ditutup lagi "Ugh...tidak usah terimakasih."

"Cih...itu hanya jus kan cepat minum saja! Seperti kau tidak rakus saja..."

"Siapa yang rakus! Aku makan banyak karena Innocent parasitku dan aku tak mau meminum jus laknat itu...asal kau tahu ya rasanya sangat tidak enak,"

"Aku tak peduli! Cepat diminum, atau aku akan memaksamu!"

"Memaksaku? Heh silahkan kalau kau bisa!" katanya meremehkan, Kanda pun segera menarik kerah baju Allen dengan tangan kanan dan mengambil botol dengan tangan kiri hendak menuang isinya ke mulut si pemuda berambut putih tapi Allen menendang keras, "Augh!" gerutunya merasakan sakit di kakinya, saat itu dimanfaatkan Allen untuk melarikan diri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya "Weeek!"

Terbakar amarah sang samurai langsung mengejarnya meninggalkan Miranda yang sudah menangis kebingungan melihat kerubutan mereka berdua dan para finder yang hanya bisa geleng kepala.

"Baka Moyashi! Kemari kau!" teriak Kanda tapi tak dipedulikan Allen yang terus berlari tak tentu arah menjauhinya akibatnya mereka berlari jauh sampai di sebuah ruangan gudang yang sudah lama tak dipakai. Kanda berhasil menarik baju Allen dari belakang dan membuatnya terjatuh diatas tumpukan kardus yang tak terpakai buru-buru ia tuangkan isi botol kemulut sang korban.

BRUUSSHHH! Tak disangka Allen malah menyemburkan jus yang ada dimulutnya tepat kewajah Kanda dan hendak kabur lagi sambil mengaktifkan Crown Clownnya.

Sementara sang samurai yang menjadi korban penyemburan malah tambah naik pitam dan menghunus mugennya, perkelahian diruangan yang sempit itu menguntungkannya karena kini Kanda malah berhasil membelit Allen dengan Jubah Innocentnya sendiri dan menguncinya ditembok dengan menggunakan mugen tapi meski terdesak exorcist berambut putih itu tetap menunjukkan perlawanan dan sorot mata yang menantang. Hal yang sangat tak diduga adalah saat Kanda malah meminum sisa Jus yang ada didalam botol kemudian meminumkannya langsung dari mulut kemulut.

"Ung!Ummph!" teriak Allen tertahan, ia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi tak bisa sementara Kanda terus menempelkan bibirnya, akhirnya jus itupun tertelan sampai habis dan barulah ia dilepaskan.

"Hah...akhirnya kau meminumnya juga moyashi," kata Kanda sambil menyeringai melihat wajah Allen yang merah padam dan berdiri mematung, lalu ia pergi begitu saja sambil membawa botol yang kini telah kosong.

Sementara Allen yang baru sadar dari syoknya jatuh merosot ketanah, Innocentnya sudah tidak aktif dan berteriak keras "BAKANDAAA BRENGSEEEEK!"

~To Be-Continue~

Huaaaah...Selesai juga Chapter 4 ini, semoga ceritanya masih menarik dengan panjang cerita yang pas hehehe...

Read and Revieww Pleasee ditunggu lhooo

Special thanks to reviewer di Chapter sbelumnya :

Kirin-Chan

Cloud`dy

Nia Yuuki

Kenryuu

Endou

Review kalian membangkitkan semangatkuuu hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Rating : T++

Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, OOC and Typo

Terimakasih buanyaaaaak! Buat Nia-san yang sudah bersedia mengedit2 Chapter ini disela-sela kesibukannya! Saran2mu sangat membantu lho...Arigatou Gozaimasu!

And Kirin-chan yang selalu menyemangati untuk update and para Reviewers atas semua dukungannya hehehe...

Sebenarnya dari kemaren saya merasa ada yang aneh dengan cerita ini...fuuuh ternyata terlalu banyak membaca jurnal ekonomi membuat gaya tulisan saya jadi mulur dan panjang hihihi...trimakasih yg sdh mengingatkan, well semoga chapter ini tidak mulur-muluur hehehe!...

Oh ya sekedar pemberitahuan saja barangkali ada yang bingung ini usia kehamilan Allen Selama ini :

Chp.2 – 3 = 7 minggu (1bulan lebih)

Chp.4 = 10 minggu (2 ½ bulan)

Chp.5 = (Kanda pergi selama 5 minggu) + 1 minggu = 16 minggu (4 bulanan)

Segitu aja infonya sekarang selamat membacaaa...

.

.

.

"Ngh...aah...uuh..."

Sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menggelitik bagian belakang leher dan telinga seorang pemuda, membuat pemuda berambut putih tersebut mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

Cengkraman erat juga dirasakan dibagian perut dan pinggul, membuat dia susah bergerak diposisinnya yang saat ini tengkurap sambil mendekap sebuah bantal erat-erat. Kecupan dan hisapan terus dirasakan diseluruh punggung juga pundak telanjangnya, sungguh membuat bulu kuduk menjadi meremang.

Ia pun menengok kebelakang dan mendapati seraut wajah tampan yang tak asing tersenyum sinis sembari berkata, 'Che...kau berisik Moyashi...'

Kedua pupil mata berwarna kelabu melebar, entah kenapa udara di tenggorokannya terasa panas dan membuatnya tercekat membuat wajah pucatnya membru, satu hal yang dia langsung lakukan adalah, berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

GUBRAK!

Allen Walker pemuda berusia 15 tahun bangun dari tidurnya dengan cara yang tidak elit yaitu jatuh dari ranjang. Untung tubuhnya tak terluka karena terbungkus oleh selimut tebal. Lagi-lagi mimpi akan 'kejadian waktu itu' membuat istirahatnya tidak nyenyak.

"Sial!" gerutunya

.

Beberapa minggu sudah berlalu sejak insiden pelecehan yang dilakukan Kanda dengan meminumkan Jus secara paksa dan si pelaku kabur begitu saja menjalankan misi entah dimana sebelum ia sempat membalaskan dendam dan menghajarnya. Anehnya seiring semakin lama Kanda pergi, mimpi akan potongan 'adegan ranjang' yang pernah mereka lewati bersama itu tiba-tiba sering muncul beberapa hari terakhir, menambah kesal hatinya. Apalagi karena tak mendapat kabar sama sekali tentang keberadaan sang samurai hingga sekarang entah kapan dia akan kembali.

Berkat saran dari Cross kini ia dilarang untuk menjalankan kegiatan ekstrim seperti misi atau latihan fisik, karena usia kandungannya masih tergolong muda dan rentan. Terkurung di Headquarter tanpa bisa melakukan apapun membuat stressnya menumpuk. Juga didukung dengan menu makanan yang semakin menyiksa, kini ia tak berani menolak meminum jus sayuran yang dibencinya, takut Komui menyuruh orang lain memaksanya minum dengan cara yang diprakarsai oleh samurai bodoh bernama Yuu Kanda yaitu dari mulut ke mulut.

"Aaargggh! Bakanda bodoh! Idiot! Mesum! Penjahat!" mengingatnya membuat Allen lagi-lagi naik pitam dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal dan mulai mengumpat tak jelas.

.

.

.

"HUATSYIM!"

Dilain tempat tampak seorang pemuda asia berambut panjang sedang berjalan bersama kedua rekannya yang berseragam hitam di sebuah jalanan kota Roma yang sepi.

"Wah...tumben kau bersin Kanda! Padahal cuaca cerah begini." ujar salah satu rekannya yang menggunakan tutup kepala dengan lonceng yang menggantung di ujungnya.

"Cih...berisik kau Daisya," jawabnya sambil melotot tajam dan rekan lainnya yang bertubuh lebih gemuk pun bicara dengan wajah cerah.

"Oh! Kudengar kita bisa tiba-tiba bersin lho! Jika ada orang yang sedang membicarakan diri kita!"

"Ahahaha kurasa kau benar Chaoji! Pasti disuatu tempat ada yang sedang mengumpat Kanda dengan kesal karena perilakunya yang benar-benar jelek!"

Mendengar itu urat kepala berbentuk perempatan jalan muncul dikepala Kanda, tanpa basa-basi langsung saja dia menghunus Mugen.

"HYAAAAA! LARIIII CHAOJI! Kita akan dibantaiii!" Kedua rekannya pun langsung ambil langkah seribu sebelum ditebas oleh pedang sang samurai.

"Che...dasar pengecut..." gumamnya kesal. Sekarang ia berjalan sendiri menuju tempat penginapan mereka hanya untuk sekedar mengambil barang, setelah ini dia akan melanjutkan misi estafet berikutnya di Prancis. Sudah sebulan lebih ia sengaja tak kembali ke Headquarter karena Jenderal Tiedol masih ada disana dan sebisa mungkin ia tak mau menemui orangtua cerewet itu.

Tapi kata-kata rekannya tadi membuat dia teringat akan teriakan kesal dan wajah merah padam dari seorang Exorcist berambut putih yang sudah dia paksa untuk meminum jus yang sangat tidak enak dengan mulutnya beberapa minggu lalu. Mengingat wajah naas sang Moyashi membuatnya menyeringai. Dalam hatinya Kanda sama sekali tak merasa bersalah toh itu semua dilakukan karena perintah dari Komui. Lagipula mereka sudah pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu, jadi satu atau dua ciuman tak masalah, apalagi demi mendapat sebuah misi yang menguntungkannya.

.

.

.

"Allen...Badanmu panas!" teriak Lenalee panik saat ia memegang dahi sang pemuda yang saat itu sedang duduk bersamanya di ruang cafetaria, sejak tadi pagi ia merasa ada yang aneh karena Allen terlihat seperti orang linglung, pucat dan dan makan dengan sangat lambat.

"Ungh...aku tak apa-apa kok, jangan khawatir." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lemah dan lanjut mengigit sebuah sadwich sayuran perlahan,

"Ukh..." tapi tiba-tiba wajah Allen membiru dan ia spontan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan, Lenalee yang cemas mengikutinya sampai di sebuah toilet yang sepi.

"HOOOEEEKH!" terdengar suara orang muntah-muntah dari dalam sebuah bilik, Lenalee hanya bisa menunggu di depan pintu dengan cemas karena toilet itu khusus untuk laki-laki. Ia heran karena sudah beberapa lama Morning Sickness Allen berhenti berkat obat yang diberikan oleh Cross, tapi saat ini gejala itu muncul lagi. Beberapa lama ia menunggu sampai tak terdengar suara apapun didalam kamar mandi tapi sang pemuda tak juga keluar.

"Allen...kau baik-baik saja?...Aku masuk ya..." ujarnya nekat masuk kedalam dan sangat terkejut melihat Allen jatuh pingsan tergeletak dilantai. Segera dengan cekatan ia membawa pemuda itu ke ruang perawatan, meski ia perempuan sebagai seorang Exorcist tenaganya sangat kuat membawa Allen dipunggungnya adalah hal yang mudah dilakukannya.

Sesampainya di ruang perawatan suster kepala segera memeriksanya, Jenderal Cross juga segera melakukan tindakan untuk menurunkan demamnya dengan menyuntikan obat, tapi tak sepenuhnya berhasil suhu tubuh Allen masih tergolong tinggi untuk ukuran orang sehat saat dia masih tak sadarkan diri, beberapa kali ia meracau "Ungh...Ba...Kaa...nda.." sambil menggerukkan giginya. Meski ucapannya tak jelas tapi Lenalee bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkan,

'Jangan-jangan Allen sampai demam karena rindu pada Kanda!' batinnya, tanpa dia ketahui jika sebenarnya sang pemuda sedang bermimpi berkelahi dengan seorang monster berambut hitam panjang bernama BaKanda. Segera gadis muda itu berlari menuju kantor sang kakak meminta bantuan untuk menghubungi rekan Exoristnya di tempat misi.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala tampak sedang bersembunyi disebuah reruntuhan bangunan bersama beberapa finder yang menyertainya. Lavi ditugaskan beberapa hari yang lalu untuk menyusul Kanda di sebuah pegunungan Prancis menggantikan Daisya dan Chaoji yang semula menyertai di misi sebelumnya. Kali ini mereka menghadapi masalah cukup gawat karena jumlah Akuma yang muncul tiba-tiba bertambah drastis, padahal tadinya mereka hanya menemukan tiga saja, tapi saat mereka dihancurkan muncul ratusan lainnya lagi dan langsung mengepung, sepertinya hal itu adalah sebuah jebakan atau memang petunjuk keberadaan Innocent.

_Beberapa saat sebelumnya..._

RRRRR! RRRR! RRRR!

Suara alat komunikasi yang digendong oleh salah satu Finder mengagetkan konsentrasi mereka semua, Finder lain mengangkatnya beberapa saat kemudian ia langsung menyerahkannya pada Lavi.

"Halo...Lavi disini,"

"Lavi! ... oh syukurlah kau ada disitu, aku minta maaf jika ini mengganggu misimu tapi bisakah kau membawa Kanda pulang? Allen sakit parah, ia mengigau memanggil nama Kanda..."

"EEEH!? Benarkah Lenalee!? Dia sampai mengigau begitu!?" Lavi sangat terkejut, sambil meremas rambutnya ia melanjutkan "Arrrgh!...misi kali ini sedikit sulit mungkin butuh beberapa hari lagi, tapi aku akan berusaha membawa Yuu-chan sesegera mungkin, kau tenangkan si Moyashi ya! kami pasti kembali!"

"Iya baiklah...kalian juga harus jaga diri! Oh ya bilang pada Kanda tak ada misi lagi untuknya! Dia harus kembali kemari...aku akan menunggu disini!"

Setelah telepon diputus Lavi segera berlari ke sudut lain reruntuhan itu, menemui Kanda yang sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik para Akuma.

"Kanda...ada masalah gawat! Kita harus menyelesaikan misi ini dengan segera!"

"Che...tak perlu kau beritahu juga aku akan segera menghabisi mereka!"

"Heei, dengarkan dulu...Aku baru menerima telepon dari Lenalee katanya Allen sakit parah dan dia mengigau memanggilmu! Jadi kita harus menyusun rencana supaya gerakan kita lebih efisien!"

Mendengar itu Kanda hanya melotot tajam, seolah tak percaya padanya.

"Aku tak berbohong! Sumpah!" katanya lagi mencoba meyakinkan dengan wajah serius,

"..., Itu bukan urusanku..." jawabnya dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa!? Bagaimana kau bisa setega itu!" Lavi pun jadi marah-marah tapi tak dipedulikan, sang samurai tetap berlalu pergi "Oi...Kandaa! kau mau kemanaa? Yuu-chaaan...oooiiii!" panggilannya pun tak dipedulikan. Akhirnya Lavi memilih kembali menemui para Finder untuk merembuk sebuah rencana penyerangan, sampai suara ledakan mengagetkan mereka.

KABOOOM! dan dilihatnya Kanda sedang bertarung dengan para Akuma sendirian,

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dia pikirkan!? Menyerang sendirian begitu!" mengabaikan rundingan rencananya Lavi pun ikut terjun ke medan pertempuran sambil mengaktifkan Innocentnya. Para Finder juga bersiap dengan perisainya mencoba membantu.

Pertarunganpun berlangsung sengit Lavi berhasil menumpas gerombolan Akuma Level 1 dan 2 sementara Kanda berkonsentrasi dengan beberapa Level3 yang menyerangnya bersamaan dia tak buang banyak waktu langsung mengaktifkan Ilusi ke-dua Mugen. Tapi banyaknya jumlah musuh tetap menjadi masalah dan membuatnya terluka namun Kanda tak memperdulikannya dan terus bertempur.

Hari sudah gelap, langit dipenuhi banyak bintang akhirnya pertempuran berakhir. Innocent berhasil diambil dari dalam sebuah batu besar. Lavi menghela nafas lega untungnya dia tak terluka parah hanya sedikit berdarah disana-sini. Finder yang ikut bersama mereka juga tidak ada yang tewas meski tak luput dari luka. Menurut Lavi itu karena Kanda yang bertarung seperti kesetanan, tak memberi kesempatan pada yang lain untuk menghadapi musuh yang kuat. Rombongan merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan setelah Kanda menolak untuk beristirahat sejenak, perawatan pada yang terluka dilakukan diperjalanan.

Sesampainya di kereta, Kanda langsung masuk ke ruangannya dan memilih untuk tidur Lavi yang melihat rekannya hendak tertidur berniat iseng hendak menggambari wajahnya tapi ketika mendekat ia dikejutkan dengan noda darah yang membasahi bagian depan jaket rekannya.

"Astaga! Kanda! Kau terluka!"

"Cih! Berisik kau baka usagi! Pergi sana!" bentak Kanda marah karena tidurnya terganggu, tapi ia tak bisa bergerak banyak karena tubuhnya terasa lemas kekurangan darah. Melihat itu Lavi tak jadi melarikan diri.

"Setidaknya kau perban dulu lukamu itu, agar darahnya tak keluar lagi,"

"Cerewet! Biarkan aku tidur! Kau mengganggu!"

Tapi Lavi tak menyerah ia pergi mencari perban dan memaksa Kanda untuk memakainya, tak disangka luka sang samurai sangat parah, perut sebelah kanannya berlubang karena tusukan pedang milik Akuma, tapi setelah diperban darah di luka itu tak lagi mengalir banyak juga berkat kemampuan regenerasi sel miliknya yang luar biasa. Melihat itu Lavi jadi memahami sikap Kanda tadi, dia berusaha keras menghabisi para akuma tanpa peduli dengan kondisinya dan menolak istirahat karena ingin segera kembali ke Headquarter berarti meski mungkin tak disadari, rekannya itu juga punya rasa peduli pada Allen dan Lavi pun tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Headquarter Lavi langsung mengajak Kanda menuju ruang perawatan, tapi dia menolak dan memilih pergi menyerahkan Innocent yang didapatnya pada Komui.

"Lenalee! Bagaimana kondisi Allen?" kata Lavi begitu masuk ke ruang perawatan, menanyai Lenalee yang sedang duduk disamping ranjang.

"Ah! Lavi kau sudah kembali! Cepat sekali, kukira beberapa hari baru kau sampai, mana Kanda?"

"Mendengar kabar darimu kami langsung berusaha menyelesaikan misi secepatnya, tapi Kanda langsung melapor pada kakakmu, padahal aku sudah mengajaknya untuk kemari dulu...lalu bagaimana dengan Allen?"

"Fyuh...sukurlah kalian bisa kembali dengan selamat, kondisinya sudah membaik, meski masih sedikit panas namun Allen sudah sadar dan sekarang ia sedang tidur."

"Kuharap dia segera membaik dan tak terjadi apa-apa dengan bayinya..." ujar Lavi iba melihat tubuh Allen yang terbaring lemah diranjang dengan selang infus yang terpasang ditangannya.

"Tak akan apa-apa selama panasnya tidak naik lagi, dia hanya stress...terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tak berguna...haah murid idiot yang merepotkan..." tiba-tiba Jendral Cross Marian muncul dengan Timcampy bertengger dipundaknya, "Kau baru kembali dari misi heh? Mana teman Transgendermu itu?" tanyanya pada Lavi.

"Eeh? Iya...anu...maksud anda Kanda? Dia sedang melapor dan menyerahkan Innocent yang kami dapat pada Komui," jawab Lavi, memang ia sering usil dan menggoda orang tapi mendengar kata-kata sang Jendral yang pedas ia jadi paham penyebab Allen bisa jadi stress.

"Hm..." sang Jenderal hanya bergumam dan berlalu pergi tapi sebelumnya dia sempat bicara "Kalian pergilah, biarkan bocah itu tidur sendiri,"

"Tapi aku ingin menungguinya..." jawab Lenalee, "Aku juga baru sampai, masa tak boleh menemaninya sebentar saja," Lavi pun ikut protes.

"Mau ditunggui sampai besokpun dia takkan bangun karena pengaruh obat, daripada kalian disini berisik dan melakukan hal tak berguna, kembali saja kekamar kalian masing-masing."

Akhirnya keduanya menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan ruang perawatan ternyata Cross juga mengusir suster yang sedang berjaga, sengaja membiarkan ruang perawatan itu kosong, hanyya dihuni oleh Allen yang sedang tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kanda datang ke ruang perawatan ia berniat meminta perban pengganti untuk luka diperutnya. Mendapati pintu ruangan itu terbuka ia langsung masuk begitu saja dan tak menemukan seorang susterpun disana, tapi matanya tertuju pada sebuah ranjang yang tertutup tirai putih, perlahan ia mendekat dan membuka tirai itu dilihatnya Allen sedang tertidur tapi wajahnya menampakan ekspresi gelisah dan wajahnya penuh keringat seperti sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Oi...Moyashi," Kanda berusaha memanggil untuk membangunkannya tapi tak berhasil, penasaran diapun menempelkan telapak tangannya didahi Allen.

"Cih...demam...pantas dia mimpi buruk, kemana sih para suster bodoh itu? Tak ada satupun disini." gumamnya kesal, ketika dia hendak pergi sebuah tangan menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ngh...Kan...da," dilihatnya mata Allen terbuka menatapnya dengan sayu "Kau...disini saja...tanganmu dingin..." kembali Allen menarik telapak tangannya untuk ditempelkan didahi.

"Kau pikir aku kompres pendingin apa?" Kanda menarik tangannya kasar,

menimbulkan protes dari pemuda berambut putih "Da...sar...monster...je...lek," katanya merengut,

Beranjak ke meja disisi ranjang sang samurai mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang tersampir di sebuah baskom air, membasahinya sedikit lalu ia tempelkan didahi Allen tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kemudian ia membuka lemari di sudut ruangan dan mengambil beberapa gulung perban.

"Kau terluka...dalam misi?" tanya Allen yang mengamati gerak-geriknya dengan mata setengah terbuka karena merasa pusing.

"Dimana lagi aku bisa terluka? Bodoh..." jawab kanda tanpa menatapnya ia mendudukan diri diranjang lain, melepas jaketnya dan mulai mengganti perban yang melilit perutnya, melihat itu wajah Allen memerah karena dibalik jaketnya Kanda tak menggunakan kemeja, menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya dengan polos hanya bagian perut yang tertutupi perban. Buru-buru sang pemuda memalingkan wajahnya 'Kenapa aku jadi malu melihatnya sih?' batinnya. Setelah selesai dengan perbannya Kanda langsung memakai jaketnya lagi dan beranjak pergi,

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu Baka-Moyashi," jawab Kanda cuek sambil terus berjalan mendengar jawaban mengesalkan itu Allen spontan bangun dari tidurnya dan berteriak kesal,

"Namaku Allen! Ukh... aduuh," tapi bangun tiba-tiba membuat pusing dikepalanya semakin parah sambil memegangi kepalanya ia kembali berbaring miring.

"Please...paling tidak...sampai ada suster yang datang...jangan pergi...aku tak mau sendirian disini..."

Allen sendiri bingung entah apa yang melintas dipikirannya kenapa ia meminta Kanda menemaninya, padahal ia tahu rekannya itu bukanla orang yang suka berbaik hati tapi kali ini dia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman ditinggal sendirian. Kanda awalnya hannya terdiam, tapi lama-lama ia tak tega melihat Allen yang tampak tak berdaya,

"Cih...kau ini merepotkan saja," tapi meski berkata seperti itu Kanda tidak jadi pergi malah menutup pintu ruang perawatan, mengambil handuk kecil yang terjatuh saat Allen bangun tadi sekali lagi dibasahi dan menempelkannya didahi Allen.

"Kau jangan berisik aku mau tidur," katanya sambil mengambil sebuah kursi untuk duduk disamping ranjang, sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada bersandar pada bedpost Kanda mulai memejamkan mata. Seulas senyum gembira muncul dibibir Allen dia mendekatkan bantalnya ke pinggir ranjang tempat Kanda bersandar dan berbisik,

"Selamat tidur..." lalu iapun ikut memejamkan mata. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari pintu ruangan sedikit terbuka, sebuah bola emas masuk dan langsung ikut berbaring diatas bantal. Sesosok pria berambut merah panjang tersenyum sinis dan menutup kembali pintu itu lalu pergi sambil mulai menghisap rokoknya.

.

Pagi hari buta Kanda terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa ada yang menggelitik wajahnya dan sangat terkejut saat mendapati kepala berambut putih tepat berada didepan mukanya, rupanya karena saking nyenyaknya ia tak sadar bila saat tidur badanya condong keranjang dan berakhir dengan kepalanya mendarat dibantal yang sedang ditiduri Allen. Buru-buru ia bangun dan meregangkan badannya yang pegal, luka diperutnya sudah sembuh total dan tak berasa sakit sama sekali. Menempelkan lagi telapak tangannya didahi sang pemuda ia lega karena demamnya sudah hilang, menyadari ada sebuah benda bulat kuning disamping kepala Allen ia langsung menarik tangannya dan kemudian pergi tanpa suara meninggalkan ruang perawatan itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian baru Allen terbangun dan merasa sudah baikan, melihat ke samping ranjang dan mendapati kursi disitu kosong entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Namun Timcampy yang langsung menempel dipipinya menyadari tuannya sudah sehat membuatnya segera membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh, tapi dalam hati ia berencana akan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kanda yang telah membantunya semalam.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak Allen jatuh sakit, sekarang kondisinya sudah benar-benar pulih. Perubahan menu makanan juga membuatnya tampak lebih bersemangat apalagi kali ini dia tak lagi harus minum jus sayuran yang sangat dibencinya, nutrisi dan vitamin yang dibutuhkan dimasukan kedalam kapsul dan itu sangat mudah untuk dikonsumsi, rupanya sang guru memberi belas kasihan padanya. Sekarang kehamilannya berjalan dengan lancar dan saat ini hendak memasuki minggu ke-16 atau hampir 4 bulan. Tapi ada suatu masalah baru yang menimpanya, seperti pada pagi itu saat ia akan berganti baju.

"Aiissh! Kenapa sih tidak muat!" keluh pemuda berambut putih kesal karena dia sudah mencoba hampir semua celana yang dimilikinya dan tak ada satupun yang bisa dikancingkan itulah yang menjadi masalah terbesar, pernah ia paksakan tapi perutnya terasa sakit dan tidak nyaman.

Perut bagian bawah Allen saat ini mulai membesar dan membentuk sebuah gundukan kecil, meski ia harus kehilangan bentuk otot sixpack yang didapatnya selama latihan bertahun-tahun tapi ia senang karena dengan bertambah besar perutnya itu artinya bayinya tumbuh dengan sehat. Perubahan lain juga dirasakannya karena ia merasa bertambah chubby, tapi Lenalee selalu bilang kalau dia bertambah segar. Kulitnya yang dulu terlihat putih pucat sekarang tampak lebih cerah dan halus mungkin akibat dari sayur dan buah yang sudah dikonsumsinya bulan-bulan terakhir atau memang karena perubahan hormon ditubuhnya.

"Haaah...menyebalkan!" teriaknya lagi sambil melempar celana yang hendak dipakainya tadi membuat kamarnya berantakan karena baju berserakan dimana-mana, ia jadi menyesal kenapa selama ini dia selalu menggunakan pakaian yang rapi dan pas dibadan bahkan ia tak punya celana panjang ber-kolor satupun. Selagi dia bingung hendak memakai apa, Timcampy yang terkubur baju memutuskan untuk terbang hal itu memunculkan jaket exorcist lama miliknya dari dasar tumpukan.

"Waaah! Tiiimcampy! Kau memang jenius!" dengan semangat Allen langsung memakai jaket panjangnya dengan begitu meski celana panjang yang digunakanya tak dikancing, tidak akan terlihat karena tertutup jaket, iapun dengan riang pergi ke cafetaria untuk makan.

Pada awalnya jaket itu memang cara yang jitu tapi saat ini adalah musim panas, mengenakan jaket tebal bukanlah pilihan yang bagus, tak butuh waktu lama Allen pun mandi keringat. Beberapa hari pertama tak ada yang memperhatikannya tapi karena kepanasan membuatnya dehidrasi dan selalu haus tapi setelah minum banyak dia bolak-balik ketoilet, perilaku itupun menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Tapi Allen selalu bilang bahwa dia tak apa-apa dan bila ada orang yang bertanya kenapa menggunakan jaket panjang untuk musim dingin, ia selalu menjawab bahwa jaket itu membuatnya nyaman, tapi ada satu orang yang tak percaya pada alasan itu.

Sore itu Allen baru kembali dari perpustakaan sendirian,karena dia dilarang banyak beraktifitas perpustakaan menjadi pilihan tempatnya menghabiskan waktu saat teman-temannya yang lain sedang pergi menjalankan misi. Tapi rupanya ada satu Exocist lain yang tersisa, dilihatnya Yuu Kanda sedang berdiri bersandar pada tembok di lorong yang hendak dilewatinya sambil memejamkan mata dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Eeh...Kanda, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Che...datang juga kau Moyashi," katanya sambil membuka mata dan menatapnya tajam

"Apa!? Namaku Allen, Bakanda!"

"Hah...cerewet...nih tangkap!" Kanda melemparkan sebuah bungkusan kertas padanya,

"A...apa ini?" tanya Allen bingung setelah menangkap benda yang dilempar itu,

"Jika kau tak mau buang saja! aku sudah tak butuh," dengan itu sang samurai langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menengok lagi meninggalkan Allen yang bengong, tak percaya jika raja es bernama Kanda memberinya sesuatu, akhirnya dia kembali kekamarnya sambil memeluk bungkusan itu erat-erat.

Sesampainya didalam kamar Allen langsung membuka bungkusan dengan semangat dibantu oleh Timcampy yang kemudian malah memakan kertas pembungkus itu dengan rakus.

"Astaga..." sangat terkejut saat mendapati satu stel pakaian didalamnya yang terdiri dari sebuah celana ¾ dengan pinggang berkaret, baju tanpa lengan dengan model Shanghai berwarna biru tua dan sebuah sweater panjang berwarna cream. Sambil tersenyum lebar Allen langsung mencoba baju-baju itu, ukuran yang lebih besar terasa nyaman dipakai apalagi bisa menyamarkan perutnya yang membesar.

Memakai baju barunya dengan gembira Allen langsung pergi mencari Kanda hendak mengucapkan terimakasih, rupanya Timcampy juga menyukai baju baru itu karena ia bisa leluasa masuk di kantong sweater yang digunakannya.

Dengan langkah ringan ia berjalan menyusuri lorong yang mengarah ke kamar sang samurai, baru kali ini dia menuju tempat yang beberapa bulan ini terus dia hindari. Tapi belum sempat ia sampai didepan pintu tujuannya sebuah suara mengagetkannya...

"MOYASHIIII-CHAAAAN!"

"Namaku Allen! Baka-Lavi!" teriaknya spontan mendengar nama panggilan itu,

"Khehehehe...tapi Moyashi lebih cocok untukmu lho!"

"Huh! Enak saja! Kau menyebalkan." Jawabnya sambil cemberut,

"Kau mau kemana? Apa kau tersesat lagi?"

"Memangnya aku sebodoh itu? Aku tak tersesat hanya sedang mencari Kanda,"

"Haah? Mencari Yuu-chan? Dia tak melakukan apa-apa lagi padamu kan?" Lavi tampak khawatir dan langsung memegang pundak Allen memutarnya dan memeriksanya apa ada luka.

"Eeh!? tidak kok...aku mencarinya bukan karena itu. Aha! kau baru pulang ya? bagaimana misimu? Apa kau menemukan Innocent? Ada berapa banyak Akuma yang kau hadapi?" Allen berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan, tapi Lavi tak melepaskannya begitu saja dan tetap mengamatinya,

"Iya aku pergi bersama Panda Jiji tapi hanya misi mudah, dua akuma yang muncul dan sayangnya tak ada Innocent..." kemudian Lavi sadar ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan pemuda berambut putih dihadapannya sementara Allen hanya bisa berdiri mematung bingung,

"Tunggu dulu, kulihat ada sesuatu yang baru darimu...uhmm," kali ini Lavi bersedekap dan memegang dagunya sambil memelototinya, sang pemuda jadi salah tingkah,

"Astaga! Kau memakai baju Yuu-chan! Selama kami pergi apa saja yang sudah kalian berdua lakukan?!"

"Ba...bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" muka Allen seketika merah padam,

"Hehe kau lupa aku ini Bookman yang yang punya Photograpic memory!" jelasnya bangga

"Lagipula mana mungkin aku bisa lupa karena Kanda pernah menghajarku saat dia memakai baju itu," kali ini seringai usil muncul diwajahnya,

"Apa kalian berdua memutuskan untuk rujuk? dan kembali menjalin ikatan cinta? aaa...jangan-jangan kalian kembali bermesraan ya!?"

"A...apa!? si...siapa yang rujuk! diantara kami tak ada hal seperti itu Lavi!" Allen berusaha membantah dengan muka yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus tangannya masuk kedalam kantong sweater dan menggengam ekor Timcampy untuk mengurangi nervous sementara Lavi tetap memasang senyum usil dan menggerak-gerakan alisnya naik-turun,

"Kanda hanya memberiku baju ini karena semua bajuku kesempitan!" berusaha menjelaskan tapi kali ini sepertinya pemuda berambut putih keceplosan "...Ups!" buru-buru ia menutupi mulutnya sendiri,

"Hehehe ... jadi bajumu kekecilan ya? rupanya keponakanku sudah bertambah besar! Kanda benar-benar calon ayah yang baik begitu perhatian padamu," kata Lavi dengan nada menggoda,

"Aku tak mau bicara padamu lagi! Baka Lavi!" teriak Allen kesal masih dengan muka yang merah padam ia berlari pergi dengan Timcampy yang terbang mengikutinya dari belakang,

"Eit...jangan marah-marah dong, tak baik buat kondisimu! Oh ya kalau kau mencari Kanda dia baru saja berangkat menjalankan misi tadi,"

Mendengar itu Allen menghentikan langkahnya untuk kemudian berbalik arah menuju cafetaria dan berjalan cepat tanpa memperdulikan Lavi yang tersenyum lebar dan terus mencoba bicara padanya. Namun yang diajak bicara terus menutup mulut dan berjalan lebih cepat lagi.

.

.

.

Sejak Lavi mengetahui sahabat kecilnya mengalami krisis pakaian ia langsung melapor pada Komui, memberi tahu Lenalee yang sudah pulang dari misi juga meminta Jhonny agar melakukan pengukuran untuk menjahit baju hamil untuk Allen. Yang terjadi adalah selama beberapa hari pemuda berambut putih terus sembunyi didalam kamarnya agar tak bertemu orang-orang tersebut dan hanya keluar diwaktu tertentu untuk makan atau ke toilet saat sepi, dia malu jika harus memperlihatkan perutnya yang mulai membuncit pada orang lain, saat itulah lagi-lagi Kanda datang memberi solusi.

"Sedang apa kau disitu Moyashi?"

"GYAAAAAA!" teriak Allen yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik sebuah tiang besar di dekat cafetaria,

"Fyuuh...untung saja," dia menarik nafas lega saat tau yang memanggilnya bukan orang yang dihindari tapi ketahuan bersembunyi membuatnya malu, sambil menunduk memainkan ekor Timcampy yang bertengger dibahunya dan pipi yang bersemu merah dia menjelaskan,

"Ehehe...aku sedang menghindar dari Lavi, Lenalee dan Jhonny...mereka terus mengejarku untuk mengukur ba...ju," kemudian dia jadi ingat bahwa belum berhasil mengucapkan terimakasih

"Oh iya! Terimakasih untuk baju ini ya...Kanda..." kali ini wajahnya lebih merah dan tangannya beralih memainkan lengan sweater yang lebih panjang dari jari-jarinya. Melihat itu entah kenapa Kanda merasa bahwa pemuda dihadapannya tampak menggemaskan 'Dia cocok menggunakan bajuku' batinnya, tapi buru-buru ia membuang pikiran itu 'Cih...apa sih yang kupikirkan!'.

"Aaah! Itu dia ada disana!" terdengar suara Lavi berteriak langsung membuat Allen mengambil langkah untuk sembunyi dibalik punggung Kanda yang langsung protes,

"Heh, apa sih yang kau lakukan? Sana minggir! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Sshhh...sembunyikan aku sebentar, jangan sampai mereka melihatku..." tapi hal itu terlambat karena Lenalee sudah melihat mereka berdua,

"Hei Kanda! Selamat kembali dari misi!" sapanya ramah, tapi begitu melihat Allen suaranya berubah tegas sambil berkacak pinggang "Kutemukan juga kau Allen, ayo ikut kami tak akan lama kok. Hanya akan mengukurmu sebentar,"

"Tidak mau!" pemuda berambut putih menggeleng keras dan tetap pada tempatnya semula malah mencengkeram erat bagian lengan baju orang didepannya, tak peduli pada Kanda yang mulai mendorong-dorong bahu dan kepalanya agar dia mau minggir. Kondisi itu diperparah saat Lavi dan Jhonny datang menyusul dan langsung lompat menyerbu mereka dan malah berakhir dengan menubruk Kanda karena Allen langsung mengindar dengan gesit saat melihat mereka berdua datang.

"GYAAAA...MAAAF...AMMPUUUUN!"

BAK! BUK! DHUAK!

Jadilah sang samurai mengamuk dan memukuli pelaku penubrukan untung saja Lenalee dan Allen berhasil menahannya sehingga mereka hanya benjol-benjol,

"Kalian semua tak punya otak, bego atau sinting sih!? Jika Moyashi idiot itu tak mau diukur gunakan saja ukuran lain yang lebih besar!" katanya sambil marah-marah dan kali ini dia melotot pada Allen,

"Kau juga, sampai kapan kau mau menutupinya hah!? Bukannya dari awal kau bilang siap menerima kondisi apapun?! Sebentar lagi perutmu itu akan tambah melar seperti orang busung lapar! dan itu tak bisa dijadikan alasan karena kau makan seperti kuda nil! Jadi berhentilah bersikap pengecut idiot!"

"Cih...dasar orang-orang tak berguna!" umpatnya kesal sambil meninggalkan ke-empat orang yang lain. SIIIING... mendengar omelan Kanda semuanya terdiam, meski mereka cukup sakit hati dengan kata-katanya yang sangat pedas tapi semua yang diucapkannya benar.

"Anu...maaf ya, aku sudah menyusahkan dan merepotkan kalian..." kata Allen memecah keheningan,

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kami juga minta maaf sudah memaksakan hal yang kau tidak mau lakukan," kata Lenalee sambil memegang pundaknya erat, "Jadi sekarang, apa kau mau kami ukur?" tanyanya dengan mata berkilat dibelakangnya Lavi dan Jhonny tersenyum lebar saking labarnya jadi terlihat menakutkan,

"I...iya..." jawabnya ketakutan, Allen merasa menyesal tak ikut pergi bersama Kanda tadi.

.

.

.

Dengan susah payah Allen selamat dari cengkraman ke tiga rekannya yang menjadikannya manekin untuk mencoba berbagai baju untuk orang hamil, demi harga dirinya yang tinggal ½ ia menolak mati-matian saat Lenalee berniat memakaikannya daster berenda, berpita dan berwarna pink. Untung saja senjata pamungkasnya, wajah memelas dan sedikit air mata buaya mampu meluluhkan hati teman-temannya itu, jika ia tahu jika memasang wajah teraniaya bisa ampuh, sudah ia gunakan dari dulu. Akhirnya Jhonny hanya membuatkan beberapa celana ber-kolor dan baju atasan longgar.

Hari perdana Allen menggunakan baju barunya untuk sarapan di cafetaria. Meski menggunakan celana dan kemeja baru, ia tetap menggunakan sweater pemberian Kanda.

Pagi itu cafetaria terlihat sepi, hannya beberapa finder yang tampak sarapan dan berkumpul di suatu sudut ruangan. Saat Allen hampir selesai dengan sarapannya ia melihat sesosok berambut gelap dan panjang sedang duduk sendirian sambil menikmati seporsi soba dan segelas teh hangat, sejak sang samurai membantunya beberapa waktu yang lalu ia mulai merasa bahwa Kanda adalah orang yang baik, maka iapun memutuskan untuk pindah duduk dihadapannya sambil membawa sisa sarapannya sebuah hotdog yang panjang dan segelas besar susu segar.

Begitu ia duduk Kanda hanya merengut dan memelototinya sebentar kemudian makan dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikannya lagi tapi ia berhenti makan saat menyadari Allen tak bergerak dan malah tampak ngiler melihat soba yang sedang disantapnya, membiarkan Timcampy memakan hotdognya dengan rakus,

"Dasar jorok, lap ilermu itu Moyashi! Membuat nafsu makanku hilang saja!"

"Ehehehe maaf Kanda..." segera ia mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan yang dikantonginya lalu ia berkata "Habisnya mie itu terlihat sangat enak, aku jadi kepingin...anu...boleh aku minta sedikit?" tanya Allen sambil menampakkan ekspresi memelasya,

"Cih...ini bukan mie, tapi soba idiot! dan berhentilah berekspresi seperti orang bodoh, membuatku ingin muntah." meminum tehnya dalam satu tegukan Kanda langsung pergi meninggalkan Allen dan ½ porsi soba yang belum dimakannya.

"Dasar Bakanda jelek!" ucap Allen kesal namun dengan riang ia menghabiskan sisa soba yang tertinggal, "Hmmmm...tak kusangka! Ternyata rasa soba enak begini!"

Siang harinya saat waktu makan siang orang-orang dibuat heran dengan pilihan menu baru Allen yaitu berporsi-porsi soba yang tertumpuk tinggi di meja makannya. Lavi, Lenalee dan Miranda yang semeja dengannya hanya bisa melongo melihatnya melahap soba dengan menggunakan garpu dan Timcampy yang setia bertengger dipuncak kepalanya.

"Ma...maaf...tapi...a...apa itu yang namanya...orang ngidam?" tanya Miranda terbata dan berbisik pada kedua rekannya

"Haaah...setelah memakan daun teh mentah dan kini soba? Tak diragukan lagi ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya memang Kanda," kali ini Lenalee ikut berbisik sambil geleng-geleng,

"Yaaah kuharap jika lahir nanti dia tak punya krisis kepribadian, sikap buruk dan mulut tajam seperti Yuu-chan," kata-kata Lavi itupun membuat ketiganya tertawa kecil berbarengan, sementara Allen sendiri masih tak sadar dan terus menghisap sobanya seperti facum cleaner.

Sementara disudut lain cafetaria beberapa finder mundur ketakutan dari tempat pemesanan makanan karena ada seorang Exorcist yang sedang marah-marah,

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada soba!" teriak kanda tidak terima pada Jerry sang koki,

"Aduuuh maaaf...tapi hari ini persediaan soba sudah ludes karena Allen-kun memakan semuanya," kata koki itu menjelaskan sambil menunjuk gunungan soba yang ada di sebuah meja. Dengan langkah berdebam dan aura membunuh yang sangat mencekam sang samuraipun menghampiri sumber masalah yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

BRAAK!

Suara keras menggema diseluh cafetaria saat Kanda menendang meja yang ditempati oleh Allen dan ketiga kawannya, membuat beberapa soba yang ada ditumpukan tertinggi jatuh kelantai dia bertanya dengan geram,

"Dasar kau babi! setelah mengganggu sarapanku, kini kau memakan semua sobaku heh!?" kemarahannya semakin bertambah saat melihat garpu yang digunakan untuk makan "dan apa-apaan itu!? Kau makan soba dengan garpu!? Apa kau tak punya otak!? Gunakan sumpit Moyashi-idiot!"

Melihat beberapa soba yang dipesannya jatuh kelantai aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Allen, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Kanda tajam,

"Kau pikir semua soba didunia ini adalah milikmu apa!? BaKanda Jelek!? Aku yang pesan lebih dulu, jadi aku bebas memakannya sebanyak apapun! dan bukan urusanmu aku menggunakan garpu atau apa! dasar orang sok ikut campur!"

Sebelum keduanya mulai berkelahi Lavi dan Lenalee langsung menahan mereka berdua sementara Miranda sudah gemetar ketakutan,

"Aish...sudah-sudah...Allen jangan marah-marah, lanjutkan saja makanmu..." kemudian Lenalee berbisik "Kasihan bayimu, kau tak boleh berkelahi dan tahan amarahmu soba yang masih utuh ada banyak kok," menenangkannya sambil mengelus punggungnya ia berhasil mendudukan Allen dikursinya lagi,

Sementara Lavi berusaha menarik Kanda kembali ke tempat Jerry "Kanda kali ini maafkan dia," berusaha sepelan mungkin bicara padanya "Allen sedang ngidam makan soba, itu karena bayinya...tak akan lama kok, setelah ngidamnya berhenti dia tak akan melirik soba lagi..."

"Cih..." mendengar itu akhirnya Kanda mengalah dan memilih untuk memesan ramen sebagai menu makan siangnya. Lavi pun menarik nafas lega, ketika sang samurai duduk di meja terjauh di sudut ruangan dan mulai makan dengan tenang, sedangkan para Finder langsung spontan menghindarinya,

"Uhm...Lenalee," tanya Allen disela-sela kegiatan menghisap soba, dari sudut matanya ia mengamati Kanda sedang memakan semangkok ramen.

"Iya...ada apa?"

"Sepertinya ramen itu enak ya?"

Lenalee hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sambil geleng-geleng "Kurasa sebaiknya kau habiskan dulu semua soba itu, Jerry kan sudah membuatkannya khusus untukmu,"

"... kau benar juga, nanti malam saja aku pesan ramen dan sobanya," Allen pun kembali melanjutkan makan dengan lahap,

Ketiga temannya saling berpandangan, mereka berpikir mungkin sebenarnya Allen bukan ngidam soba, tapi mengidam hidangan yang dimakan Kanda. Semoga saja hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena mereka tak yakin sang samurai punya batas kesabaran yang cukup jika semua makannya disabotase.

~ To be Continue ~

Finaly thanks to last Chapter reviewer :

Nia Yuuki

Kirin-chan

.

Kenryuu

Ainiadira

Cloud`dy

"Bolehkah saya berharap chapter ini mendapat 10 review sebelum lanjut ke berikutnya?

.? hehehe"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Rating : T+

Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, OOC and Typo

Kyaaaa...saya sangat senang dengan respon dari chapter lalu! selamat datang pembaca baru! Terus dukung fic ini yaa pembaca sekalian yang tercinta...Terimakasih banyak lho untuk semua pereview! Kalian sangat membangkitkan semangatku untuk menulis hehehehe

Mohon maaf kalo update kali ini mundur dari rencana semula...banyak sekali hal yang yang harus saya lakukan hiiks...

Well tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Pagi itu cuaca sangat cerah, membuat semua penghuni Headquarter menjadi bersemangat untuk bekerja. Contohnya saja Jerry sang koki yang dari tadi tak berhenti memasak untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makan para finder, tim peneliti, exorcist dan terlebih spesialnya lagi untuk memenuhi pesanan salah seorang pelanggan favoritnya yaitu Allen Walker yang baru-baru ini merubah pilihan menu makannya menjadi khas Jepang. Mengetahui alasan kenapa Exorcist termuda itu berubah selera dengan drastis ia pun berusaha memenuhi segala permintaanya, meski harus menguras persediaan bahan yang ada digudang.

Tapi imbas dari perubahan selera itu benar-benar membuat Yuu Kanda menjadi berang, bagaimana tidak kesal jika sampai hari ini dia belum bisa memakan Soba kesukaanya karena seseorang yang sangat rakus sudah melahap semuanya. Bahkan saat ia memilih menu lain pada kesempatan berikutnya si Moyashi langsung ikut-ikutan memesan makanan itu, ia curiga bahwa Allen bukannya ngidam tapi memang berniat mengerjainya, karena itu kali ini ia ingin memberi pelajaran agar pemuda berambut putih itu kapok tidak mengganggu makananya lagi.

Datang tepat pada jam makan siang pemuda berambut panjang yang memiliki wajah tampan tapi berkepribadian buruk itu langsung memesan sup miso pada sang koki, tak ada pilihan lain karena segala jenis mie Jepang kegemarannya mulai dari Soba, Ramen, Udon dan lain-lainnya sudah habis dimakan oleh monster pemakan segala bernama Moyashi Walker pada saat sarapan, tak lupa sesuai rencana ia meminta tambahan wasabi sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sengaja duduk ditempat yang mencolok ia memakan supnya perlahan, tidak perlu menunggu lama sang pemuda berambut putih beserta dua pendukung setianya yaitu Lenalee dan Lavi diikuti Timcampy yang melayang didekat kepalanya, masuk dan mulai memesan makanan. Sesuai dugaan Allen memesan menu yang dimakan Kanda saat sarapan dengan porsi berkali-kali lipat kemudian dia mulai makan dengan lahap sambil sesekali melirik kemeja sang samurai.

Sengaja tak menghabiskan sup yang dimakannya diam-diam ia memasukan semua wasabi yang tadi sudah dipesan, mengaduknya rata sehingga tercampur lalu ia pergi meninggalkan makanannya begitu saja keluar dari cafetaria. Melihat itu spontan Allen langsung bangkit dari duduknya mengambil mangkuk sup Kanda sambil tersenyum riang, membawanya kembali kemeja tempat dia makan dan langsung meneguk sup itu hingga habis, kedua rekannya hanya bengong melihat kelakuan yang semakin aneh itu.

"Umph... Ukh..." tiba-tiba wajah Allen merah padam ia berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, matanya berkaca-kaca pundak dan tubuhnya sampai bergetar hebat.

"Allen! Kau kenapa?" tanya Lenalee cemas

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRHHH ! PEDAAAAAS !" teriaknya sangat keras sampai membuat seisi Cafetaria terlonjak kaget, tak cukup sampai disitu bahkan ketika Lavi memberinya segelas air Allen malah tersedak dan batuk-batuk hebat, membuat acara makan siang hari itu kacau dan semuanya panik. Tepat diluar pintu Kanda tersenyum lebar sambil bergumam,

"Rasakan kau Moyashi idiot," dengan langkah penuh kemenangan ia pergi menjauh.

.

.

Kembali terbangun di ruang perawatan karena kejadian tadi membuat Allen dengan sukses tersedak, batuk-batuk, muntah dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Terpaksa dia kembali melewatkan malam di kamar perawatan yang sepi bersama Timcampy dibawah pengawasan suster kepala yang galak.

Sadar bahwa dirinya sudah dikerjai hingga rasanya nyaris mati memunculkan niat balas dendam, dia sudah berpikir kiranya cara apa yang bisa dipakai untuk membalas semua kejahatan yang sudah dilakukan Kanda padanya baik itu secara psikis, mental, bahkan secara sexual. Mengingat semua peristiwa yang sudah membuat statusnya sebagai 'cowo tulen' dipertanyakan(?), langsung membuat amarahnya meledak dan membangkitkan kepribadian gelap yang tercipta akibat desakan ekonomi karena tuntutan tagihan hutang milik gurunya yang harus susah payah dia bayarkan, 'Black Allen' dengan seringai lebar dan aura kelam yang penuh kelicikan.

"Khuhuhuhu tunggu saja BaKanda! Suatu saat kau akan terima akibatnya..." katanya sambil bergumam tak jelas, membuat perawat yang sedang memeriksa kondisinya menjadi merinding.

.

.

Pagi hari begitu ia dilepaskan dari ruang perawatan Komui sudah memanggilnya untuk menghadap beberapa orang yang sudah berkumpul diruangan itu dan memberitahukan suatu pengumuman yang mencengangkan,

"Allen kami akan memberimu sebuah misi berdua dengan Kanda, kau tidak boleh pulang kemari sebelum kami memanggilmu kembali,"

Belum sempat dua pemuda yang bersangkutan protes Lenalee sudah berteriak,

"Tapi nii-san! Bagaimana bisa dia menjalankan misi dengan kondisi tubuhnya sekarang!"

"Justru karena kondisinya itulah, saat ini dia harus pergi karena pihak central akan melakukan inspeksi kemari...jadi sebelum aku tahu apa tujuan mereka, sebisa mungkin aku tak ingin central tahu tentang kehamilan Allen saat ini," sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya supervisor itu kembali berkata "Lagipula sebenarnya misi ini hanya bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan informasi saja dan kemampuan Allen sangat dibutuhkan, jadi kurasa tidak akan berbahaya,"

Semuanya terdiam, mendengar alasan yang sangat masuk akal itu Lenalee pun tak bisa membantah lagi kecuali satu orang,

"Che...jika itu alasannya kirim saja Moyashi itu kepengasingan yang jauh! Jangan ikut sertakan aku!"

"Siapa juga yang mau pergi denganmu! Bakanda jelek!"

"Sudah-sudah...kalian jangan bertengkar lagi," sang gadis berusaha menengahi sebelum dia menambahkan "Nii-san tak bisakah aku saja yang menemani Allen?" tanyanya dengan tatapan berharap.

"Bukan kau yang menghamilinya Lenalee, jadi biarkan bocah berwajah wanita itu sedikit bertanggungjawab pada calon ibu dari anaknya," jawaban Cross yang tiba-tiba masuk keruangan bersama Bookman dan Lavi, komentar itu sontak membuat wajah Allen merah padam dan Kanda mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh bersiap dengan Mugennya.

"Ahahahaha...betul sekali! Kurasa ini kesempatan untuk bulan madu bagi mereka berdu...AAAAAHH!" spontan Lavi menjerit saat sang samurai mulai menebaskan pedangnya pada dua orang berambut merah itu tapi dengan santai sang jenderal berkelit dari serangannya.

"Kalian semua kumohon tenanglah sebentar!" Komui berteriak berusaha menenangkan suasana,

"Kali ini kita dalam kondisi terdesak, Lavi harus tetap disini bersama Bookman untuk mengikuti pertemuan dengan Central nanti, kemampuan Lenalee dibutuhkan karena Miranda dan Krory mengalami kesulitan dalam misi mereka, seperti kalian lihat Exorcist lainnya sedang dalam tugas jadi hanya Kanda yang tersisa...lagipula seluruh jenderal akan kembali berkumpul nanti...apa kau memilih disini dan bertemu dengan Jenderal Tiedol?" tanyanya.

"Atau kau tak punya kemampuan menjalankan misi seperti ini? Hah tak kusangka murid kesayangan Tiedol hannya mengandalkan otot bukannya otak..." kata Cross sambil menyeringai dan menatap tajam pada pemuda asia itu,

"Cih! Aku terima misi ini! Akan kubuat kau menelan kata-katamu lagi jenderal tak berguna!"

"Hah kita lihat saja bocah, sejauh apa kau bisa mengumpulkan informasi dengan otak ciutmu itu,"

PLOK! PLOK!

Sebelum Kanda sempat menjawab Komui sudah bertepuk tangan dengan keras berusaha menarik perhatian mereka,

"Cukup...hentikan perdebatan itu..., baiklah jika semuanya sudah sepakat, bersiaplah siang ini kalian harus segera berangkat! Pertemuan ini dibubarkan!...Oh ya Allen kau tak usah repot membawa apapun karena semua keperluanmu sudah kami siapkan," kata sang superfisor dibalik kacamatanya yang berkilau membuat perasaan Allen menjadi tidak enak,

"Tenang saja Allen, setelah misiku selesai aku akan berusaha menyusulmu secepat mungkin," kata Lenalee menenangkan.

.

.

.

Ditemani oleh seorang finder yang dianggap paling bisa bekerjasama dengan Kanda. Yaitu Toma yang tampak selalu setia dengan perban menutupi mulut hingga hidungnya. Mereka berangkat menuju misi penyelidikan di daerah Tunisia Afrika utara yang panas.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang melelahkan, ketiganya sampai disebuah pelabuhan besar yang sangat ramai, misi mereka adalah menyelidiki akan adanya suatu gosip aneh yang terjadi dikota tempat pelabuhan itu berada, kabarnya bila seseorang bermain judi disuatu kasino dan mengalami kemenangan berturut-turut maka dia akan ditantang oleh hantu penjudi legendaris yang tak pernah kalah, bila bisa mengalahkannya maka kita akan mendapat suatu harta karun yang sangat berharga.

Tapi karena daerah tersebut merupakan tujuan wisata pemerintah setempat menolak permintaan akan penyelidikan dan selalu mengusir para finder yang datang, lagipula gosip itu malah membuat orang berlomba-lomba untuk datang kekasino dan itu menambah pendapatan daerah maka dalam misi ini diputuskan kedua exorcist akan melakukan penyamaran dan menyusup kedalam desa sementara Toma akan menunggu sambil mengawasi keadaan diluar batas kota.

"Argh! Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! Kanda lebih cantik dariku, kenapa bukan dia saja yang memakainya!? " teriak Allen kesal saat dia diminta menggunakan sebuah gaun cantik berwarna biru muda sebagai identitas penyamarannya.

"Cih...berisik...kau pikir memakai jas akan pantas dengan perut buncitmu itu Moyashi?" kata Kanda yang terlihat sangat pas dengan setelan jas hitam yang dikenakannya, apalagi dengan rambut yang diikat rendah, dasi tidak terpasang dengan rapih dan kancing kemeja yang sedikit terbuka malah membuatnya terlihat segar. Sang pemuda berambut putih menjadi tambah kesal, memang saat ini memasuki minggu ke 18 masa kehamilan perutnya tampak membesar dengan cepat sehingga tak mudah untuk ditutupi lagi.

"Maaf Walker-san tapi sesuai dengan perintah dari superfisor anda harus memakai baju ini," bujuk sang finder sambil terus menenteng gaun yang membuat Allen merasa sakit mata, apalagi Timcampy tampak ikut bersemangat dan berusaha menempelkan topi berhiaskan renda dan bunga dikepala tuannya. Akhirnya berkat telepon ancaman dari Jendral Cross yang ternyata juga mendukung rencana Komui untuk memaksanya melakukan cross-dress akhirnya baju itu dipakainya juga.

"Waaah...anda tampak sangat cantik," kata Toma terpana melihat penampilan Allen, potongan gaun berkrah tinggi untuk menyamarkan lehernya ternyata sudah didesain untuk orang hamil sehingga menonjolkan bagian perut yang membesar, bagian lengan panjang dipadu dengan sarung tangan berenda hingga siku, sepatu boots berwarna biru tua setinggi betis tampak cocok dengannya, tak lupa sebuah topi cantik sangat mencolok diatas rambut putihnya. Pengalamannya berdandan sebagai seorang badut sirkus bersama sang ayah angkat membuat make-up tipis yang dibubuhkan dibagian wajah untuk menutupi bekas luka dipipi dan tanda bintang didahinya terlihat sempurna membuatnya benar-benar seperti seorang 'wanita'.

"Ukh...terimakasih," jawabnya dengan muka merah padam, kemudian Toma pun menyerahkan dua buah koper dan sejulah uang yang sudah dipersiapkan kepada mereka

"Semoga misi anda berhasil!" teriak sang finder sambil melambaikan tangan sementara Allen dan Kanda naik kedalam sebuah kereta kuda yang akan mengantar mereka ketengah jantung kota.

.

Begitu sampai ditempat tujuan yaitu sebuah penginapan suasana terlihat sangat ramai, terlihat banyak sekali pendatang dari berbagai negara rupanya mereka penasaran dengan gosip harta karun sipemain judi itu. Namun penampilan mereka berdua yang tergolong 'unik'; pemuda asia dengan wajah cantik yang terlihat galak menenteng sebuah pedang panjang berjalan bersama seorang 'wanita muda' yang sangat manis dengan rambut putihnya mencolok dan tampak sedang hamil menarik perhatian banyak mata. Merasa diperhatikan Allen hanya bisa menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena malu sambil berpikir 'Apa mereka sadar kalau aku sebenarnya laki-laki ya?' sedangkan Kanda dengan cueknya memberikan deathglare pada semua yang memandangi mereka dengan penasaran.

Sampai seseorang menabrak sang samurai dan langsung berlari kencang ternyata tas berisi uang dan dokumen yang akan mereka gunakan dalam misi hilang diambil oleh penabrak itu, Kanda yang menyadarinya langsung berusaha mengejar meninggalkan Allen yang berusaha memanggilnya kembali.

"Dasar Bakanda! Tega sekali dia meninggalkanku begitu saja! Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" keluhnya sambil menyeret dua buah koper yang juga ditinggalkan sang samurai begitu saja, ia berusaha berjalan cepat menyusul patnernya tapi menggunakan baju yang tidak nyaman ditengah terik matahari dan ramainya kerumunan orang, membuatnya dehidrasi apalagi ternyata setelah beberapa saat berjalan kini ia merasa benar-benar tersesat, Timcampy yang biasanya menavigasi tak banyak membantu dilingkungan yang benar-benar baru ini.

Akhirnya mulai merasa lelah setelah berputar-putar tak tentu arah Allen memutuskan duduk beristirahat didepan sebuah bangunan besar dengan Timcampy yang setia bertengger dibahunya,

KRUYUUUUK! suara perut yang sangat keras menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang berjalan melewatinya dan membuat wajah Allen memerah karena malu, segera ia memutuskan untuk pindah dari tempat itu tapi ketika bangkit dari duduknya tiba-tiba rasa pusing yang teramat sangat menyerang dan membuat dia limbung. Namun sebelum tubuhnya jatuh menimpa tanah seseorang dengan sigap menangkapnya,

"Nona!...kau tidak apa-apa? hei nona!" teriak orang itu berusaha menyadarkannya tapi Allen merasa sangat lemas lalu kemudian semuanya gelap dia jatuh pingsan, melihat tuannya tak sadarkan diri Timcampy langsung melesat pergi berusaha mencari keberadaan sang samurai untuk meminta bantuan.

.

.

Saat membuka mata yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit-langit ruangan yang terasa asing, rasa panik pun muncul dan langsung membuatnya berusaha bangun tapi lagi-lagi kepalanya terasa pusing,

"Jangan buru-buru bangun, berbaringlah lagi...kondisimu belum pulih," seorang wanita berkulit gelap dan berkepala botak berdiri disisi ranjang dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Mata Allen langsung melebar, wajahnya pucat saat mengenali siapa wanita berpenampilan unik itu 'Ma...Mahoja, kenapa dia ada disini? Memalukan sekali dia menemukanku berpakaian wanita begini,' batinnya risau.

"Hei...kau tidak apa-apa nona? Mau kupanggilkan suamimu kemari?"

"Hah?...nona, suami?" tanyanya bingung, tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa wanita itu tidak mengenalinya, buru-buru ia bertannya "Aku kenapa...dimana ini?"

"Ini dirumah kami, kau ditemukan jatuh pingsan karena dehidrasi didepan jadi kubawa masuk kemari, baiklah aku panggilkan suamimu ya,"

Sang pemuda berambut putih hannya melongo bingung mencerna hal yang didengarnya, sepeninggal sang wanita setelah beberapa saat barulah dia sadar bahwa kini dengan memakai baju perempuan wajar jika dipanggil nyonya apalagi dengan perut besarnya yang menandakan jika ia sedang hamil tapi siapa suaminya? Segera semuanya terjawab saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya,

"Bagaimana bisa kau pingsan karena lapar? dasar Moyashi Idiot!"

"Kau yang idiot! tega sekali pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku!" teriak Allen kesal begitu melihat patner dalam misinya muncul diambang pintu dengan raut muka yang masam.

"Cih...aku sedang mengejar pencopet itu! mustinya kau diam ditempat dan menungguku, bukanya berkeliaran tak jelas! Apa kau tak pernah sadar jika kau itu buta arah?"

"Eeeh...sudah-sudah...istrimu sedang hamil, tak baik jika kalian terus bertengkar..." tiba-tiba seorang wanita asia yang sangat cantik melerai mereka,

'Gyaaaa! Anita juga ada disini, mati aku!' teriak Allen dalam hati dan membuat wajahnya bertambah pucat dan berkeringat hebat.

"Ini...kau suapi dia, kasihan...pasti bayinya sudah sangat kelaparan," wanita itu lalu menyodorkan dengan paksa semangkok bubur panas pada sang pemuda asia yang terpaksa menerimanya dengan wajah menahan kesal. Mendengar kata-kata itu Allen menarik nafas lega ternyata penyamarannya kali ini benar-benar sempurna.

"A..aku bisa makan sendiri," katanya berusaha meminta mangkok itu dari Kanda yang dengan sukarela hendak menyerahkannya tapi wanita itu malah melotot mencegahnya,

"Ckckckck...bukan begitu caranya, sebagai suami kau yang harus menyuapinya...anggap saja ini permintaan maafmu karena sudah membuat istri dan anakmu terlantar,"

Mati-matian Allen menahan tawa melihat wajah kanda yang terlihat ngeblank dan specheless dibawah pelototan Anita yang terlihat galak. Apalagi dengan tegas dan berkacak pinggang dia memberi Kanda instruksi bagaimana cara menyuapi yang baik, dengan terpaksa pemuda itu meniup-niup bubur yang sudah disendoknya dengan sangat hati-hati lalu menyuapkannya dengan sangat pelan kemulut patnernya,

"Pfft...ahahaha..., oh aduh maaf...tapi...ahahaha" tak tahan lagi akhirnya Allen tertawa membuat Kanda tambah kesal tapi sang wanita cantik itu malah tersenyum lega,

"Nah begitu harus baikan...baiklah aku tinggalkan kalian berdua, jika aku mendengar pertengkaran lagi...awas ya!" ucapnya tegas sambil berlalu pergi tak lupa menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Che...Berhenti tertawa atau kumasukkan mangkok dan sendok ini langsung ketenggorokanmu!" kata Kanda mengancam dan langsung meletakkan mangkok yang dipegangnya keatas meja kecil yang ada disamping ranjang dengan keras.

"Aish...ahaha...maaf..." Allen berusaha menarik nafas menenangkan dirinya baru kemudian bisara "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau mau saja menurut pada Anita-san?"

"Kau kenal wanita cerewet itu?!"

"Uhm...dia salah satu suporter guru yang tinggal di China, aku juga sangat terkejut melihatnya disini...kuharap dia tak mengenaliku, aku sangat malu jika ketahuan berpenampilan begini, "

"Grrr...rupanya anak buah guru sialanmu! hah menyusahkan saja! Jangan-jangan mereka diutus untuk mengawasi kita" katanya kesal sambil menatap tajam pada pemuda berambut putih dihadapannya,

"Kurasa tidak, mereka tampak tak mengenaliku...dan terakhir kami bertemu Anita-san sedang mencari guru yang menghilang...jadi mungkin sampai sekarang mereka tak lagi saling kontak,"

Penjelasan itu membuat Kanda menyeringai "Kalau begitu jangan sampai mereka tahu identitas kita," lalu dengan yakin dia menambahkan "Baiklah sudah kuputuskan! Misi penyamaran ini harus sukses! misi untuk menyumpal mulut guru bodohmu itu, kita harus bisa mengelabui semuanya!"

Melihat sang samurai yang tampak sangar dan berapi-api Allen hannya bisa menggelengkan kepala, "Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku? Lalu dimana Timcampy?"

"Cih...Aku berhasil menghajar pencopet brengsek itu dan mengambil kembali tasku, tapi ketika kembali ketempat semula kau sudah tidak ada! Aku berkeliling mencarimu sampai aku melihat golem bodohmu itu terbang berputar-putar ditengah jalan, lalu aku mengikutinya kemari,"

Saat Kanda membuka tas yang dipakainya muncullah benda bersayap keemasan yang langsung terbang menuju tuannya,

"Timcampy! Terimakasih ya!" teriak Allen senang dan langsung menciumi golem itu, melihatnya sang samurai hanya mencibir sebelum lanjut bicara,

"Tapi mereka tak mengijinkanku masuk, penjagaannya sangat ketat dan tak mungkin menghajar semua orang bodoh itu karena kita bisa dicurigai, saat mengaku sebagai temanmu mereka tak percaya jadi aku bilang saja aku suamimu...tch...lalu wanita itu datang dan malah menyeretku masuk,"

Mata Allen melebar mendengar penjelasan itu, tak menyangka jika gurunya mampu memprovokasi Kanda sampai-sampai dia rela susah payah bersandiwara demi mensukseskan misi ini, tapi sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya 'Aha...mungkin ini kesempatan bagiku untuk balas dendam!' sebuah senyum iblis muncul diwajahnya yang pucat. Namun sayangnya senyum itu tak dilihat oleh Kanda yang tengah sibuk membaca sebuah dokumen misi yang diambilnya dari dalam tas,

.

.

Setelah menyuruh Timcampy bersembunyi didalam baju Allen dan otomatis membuatnya terlihat lebih 'besar', kedua exorcist itupun memperkenalkan diri pada tuan rumah saat makan malam bersama. Sesuai sekenario yang sudah disepakati mereka mengarang cerita sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sedang kawin lari karena hubungannya tak mendapat restu dari orang tua dan tentu saja Allen menggunakan nama samaran yaitu Ellena, sungguh nama yang kreatif. Untungnya Kanda belum pernah bertemu dengan Anita dan Mahoja jadi dia tetap bisa menggunakan nama aslinya.

"Astaga...Ellena...tak kusangka begitu berat hal yang harus kau jalani, tapi jangan khawatir tinggalah bersama kami...sekarang kalian bisa bebas disini." kata Anita sambil menghapus air matanya tersentuh mendengar cerita yang disampaikan secara dramatis oleh Allen, didukung dengan ekspresi wajah Kanda yang seperti ingin membunuh orang.

"Te...terimakasih Anita-san aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membalas kebaikanmu,"

"Sudahlah kau tak usah berpikiran seperti itu, karena kau sudah kuanggap seperti anaku sendiri,"

Dengan wajah sendu dan terharu Allen memandang salah satu pengagum gurunya itu, meski dalam hati ia merasa sangat bersalah karena harus menipunya "Anita-san..." katanya membalas genggaman tangan sang wanita.

"Jujur kau mengingatkanku pada seorang pemuda yang juga kusayangi seperti anak sendiri, usia kalian sama...15tahun bahkan memiliki wajah dan suara yang hampir sama, aah entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya..."

"UHUK!" mendengar itu Kanda hampir saja tersedak teh yang diminumnya dan wajah Allen membiru,

"Ah...maaf bukan aku bermaksud menyamakanmu dengan seorang pemuda Ellena, hanya saja Allen yang kuceritakan itu memang berwajah manis...tapi kau jauh lebih cantik darinya kok," Anita berusaha meluruskan pendapatnya sementara si pemuda berambut putih hanya bisa tersipu dikatai cantik dan manis sekaligus oleh orang yang sangat cantik dan menjadi idola banyak pria.

Melihatnya sang samurai malah mendengus "Che...manis apan...OOW!" dan sukses kakinya diinjak oleh Allen dibawah meja keduanyapun langsung melakukan perang deathglare, Anita dan Mahoja yang menonton malah salah tangkap lalu tertawa,

"Ya ampun...kalian ini benar-benar menggemaskan ya! Baru sebentar berpisah sudah saling bertatapan seperti itu, aah cinta dimasa muda memang luar biasa..."

Seketika Kanda langsung membuang mukanya dan Allen hannya bisa menunduk malu, melihatnya sang tuan rumah pun hanya bisa geleng kepala dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera pergi beristirahat dikamar yang sudah disediakan.

.

Terpaksa berbagi kamar akhirnya Kanda memilih untuk tidur diatas sofa daripada harus berbagi ranjang tapi saat dia hendak memejamkan mata suara ribut yang ditimbulkan Allen dan Timcampy yang akhirnya dilepaskan terus mengganggunya,

"BERISIK! Dasar Moyashi Idiot! kau bisa diam tidak sih!" bentaknya kasar

"Maaf Kanda...tapi bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Lihat ini...ternyata Komui benar-benar mengerjaiku..."

Mata Kanda terbelalak saat melihat isi koper Allen yang sedang diacak-acak oleh Timcampy. Berbagai model Lingerine, celana dalam berenda, Bra berbusa padat, beberapa gaun cantik, stocking dan sarung tangan berpita berhamburan diatas ranjang, untungnya masih ada beberapa dalaman pria yang terselip disana. Mau tak mau wajah sang pemuda asia memerah apalagi saat melihat Allen yang hanya mengenakan boxer memperlihatkan perut yang mulai membulat, menyadari pandangan rekannya dia langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"A...aku hendak berganti baju piama, tapi yang ada malah lingerine...hahh tidak mungkin aku memakainya untuk tidur kan,"

Kanda pun ikut kesal akan kelakuan Komui yang membuat situasi jadi tambah tidak nyaman, karena membayangkan si Moyashi dengan perut besarnya mengenakan lingerine dan dalaman berenda membuatnya merinding, akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengaduk isi kopernya sendiri lalu melemparkan sehelai kemeja putih polos kekepala Allen,

"Pakai itu untuk tidur dan berhentilah ribut!...dasar Moyashi idiot! merepotkan," katanya sebelum kembali kesofa dan menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi hingga menutupi wajah.

"Waah! Terimakasih ya Bakanda!" kata Allen senang dan langsung memakai kemeja itu lalu pergi tidur sambil memeluk Timcampy tanpa membereskan kekacauan yang sudah dibuatnya lebih dulu.

.

Keberuntungan ternyata memihak kedua exorcist itu karena ternyata Anita sedang merintis cabang usahanya dikota itu, yaitu sebuah Bar. Keduanya memutuskan untuk membantu di Bar untuk lebih mudah mendapatkan Informasi tentang fenomena yang harus mereka selidiki.

Kanda dengan kemampuan beladiri dan pedangnya membantu Mahoja di bagian keamanan sementara Allen dengan 'keahliannya' berjudi menjadi dealer poker atau roulet, penyamarannya sebagai seorang wanita seringkali diremehkan oleh para penjudi dan tentunya memudahkan jalannya untuk memperdaya dan mengalahkan mereka.

Untung saja Anita percaya dengan cerita karangannya bahwa Ellena secara tiba-tiba bisa berjudi semenjak dia hamil dan entah kenapa keburuntungan selalu mendatanginya saat bermain. Dalam sekejap saja keberadaanya sebagai seorang dealer dengan anugrah dewa judi menyebar diseluruh kota, membuat orang berbondong-bondong datang untuk menantangnya. Tapi berkat kondisinya itu juga Allen bebas memilih kapan waktu dia mau datang ke Bar atau siapa yang menjadi lawannya.

Selain itu keadaan istimewanya sebagai seorang istri yang sedang hamil dan dukungan dari semua orang disekitarnya juga dia manfaatkan untuk membuat Kanda kerepotan,

"Kandaaa! Aku ingin sekali minum susu segar yang baru diperah!" teriak Allen pada suatu malam saat mereka berada di Bar, tadinya sang samurai tak menghiraukannya tapi Anita, Mahoja dan para pegawai lainnya langsung memaksanya untuk memenuhi keinginan ngidam sang 'istri' atau nanti anaknya akan lahir ileran.

Dengan penuh rasa kesal akhirnya ia terpaksa mencari peternakan terdekat dan memaksa pememerah susu sapi dimalam hari dengan susah payah, karena harus membantu sang pemerah menjinakkan si-sapi terlebih dahulu yang terus memberontak karena merasa terganggu tidurnya tapi begitu ia memberikan susu itu dengan gampangnya Allen menjawab,

"Aish...bau susu ini membuatku mual... aku tak mau meminumnya lagi," seketika aura membunuh langsung keluar dari tubuh sang samurai dan sang istri langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Anita untuk meminta perlindungan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Graaah!" teriak Kanda kesal sambil berlalu pergi menahan amarahnya yang membara.

Tapi rupanya tak cukup sampai disitu berbagai permintaan lain selalu diajukan Allen,

"Madu asli yang baru diperas sepertinya sangat segar,". "Aku ingiiin sekali makan daging ikan hiu,". "Kurasa pita pink ini cocok sekali dirambutmu, kumohon kau pakai ya?" dan semua permintaan itu terpaksa Kanda penuhi dengan gigi gemeretuk, sungguh dia ingin menghajar pemuda berambut putih itu tapi jika ia melakukannya penyamaran mereka akan terbongkar, akhirnya lagi-lagi dia terpaksa menahan amarahnya.

Sampai pada hari itu Kanda benar-benar marah karena Allen memintanya untuk berdansa dengan seorang nenek genit yang datang ke Bar, otomatis mereka menjadi bahan tontonan dan tertawaan karena sang nenek terus menempel dan berusaha mencuri ciuman darinya. Untungnya dengan lincah ia bisa menghindar dari serangan sang nenek dan menyusul Allen yang sudah lebih dahulu pulang kerumah Anita meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Awas kau Moyashi! Akan kubuat kau tak bisa berkutik lagi!" gumamnya sepanjang jalan sambil menyeringai lebar membuat orang-orang yang melihat wajah tampannya jadi ketakutan.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Anita dia langsung naik kekamar mereka dan membuka pintu dengan kasar, dilihatnya Allen baru selesai ganti baju hendak bersiap tidur memakai kemeja longgar pemberiannya dan boxer pendek,

"Wah kau sudah kembali! Hehehe selamat malam, aku tidur duluan ya!" kata si pemuda berambut putih riang hendak beranjak ke tempat tidur berusaha menarik Timcampy yang semula bersembunyi dibalik bantal tanpa menyadari wajah sang samurai yang sangat suram,

"Diam disitu!" bentak Kanda mengagetkannya, seketika Allen langsung berdiri mematung saat akhirnya menyadari aura gelap yang dipancarkan oleh sang samurai sedangkan golem emas miliknya juga merasakan aura itu dan memilih kembali masuk ke bantal untuk bersembunyi, mau-tak mau bulu kuduknya meremang apalagi saat pemuda berambut panjang imu mulai membuka baju atasan yang dikenakannya, rasa panik muncul tapi ia bingung harus berbuat apa jadilah Allen hannya berdiri terpaku disamping ranjang,

"Che...Sebagai seorang istri kau sudah sangat menyusahkanku Moyashi! Jadi kali ini kali ini kewajibanmu juga harus kau penuhi!"

"A...apa maksudmu?" melihat ekspresi mengerikan sang samurai yang sudah telanjang dada dan mulai berjalan merapat, mau tak mau keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya perlahan iapun mengambil langkah mundur hingga kakinya terantuk bibir ranjang.

"Tch...tentu saja...melayani aku," sambil menyerinyai lebar Kanda mendorong bahu pemuda dihadapannya hingga jatuh terlentang dan segera mencondongkan badannya, merasa terdesak Allen berusaha memberi perlawanan tapi sebuah tangan menahan tendangannya dan malah menahan kakinya agar tak bisa bergerak kemudian mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"ARH! LEPASKAN!" teriak pemuda berambut putih sambil terus berusaha mendorong tapi tak dipedulikan, malah tangan kiri Kanda mulai menarik kerah kemeja longgar yang dipakainya hingga menampakkan bahu polosnya,

"Crown Clo...Umpf!" terlambat hendak mengaktifkan Innocentnya tapi mulutnya sudah dibungkam dan Kanda berbisik ditelinganya,

"Kau berteriak dan misi penyamaran kita gagal Idiot..."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Allen terpaku, tak boleh membiarkan misi ini gagal atau dia akan menggagalkan misi belum lagi rasa malu karena identitasnya bakal terbongkar dihadapan Anita-san dan Mahoja yang dihormatinya, akhirnya ia berhenti melawanan hannya bisa pasrah sambil terpejam erat-erat tak terasa air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya kedua tangannya pun mencengkeram seprei erat-erat hingga,

KRAUK!

"AAAAUUUUWWW!" sontak Allen berteriak keras saat rasa sakit menjalar dibahunya matanya yang semula terpejam rapatpun terbuka secara spontan ternyata Kanda menggigit pundaknyanya dengan sangat keras,

BRAK!

"Ellena-chaan!"

Anita yang tampak cemas karena mendengar jeritan tamunya, membuka pintu kamar tamu yang ternyata tidak dikunci dan langsung membatu begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya, kerah kemeja longgar yang dikenakan Allen terbuka lebar dan menampakkan bahu telanjangnya terlentang diatas ranjang yang berantakan, pergelangan kaki pucat ditahan oleh tangan kanan Kanda yang menindihnya dengan cuma menggunakan celana panjang tanpa atasan, memperlihatkan kaki dan paha mulus tanpa bulu milik Allen yang cuma menggunakan boxer pendek dibawah bajunya.

"Ma...maaf...silahkan dilanjutkan...", kata wanita itu tergagap tapi sebelum pintu ditutup ia sempat berpesan sambil membungkuk,

"Sekali lagi maaf, tapi...Kanda bisakah kau sedikit menahan diri? Kurasa bercinta dengan agak kasar tidak baik untuk kandungan Istrimu...anu..auh...sudah ya, permisi..."

Buru-buru sang pemilik rumah itu mundur dengan muka merah dan pintu ditutup meninggalkan dua Exorcist muda hanya terdiam dan terpaku masing-masing masih belum bisa sadar dari kekagetannya masih dengan posisi yang sangat mengundang pertanyaan, sementara diluar Anita merasa terheran-heran kenapa Ellena yang notabene adalah seorang wanita malah tidur mengenakan boxer dan kemeja.

"Cih...siapa juga yang mau dengan Moyashi idiot ini, buang-buang waktu saja!" Kanda langsung bangkit meninggalkan Allen yang menarik nafas lega tapi sedikit kecewa(?).

"Dasar Bakanda brengseeek!" teriaknya kesal pada pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang memunguti lagi baju yang tadi dilemparnya kesembarang tempat.

"Cih...dengar ya Moyashi Idiot! jika kau berani mengerjaiku dengan minta macam-macam lagi didepan mereka...kupastikan kau takakan pulang dengan tubuh utuh! Camkan itu!"

"Ukh...," wajah Allen merah padam mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan sang samurai dengan mata melotot tajam, siasat usilnya sudah terbongkar, entah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu akan memukuli, menghajarnya atau kembali 'melecehkannya' yang jelas ia tak mau hal buruk itu kembali menimpanya, buru-buru ia mengangguk. Puas akan reaksi rekannya Kanda segera keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Allen yang memeluk Timcampy erat dalam keadaan masih syok.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Anita mendapati tamu kesayangannya tampak pucat dan lesu saat membantunya menyiapkan sarapan sebuah senyum maklum muncul diwajahnya,

"Ya ampuun...kau terlihat pucat nak, apa suamimu lagi-lagi terus 'bermain' semalaman sehingga membuatmu tak tidur?"

"Eh!?...bu...bukan begitu! Sungguh semalam kami tak melakukan apa-apa kok!" jawab Allen dengan wajah merah padam sementara sang wanita cantik hannya tertawa geli.

"Maaf...aku hannya menggodamu, tapi kenapa kau terlihat murung? Ceritakanlah padaku siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu nak,"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Allenpun menghela nafas, sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam perutnya dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman sampai-sampai tak bisa tidur nyenyak tapi saat ini mereka sedang menjalankan misi jadi ia tak mau merepotkan orang lain dengan masalah pribadinya,

"Ellena?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah cemas akhirnya perhatian Anita membuatnya ingin mengungkapkan keluh-kesah,

"A...ada yang aneh dengan perutku...seringkali aku merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak didalam sana, itu membuatku tak nyaman dan tak bisa tidur nyenyak..." katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca 'aish...kenapa aku jadi ingin menangis sih?! hormon payah!' gerutunya dalam hati. Sementara Anita yang memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak kaget langsung mendekat memeluknya erat,

"Sssh...sudah-sudah...jangan menangis Ellena...yang kau alami bukan hal yang aneh kok, kurasa itu karena bayimu mulai menendang,"

"A...Apa? menendang?"

"Astaga...aku lupa...gadis semuda dirimu pasti belum tahu...begini, bayimu tumbuh besar didalam perutmu yang kecil tentu saja jika terus diam dengan posisi yang sama selama 9 bulan sangat membosankan karena itulah dia bergerak, apalagi seiring usia kandunganmu yang semakin bertambah janin itu bertambah besar dan gerakannya semakin aktif jadi mulai sekarang kau akan merasakan setiap gerakan yang dia buat,"

"Be...benarkah?"

"Hmm...bahkan jika bayimu cegukan atau kaget kau juga bisa merasakannya, aah benar-benar pengalaman yang indah," kata sang wanita cantik dengan pandangan menerawang, lalu ia memegang tangan Allen dan menempelkana diatas perutnya. Sebuah gerakan halus mereka rasakan dan kini hal itu membuat senyuman lebar terukir diwajah keduanya.

.

Selesai membantu Anita didapur, Allen bergegas berjalan menuju kebun rumah tempat Kanda biasa ditemukan sedang berlatih dipagihari, sebelumnya dia mencari dikamar mereka tapi pemuda asia itu tak ditemukan.

"Kanda! aku mencarimu kemana-mana," panggil Allen membuat sang samurai menghentikan kegiatannya mengayunkan mugen, lupa akan ancaman yang diberikan semalam sang pemuda berambut putih langsung menarik tangan Kanda dan menempelkan di atas perutnya meniru apa yang tadi Anita lakukan, beberapa detik berlalu dan Kanda hanya bisa mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan idiot?" tanya Kanda sambil berusaha menarik tangannya tapi Allen tetap menahannya dengan kuat.

"Aisshh...ayolah! jangan buat aku malu..." jawab sang pemuda berambut putih tak sabar tapi bukan padanya karena matanya terus tertuju pada perutnya sendiri dan semakin erat menempelkan telapak tangan sang patner.

THUMP...THUMP...THUMP

Gerakan kecil tapi kentara dari dalam perut Allen yang ia rasakan melalui telapak tangan membuat mata Kanda melebar 'Bayinya menendang dengan keras,' ucapnya dalam hati dan ia terus merasakan gerakan itu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya si pemuda berambut putih melepaskan tangannya membuat ia sadar dari pikirannya,

"Che...jadi sudah mulai menendang ya...untunglah karena dia tidak tumbuh dengan lamban dan idiot sepertimu," katanya saat menarik kembali tangannya perlahan.

"Apa! dasar kau Menyebalkan!" teriak Allen kesal dan langsung berbalik pergi dengan muka merah padam "Bodoh...kenapa juga aku buru-buru mencari Bakanda itu, membuatku kesal saja!"

Gumamnya tanpa dia sadari bahwa sepeninggalnya sang samurai berdiri mematung memandangi tangannya sendiri sambil tersenyum lembut mengingat gerakan halus yang tadi ia rasakan.

.

Semenjak tahu bahwa keanehan yang dirasakannya bukanlah hal yang berbahaya mood Allen meningkat tajam, memutuskan berhenti mengerjai patner asianya dengan riang ia berusaha sering membantu di Bar Anita, membuat para penantangnya terus bertambah. Sampai pada malam itu cuaca sangat cerah dan suasana didalam Bar-pun sangat meriah karena selain para penjudi yang menantang Allen bermain poker pengunjung lainnya ikut menantang Kanda untuk bertanding minum.

Pada awalnya sang samurai menolak tapi beberapa kata ejekan dari seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut jabrik membuatnya berang, iapun menerima tantangan orang itu yang disambut gembira oleh para pengunjung lain yang juga ikut menantangnya. Untunglah berkat kemampuan regenerasi tubuhnya alkohol tidak begitu berpengaruh, akhirnya hannya tinggal ia dan sang pria bertubuh besar yang masih bisa bertahan setelah meminum satu tong besar anggur.

Sementara Allen mendapat seorang penantang yang tangguh, seorang pemuda lusuh dengan kacamata tebal yang tak henti tersenyum sambil menghisap rokok yang tak dinyalakan karena menghormati kondisi kehamilan lawannya dan tepat saat Allen berhasil memenangkan pertandingan mereka. Angin yang sangat kencang masuk kedalam Bar itu hingga membuat beberapa orang sampai terhuyung-huyung.

_**~Aku menantangmu...~**_ sebuah suara serak terdengar keras diseluruh ruangan Bar, suhu ruangan yang semula hangat menurun drastis dan muncullah sesosok bayangan pria tua yang mengenakan jubah compang-camping berdiri dihadapan Allen, menggantikan lawan terakhirnya yang sudah menyingkir karena kalah.

"HANTU RAJA JUDI DATAANG!" teriak orang-orang ditempat itu, beberapa masih tak percaya bahwa hantu itu benar-benar datang diantara mereka ada yang berusaha menyentuh bayangan itu namun mereka mendapati udara kosong. Sontak semuanya hannya bisa memandang dari jauh memberi ruang bagi Allen dan hantu itu, sementara Kanda langsung meninggalkan lawan bertandingnya berlari menghampiri sang patner.

"Che...akhirnya dia muncul juga! Bersiaplah Moyashi, kita harus menangkapnya." katanya sambil menghunus Mugen dan mulai mengaktifkannya,

"Tunggu BaKanda! Jangan menyerangnya, kita hanya bisa mendapatkan Innocent itu hannya dengan mengalahkannya dalam permainan!" ucap sang pemuda berambut putih pelan berusaha menahan rekannya.

_**~Aku menantangmu...~ **_kata hantu itu lagi membuat Allen yang masih sibuk menahan Kanda menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai tersenyum lebar "Aku terima tantanganmu," katanya dengan mata berkilat penuh tantangan.

.

Dua jam sudah berlalu dan permainan masih terus berlanjut hantu itu sangat pantas disebut sebagai raja judi karena Allen merasa kesulitan melawannya bahkan dengan kemampuan curangnya, tapi permainan mulai menunjukkan arah yang baik. Kanda mengusir semua pengunjung keluar, yang ada didalam hannya Anita sang pemilik dan Mahoja yang mengawasinya dari jauh.

Tepat saat Allen mengeluarkan kartu pamungkasnya dan akhirnya bisa menang, sang hantupun mulai menghilang hannya meninggalkan sebuah sinar terang kehijauan. Tapi kemudian mata kiri Allen yang terkutuk tiba-tiba bereaksi.

"AKUMAA!" teriaknya keras, membuat Kanda kembali bersiap dan kembali mengaktifkan Mugen tapi terlambat.

BRUAAAAK! DHUAAAR!

Tiba-tiba atap Bar sudah hilang karena sebuah tembakan keras, munculah beberapa akuma mulai dari level satu hingga level tiga mulai menembaki mereka, beruntung Allen bisa menyelamatkan Anita dan Mahoja yang sangat syok, melindungi mereka dengan jubah CrownClownnya.

"Ka...kau! Allen Walker...kenapa..." kata Mahoja terbata sementara Anita hannya bisa terbelalak dan menutupi mulutnya tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku membohongi kalian, Anita-san, Mahoja-san... tapi saat ini kita harus menyelamatkan diri!" katanya sambil terus menutupi mereka dengan jubahnya.

DHUAAAR!

Kembali suara ledakan terdengar keras sepertinya kali ini giliran tembok Bar yang rubuh, dilihatnya Kanda mulai menyerang akuma-akuma itu dengan beringas.

"Kau jangan hawatirkan kami, digudang Bar ini tersimpan beberapa perisai talisman yang bisa melindungi kami." Anita yang sudah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya berdiri dan menepuk pipi Allen pelan "Kau jalankan saja tugasmu, bantu 'suamimu'!"

Mendengar itu muka Allen memerah tapi dia hannya bisa mengangguk "Hati-hati..aku akan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian para Akuma agar kalian bisa lari ke gudang," lalu ia lari menuju arena pertempuran.

CROSS GRAVE! KAICHUU ICHIGEN!

Serangan kombinasi dari Allen dan Kanda dalam sekejap mampu menghancurkan para akuma. Akan tetapi...

"GRAAAAAW!" BRUAAAAKH

Sesuatu tepatnya seseorang menubruk Kanda dari belakang dan membuat samurai itu terpental jauh, tak hannya itu sang penyerang mengeluarkan listrik dari tubuhnya langsung melukai sang exorcist.

"KANDAAA!" teriak Allen spontan dan langsung berlari namun tiba-tiba seseorang menghalanginya,

"Kita berjumpa lagi...Shounen," sosok pria tampan dengan kulit gelap dan rambut ikal berdiri dihadapannya, dia tersenyum lebar sambil menghisap rokok dimulutnya.

"Ka...kau! Tyki Mikk..." mata Allen terbelalak melihat musuh bebuyutan yang pernah melukai jantungnya dan kalau tidak salah ingat pria bertubuh besar yang menyerang Kanda juga adalah Noah dua orang musuh tangguh menyerang mereka bersamaan suatu situasi yang sangat berbahaya.

"Wah baguslah kalau kau masih mengingat namaku...Fuuuh," kata sang Noah sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya "Bermain poker denganmu cukup menyenangkan tapi aku tak menyangka selain curang kau juga punya hobi berpakaian seperti seorang wanita, merusak pemandangan saja,"

"Diaam kau!" sang pemuda berambut putih langsung menyerang namun lawannya bisa menghindar tiap tebasan pedangnya dengan lincah, bahkan dengan serbuan kupu-kupu kanibalnya yang bernama 'Tease' ia membuat Allen kehilangan fokus dan langsung balas menyerang,

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" teriak sang exorcist kesakitan saat dengan kekuatan uniknya tangan sang Noah menembus perutnya,

"AHAHAHAHA! Astaga...shounen!...kukira perut besarmu ini palsu, tak kusangka ada sesuatu yang hidup disini," katanya sambil tertawa sadis "Ini menarik! Sangat menarik! Apa yang sudah terjadi denganmu huh?!"

"Ukh...tidak! Hentikan!" teriak Allen sambil menahan sakit bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya sambil terus berusaha mendorong tangan sang Noah yang mulai meremas isi perutnya,

"Menyingkir darinya kau Noah Jahanaam!" mata Kanda terbelalak lebar melihat apa yang dilakukan Tyki pada Allen, dia langsung melompat berniat menolong sang patner namun Skin Boric yang menjadi lawannya tak membiarkan hal itu, dengan rantai yang muncul dari dalam tangannya ia mengikat tubuh sang samurai menahan pergerakannya dan kembali menyerangnya dengan brutal.

"Ka...kh...Kan...da..." kata Allen terbata melihat sang samurai yang tengah dihajar oleh musuhnya, rasa sakit diperutnya sangat hebat namun rasa takut akan kehilangan Kanda dan bayinya lebih membuat hatinya sakit.

'Siapapun tolong kami!' doanya dalam hati sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap dan kesadarannya menghilang.

~ To be Continue ~

Huwaaaa akhirnya dengan 6000+ kalimat terselesaikan juga chapter ini, and mohon maaf karena berakhir dengan CliffHanger hehehehe...semoga pembaca cukup menikmati cerita yg ditulis pada saat-saat yang sangat penuh trouble ini

Maaf sebelumnya buat -Kay kei key sky- chapter lalu ga tercantum padahal udah tak tulis tapi yang muncul cuma sebuah titik hiiiks.

Thanks buat Nia-chan atas saran2nya apa chapter ini sudah memuaskan requestmu?

Kirin-chan buat semangat juga tagihannya, maaf ya membuatmu menunggu terlalu lamaa

Finaly thanks to last Chapter reviewer :

Ca kun

Noninonayy

Narin rinrin

Lexenvy Nightwalker567

yuka

Nia Yuuki

Kirin-chan

Kenryuu

Ainiadira

Cloud`dy

Rukachan

Meilii

Guest

Seperti kemarin...bolehkah saya berharap chapter ini memenuhi kuota 10 review sebelum lanjut ke berikutnya hehehehe? Thanks b4


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Rating : T+

Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker

Warning : YAOI, Mpreg, OOC and Typo

Hyaaaaaa! Maafkan saya sang sudah menggantung reader sangat lama dengan ending cliffie kemaren...ukh...masalah Thesis sangaaaat membuat saya stress, mohon maklum ya! well tanpa basa-basi lagi selamat membaca!

.

.

Bulan purnama...

Menerangi pertempuran sengit disebuah kota yang kini penuh puing bangunan dan bangkai Akuma bergelimpangan penuh darah, empat orang yang semula bergerak tanpa henti dan bertarung sengit kini terdiam berhadapan dengan lawannya masing-masing.

"HYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tak lama terdengar suara tawa membahana, dikeluarkan oleh seorang Noah berbadan besar yang berhasil menghanguskan tubuh exorist lawan dengan menggunakan senjata rantai petirnya, tapi tawanya tak berlangsung lama saat telinga tajamnya mengdengar sebuah gumaman.

"Kinki...Sangenshiki..." terkejutlah ia saat aura musuhnya yang semula telah padam kini kembali bangkit dan bertambah kuat.

"HAKKA TOUROU!" teriak sang samurai kembali menyerang musuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

.

Disisi lain Tyki Mikk sang 'Noah of Pleasure' terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya saat ini, musuhnya yang semula tak sadarkan diri seketika bangkit dan tersenyum lebar padanya dengan bola mata yang berubah warna menjadi keemasan.

"Selamat pagi...saudaraku..." kata pemuda berambut putih sambil menarik tangan Tyki, membebaskan diri dari cengkraman sang Noah yang masih terpaku tak percaya dengan kondisi pemuda dihadapannya dimana kini berkulit kelabu sama sepertinya.

"Ka...kau! siapa kau sebenarnya?" tapi belum sempat ia mendapat jawaban sesuatu menyerang dari arah samping dan membuatnya terpental cukup jauh.

"Jangan diam saja! Baka Moyashi!" rupanya Kanda sengaja mengarahkan serangannya pada Tyki bukan pada Skin Boric yang menjadi lawannya.

Seolah merespon panggilan itu berangsur-angsur warna kulit dan mata Allen memudar dan dia kembali tak sadarkan diri ambruk itu Kanda berusaha lari menghampiri namun rantai yang tertanam ditubuhnya kembali menghalangi.

"Jangan remehkan aku!" teriak Skin marah, tak suka sang lawan mengabaikannya, terpaksa exorcist berambut panjang itu kembali meladeni.

.

"Pyuh! Sial!" geram Tyki dari bawah reruntuhan tembok, untungnya ia sempat menghindar dari serangan Kanda sehingga ia tak terluka parah dan hannya terlempar. Memperhatikan kondisi sekeliling ia melihat Skin kembali bertarung dengan lawan exorcistnya dan Allen Walker kembali tak sadarkan diri tergeletak ditanah, berusaha mendekat namun saat jaraknya dengan si pemuda berambut putih tinggal beberapa langkah lagi-lagi sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Sinar putih yang menyilaukan muncul dari tangan kiri Allen, Crown Clown aktif dengan sendirinya memunculkan topeng perak dan jubah putih yang berkibar kemudian membungkus tubuh sang exorcist erat, menjadi seperti kepompong seolah berusaha berusaha melindunginya.

Kembali sang Noah hanya bisa ternganga tak percaya, "Haah!? Apa lagi yang akan terjadi sekarang?" gumamnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya,

"HYAAAAAH!" lagi-lagi sebuah serangan mendadak membuat noah bertubuh jangkung itu kaget dan spontan melompat beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri semula,

"ALLEN! KANDAA!" teriak seorang wanita muda berseragam hitam melompat turun ketengah pertempuran disusul beberapa orang lainnya. Melihat kedatangan tiga orang exorcist dan sekelompok Finder yang bersiap dengan perisainya, Tyki pun memutuskan untuk mundur lagipula kondisi saudaranya Skin tidak begitu baik, dia terluka lebar dibagian dada karena sabetan pedang sang samurai. Lagipula dengan gejala perubahan tubuh Allen menjadi mirip Noah dan kondisi kehamilannya yang aneh, membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar dikepalanya tak ingin bertindak gegabah ia memutuskan akan segera melaporkan hal itu pada sang Earl Milenium.

"GRAAAAH! TAKKAN KUMAAFKAAAN!" noah bertubuh besar terus saja berusaha melanjutkan pertarungan meskipun tubuhnya hampir terbelah menjadi dua, "Che...keras kepala," gumam Kanda sambil bersiap meluncurkan sebuah serangan. Tapi Tyki tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam tanah dan menarik saudaranya itu menjauh.

"Kali ini sampai disini saja kita bermain-main Exorcist...Lain kali kita sambung lagi..." katanya sambil menghilang dibalik sebuah pintu unik berbentuk hati yang muncul begitu saja diudara.

.

Semuanya menarik nafas lega melihat lawan terberat mereka yaitu para Noah mundur, namun kondisi Allen yang masih terbungkus didalam kepompong Crown Clown membuat semuanya cemas.

"A...apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Lenalee yang kemudian berlutut disamping Allen bersama Krory dan Miranda tampak sangat cemas para Finder juga berkumpul disekelilingnya. Kanda segera mendekat dan mencoba menyentuh 'kepompong' itu namun selubung energi tipis menyerang dan membuat telapak tangannya terasa terbakar.

SHIIING! Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan keemasan meluncur mendekat. Disusul oleh Anita dan Mahoja yang keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan langsung bergabung dengan kelompok itu.

"Timcampy! Kemana saja kau golem idiot!" kata sang samurai keras, namun golem kecil itu tak memperdulikannya terus terbang berputar-putar diatas 'kepompong', kemudian dengan ekornya ia berusaha menarik pedang yang sedang dipegang oleh Kanda.

"Kau ingin aku menggunakan Mugen?" mulut sang golem kemudian menampakkan gigi-gigi kecilnya sebagai jawaban dan membuat Anita, Lenalee dan beberapa orang yang lainnya menahan nafas cemas. Perlahan Kandapun bersiap hendak membelah 'kepompong' itu tapi begitu ujung pedangnya menyentuh selubung energi yang melingkupi, sebuah sinar putih yang sangat menyilaukan muncul. Kemudian Crown Clown pun memudar kembali kebentuknya semula dan menampakkan tubuh pucat Allen yang tak sadarkan diri.

Spontan Kanda langsung memeluk dan mengguncangkan tubuh sang patner sambil berteriak, "Moyashi! Bangun kau idiot!" tapi pemuda berambut putih itu tetap tak bergeming.

.

.

Putih...

Itulah yang pertama Allen lihat pada saat ia membuka mata 'Dimana ini?' tanyanya dalam hati, tapi setelah memperhatikan sekelilingnya ia mengenali ruangan itu, "Ruangan the14 didalam White Ark..." gumamnya.

Berjalan menuju jendela kaca yang sangat besar diruangan itu ia tak melihat pantulan dirinya melainkan sebuah sosok aneh, bayangan hitam besar bermata kosong tersenyum lebar dan melambai padanya. Entah kenapa tangannya maju menggapai jendela itu tepat saat jarinya menyentuh permukaan kaca sang bayangan menariknya masuk, berusaha memperangkapnya didalam kaca.

"GYAAAAA! Tiidaaak! Lepaskaan!" teriak Allen sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman sang bayangan tapi tenaganya tak cukup, hampir seluruh tubuhnya masuk kedalam kaca dan saat itu sebuah ingatan terlintas dikepalanya, pembicaraan bersama sang guru beberapa waktu lalu.

'Mana...ayah angkatmu adalah saudara laki-laki dari Noah ke-14 yang melakukan penghianatan pada Earl dan terbunuh karenanya.'

'Kau adalah host yang dipilih untuk mewarisi ingatan Noah ke-14 itu dan bila tiba saatnya jati dirimu akan terhapus dan ingatan itu menguasai tubuhmu kemudian kau akan membunuh orang yang kau cintai...'

"Tidak! TIDAK! TIDAAAAAK!" menggelengkan kepala keras-keras ia merasa tenaganya melemah dan bayangan hitam itu makin menenggelamkannya.

THUMP! Tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa bergetar didalam perutnya dan itu membuatnya sadar 'Anakku...Bayiku..., untukmu aku tak boleh menyerah!' ucapnya dalam hati,

"Crown Clown!" lagi-lagi Allen berteriak dan seketika kaca yang menghisapnya pecah, bayangan hitam yang menariknya menghilang digantikan sesosok bayangan putih, tepatnya badut berwarna putih kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Mana...Apakah kau benar-benar sayang padaku? Atau itu karena aku adalah host dari ingatan saudaramu?" gumamnya bertanya pada sosok sang bang ayangan ayah yang sangat dicintainya, meski rasanya sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan itu namun perasaan ragu tetap menghantuinya.

Hingga terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya "Moyashi! Bangun kau idiot!"

'Kanda!' teriaknya dalam hati 'Aah iya...sekarang ada Kanda, aku juga punya anak ini pasti semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan terus melangkah kedepan.' tapi entah kenapa seluruh energi ditubuhnya terasa terkuras habis dan ia hannya bisa memejamkan matanya erat 'Sebentar lagi...aku ingin istirahat sebentar lagi,' kata-kata itu muncul dalam hati dan mengantarkannya kedalam tidur tanpa mimpi yang dalam.

.

.

.

"Ngh..." sebuah suara erangan pelan dari sesosok berambut putih yang tergolek lemah diatas ranjang membuat orang yang berada didalam kamar kecil itu menarik nafas lega dan langsung mendekatinya,

"Allen...akhirnya kau sadar! Kami sangat menghawatirkanmu!" kata seorang gadis cantik bermata ungu antusias juga bisa kita lihat beberapa orang lain berkumpul disekelilingnya termasuk golem kesayangan Timcampy langsung mendarat dan bergelung dirambutnya.

"Le...nale...aku..bayiku...," bisiknya lemah dan terlihat cemas.

"Tenang saja, dokter sudah memeriksa kondisimu dan 'si kecil' baik-baik saja kok!" jawabnya didukung anggukan yang lainnya.

Menghela nafas lega kemudian Allen mengedarkan mata kesekeliling hampir semua rekannya ada disitu tapi seseorang tak terlihat dan itu membuat rasa cemas muncul dihatinya, "Kan...da, dimana?".

"Dia ada diluar, mau kupanggilkan?" tanya sang gadis sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian dan Allen hannya bisa mengangguk. Lenalee segera melesat keluar kamar dan posisinya duduk disamping ranjang langsung digantikan oleh wanita lain yang tak kalah cantik.

"Ya Tuhan...apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padamu nak?"

"Anita-san...maaf sudah membohongimu..."

"Hah...tak kusangka kau sangat kejam bisa menipu kami seperti ini, tapi asal kau kembali sehat semuanya akan kami maafkan," katanya sambil mengusap pelan rambut dan pipi putih sang pemuda dibelakangnya Mahoja juga ikut menganggukan kepalanya dan memandangnya lembut, disisi lain ranjang Miranda yang tampak cemas juga berusaha tersenyum dan bertanya "A...apa ada ya...yang sakit Allen-kun?" menerima perlakuan lembut dan perhatian dari mereka membuat Allen merasa sangat terharu.

"Jadi si-idiot payah itu sudah sadar? Dasar orang tak berguna, merepotkan saja!" sebuah suara keras dibalik pintu membuat senyum Miranda pudar dan kembali gemetar bingung sementara alis Allen mengerenyit mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Kanda-kun kau tak boleh bicara kasar begitu..." suara lain berusaha mengingatkan

"Heh berisik kau Vampire jelek! Kau juga sama tak bergunanya dengan dia!" bisa dibayangkan wajah pucat Krory yang syok mendengar ucapan pemuda asia yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kanda! Berhenti menghina Krory-san dan cepat kedalam! Allen menunggumu," kata Lenalee sambil membuka pintu dan mendorong Kanda masuk.

"Ah...lihat, suamimu sudah datang...kau pasti sangat merindukannya ya," celetuk Anita membuat wajah pucat Allen merona "Baiklah, kurasa kami harus meninggalkan kalian berdua saja.." dan sang samurai berdiri mematung seketika. Karena kata-kata itu sukses membuat beberapa wanita disitu sontak menahan tawa. Buru-buru mereka langsung keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Kanda yang melotot tajam dengan Allen yang menderita blusshing akut.

Tapi sesaat setelah mereka ditinggal berdua saja, dengan langkah panjang Kanda segera menghampiri ranjang kemudian mencengkeram dagu Allen menarik wajahnya keatas dan memberhatikan warna mata pemuda itu dengan seksama,

"Ka...kanda?" tanyanya masih merah padam apalagi saat jarak diantara wajah mereka sangat dekat seperti sekarang,

"Che...apa kau tahu warna mata dan kulitmu berubah kemarin?" sebuah pertanyaan yang langsung membuat Allen kembali memucat, teringat akan mimpi buruknya sehingga membangkitkan rasa bingung dan takut yang terkubur dalam hatinya.

Perlahan namun pasti Allen berusaha melepas tangan sang samurai dan hannya bisa menundukan kepalanya dalam diam. Melihat itu Kanda mendecih lalu berbalik hendak pergi tapi sesuatu menahan lengan bajunya.

"Jangan pergi..." bisik pemuda berambut putih dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan raut wajah sedih membuat sang samurai menghentikan langkahnya, bahkan dia diam saja saat kemudian Allen menariknya mendekat dan memeluk pinggangnya erat membenamkan kepala putih itu di perutnya sambil terisak pelan.

"Hah...kau ini..." katanya setelah beberapa menit berlalu sambil menarik-narik rambut Allen pelan "Awas jangan sampai ingusmu menempel dibajuku idiot,"

Sontak exorcist berambut putih itu langsung melepas pelukannya "Kau yang idiot! BaKanda!" teriaknya kesal sambil berusaha menghapus air mata diwajahnya yang sembab.

Tak mengabaikan teriakan patnernya Kanda bertanya dengan muka datar "Kemarin Innocentmu juga bergerak sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" meski begitu dari nada suaranya ia menuntut jawaban yang jujur.

Allen hannya menggelengkan kepala seraya berkata "Aku sendiri tak tahu...aku hannya ingat saat Noah itu menyerangku rasanya sakit sekali kemudian semuanya gelap,"

Kanda masih memandangnya dengan intens meski sedikit tersirat kecurigaan di matanya sementara Allen hanya bisa kembali menunduk, bimbang hendak menceritakan mimpi yang dilihatnya atau tidak, akhirnya mereka berdua hannya terdiam larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

TOK TOK TOK! Suara ketukan pintu memecah keheningan itu,

"Kanda, Allen...aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari Nii-chan, katanya kita harus kembali ke Headquarter secepat mungkin." Lenalee bicara sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap si..." belum sempat Allen menyelesaikan perkataanya Kanda sudah menyela, "Kita kembali lusa!"

"Eeh? kenapa?" tanya pemuda berambut putih heran, padahal biasanya yang paling ribut ingin segera pindah tempat misi adalah Kanda.

"Cih...Kau baru sadar bodoh! Aku tak mau direpotkan oleh Moyashi yang sakit diperjalanan!" jawabnya tegas sambil beranjak dari kamar itu tanpa menengok lagi membuat patnernya kesal dan berteriak "Aku tidak bodoh dan tidak merepotkan! Kau yang menyebalkan BaKanda!".

Lenalee yang melihat itu tersenyum geli kemudian kembali duduk di bagian pinggir ranjang, "Jangan marah...kurasa dia menunda keberangkatan kita karena cemas dengan kondisi kesehatanmu lho,"

Cukup terkejut mendengar itu tapi kemudian Allen mencibirkan bibirnya kesal tanda tak percaya.

"Kau tahu? Saat kau tak sadarkan diri Kanda benar-benar cemas lho! Bahkan dia sampai mengancam sang dokter jika tak bisa membuatmu sadar!...Aku mengenalnya dari kecil, baru kali ini aku lihat dia begitu perhatian pada seseorang dan itu hanya padamu,"

"Perhatian apanya...dia hannya senang mengganggu dan mengejekku..." gumam Allen tapi rona merah di pipi dan telinganya tak bisa menutupi desir hatinya yang merasa senang, apalagi saat gerakan keras terasa dari dalam perut membuatnya kaget "Aw..." spontan dia mengelus bagian yang bergerak dan memejamkan mata mencoba merasakannya lagi.

"Apa perutmu sakit?" tannya sang gadis cemas mendengar sahabatnya tiba-tiba terlonjak.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, dia hannya menendang dengan keras." Jawabnya sambil membuka mata dan tersenyum hangat.

Seketika mata Lenalee tampak berbinar-binar gembira penuh harap "Benarkah? Sudah mulai menendang? Boleh aku memegangnya?" dan sang calon 'ibu' mengangguk.

"Kyaaa! Keponakanku sudah bertambah besar!" teriak gadis itu gembira saat merasakan tendangan kecil di telapak tangannya "Syukurlah dia kuat seperti ayah dan ibunya," katanya riang.

"Ibu? Aku bukan wanita Lenalee! aku juga akan menjadi ayahnya!" lagi-lagi Allen berteriak protes sementara sang rekan kembali tertawa kencang.

.

Akhirnya hari keberangkatan tiba, Anita dan Mahoja melepas kepergian mereka dengan penuh haru, meski sebenarnya mereka tak rela para exorcist yang masih memulihkan diri itu dipanggil kembali. Tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak dan hannya bisa berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja di Headquarter nanti.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Allen, jangan lupa bila ada kesempatan tulislah surat pada kami..." kata Anita sambil menahan air matanya dan memeluk sang pemuda berambut putih itu erat-erat dibelakangnya Mahoja juga tampak sedih.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya Anita-san...aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membalas kebaikanmu,"

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu, karena kau sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri jadi jangan pernah merasa hutang budi padaku kau mengerti! Kanda-kun tolong jaga dia ya!"

"Cih...apa hubungannya denganku," gumam sang samurai sambil memalingkan wajahnya spontan Lenalee langsung menyikutnya sementara Krory dan Miranda hannya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya. Diiringi lambaian tangan dan salam perpisahan akhirnya rombonganpun berangkat dan entah kenapa Allen merasakan firasat buruk, ia takut jika mimpi dan ingatan akan perkataan dari gurunya menjadi kenyataan. Iapun mempererat ikatan mantel panjang yang membungkus dan menutupi bentuk tubuhnya.

.

.

"Kami pulaaang!" teriak Lenalee gembira begitu mereka sampai di pelabuhan bawah tanah Headquarter. Namun bukan teriakan histeris Komui yang menyambut adiknya tercinta tapi beberapa orang penjaga berpakaian resmi yang tampak asing berjaga di tempat itu.

"Selamat datang Exorcist, kami menunggu kedatangan kalian." Sesosok pria yang tampak cukup berumur dengan kumis dan gaya rambut klimis mirip Hitler berdiri ditengah-tengah dan tersenyum lebar pada mereka, seketika wajah Lenalee memucat, tubuhnya bergetar, spontan dia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur kebelakang.

Meski Allen tak tahu siapa pria itu namun keberadaanya yang membuat sahabatnya ketakutan memicu insting untuk melindungi dan langsung berdiri dihadapan sang gadis menutupinya, Timcampy merasakan kegelisahan sang master bergelung diam didalam kantong terdalam mantel panjang yang dikenankannya. Begitupun Krory yang juga mengambil langkah waspada, sementara Miranda ikut-ikutan panik dan gemetaran.

"Allen Walker!? Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu...banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ucapnya masih dengan tersenyum dia mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan sesuatu "Penjaga, bawa dia ke ruang pemeriksaan."

Mendengar perintah itu spontan Kanda langsung maju menghadang para penjaga dan menghunus pedangnya "Apa maumu Leverrier !?" katanya ketus sambil melotot tajam.

Senyum pria yang menjabat sebagai auditor central itu melebar "Yuu Kanda...masih tak sopan seperti biasanya. Meski prestasimu sangat baik tapi perilakumu burukmu itu tidak bisa diteruskan kau tahu itu?"

"Che itu bukan urusanmu!" bentaknya dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda, tapi sebelum dia menyerang sebuah teriakan menghentikannya.

"BERHENTI !" Komui tampak terengah berlari menghampiri mereka diikuti beberapa anggota tim peneliti dan Jenderal Tiedol dibelakangnya.

"Maafkan kami Leverrier-san tapi kau tak bisa membawa para Exorcist sebelum mereka melapor tentang misi yang sudah dijalani padaku! Kuharap kau menghargai kekuasaan dan tanggungjawabku ditempat ini!"

"Itu benar, meski kau membawa perintah dari central namun posisi Komui sebagai supervisor juga harus dihormati." kata Jenderal Tiedol menambahi sambil menepuk pundak muridnya berusaha menenangkan.

Wajah sang auditor berubah masam dia menghela nafas panjang "Baiklah, kuberi kalian waktu 24jam untuk menyelesaikannya, tapi ingat jangan penah coba untuk lari atau menyembunyikan sesuatu kami sudah tahu semuanya." Katanya sambil tersenyum licik dan berlalu pergi bersama para pengawal.

Lenalee langsung berlari ke sosok sang kakak yang langsung memeluk berusaha menenangkan dari trauma masa kecilnya. Sementara Jenderal Tiedol menghampiri Allen yang tampak stress dan sedang berpikir dengan keras, "Bagaimana kondisi cucuku, sehatkan?"

Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat semuanya terbelalak "Cih, siapa yang sudi menjadi cucumu! Dasar orang tua aneh." gerutu Kanda, tapi sang guru tetap tersenyum "Ckckck...Yuu-kun kau tak boleh mengatai ayahmu begitu didepan menantunya sendiri, "

Kata-kata yang sontak membuat suasana semula tegang dan serius buyar, Lenalee tak kuasa menahan tawa terkikik geli. Begitupun beberapa orang lainnya. Muka Allen sudah semerah tomat dan Kanda mengumpat kesal sambil berlalu pergi.

.

.

Allen langsung dibawa keruang perawatan oleh Komui, sementara exorcist lainnya dipersilahkan untuk istirahat. Tapi Lenalee tak mau beranjak dari sisi kakak dan sahabatnya, ia tidak bisa tenang dengan keberadaan sang auditor di'rumah' mereka. Setelah memastikan kondisi kesehatan Allen dan bayinya, Komui menyuruh adiknya untuk membantu suster kepala menyiapkan obat dan beberapa keperluan lain.

Saat mereka hannya berdua sang supervisorpun bercerita tentang maksud kedatangan Auditor dan anak buahnya langsung dari central untuk menyampaikan keputusan mereka tentang 'White Ark' -suatu teknologi luar biasa pelintas ruang dimensi- yang bisa Allen ambil alih dari tangan Earl Milenium musuh utama mereka.

Yaitu mereka akan menggunakannya untuk membantu mobilitas para Exorcist dalam misinya dan untuk keperluan lainnya. Tapi Central menaruh curiga pada kemampuan Allen dalam mengendalikan 'White Ark' itu karena sang pemuda berambut putih ada sangkut pautnya dengan Noah ke-14 dan Earl sendiri, oleh karenanya mereka akan menginterogasi dan melakukan pemeriksaan khusus padanya. Berita yang sangat membuat Allen terkejut, apalagi ternyata gurunya Jenderal Cross saat ini sudah diamankan di kantor pusat untuk diawasi penuh dan mencegah ia membocorkan informasi atau berkomplot dengan muridnya.

Tadinya Komui berniat melindungi Allen dengan menyembunyikannya disuatu tempat yang jauh sampai bayinya lahir nanti. Tapi karena situasinya berubah runyam begini, rencana itu tak bisa dilakukan lagi, mau tak mau kehamilannya harus diungkapkan.

"Allen-kun aku sungguh minta maaf...ini semua berawal karena tindakan bodohku! Bahkan sekarang aku tak bisa banyak membantumu!" kata sang superfisor dengan penuh penyesalan dia bahkan bersujud untuk minta maaf tapi buru-buru Allen langsung membantunya bangkit.

"Kumohon Komui-san kau jangan begitu, kurasa ini semua sudah takdir. Mulai dari Innocent yang kumiliki, guru Cross yang menemukanku saat Ayah tiada, bayi ini, juga tentang kemampuanku mengendalikan Ark yang aku tak tahu kenapa bisa terjadi! Jadi kau jangan minta maaf lagi ya..."

Mendengar itu Komui tersenyum getir "Terimakasih kau sudah memaafkanku..." menghela nafas panjang ia melanjutkan "Tapi kau jangan khawatir, selagi aku masih menjabat sebagai superisor disini. Meski bertaruh nyawa aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melindungimu dan anak itu."

"Terimakasih Komui-san...hingga hari ini kau sudah berbuat sangat banyak untukku,"

"Tidak! ini belum seberapa...tapi kurasa jika central tahu tentang kehamilanmu ini mereka akan berpikir ulang tentang penyelidikan dan penahananmu itu,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebelum esok Leverrier mengumumkan tentang tuduhanya padamu sebagai kaki tangan Earl, aku akan mengumumkan tentang kondisi kehamilanmu ini!" kata sang superfisor penuh keyakinan pada rencananya tersebut, meski begitu Allen tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana keributan yang akan terjadi esok. Perasaan gelisahnya hanya bisa ia salurkan dengan menggenggam erat Timcampy yang dengan tenang terdiam dipangkuannya.

.

.

Pagi itu semua Exorcist yang ada di Headquarter dikumpulkan di sebuah ruang pertemuan oleh sang auditor dari central yaitu Malchom C Leverrier didampingi oleh asistennya Howard Link dan seorang Cardinal sebagai pengawas. Menggunakan mantel panjangnya Allen datang bersama Komui membuat beberapa rekannya heran kenapa sang pemuda berambut putih berpakaian seperti itu dihari yang cerah dan tampak tegang. Tapi belum sempat mereka bertanya Leverrier sudah mulai bicara.

"Hari ini kalian para Exorcist dikumpulkan karena kami dari tim audit Central akan mengumumkan beberapa hal." Mendengar itu semuanya langsung berhenti bicara dan dengan serius memperhatikan.

"Yang pertama kalian pasti sudah mendengar tentang digunakannya 'White Ark' sebagai alat transportasi dalam menjalankan misi, terimakasih pada Allen Walker dengan kemampuannya yang diluar dugaan." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan seringai licik dan membuat Komui sangat geram.

"Tapi kemampuan luar biasa itu semestinya hanya dimiliki oleh No..."

"Maaf menyela! Tapi ada hal sangat penting yang harus aku sampaikan saat ini, mengenai kondisi Exorcist Wallker!"

"Komui! Beraninya kau!" ucap Leverrier geram namun sang superfisor tak berhenti, "Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku melakukan sebuah percobaan bodoh dan itu telah mencelakai salah seorang Exorcist kita! Efek yang ditimbulkan awalnya tak begitu parah namun saat kemudian bersinggungan dengan Innocent yang kemudian kami dapatkan...hasilnya sangat fatal!...Exorcist Wallker...dia..." berusaha tetap tenang Komui memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya erat, meski sudah merencanakannya ia tetap merasa berat mengungkap fakta yang mungkin mempengaruhi hidup Allen selamanya.

"Aku hamil, saat ini sudah hampir lima bulan." dengan lantang dan penuh keteguhan exorcist berusia 15 tahun itu mengatakannya. Membuat semua orang terkejut tak terkecuali Kanda yang langsung mendecih keras.

"A...apa katamu!?" tanya sang auditor dengan muka tak percaya, melihat itu Allen langsung membuka mantelnya, menampakkan kaos yang cukup ketat dan celana panjang berkaret yang dipakainya. Jelas menunjukkan bentuk perutnya yang membuncit. "Astaga!" beberapa exorcist seperti Chaoji, Daisya dan Suman yang sebelumnya tidak tahu sangat terkejut begitupun sang Cardinal. Sementara rekan lain yang sudah mengetahui tentang kondisinya itu memandangnya dengan penuh rasa cemas.

.

.

Meski pengungkapan fakta tentang kehamilan Allen itu mampu mengalihkan tuduhan Central bahwa dia punya sangkut paut dengan para Noah dan Earl namun mereka tak melepaskannya begitu saja. Leverrier sangat kesal karena usahanya untuk menangkap sang exorcist terhalangi, namun ia tak menyerah. Mengusulkan untuk mengadakan sidang terbuka malam itu juga dipanggillah Allen dan Komui ke kantor pusat Central.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau dan Komui rencanakan?" tannya Kanda ketus pada saat mereka hendak menuju gerbang keberangkatan.

"Kanda! Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, kami ha..." belum selesai Komui bicara Allen sudah menyelanya "Sepuluh menit...tolong beri kami waktu untuk bicara berdua sebentar saja," mendengar itu akhirnya sang supervisor hannya bisa mengganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkan kedua Exorcist muda itu menjauh dari mereka untuk bicara.

Berhenti di suatu ruangan yang tidak digunakan pada awalnya Allen hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya bingung harus mulai dari mana. Kanda yang tak sabaran langsung membentaknya,

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Moyashi idiot! disaat anjing pesuruh Central itu ada disini kau malah mengungkapkan keberadaan anak itu! Apa kau tak pernah berpikir akibatnya nanti hah!?"

"Maaf...jika aku bertindak gegabah, tapi cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan tahu kebenarannya, lagipula ini lebih baik daripada Leverrier-san mengumumkan jatidiriku yang sebenarnya..." ucap sang pemuda berambut putih dengan ekspresi kalut dan cemas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas Allen bicara "Aku adalah host dari ingatan Noah-ke 14, suatu hari tubuh ini akan diambil alih oleh ingatan itu dan bila saat itu tiba aku...akan membunuh orang yang kucintai"

Seketika mata sang samurai melebar ia sangat terkejut mendengarnya, tapi itu menjelaskan fenomena aneh yang terjadi saat mereka menjalankan misi dengan suara tercekat dia bertanya "Jadi...kau adalah...Noah?"

"Tidak! Aku adalah Allen Walker exorcist dari Black Order!" bantahnya cepat "Meskipun ingatan the14 ada didalam otaku aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan berusaha untuk melawannya aku takkan membiarkan Noah menyakiti siapapun!"

"Che...lalu kau mau menggunakan anak itu untuk mengalihkan kecurigaan mereka hah!?"

"Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkannya Kanda! Setidaknya sampai anak ini lahir aku akan berusaha tetap menjadi alat bagi mereka agar Central mau membiarkan aku hidup...tapi bila saatnya tiba nanti, jika the-14 sampai menguasai tubuh ini, kumohon bunuhlah aku..."

"Apa!?" kali ini ekspresi marah muncul diwajah tampan sang samurai ia tak habis pikir dengan permohonan yang ditujukan padanya itu.

"Kumohon...kau exorcist terkuat dan teguh yang pernah kutemui, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya..." tatapan matanya menyiratkan kesungguhan sekaligus kepercayaan yang begitu besar.

'kau pasti berpikir aku tak punya perasaan hingga bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu dengan tanganku' batin Kanda geram. Dengan keras ia menarik kerah jaket yang dipakai sang pemuda berambut putih itu "Kau berpikir mati adalah satu-satunya jalan hah? dan bisa melemparkan tanggung jawab itu padaku? Pikirkan anak itu! Apa kau berencana membuatnya menjadi anak yatim bahkan sebelum dia lahir!?"

Mendengarnya Allen terkejut dia tak pernah berpikir sampai kesana, masalahnya yang dihadapinya sekarang sudah cukup membuatnya stress. Tak terasa air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau malah menangis Moyashi!" teriak Kanda kali ini dengan panik, ia paling lemah jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan airmata.

"Hiks...hiks..." tak tertahan lagi exorcist muda itu menangis keras masih dengan kerah yang ditarik oleh Kanda. Disela isakanya dia berbisik "Aku takut Kanda...aku tak mau melukainya, melukaimu juga yang lainnya...aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi...hiks..."

GREP!

Jantungnya seolah terhenti saat Kanda memeluknya dengan erat, membuat tangisnya terbenam di pundak yang bidang "Berhenti menangis, kau membuatku bingung..." dengan tegas pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu memerintah,

DHEG! DHEG! DHEG! jantungnya terasa mau copot menerima perlakuan itu. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya Allen mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, seketika tercium aroma yang khas dari tubuh sang patner, bau maskulin tapi lembut...seperti wangi bunga yang tak dia kenali, perlahan membuatnya rileks. Menyadari tangisan Allen sudah berhenti meski masih mencengkeram kedua pundaknya erat Kanda memandang matanya dengan Intens.

"Masih ada aku dasar idiot! Kita hadapi Central bersama-sama...aku akan ikut denganmu," Mendengar itu mata pemuda berambut putih melabar, jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang, didalam perutnya ia merasakan desiran halus yang membuatnya terpaku dan bagai terhipnotis oleh sorot tajam yang terpancar dari mata kelam sang samurai ia perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga beberapa centi lagi kedua bibir itu bertemu.

GLOTAK!

Keduanya sangat kaget mendengar suara keras itu, spontan mereka langsung mundur menjauhkan diri. Ternyata Timcampy yang tadi dititipkan pada Komui oleh Allen panik mencari tuannya hingga menabrak pintu ruangan yang mereka gunakan. Wajah Allen yang semula pucat kini memerah parah, sementara sang golem langsung menempel dan bertengger dipundaknya.

"Che...ayo kembali Moyashi! Para kakek keparat dari central itu pasti akan mengamuk jika kau datan terlambat." kata Kanda dengan senyum sinisnya yang sudah berjalan keluar ruangan, masih berusaha mengendalikan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan dan sebuah kelegaan dihatinya Allen pun menyusulnya.

**~ To be Continue ~**

Kamus :

Kinki Sangenshiki (Ilusi tabu ketiga)

Hakka Tourou (Bunga enam bintang)

Maaf kalo chapt ini kurang memuaskan uhuhu...untuk chapt depan bakal lebih seru lagi kok hehehe...so reviewnya yaa!

Oh iya...mohon maaf juga kalo yang kurang suka Mpreg tapiii sudah saya cantumkan warning Mpreg diatas and warning itu masih akan berlaku untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya juga...so harap maklum ya...

Finaly thanks to last Chapter reviewer :

Kirin-chan

Kenryuu

Nia-Yuuki

Guest

Lex Nightwalker567

Narin RinRin

Ainiadira

2fynlicht

aoiFuu

Votte Femme

Baka Mamarthy


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Rating : M

Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker

Warning : YAOI, Mpreg, OOC , Typo and Spoiler Manga

Terimakasih banyak untuk reviewer chapter yang lalu yaa! Saya sangat senang! Sungguh menyemangati saya yang sedang stressss ini huhuhu...Mohon dukungannya terus cerita ini yaaaa!

Chapter ini sangat panjaaang and untuk yang request lemon silahkan menikmati sajiannya hehehe

Please review after u read oce hehehe

.

.

Keheningan...

Mengiringi perjalanan kilat mereka menuju Central, disebut kilat karena dengan menggunakan 'White Ark' dalam beberapa menit saja mereka sudah sampai ketujuan dan langsung disambut oleh penjaga berseragam yang membawa mereka ke ruang sidang. Membuat Allen berusaha mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, seperti mengerti akan kepanikan yang dialami janin dalam perutnya tak banyak bergerak begitupun Timcampy yang dengan setia bertengger tenang dibahunya.

Berjarak beberapa langkah didepan, Kanda berjalan berdampingan dengan Komui. Rona merah muncul dipipinya saat mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu tadi, entah apa yang merasuk diotaknya hingga ia nyaris mencium sang samurai dan tak terbayangkan hal yang akan terjadi bila Timcampy tidak datang menyusulnya. Tenggelam dalam pemikirannya Allen tak sadar jika mereka tiba didepan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar penuh dengan ornamen keagamaan dan terlihat sangat tua, derit pintu yang cukup keras menyadarkannya.

"Maaf, tapi anda tidak boleh masuk kedalam." kata seorang penjaga pada sang pemuda asia berambut panjang.

"Cih! Apa maksudmu aku tak boleh masuk hah?"

"Hannya Exorcist Walker dan Superfisor Komui yang boleh masuk keruang sidang," tegasnya lagi tanpa memperdulikan deathglare andalan Kanda dan membuatnya mulai naik darah.

"Kumohon tenanglah Kanda...jangan membuat keributan disini, atau kau membuat keadaan lebih buruk bagi Allen-kun..." bisik Komui sambil menahannya.

Melihat kesamping tampak sepasang mata abu-abu memandangnya dengan cemas sang samurai itupun mendengus kesal "Che! ku tunggu kalian disini!" ujarnya sambil melipat tangan didepan dada lalu membiarkan penjaga membawa Komui dan Allen masuk, sebelum pintu ditutup ia melihat sang pemuda berambut putih menegokkan kepala dan menatapnya penuh kehawatiran.

"Moyashi!" spontan Kanda hendak menahan pintu itu namun terdengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Sssht! Yuu-chan! ayo cepat ikuti aku!" tampak sesosok berjubah hitam berdiri dibalik sebuah tiang besar melambai padanya.

Meski tak melihat jelas siapa orang berjubah itu ia hapal dengan suara dan panggilan yang sering mengganggunya, segera ia menghampiri sosok itu "Baka-Usagi!? Kenapa kau disini?"

Pemuda berambut merah menurunkan jubah yang menutupi kepala, mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya dan berjalan masuk ke sebuah pintu yang tampak tersembunyi diantara pilar-pilar besar, Kanda pun mengikutinya. "Aku disini tentu saja untuk menyelesaikan urusan Bookman...kau sendiri?"

"Che...jangan bertanya hal yang kau sudah tahu jawabannya idiot..." gumamnya dan merekapun mulai menaiki anak tangga kecil yang melingkar dibalik pintu itu,

"Aaaa...jangan begitu...jadi sidang kali ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Moyashi-chan kan? Apa yang sudah terjadi di Headquarter saat aku dan Panda-Jiji absen?"

"Ular dari Central si Leverrier melakukan Inspeksi dan Komui terpaksa membeberkan kondisi Moyashi." wajah sang samurai tampak mengeras saat mengatakannya begitupun Lavi yang tampak berpikir serius. Tak lama merekapun sampai disebuah balkon kecil yang tersembunyi, diatas sebuah ruang rapat besar berhiaskan patung-patung malaikat dan lukisan bersejarah, ternyata disitu ada Bookman yang tampak serius mengamati jalannya sidang dibawah tanpa diketahui kedua Exorcist muda itupun langsung memposisikan diri ikut berdiri disampingnya.

.

Suasana sidang tampak tegang, beberapa petinggi Central duduk di kursi tinggi membentuk formasi setengah lingkaran dengan sebuah meja panjang sebagai titik tengah. Sementara dihadapannya beberapa kursi dikelompokkan menjadi dua disisi kanan tempat Komui dan Allen duduk sementara dibagian kiri tampak Leverrier dan asistennya memasang wajah suram.

Pertama-tama Komui maju untuk menjelaskan bagaimana sebenarnya kondisi kehamilan yang dialami oleh Allen Walker dan ternyata ia membawa bukti-bukti laporan hasil kesehatan juga perawatan yang selama ini telah dijalani. Mata para cardinal terbelalak begitupun sang auditor saat melihat laporan itu, keheningan menyelimuti ruangan hannya gemerisik suara kertas tanda bahwa mereka sedang membacanya dengan seksama.

"Ini konyol ! Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan Komui?" tiba-tiba Leverrier bangkit dari duduknya dan membanting copy-an laporan itu ketanah "Ingin menutupi fakta yang lebih besar dengan lelucon ini hah?"

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksud anda tuan auditor...semua yang ada dalam laporan itu nyata, "

"Lalu kenapa kau baru melaporkannya sekarang? saat aku akan mengungkapkan hasil penyelidikanku?"

Pernyataan itu membuat Komui terdiam sesaat memang dia berniat menyembunyikan hal ini selamaya jika perlu dan ia akan menanggung semua akibatnya, "Itu ka..."

Belum sempat ia bicara Allen sudah memotongnya "Aku yang meminta Komui-san untuk menyembunyikannya. Aku masih belum siap untuk mengungkapkan kondisiku ini..."

"Allen-kun..." bisik Komui getir 'Lagi-lagi ia mengorbankan diri untuk orang lain' batinnya.

"Aku rasa ucapan seorang penghianat sepertimu tak bisa dipercaya," sanggah sang supervisor "Kau dan kawan-kawan Noahmu pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu...aku tahu itu,"

"Siapa yang berhianat !? Allen adalah exorcist yang sangat loyal pada Order kau tahu itu!" teriak Komui tak terima.

"CUKUP!" kata Cardinal tegas menghentikan perdebatan itu "Tuduhan Leverrier-san cukup beralasan namun hingga sekarang kita belum bisa menemukan bukti pasti mengenai masalah itu..."

"Jika diijinkan aku akan segera melakukan penyelidikan intens mengenai hal ini," jawab sang auditor sangat bersemangat.

"Kami percaya sepenuhnya dengan hasil laporanmu ini Komui-san...tapi ada satu hal yang terasa mengganjal...disini tertulis 'Kekuatan Innocent memberi kehidupan pada bibit yang ada'...lalu 'bibit ' milik siapa ?"

DHEG! Jantung Allen terasa berhenti mendengarnya wajahnya memucat begitupun Komui, karena memang dalam laporannya ia masih berusaha menutupi keberadaan dari 'ayah' sang janin exorcist lain yang juga harus ia lindungi.

"Kita semua tahu bahwa untuk menciptakan sebuah kehidupan dibutuhkan kontribusi DNA dari dua pihak...apa ada yang belum kalian sampaikan Komui-san? Walker-san?"

Allen meremas bajunya sendiri, ia tak mau melibatkan Kanda lebih jauh kedalam masalah ini "Tidak ada! Ini semua salahku..."

GUBRAK! Sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang melompat ketengah ruang sidang dan membuat semua orang disana terlonjak kaget.

.

"Eh! Tunggu! Yuu!" teriak Lavi tertahan saat tiba-tiba rekannya melompat turun dari balkon mereka berdiri, ia berusaha menahan dan menggapai exorcist berambut panjang itu namun tangannya hannya menangkap udara kosong, ia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyusul temannya turun.

"Diam disini Lavi! kita tak boleh ikut campur!" kata sang guru "Tugas kita hannya mencatat peristiwa yang terjadi...kau ingat itu," Mendengarnya Lavi pun mundur dan kembali mengamati dari balik bayangan dengan wajah penuh kehawatiran.

.

"Ka...Kanda?" bisik Allen tak percaya melihat sang samurai yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum arogan.

"Yuu Kanda! Beraninya kau mengganggu jalannya sidang! Penjaga!" Teriak Leverrier gusar, belum sempat para penjaga bertindak salah seorang Cardinal mencegahnya "Tahan...biarkan dia...Exorcis apa yang mau kau sampaikan?"

"Che," sang samurai pun berbalik menghadap para tetua "Aku ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya," ucapnya santai.

"A...Apa!?" lagi-lagi para cardinal dan auditor dibuat kaget tak percaya.

"Cih... Karena percobaan tak berguna dari si idiot Komui aku tidur dengan si tolol itu dan sekarang dia hamil. Apa masih belum jelas hah? bodoh!" sambil menunjuk perut Allen dengan jempol tangannya masih dengan wajah masam Kanda menjelaskan.

"BaKanda!" teriak pemuda berambut putih tak terima dengan wajah merah padam sementara Komui hannya bisa mengusap wajahnya yang memucat parah.

"Kau! Apa kalian sadar perbuatan itu adalah dosa! Kalian sudah mencemari nama Organisasi ini!" teriak salah seorang cardinal marah.

"Hah...Dosa? Mencemari?!" kali ini Kanda terlihat marah "Lalu perbuatan kalian memanipulasi orang yang sudah mati, membunuh, menyiksa dan mengorbankan anak-anak demi kepentingan kalian bukan dosa!?"

Kali ini para Cardinal terdiam, tapi salah satu dari mereka bicara "Itu semua adalah pengorbanan yang diperlukan demi memenangkan umat manusia dalam perang ini."

"Asalkan bisa menang apapun akan kalian lakukan hah? rendah...sama saja dengan earl dan para Noah..." geram Kanda, tapi Komui menahannya dan bicara, "Yang mereka berdua lakukan adalah murni kecelakaan, aku yang bertanggungjawab atas semuanya karena itu aku minta maaf," lalu sang superfisor membungkuk dalam meminta maaf.

Melihat itu Allen langsung mengikutinya, sambil memegangi perutnya perlahan ia membungkuk dihadapan para Cardinal, sementara Kanda tetap pada posisinya berdiri tegak dan memandang mereka penuh kebencian. Para Cardinal saling melempar pandangan tapi akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengambil keputusan.

"Kami akan mendiskusikan masalah ini lebih lanjut dalam rapat tertutup nanti, untuk sekarang kalian boleh pulang."

"Tapi penyelidikan tentang the.14!" tanya Leverrier ngotot.

"Masalah itu juga akan kami bahas, kau tidak usah hawatir. Sekarang silahkan kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing," Akhirnya tanpa diminta merekapun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan penuh kecemasan dalam hati masing-masing.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Allen sudah disibukkan oleh kegiatan baru, yaitu membuka gerbang 'Ark' ke semua daerah termasuk ke kantor cabang Black Order yang ada di beberapa benua, untunglah dia pernah berkeliling dunia bersama gurunya Cross sehingga proses itu berjalan sangat cepat.

Tak memakan waktu lama para Ketua Cabang dari beberapa kantor itupun berkumpul di Headquarter. Termasuk Bak-Chan pemimpin Black Order cabang asia yang pernah membantu Allen saat exorcist itu kehilangan Innocentnya karena serangan Noah.

"Wah sungguh teknologi yang sangat praktis!" gumamnya sambil membuka salah satu pintu untuk sekedar masuk dan keluar lagi, ia tampak sangat antusias bisa berpergian menggunakan 'Ark' bahkan tanpa segan-segan (meski sudah diperingatkan oleh Jhonny dan Reever) ia berkeliling dan membuka pintu-pintu didalam 'Ark' dengan iseng.

"Mohon maafkanlah beliau~~~" ucap sang asisten setia yang sudah cukup berumur pada kedua staff dari pusat itu "Superfisor menghalangi saat Bak-sama ingin bertemu dengan Lenalee-san saat ini perasaanya sedang down...mohon maklumi dia..." dengan derai tangis dan ingus yang melambai pria tua itu memohon. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Bak-Chan sangat menyukai Lenalee Lee namun sang kakak tentu saja tak merestui dan berbagai cara ia gunakan untuk menghalangi seseorang mendekati adiknya, Reever dan Jhonny pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Selagi para staff sibuk menenangkan sang asisten yang tengah meraung-raung, ternyata Bak-Chan membuka sebuah pintu yang terhubung ke rumahnya, kantor cabang asia dan disambut dengan timpukan para staff dan anak buahnya yang kompak berteriak.

"SUPERFISOOOR! JANGAN EGOIS! KAMI JUGA INGIN IKUT KE HEADQUARTER! "

Buru-buru ia langsung menutup pintu itu dan menghela nafas lega "Fyuuh...untung saja..." tapi begitu berbalik ia malah melihat serombongan tim peneliti dan seorang exorcist yang dia kenal baik namun dengan penampilan yang sangat mengejutkan berjalan mendekat.

"A...Allen-kun!? Ka...kau...perutmu..." dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut menganga pria muda itu sangat terkejut melihat tampilan Allen yang saat ini kembali setia mengenakan sweater pemberian Kanda diatas kemeja putih longgar, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu bootsnya juga Timcampy yang setia bertengger dipucuk kepala, bentuk perut yang membuncit tercetak jelas dalam pakaiannya itu.

Sementara sang pemuda berambut putih hannya bisa menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Ano...apa kabar Bak-san?" tanyanya ramah.

GUBRAK!

"Baaak-samaaaaa!" teriakan sang asisten membahana diseluruh 'Ark' saat melihat atasannya pingsan. Sementara Allen dan para staff pun hanya melongo bingung harus berbuat apa.

.

Kabar mengenai kehamilan Allen menyebar luas dengan sangat cepat, apalagi karena saat ini para peneliti dari berbagai cabang datang berkumpul di Headquarter menambah banyak populasi orang disana lagipula pemuda berambut putih itu tak lagi menutupi penampilannya sehingga semua orang bisa melihat perutnya yang membuncit. Beberapa ada yang merasa simpati tapi tak jarang pula yang mencemooh dan menjelek-jelekkan dirinya. Allen pun menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat disemua kalangan apalagi tambahan kabar bahwa yang menjadi 'ayah' dari bayinya adalah Yuu Kanda, teror dari semua finder dan staff yang terkenal akan arogansi, kesadisannya tapi juga wajah dan rupanya yang sangat menarik. Meski begitu sang exorcist berambut putih berusaha tak mempedulikannya karena sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang padanya karena dia punya tangan yang aneh juga rambutnya yang menarik perhatian, selama teman-teman exorcistnya masih mau menerima dirinya itu sudah cukup. Sementara bagi Kanda dia sama sekali tak peduli akan hal itu, lagipula tak ada yang berani menatap apalagi membicarakannya mereka masih sayang pada nyawanya masing-masing.

Sampai pada hari itu Allen sedang menyantap sarapan di cafetaria bersama Lavi, Miranda dan Lenalee juga Timcampy yang sedang berebut sosis dengannya, Jerry pun dengan cekatan mengantarkan satu ekor kambing bakar dan puluhan tusuk dango untuk pelanggan kesayangannya itu, oh betapa senang sang koki karena kini nafsu makan Allen sudah kembali bahkan 'lebih' dari semula, mungkin karena selain ia harus memenuhi kebutuhan energi Innocentnya ada nyawa lain dalam tubuhnya yang harus ia beri makan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Allen Walker, namaku Howard Link yang mulai hari ini akan melakukan pengawasan padamu dan ini ada pie labu yang kubuat sendiri silahkan dinikmati." Kata seorang pria berambut pirang panjang, berseragam rapi dan memiliki dua tahi lalat yang mencolok di dahinya membuat semua yang ada dimeja itu mematung.

"Oooh! Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya, selamat makan!" jawab exorcist berambut putih riang dan langsung mengambil pie itu dengan garpunya.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya," jawab sang pria pirang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi berarti tapi Lavi buru-buru mencegahnya "Tunggu Allen! Tahan dirimu! Tahaan!" 'dia bilang akan mengawasimu!' batin sang pemuda berambut merah menghawatirkan sang sahabat, apalagi dia ingat tentang hasil sidang yang belum juga diumumkan.

.

"Nii-saaaan!" Teriak Lenalee sambil berlari menuju kantor kakaknya "Apa maksudnya Allen dalam pengawasan!?" tak ia dihiraukan Reever yang mencegahnya masuk ke ruangan supervisor dan begitu pintu dibuka langkahnya langsung terhenti karena ia melihat Leverrier duduk berhadapan dengan sang kakak.

"Oh, selamat sore Lenalee...bagaimana kondisi kakimu?" sapa sang auditor membuat wajah sang gadis memucat dan tubuhnya langsung bergetar hebat, masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana kejamnya dulu pria itu menghukumnya karena ia hendak kabur dari order saat sang kakak belum bergabung dalam organisasi itu. Untunglah Reever langsung datang dan langsung membawanya keluar ruangan dengan alasan pemeriksaan kesehatan.

"Lenalee...kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya sang peneliti berkebangsaan australia itu merangkul sang gadis yang mulai tenang dan membawanya menjauh.

"Reever-san...bagaimana ini? orang itu akan berada disini mengawasi Allen...apa alasannya? bagaimana dengan bayinya nanti?"

"Kita masih belum tahu Lenalee...tapi tenang saja, kakakmu tak akan membiarkannya mendekatimu atau mengganggu bayi Allen," ucapnya menenangkan meski dalam hati sebenarnya ia juga tak yakin jika sang auditor akan melepaskan Walker begitu saja.

Komui pun langsung menghela nafas lega melihat adiknya sudah pergi dia kembali menatap 'tamunya' dengan tajam "Jadi kedatanganmu kemari untuk menyampaikan hasil keputusan sidang?"

"Sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis dalam surat itu, central memberikan pengampunan pada Walker dan Kanda atas dosa-dosanya dan meminta mereka untuk tetap menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai exorcist. Tapi pengawasan atas keterkaitan Walker dengan Noah ke.14 akan tetap dilakukan, lagipula dengan pengawasan ini diharapkan dia tak lagi mengulagi perbuatan dosanya itu." Jelas sang auditor dengan wajah penuh senyum kepuasan. Sementara Komui hanya bisa geram dan menahan amarahnya takut untuk memperpanjang masalah karena menghawatirkan sang adik, karena ini sudah keputusan final dari Central setidaknya ia cukup bersyukur karena Allen hanya akan diawasi, tidak ditahan dan bayinya tidak disentuh.

.

"The.14 adalah Noah yang telah dibuang oleh Clannya karena melakukan suatu pemberontakan, memang selama ini kita hanya mendengar tentang 13 anggota mereka tapi apa kau benar-benar tak pernah tau informasi ini?" Howard Link mulai menanyai Allen yang akhirnya tetap memakan pie itu meski membaginya dengan beberapa teman sementara Lavi dengan serius ikut mendengarkan disampingnya.

"Lalu apa itu ada hubungannya dengan pengawasan yang kau lakukan?" tannya pemuda berambut putih sambil mengelus perutnya karena entah mengapa sejak pria pirang itu datang bayinya berhenti bergerak, Timcampy pun bertengger dengan tenang diatas kepalanya.

BRUK! Setumpuk tepatnya segunungan kertas diletakkan didepan para exorcist.

"Pertama, tolong isi semua dokumen ini dan serahkan kembali maksimal esok pagi."

"Ya Ampun! Mengisi itu semua semalaman pasti tidak akan selesai..." teriak Lavi kaget

"Karena disini sangat ramai mari kita pergi ke Perpustakaan,"

"APA! diperpustakaan sampai pagi! Bagaimana dengan cemilan dan sarapanku!?" Allen pun protes dan wajahnya memucat saat sang pengawas mulai membawa dokumen-dokumen itu dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti.

"Tunggu! Sini kubantu bawakan, aku juga akan membaca di perpustakaan" kata sang pemuda berambut merah riang meski dalam hati ia tak tega membiarkan Allen membawa separuh tumpukan dokumen itu dengan perut besarnya dan mengerjakan semua tulisan itu sendirian. Merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju Perpustakaan lagi-lagi Allen mengelus perut berusaha merasakan pergerakan bayinya kebiasaan baru yang terbentuk saat ia cemas dan tidak tenang.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya exorcist tapi maaf tolong tinggalkan kami, Walker harus mengisi semua ini sendiri," kata Link masih dengan muka datarnya begitu mereka sampai di perpustakaan dan meletakan semua dokumen diatas meja membuat Lavi melongo saat ia terpaksa keluar.

"Yaah! Sungguh orang aneh yang menyebalkan! Kenapa pada saat seperti ini Yuu-chan malah berangkat menjalankan misi!" gumamnya kesal "Aha! Sepertinya aku harus mencari Panda Jiji saja untuk melaporkan hal ini," kemudian ia pun segera berlari menyusuri lorong Headquarter.

.

Depresi... Itulah yang Allen rasakan saat ini, sudah beberapa jam ia berkutat dengan dokumen itu berusaha mengisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dan semua itu mulai membuatnya mual juga pusing, kepalanya terasa berat dan iapun tak bisa menahan diri untuk meletakkanya diatas tumpukan dokumen dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang pria pirang dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Tidak...tidak juga," kembali menegakkan kepalanya Allen dengan tegas bicara "Dengarkan ini baik-baik ya; aku tak menyembunyikan apapun dan aku tak tahu-menahu tentang masalah the.14 ini! jadi kurasa hentikan saja semua ini."

"Oh ya? tapi kurasa sejak kau bisa mengendalikan 'Ark' orang-orang sudah mulai mencurigaimu dan itu adalah bukti terkuat!"

"Guruku! Pasti Jenderal Cross menghipnotisku saat aku tak sadarkan diri kemudian menanamkan melody itu dan cara mengendalikan Ark didalam otakku!" elaknya berusaha memberikan alasan agar tak mengisi dokumen itu lagi.

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya alasan itu! Lalu bagaimana dengan ini, kau bisa membacanya kan?" Link mengeluarkan sebuah kertas hitam bergambarkan simbol-simbol yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan sebuah lambang ditengahnya.

GLEKH! Allen menelan ludahnya karena ia mengenali simbol itu, simbol yang diajarkan Mana sang ayah angkat padanya simbol yang mereka rangkai bersama. Tapi ia tak mau orang mengetahui hal itu, Mana adalah orang yang sangat baik dan sangat berarti baginya. Meski ia sudah tahu fakta keterkaitan antara sang ayah dan Noah ke 14, ia tak mau keberadaan Mana diusik apalagi oleh orang-orang dari Central yang tidak ia percaya. Allenpun hannya bisa terdiam dan mengerenyitkan alisnya berpikir keras.

JLEGAAAR!

Suara petir tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka, hujan mulai turun merubah hari yang semula cerah menjadi gelap rintik air membasahi jendela diruang perpustakaan tempat mereka duduk dan Allen melihat sesuatu dalam pantulan kaca yang membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Ke...kenapa kau ada disitu?" gumamnya tak percaya saat mendapati bayangan hitam yang pertama ia lihat didalam 'Ark' dan telah menghantui mimpinya beberapa saat lalu kini terpantul jelas dijendela perpustakaan.

"Huh? Ada apa?" tanya Link heran melihatnya panik, "Itu dijendela! Bayangan dibelakangku!" katanya sambil menunjuk kaca dibelakang sang pria pirang yang langsung menengok mengamati namun ia tak menemukan apapun kecuali pantulan bayangan mereka berdua.

"Apa kau mencoba membodohiku?" ucapnya geram dan Allen menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau tak melihatnya? Bayangan hitam itu..."

"Hah...sangat kekanakan...kau pikir bisa menipuku? Dengar Walker! Karena kondisi kehamilan itulah kami membiarkan kau bebas. Tapi jangan pernah berpikir untuk berbuat macam-macam ya, atau central akan mengambil tindakan yang bisa membuatmu dan bayi itu jadi tidak nyaman."

Tak begitu memperhatikan ucapan sang pengawas Allen masih terpaku pada bayangan yang dilihatnya, ia merasa sangat takut 'apa dia akan mulai menguasai tubuhku? Mana...apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batinnya cemas dan bimbang. Namun sebuah tendangan kecil dalam perut membuatnya tersadar dan Allen mulai mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. 'Demi anak ini aku harus kuat!' tekadnya dan iapun mulai melanjutkan pekerjaanya mengisi dokumen itu dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela membiarkan sang pengawas memberikan tatapan tajam dan menyelidik padanya.

.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak Howard Link resmi diumumkan menjadi pengawas bagi Allen Walker selama 24 jam 7 hari penuh dalam seminggu. Bahkan pria pirang itu tidur dengan menggelar kasur lantai disamping ranjang Allen didalam kamarnya dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun.

"Apa kau dengar bahwa Allen Walker diawasi 24 jam penuh karena curigai sebagai kaki tangan Noah?" Gosip dan desas-desuspun bertambah panas semenjak pengawasan dilakukan, mulai dari para penjaga, staff hingga para finder dan exorcist membicarakan hal itu "Astaga! Padahal dia adalah Exorcist!" kata seorang finder tak percaya sementara rekannya yang lain menambahkan "Tak mengherankan karena gurunya Jenderal Cross juga ditahan karena alasan serupa kan?" dan masih banyak gumaman serupa lainnya memenuhi Cafetaria.

"Kenapa suasana disini tidak enak begini sih?" gumam Bak-Chan yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya beserta para kepala cabang lainnya.

"Sepertinya kabar tentang ditahannya jenderal Cross dan pengawasan terhadap muridnya sudah menyebar luas," jawab Andrew Nansen kepala cabang Oceania.

"Apalagi dengan kehamilannya, sepertinya berita itu berubah menjadi gosip yang dilebih-lebihkan" Renee Eostein dari Amerika Utara menambahkan. Membuat Bak-Chan bertanya-tanya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada yang bilang jika kehamilannya itu bukan karena pengaruh Innocent dan percobaan Komui untuk membuat calon exorcist baru, tapi karena dia suka 'bermain-main' seperti gurunya dan mau tidur dengan siapa saja demi uang,"

"Apa-apaan itu! Berita bohong yang sungguh tak bertanggung jawab!" teriak sang kepala cabang asia tak terima sambil menaikan kakinya kemeja makanan yang semula dikunyah pun muncrat pada lawan bicara yang ikut berteriak "Jangan marah-marah padaku! Itukan hannya rumor yang sering kudengar, gosip seperti itu paling sebentar juga hilang!" sambil mengelap wajahnya ia melotot pada sang rekan.

"Tapi aku meragukannya, dia punya kemampuan aneh dan kehamilannya itu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh pemuda biasa sama dengan kemampuannya mengendalikan 'Ark' kurasa dia memang patut dicurigai sebagai anggota Noah..." kata sang kepala cabang oceania lagi.

"Bicara apa kau Andrew!? Bukannya itu sudah jelas karena pengaruh Innocent! Kita semua sudah lihat hasil pemeriksaanya," bantah Bak-Chan lagi, selama Allen ikut bersamanya di kantor cabang asia ia sangat paham akan karakter dan sifat pemuda itu dan Bak yakin jika semua kabar miring tentangnya adalah bohong.

"Dalam situasi perang seperti ini, kejanggalan sekecil apapun harus kita waspadai bukan? Karena kita tak boleh lengah sedikit saja" jawab pria Oceania itu lagi

BRAAAK! Suara gebrakan meja menghentikan pembicaraan panas mereka

"ALLEN ADALAH ORANG YANG BAIK! DIA TAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN ITU SEMUA!" dengan menahan tangis kesal Jhonny Gill berteriak membuat ruangan itu sunyi dan orang-orang memperhatikannya, seperti Bak dia merasa sangat mengenal Allen dan percaya pada pemuda itu sepenuhnya.

.

"Ugh..." menyikat giginya perlahan Allen memandang pantulan bayangan di cermin washtafel kamar mandi pria dengan suram 'Sepertinya hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya dan terpaksa sekarang harus terbiasa dengan bayangan itu' pikirnya.

Thumph...Thumph... tendangan-tendangan kecil yang dirasakan membuatnya tersenyum 'Aah sepertinya anak ini tak suka jika aku berpikir negatif, baiklah anggap saja bayangan itu roh akuma yang biasa kulihat...lagipula dia tak bicara dan melakukan hal-hal aneh'.

"Yah, itu tak masalah!" teriaknya riang tiba-tiba membuat Link yang juga sedang menyikat gigi terkejut dan Timcampy terbang merendah disampingnya sambil membawakan handuk.

"Selamat pagiii..." sapa Lavi yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka diikuti Bookman yang langsung membasuh wajahnya "Hey Allen-chan...kau punya kantung mata yang tebal! Apa dua titik ini membuatmu begadang mengisi dokumen lagi?"

"Dua titik!? Itu sangat tidak sopan!" teriak sang pengawas tak terima

"Biarkan saja Link-san...Lavi memang seperti anak kecil yang hobi memberi nama panggilan bagi semua orang, kau harus menggunakan cara yang lebih memaksa jika ingin dia berhenti..." ucap sang pemuda berambut putih kemudian berkumur-kumur.

"Heei...apa kau lupa aku lebih tua darimu lho...lagipula aku tak sekreatif Yuu dalam memberi nama panggilan Moyashi-chaan..."

"Uhuk!" Allen nyaris tersedak mendengar nama itu, sudah beberapa hari ia tak melihat sang samurai, terakhir saat mereka berpisah sekembalinya dari sidang di central. Mengingat ucapan Kanda saat membelanya membuat kedua pipinya memanas buru-buru ia mengambil handuk dari Timcampy dan menggosok-gosok wajahnya sebelum sang rekan menyadari dan menggodanya.

"Kukira diawasi olehnya akan membuatmu down, tapi kulihat kau cukup santai menghadapi situasi ini..." tanya pemuda berambut merah tak mengabaikan keberadaan sang pengawas diantara mereka.

"Saat ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dimengerti sekeras apapun aku berpikir terjadi, aku tak boleh terus terpuruk atau nanti tidak bisa maju, lagipula tak ada hal yang lebih membuatku down selain harus memikirkan bagaimana cara membayang hutang-hutang guru," jelasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Allen...aku kagum pada kemampuanmu untuk selalu berpikir positif," gumam Lavi sementara Link dan Bookman hannya bisa sweatdrop.

.

Setelah urusan mereka dikamar mandi selesai keempatnya berjalan menuju Cafetaria untuk sarapan namun kerumunan orang di salah satu sudut aula menarik perhatian. Saat mendekat mereka melihat ada palang besar bertuliskan **–LAB 5 ; Selain tim peneliti dilarang masuk-.**

"Waah ada apa ini...bahkan para kepala cabang juga ada!? Eh Reever san?" tanya Lavi melihat para tim peneliti sangat sibuk memasang kabel dan lampu pada suatu objek berbentuk oval ditengah ruangan.

"Kalian tahu, ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka bisa meneliti asal muasal dari akuma, kami sangat bersemangat untuk melakukannya..." sang ketua tim peneliti menjelaskan meski tampak lelah ia tetap bersemangat.

DHEG! Perasaan Allen tak enak melihat benda yang sedang diteliti itu 'Itu...telur akuma...seharusnya mereka tak mengeluarkannya dari dalam Ark' tapi ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena telur itu sudah terlanjur dibawa ke Headquater dan para tim peneliti tampak sangat antusias untuk melakukan penelitian 'semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa,' doanya dalam hati.

.

.

"Apa maumu !?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang tanpa membuka matanya, ia baru saja kembali dari misi, beruntung karena 'Ark' benar-benar mempermudah perjalanannya tak perlu lagi menghabiskan berhari-hari di perjalanan dan kini ia memutuskan untuk bermeditasi hingga Lenalee datang dan ikut duduk bersila disampingnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mencoba ikut bermeditasi denganmu..."

"Cih...karena Leverrier kan? Sejak dulu kau selalu mengikutiku jika orang itu datang kemari."

"Aku hanya tak mau membuat orang lain cemas, hanya kau yang tak bertanya apapun tapi membiarkanku mengikutimu dan itu sangat membuatku rileks...dan lagi...apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Allen?"

"Cih...buat apa aku bertemu dengan Moyashi itu!"

"Kanda...apa kau belum tahu jika Allen diawasi langsung oleh agen dari central?"

"Pengawas dari central?" tanyanya tanpa membuka mata atau merubah posisi duduknya,

"Ah...kau baru kembali, jadi mungkin belum tahu..." belum selesai ia menjelaskan golem miliknya mengeluarkan suara panggilan.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Lenalee Lee harap datang ke ruang superfisor **_

Mendengarnya buru-buru sang gadis langsung bangkit namun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dia berpesan "Kumohon Kanda...paling tidak temuilah dia, meski tampak baik-baik saja kurasa pasti ia menderita beban yang berat...dan hanya kau yang bisa membantunya!".

"Cih...masalah apa lagi yang idiot itu lakukan sekarang!" gumam sang samurai kesal, namun dalam hatinya ia berpikir mungkin tak ada salahnya jika setelah meditasi dan latihannya selesai pada jam makan ia akan menemui si Moyashi di Cafetaria.

.

.

NGIIIIIIIINGGG! BRAAK!

"A...Akuma!" teriak Allen keras mengagetkan orang-orang yang tegah menyantap sarapannya di Cafetaria, lensa besar di mata kirinya otomatis aktif menandakan keberadaan Akuma disitu.

"Allen! Ini di Headquarter! Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa masuk!" ujar pemuda berambut merah namun ia dan gurunya langsung ikut berlari menyusul exorcist yang sudah lebih dahulu melompat pergi 'untuk ukuran orang yang sedang hamil gerakannya sangat gesit!' batin mereka.

"Aku tak tahu Lavi! yang jelas aku merasakan keberadaan ratusan Akuma di lab.5 tempat tadi kita menemukan Reever-san dan telur itu!" dan ternyata benar, pintu besar lab yang digunakan untuk penelitian tertutup oleh dinding hitam yang sangat pekat.

"_**Salam kenal semua...terimakasih sudah mengeluarkan 'Telur' ini dari dalam 'Ark' sekarang kami akan membawanya kembali pada Earl dan kalian semua, selamat menikmati mimpi buruk ini...ahahahaha" **_terdengar beberapa suara dari dalam ruangan itu menggema diseluruh Headquarter membuat seluruh penghuninya panik, sirine tanda bahaya pun langsung berbunyi memperingatkan semua orang untuk bersiaga.

"Suara itu...para Noah...ini pasti 'Black Ark' milik Earl..." gumam Allen masih termangu tak percaya sementara Lavi dan Bookman mulai berusaha mengaktifkan Innocentnya untuk bertahan dari serangan Akuma yang muncul dari dalam tembok hitam itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seratus tahun markas Black Order diserang.

.

Semuanya terasa kabur bagi sang exorcist berambut putih, pagi hari yang semula cerah di Headquarter yang damai dalam waktu singkat saja kini berubah menjadi ajang pertempuran yang luar biasa sengit. Perintah evakuasi sudah diberikan dan semua staff yang tak bisa bertarung diungsikan menuju kantor cabang Asia melalui 'white Ark'. Sementara para exorcict bahkan para Jenderal bertarung bersama melawan akuma dari berbagai level juga para Noah yang datang bersamaan sangat membuat mereka kewalahan.

Noah cantik bernama Lulubell bertugas mengambil 'telur akuma' namun ia ditahan oleh para Jenderal ditambah Marie dan Miranda yang berusaha membekukan waktu disekitar 'telur' itu. Skin Bolic sang Noah bertubuh besar sepertinya terobsesi untuk menantang Kanda yang berhasil melukainya dengan parah beberapa waktu lalu, kini merekapun terlibat dalam duel yang sangat sengit. Exorcist lain berusaha menghadapi serbuan para akuma level-3 bahkan akuma raksasa yang sukses meluluhlantahkan tiang-tiang dan tembok Headquarter, Komui pun berusaha keras untuk memindahkan Hevlaska dan Innocent yang ada pada dirinya.

Allen sendiri dibantu oleh Lavi, Lenalee dan Daisya menghadapi dua Noah sekaligus yaitu Tyki dan Road. Kondisi tak begitu baik karena Road berhasil memenjarakan Lenalee dalam ilusinya sementara Tyki terlihat diatas angin menghadapi Lavi dan Daisya. Dengan Crown Clown dia berusaha membebaskan sang rekan dan menyerang Road namun Noah penguasa mimpi itu hanya menghindar tanpa memberikan serangan berarti dan terus mengajaknya bicara.

"Allen...aku tak menyangka yang Tyki bilang tentang kondisimu itu benar hihihi...bagaimana kau bisa jadi seperti itu?"

"Diam kau Road! Cepat bebaskan Lenalee!" teriaknya geram sambil terus melancarkan serangan namun dengan gesit sang lawan bisa menghindarinya.

KABOOOM! BRUAAGH!

Sebuah ledakan besar terdengar seketika tubuh Chaoji dan Suman terlempar hingga menghantam tembok dibelakangnya dengan keras sesosok akuma yang belum pernah ia lihat muncul, bertubuh putih dan bersayap mengejar mereka dan ketika hendak menyerang Allen langsung berusaha menghentikan, tapi begitu mata kirinya melihat 'roh' dari akuma itu seketika perutnya terasa bergejolak tak tertahan lagi ia memuntahkan sarapannya.

"Mahluk apa itu?" tannya sang Exorcist sambil mengelap mulutnya tak bisa dipercaya pemandangan mengerikan yang ia lihat pada 'roh' sang akuma. Sementara sang Noah hannya tertawa ringan "Tega sekali kau tak mengenali hasil kreasimu? Perkenalkan dia adalah Level-4!".

"Kreasiku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kau tadi terjatuh diatas bangkai akuma, bukankah darahmu mengalirinya?" mata perak terbelalak memang tadi ia sempat terlempar keatas bangkai akuma raksasa dan darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya menetes ke permukaan mahluk itu.

"Darahmu yang memicu mereka untuk berevolusi Allen, ah tidak...darah the.14 yang melakukannya..." jelas sang Noah membuat kaki pemuda berambut putih itu lemas dan ia merosot ketanah sambil bergumam "Tak mungkin...ini tak mungkin..."

Perlahan Road mendekatinya sambil tersenyum dan berkata lembut "Ikutlah bersama kami Allen...bergabunglah dengan keluarga Noah..."

"Keluarga? Aku adalah exorcist tak mungkin memihak pada kalian! Disinilah rumahku, keluargaku!"

"Ooh, kau masih menganggap dirimu exorcist? Kurasa kau sendiri tahu cepat atau lambat the.14 akan bangkit dan jika saat itu tiba kau tak mungkin berada disini..."

"Tidak akan! Aku bukan seorang Noah!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengingkarinya? Darahmu mampu memicu akuma berevolusi, itu bukti yang sangat kuat!" kali ini sambil berkacak pinggang Road bicara "Tenang saja kami juga akan menerima anakmu kok, terutama jika ia terlahir sebagai Noah...ahahahahaha"

Seketika wajah Allen memucat ia tak pernah berpikir jika kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi jantungnya terasa diremas dan rasa panik muncul namun buru-buru ia menyanggah 'Ini anak Kanda, ia akan terlahir seperti ayahnya seorang exorcist! Bukan seorang Noah!' batinnya berusaha menenangkan diri.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" sebuah teriakan memilukan menggema di seluruh Headquarter, tiba-tiba para Noah terdiam dan berhenti menyerang, air mengalir dari tiap sudut mata mereka.

"..., Skin...Kita mundur," gumam salah seorang dari mereka dan secepat saat datang mereka menghilang dengan sangat cepat setelah memerintahkan para akuma yang tersisa untuk terus melanjutkan serangannya "Kali ini kami harus pergi Allen, tapi kami akan terus menunggu jawaban darimu saat kita berjumpa lagi, sekarang bermainlah dengan Level-4" ujar Road sambil menghilang dibalik pintu ciptaanya masih dengan uraian air mata, yang membuat Allen bingung atas apa yang terjadi.

Mereka sedikit lega karena para Noah pergi namun ternyata Level-4 membuat mereka kewalahan, kekuatan dan serangan-serangannya sangat jauh berbeda dengan Level-3 yang selama ini mereka hadapi. Butuh kerjasama dari beberapa exorcist sekaligus untuk mengepung dan menghabisinya dan kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya sangat besar. Akhirnya mimpi buruk dipagi itu berakhir dan para korbanpun mulai dievakuasi.

"Apa ada doktor disini!? Allen tidak bisa bergerak!" teriak Lenalee sambil berlari menyusuri aula yang penuh dengan para staff kesehatan yang sibuk merawat para korban luka.

"Dimana dia?" tanya seorang dokter

"Ada di koridor lantai bawah, kumohon tolong dia!"

"Aku akan kesana..." jawab seseorang dan lega mendengar itu sang gadis langsung jatuh pingsan, darah terlihat merembes dari dahi dan pundaknya membuat para dokter dan perawat panik. Tak mereka sadari sesosok pria lain segera berlari menuju koridor bawah begitu mendengar berita itu.

.

TAP...TAP...TAP suara langkah terdengar disepanjang koridor yang sepi menyadarkan seorang pemuda berambut putih dari kodisi setengah tidurnya.

"Lenalee? ...Aku baik-baik saja kok...kau tak usah cemas... cepat pergilah cari dokter kau terluka...pa..rah," gumamnya pelan namun terdengar oleh sang pengawas berambut pirang yang langsung menghampiri dan berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya,

"Tenanglah ia sudah dirawat oleh para dokter, sekarang kau juga akan kubawa kesana." Kata sang pengawas sambil membopongnya bridal-style dan mulai berjalan.

"Terimakasih...Link..." jawabnya dan mulai kembali memejamkan mata, namun sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya,

"Moyashi !" Yuu Kanda berdiri diujung koridor terlihat cukup berantakan dengan Mugen tersampir di pinggang, melihat sosoknya seketika berbagai emosi bermunculan dihati Allen ia pun mulai terisak dan menangis.

Kanda berjalan mendekat "Kemarikan dia!" ucapnya ketus pada sang pengawas yang menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Mau apa kau? Ini adalah tugasku, aku akan membawanya ke ruang perawatan," jawab pria berambut pirang tegas tetap mempertahankan Allen, namun sang exorcist berambut putih berusaha menggapai sang patner sambil terus terisak memanggil namanya "Kanda...Hiks, Kanda...".

Melihat itu akhirnya Link menyerahkan tanggungjawabnya membiarkan sang pemuda asia membopong Allen, begitu berpindah tangan dia langsung memeluk dan membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Kanda terus menangis sampai badannya bergetar sesengukan.

"Cih, berhentilah menangis idiot!" ucap sang samurai galak, namun Allen tak berhenti dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil mempererat pelukannya. Akhirnya Kanda hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak pergi diikuti oleh sang pengawas, mata Link berkilat melihat interaksi diantara mereka dalam batinnya menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan, sepertinya ia juga harus menyelidiki hubungan dua exorcist muda itu.

.

Ternyata kepergian para Noah karena salah satu dari mereka yaitu Skin Bolic tewas ditangan Kanda. Entah itu bisa disebut kemenangan dipihak mereka atau bukan yang jelas korban jiwa banyak berjatuhan dan Headquarter tempat mereka tinggal rusak parah. Termasuk para finder total korban meninggal ada 148 orang dan 4 diantaranya adalah exorcist.

Semuanya terlihat berkabung, memakai pakaian berwarna gelap, isak tangis mengiringi upacara pengkremasian dan penghormatan terakhir bagi para jenazah. Mirisnya lagi pihak keluarga tidak akan diberitahu guna mencegah mereka bersedih kemudian membangkitkan para korban menjadi Akuma. Meski masih terluka, dibalut perban dan masih tersambung dengan selang infus para exorcist tetap menghadiri acara itu kecuali bagi mereka yang tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur seperti Krory yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan Kanda, dalam kasus ini tentunya berbeda, luka ditubuhnya sudah hilang tapi ia menghilang entah kemana padahal Daisya Barry rekan satu timnya dalam asuhan Jenderal Tiedoll juga meninggal saat berhadapan dengan Tyki Mikk, membuat sang mentor menangis keras. Begitupun Lenalee dan Allen yang tak bisa menahan tangisnya karena kehilangan rekan yang sudah seperti saudara.

"Kau sudah dengar? Para Noah mengajak exorcist Walker untuk ikut bersama mereka!" bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di antara kerumunan para staff dan finder begitu mereka melihat sosok pemuda berambut putih setelah doa selesai dipanjatkan.

"Iya aku dengar itu, bahkan kudengar bayi yang ada dalam perutnya adalah hasil hubungannya dengan seorang Noah...sungguh hina perbuatannya, kurasa tak lama lagi ia akan berhianat pada kita..." balas salah seorang staff lainnya membuat pergunjingan mereka bertambah ramai.

"Kalian! Berhe..." Lenalee sangat kesal mendengar itu ia hendak menegur orang yang berani bicara buruk tentang sahabatnya tapi Allen menahannya "Tak papa Lenalee...biarkan mereka bicara sesukanya," katanya sambil tersenyum "Tapi Allen!" bantah sang gadis "Kumohon..." jawabnya lagi dan Lenalee pun hanya bisa memeluknya sambil tersenyum getir. Meski begitu dalam hati Allen tak bisa mengabaikan rasa sedih saat Chaoji memberinya tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk.

.

.

Sinar bulan bersinar temaram melewati kaca-kaca jendela rusak disalah satu koridor panjang lantai bawah Headquarter yang kini sepi. Yuu Kanda berjalan cepat menyusurinya, ia baru saja bermeditasi dan berlatih di hutan saat hampir tengah malam. Semua dilakukan untuk menenangkan diri, meski telah berhasil menghabisi seorang Noah ia merasa masih lemah, lagipula biarpun tak ditunjukan pemuda itu cukup terpukul dengan kematian sang rekan, sedikit banyak semua itu membuatnya marah dan frustasi.

Saat itulah terdengar sebuah alunan melody menggema halus disepanjang lorong, sebuah lagu yang pernah didengarnya saat berada didalam 'Ark'. Penasaran ia mencari sumer suara dan mendapati sebuah gerbang terbuka di salah satu sudut tersembunyi, mencengkeram Mugen Kanda memasuki pintu putih itu.

.

"Rasanya sakit..." gumam Allen tertunduk lesu didepan piano putih dalam ruangan khusus 'White Ark' jari-jarinya berhenti memainkan tiap balok tuts berwarna hitam putih dan memilih untuk memeluk lututnya sendiri, meski posisi itu tak nyaman dilakukan dengan perut besarnya ia merasa sangat dingin dan kesepian. Belum lagi bayangan hitam yang terpantul didalam kaca membuat berbagai emosi dan pertanyaan berkecamuk dihatinya

"Apa mulai sekarang mereka akan membenciku, Timcampy?" tanyanya sementara sang golem hannya bisa terbang rendah disekitar kepala berwarna putih itu, memperhatikan sang tuan dengan seksama namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

JREET! Golem berwarna emas langsung menggigit dan menarik rambut tuannya dengan keras, mencoba mendongakkan kepala Allen yang tertunduk diantara kedua lututnya sendiri.

"OW! Kau kenapa Tim? Mau membuatku botak?" teriaknya protes namun begitu ia melihat bayangan seseorang didalam 'Ark' yang terpantul melalui jendela kaca besar dalam ruangan, seketika jantungnya berasa mau copot "Kanda...?".

.

Sang samurai tampak memasang ekspresi waspada mengamati kondisi didalam kota kecil yang berwarna serba putih itu hingga tiba-tiba sebuah pintu salah satu rumah terbuka sendiri menampilkan tanda 'ON' diatasnya, perlahan ia masuk dan mendapati Allen tengah berdiri disamping sebuah piano tersenyum padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Moyashi !? Mana anjing penjagamu itu?".

"Link-san bukan anjing, Kanda...dia sedang pergi melapor pada Auditor...dan namaku Allen..." Jawab pemuda berambut putih lesu dan cemberut memainkan Timcampy yang bertengger diatas piano.

"Lalu kau memutuskan untuk sembunyi disini? Che...mustinya kau masih di ruang perawatan idiot!" kata sang samurai lagi sambil beranjak duduk diatas sofa panjang berwarna putih yang ada disitu.

"Apa..kau...khawatir padaku?" tanyanya penasaran namun Kanda membuang mukanya dan menjawab dengan ketus "Hah..pikiran maca apa itu bodoh? Aku hanya tak ingin kau pingsan disuatu tempat dan akhirnya merepotkan aku !".

Meski terdengar kasar, Allen cukup senang mendengar jawaban sang patner karena itu membuat hatinya hangat dan ia ingin merasakan kehangatan itu lebih banyak lagi, karena saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan hal itu. Perlahan pemuda berambut putih mendekat pada sang samurai yang tengah duduk sambil membenarkan posisi Mugen disamping sofa, Timcampy tetap pada posisinya semula namun dengan ekornya ia memencet salah satu tuts berwarna hitam dan seketika tanda diatas pintu penghubung berubah menjadi 'OFF'.

Ting! Bunyi piano membuat Kanda menengok dan CUP!

Tiba-tiba sebuah ciuman mendarat tepat dibibir, mata pemuda berambut hitam itu terbelalak kaget namun kemudian ia membiarkan Allen dengan mata tertutup mencoba memperdalam ciumannya sambil berpegang pada sandaran dan pegangan sofa.

SRET! Kanda mendorong pundak pemuda eropa itu saat ia mulai berusaha mendominasi ciuman mereka dengan lidahnya, posisi yang berada diatas memudahkannya untuk melakukan hal itu, memojokkan sang samurai di sudut sofa. "Cih! Apa yang kau lakukan Moyashi idiot!" bentaknya keras sambil mengelap bibir dengan punggung tangannya.

Seketika wajah merah padam dan salah tingkah Allen mendudukan dirinya jauh disalah satu ujung sofa berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ia bergumam lirih "Maaf...". Entah kenapa Kanda sedikit merasa kasihan melihat sang Moyashi kembali menekuk lutunya dan bergelun lesu.

"Che...dasar Moyashi bodoh merepotkan!" kali ini sang pemuda asia yang menarik tangan Allen keras dan balik menyerang menciumnya dengan menuntut dan dalam, membuat tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu terhimpit hingga kesandaran sofa.

"Ngh...mfh..." suara Allen tertahan tangan yang semula mencengkeram sweater yang dipakainya mencoba mendorong saat merasakan tubuh Kanda mulai menekan perutnya dan sang samurai langsung menyadari hal itu iapun buru-buru mundur, melepaskan Allen yang merosot lemas dan terengah berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam, akhirnya sang samurai melengos berniat pergi tapi sebuah tarikan dibelakang baju menahannya. Allen Walker menatapnya dengan serius meski tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya sambil berkata "Kanda...tidurlah denganku..."

Kanda mengerenyitkan alisnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya "Apa kau gila hah?" tanyanya geram.

.

Mendengar itu sang pemuda eropa itu kembali menunduk, saat ini dia sangat membutuhkan seseorang disisinya bersamanya meski bukan demi cinta, meski hanya sesaat ia sangat membutuhkan pelukan itu, sebuah kehangatan yang menjadi bukti eksistensi dirinya sebagai manusia...sebagai Allen Walker bukan sebagai Noah berdarah dingin. Kini ia mengerti alasan sang guru berganti-ganti pasangan dan teman seranjang mungkin itu untuk alasan yang saat ini dialaminya, untuk mengurangi sakit dan rasa sepi dihati diapun mengeluarkan jawaban sama sekali tak terduga.

"Jika kau tak mau melakukannya, aku akan mencari orang lain yang mau denganku..."

PLAK!

Sang samurai menampar pipinya dengan keras dari matanya tersirat kemarahan yang kuat "Tak ku sangka selain idiot kau begitu murahan !"

Tak memperdulikan rasa asin dimulutnya karena sudut bibirnya terluka Allen menjawab dengan keras "Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tau semuanya BaKanda! Kau takkan pernah tau rasanya tak dipandang sebagai manusia lagi! Tak tahu rasanya kesepian dan kehilangan hal berharga dihidupmu! Jadi kau tak berhak menghakimi aku seperti itu!".

GREP!

Kali ini Kanda menarik kerah sweaternya mencengkeram erat hingga tubuhnya terangkat "Kau berpikir dirimu paling menderita hah!? Jangan bicara! Karena kau yang tak tahu apa-apa tentangku!" ucapnya mendesis menahan emosi lalu ia menghempaskan tubuh sang albino keatas sofa dan mulai menggigit menciumnya dengan brutal.

Saat ini dia benar-benar frustasi dan marah, ingin sekali untuk memukuli Allen hingga babak belur sebagai pelampiasan, tapi ia tak mungkin melakukannya mengingat yang ada dalam perut pemuda itu adalah anaknya, tapi kali ini justru Allen yang memintanya jadi ia bebas berbuat apapun padanya.

"Uhmpf...ukh...Ngh!" ciuman kasar yang membungkam mulutnya membuat nafas Allen kembali terengah saat bibirnya dilepaskan "Ng...aah...apa kau berubah pikiran?..." tanyanya pelan.

"Aku hanya tak mau anakku dilahirkan oleh seorang pelacur..." geram sang samurai dengan wajah penuh emosi membuat sesuatu terasa sakit didalam hatinya, tapi sang pemuda berambut putih tak peduli asalkan ia bisa melupakan hal lain yang membuat hatinya hancur, penolakan dari rekan-rekannya juga jati dirinya yang mungkin akan membahayakan semua orang.

Kali ini ia akan pasrah membiarkan Kanda melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya, lagipula ia percaya sang samurai adalah orang yang cukup bertanggungjawab dan tak akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya bagi bayinya. Dengan senyum yang mengisyaratkan kesedihan Allen mengulurkan tangannya berniat memeluk pemuda asia dihadapannya namun yang diterima adalah sebuah dorongan yang memaksanya jatuh terlentang diatas sofa putih itu.

"Akh!...Umpff...Ummh!" belum sempat ia bergerak kembali mulutnya dibungkam oleh sebuah ciuman yang menghabiskan nafas, kedua tangan ia gunakan agar berat tubuh sang patner tak sepenuhnya menimpa dirinya. Ia pun bisa merasakan saat celananya mulai ditarik, tak butuh waktu lama hingga Kanda melepas semua bawahannya, hanya menyisakan sepatu hitam tipis di kaki sebelah kiri.

"Mph!?" teriaknya tertahan saat merasakan tekstur kasar kain masuk kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Gigit itu." perintah Kanda dengan sorot mata dingin, ia pun hanya menurut dan menggigit ujung kaos longgar yang dipakainya, menyediakan akses ke bagian atas tubuhnya tanpa harus melepas baju. Gigitanya bertambah erat untuk menahan desahan keras saat sang samurai mulai menjilat tonjolan di dadanya yang entah kenapa saat ini terasa sangat sensitif, bahkan ia merasa perih jika Kanda mulai menghisap dengan keras.

"Ukh! AH!" terlonjak kaget hingga mulutnya menganga, saat bagian selatan tubuhnya mulai dibuka dengan jari-jari panjang sang samurai. Wajah pucatnya kini memerah dengan keringat bermunculan, air mata mulai menggenang dan liur mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Mencengkeram sofa dengan sangat erat untuk menahan rasa sakit karena Kanda 'melonggarkannya' tanpa lubrikasi yang berarti. Sudah Allen duga jika kali ini sang pemuda asia akan bermain kasar karena ia telah membuatnya marah, bahkan 'kesejatiannya' sama sekali tak disentuh sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dulu pernah mereka lakukan, tapi asalkan bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh sang patner ia sudah cukup puas.

Memiringkan tubuh menghadap ke sandaran sofa nya Allen lakukan sebagai usaha untuk menutupi rasa takut dan malunya karena ia merasa bibirnya bergetar, apalagi saat Kanda mulai menahan pinggang juga melebarkan kakinya, masih dengan pakaian lengkap dan hannya membuka resleting celana untuk mengeluarkan 'kebutuhannya'. Spontan kedua tangan pemuda bermata kelabu itu mengepal erat dan ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajah sambil menggigit bibirnya berusaha siap untuk menahan rasa sakit yang segera datang.

Namun rasa sakit itu tak juga terasa, malah tangannya ditarik dan ditahan di samping kepala iapun belum berani membuka matanya yang terpejam erat hingga sebuah suara memanggilnya,

"Hei! Tatap aku Moyashi!" perlahan ia membuka mata sebuah tarikan didagunya memaksa untuk berhadapan dengan sorot mata tajam sekelam malam yang membuat nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat,

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu...Lihat aku,...hanya aku..." bisik pemuda berambut hitam yang kemudian mulai menyatukan dirinya perlahan, rasanya sedikit sulit meski Allen telah berusaha merileks kan tubuhnya.

"Sakit?" tanyanya saat melihat air mata mulai mengalir dari mata kelabu dan membuat gerakannya terhenti. Bukan sakit yang membuat Allen menangis ia mampu dan kuat untuk menahannya tapi perasaanya entah mengapa terasa meluap dengan berbagai emosi dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa karena air matanyapun tak bisa dihentikan, iapun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

Menyadari Kanda masih terpaku ia berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya dan berbisik "Bergeraklah...". Mendengar itu sang samurai langsung menyeringai "As you wish..." dan ia melanjutkan ekspansinya merasuk kedalam tubuh pemuda dibawahnya.

Tangan besarnya yang semula mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Allen kini kini bergerak berusaha menyatu kesela-sela jari rampingnya dalam suatu genggaman erat. Sementara tangan kanan pemuda berambut putih yang semula diam mengepal kini juga bergerak berusaha meraih bahu Kanda dan mencoba membawanya dalam suatu pelukan erat, meski dengan posisi tubuhnya yang masih menyamping.

Menyadari kurangnya lubrikasi sang samurai bergerak dengan ritme stabil dan cukup pelan, meski begitu posisi yang mereka gunakan ini memberi kelebihan karena ia bisa menjangkau tubuh Allen lebih dalam lagi saat ia menaikkan sebelah kaki jenjang pemuda itu kepundaknya dan aman dari resiko membebani perut buncit yang masih terus akan bertambah besar nanti. Saat Kanda mulai merasa mendekati puncaknya ia memutuskan untuk menyentuh pusat kenikmatan dari sang patner yang terabaikan, seketika terasa sensasi yang sangat luar biasa.

"Hyaa!...Aahk!..." tak kuasa lagi menahan desahannya suara Allen meninggi, tubuhnya bereaksi dengan hebat kemudian seketika semuanya menjadi putih. Sementara Kanda tak peduli dengan tangannya yang kini basah, suara dan ekspresi pemuda berambut putih itu sangat menggoda belum lagi himpitan yang terasa di bagian selatan tubuhnya saat ini sungguh membuatnya terasa di awang-awang.

.

.

"Ngh..." mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat, bola mata berwarna kelabu mulai terlihat. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mencoba fokus yang pertama dilihat adalah piano berwarna putih. 'aku masih ada didalam ark rupanya,' katanya dalam hati. Teringat kejadian tadi seketika wajahnya memerah dan spontan mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya diatas sofa.

"Awww..." keluhnya saat merasakan sakit dibagian pinggang dan belakang tubuh, tapi ia baru sadar jika celana, baju dan sepatunya kini sudah terpasang rapih. Ia tak ingat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi tadi karena sepertinya ia tertidur atau mungkin pingsan setelah mengeluarkan hasratnya, mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ia tak menemukan sang pemuda berambut hitam dan itu membuat hatinya mencelos 'dia pasti sudah pergi' batinnya kecewa.

Sret-sret!

"Aish!" tiba-tiba rambutnya terasa ditarik dan saat mendongak sebuah bola emaslah pelakunya "Timcampy! Dari tadi kau disini?" tanyanya ragu, ia merasa amat malu jika sang golem sampai merekam apa yang dia lakukan bersama Kanda tapi belum sempat ia bertanya lebih lanjut. Benda bersayap itu kembali menarik rambutnya kearah belakang sofa "Aduh, jangan tarik lagi..." keluhnya tapi ia menurut dan mencondongkan tubuhnya melihat kebalik kursi panjang itu.

Blussh!

Kembali pipinya terasa terbakar karena ternyata Kanda masih ada disitu tampak tertidur dengan bersender pada bagian belakang sofa, perlahan ia mencoba menyentuh helaian rambut berwarna gelap yang terasa sangat lembut dijarinya.

"Cih...Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara membuat dia terlonjak kaget dan spontan menarik tangannya, lagi-lagi wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Hanya bisa tertunduk malu Allen bingung harus berkata apa setelah hal yang terjadi tadi.

Perlahan Kanda bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang saat ini kembali bertandakan 'ON' tanpa berkata apa-apa juga, melihat itu spontan pemuda berambut putih memanggilnya,

"Kanda!..." tepat diambang pintu pemuda asia menghentikan langkahnya meski tak membalikan tubuhnya "A...anu...maaf dan...um...terimakasih..." ucap Allen terbata, ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa bicara seperti itu yang jelas berat rasanya melihat sang samurai pergi begitu saja.

Jantung Allen terasa hampir keluar dari dadanya saat Kanda menengok padanya "Che...Moyashi idiot!" dengan senyum sinisnya yang khas ia kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

Melihat itu mau-tak mau membuat sebuah cengiran lebar terukir diwajah pucat seorang Allen Walker...

.

**~ To Be Continue ~**

Setelah dua tahun (?) akhirnya nulis lemon Yullen lagi...semoga kemampuan saya belum karatan and memuaskan para pembaca sekalian hehehe... kepanjangan ga ya? soalnya nanggung kalo dipotong ditengah...itung-itung ganti chapter yang pendek-pendek kemarin hehehe

Maaf kalo adegan pertarunganya kurang seru atau malah membosankan? Well saya ga begitu pinter bikin adegan seperti itu (meski kalo nonton suka banget si) untuk lebih jelasnya lihat dimanga atau di animenya saja ya (ngeles mode on.)

Well thanks u/ reviewer chapter lalu ya!

Kirin

Nia Yuuki

Baka Mamarthy

ThiefofStealth

Setsun sena

Narin RinRin

Guest 1, 2, 3, 4

aoiFuu

Kenryuu

Ainiadira

Vote Femme

Griffo205


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : D. Gray Man by Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Rating : T++

Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker

Warning : YAOI, Mpreg, OOC , Typo and Spoiler Manga Ch.159 ~ 164

Horeee! Akhirnya manga D. Gray-Man diterbitin resmi di Indonesia oleh M&C!

Mustinya ini ditulis di Chapt lalu tapi saya lupa, thanks buat Vote Femme yg udah ngingetin hehehe ; Goodnight Song / Oyasumi No Uta – by Saitoh Maho & Kinui Tohko ; AreKan Doujin yg menginspirasi adegan Lemon di chapter lalu, soo bagi yang ingin memperdalam (?) & menghayati (?) adegannya silahkan baca doujinnya hahaha dijamin mimisan!

This Chapter dedicated to Kirin-chaaaan...thanks for allways give me suport ne!

And maaf telat luamaaa sekali updatenya…bulan ini benar0benar banyak kegiatan menguras tenaga…

Thanks for the reviewers...I Loooooveeee uuu all! and selamat menikmati chapter 9 ini!

#

#

#

Matahari sudah meninggi saat Allen akhirnya sanggup keluar dari persembunyian sementaranya didalam 'Ark'. Berjalan dengan sangat pelan kemudian sesekali bersandar ditembok untuk mengambil nafas, sungguh seluruh badannya pegal apalagi bagian pinggang dan pantatnya terasa nyeri, tak akan diulanginya lagi menyodorkan diri pada serigala buas yang sedang naik darah seperti Kanda apalagi tanpa persiapan yang cukup, itu adalah tindakan bunuh diri yang konyol.

"Uukh..." seketika wajahnya memerah saat merasakan 'sesuatu' mengalir diantara kedua paha, saat ini ia harus segera mencapai kamar mandi sebelum celananya menjadi kotor. Timcampy tampak prihatin pada sang tuan, terbang rendah dan mengikutinya dengan sabar menjadi penunjuk jalan.

Namun meski harus merasakan derita fisik yang menyiksa kini perasaanya sudah lebih tenang dan lega, beban berat terasa lepas dari hati bahkan janin dalam perutnya tak berhenti memberikan tendangan-tendangan kecil yang menggelitik sejak ia bangun tadi 'mungkin dia senang dikunjungi oleh ayahnya' pikiran itu tiba-tiba terlintas dan seketika membuat mukanya merah padam "Huuh...apa sih yang kupikirkan?" gerutunya pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh dari otaknya.

Namun keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak, karena sang stalker Howard Link menemukannya sebelum ia sampai ke kamar mandi "Kemana saja kau Walker!? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tetap diruangan selama aku pergi !"

"WHOAA!" spontan Allen terlonjak dan berteriak kaget "Astaga...ternyata kau...huff mengagetkanku saja..." katanya sambil menghela nafas dan berusaha membenarkan posisi berdirinya yang sempat limbung "Ehehe maaf...karena bosan aku berjalan-jalan sebentar,"

Pengawas berambut pirang itu menatapnya tajam membuat sang pemuda sedikit salah tingkah, "Ayo kembali keruanganmu, banyak barang yang harus kau kemasi."

"Berkemas? Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Markas ini rusak parah, jadi central memutuskan untuk segera memindahkanya," jawab Link tegas sambil mulai berjalan cepat.

"Aish...Pindah kemana!?" tanya Allen sambil meringis berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlihat pincang dan berjalan menyusul, namun tiap ringisan dan kernyitan didahinya menarik perhatian sang pengawas.

"Masalah lokasinya akan diumumkan nanti...Kenapa kakimu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut spontan wajah pemuda itu memerah, buru-buru ia mencari alasan "Kakiku...anu...terantuk saat aku berkeliling tadi...jadi rasanya sedikit sakit hehehe..."

SRET!

Tanpa bicara Link memapah lengan kurusnya, mencoba membantu untuk berjalan sambil bergumam "Kau harus segera diperiksa..."

"Eeh! tidak usah...aku baik-baik saja kok, sekarang ini aku inginkan cuma segera mandi!" menaikan alisnya heran mendengar jawaban sang exorcist, namun Link tetap mengantarkannya ke kamar mandi.

Allen berusaha secepat mungkin membersihkan dirinya agar tak menarik kecurigaan sambil terus menggerutu tentang seorang samurai berdarah dingin yang sangat 'buas'. Setelahnya ia tak bisa menghindar saat kembali dipaksa untuk memeriksakan diri ke ruang perawatan. Meski harus mendengar omelan suster kepala tentang kecerobohannya tidak bisa menjaga kehamilan dan malah bertarung juga berjalan sembarangan hingga 'tersandung' sampai seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Tapi obat yang diberikan sangat manjur menghilangkan rasa nyeri dan pegal dibadan bahkan setelah bangun tidur semuanya terasa lebih segar.

.

.

"Fyuuh...selesai juga..." ujar pemuda berambut putih lega sambil menutup sebuah koper berukuran sedang. Ia beruntung barangnya tidak begitu banyak sehingga tak perlu repot untuk berkemas. Begitupun Howard Link yang hannya memiliki satu koper berisi pakaian, buku dan dokumen.

Ketika ia meletakan kardus barang dalam troly kecil didepan kamar untuk diangkut, sesosok pemuda berambut merah memanggilnya "Oi! Allen...kau sudah membereskan semua barangmu?"

"Iya sudah." jawabnya sambil mengangguk, tapi seketika matanya melebar melihat seseorang mendekati mereka dengan kursi roda, Jhonny Gil salah satu teman akrabnya dari tim peneliti terluka cukup parah dalam serangan kemarin bahkan teman yang lain yaitu Tup Drop meninggal dunia.

Hal itu membuat sang exorcist muda sedih, ia langsung menundukan kepala merasa malu dan kecewa karena tak bisa melindungi rumah mereka juga nyawa teman-temannya "Jhonny...maaf...aku tak bisa...menolong Tup," katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak apa Allen-kun, kurasa ini memang sudah takdirnya...aku tahu kau sudah berusaha dengan keras, jadi jangan sedih..." ujar peneliti berkacamata tebal sambil meraih tangan sang pemuda berambut putih dan menggenggamnya lembut,

Melihat air mulai mengalir dari mata berwarna kelabu Lavi langsung bicara "Sudah-sudah! Jangan lanjutkan pembicaraan sedih ini...ayo kita harus semangat!" ia maju sambil merangkul pundak dan mengacak rambut pemuda eropa itu ringan.

"Betul itu! Kau tak boleh terus sedih...kasihan bayimu...jadi bersemangatlah! dirumah kita yang baru nantipun tetap bantu aku ya! Allen, Lavi!" kali ini Jhonny mengeratkan genggamannya kemudian bicara dengan antusias dan membuat sang exorcist muda itu tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ketiganya merasakan aura membunuh yang menusuk tulang, ternyata itu berasal dari Yuu Kanda yang berjalan dengan wajah masam dari sebuah lorong dibagian samping "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!?" tanyanya judes.

"Eeh!? Yuu-Chan!" teriak Lavi kaget saat mendapat sebuah deathglare yang anehnya terasa 100 x lebih mematikan dari biasa, ditambah aura gelap yang mencekik, sungguh membuatnya takut, spontan ia langsung melepas rangkulannya pada sang pemuda berambut putih lalu berusaha menjelaskan "Huwaaa...maaafkan akuuuu! Sumpah! aku tak melakukan apapun pada Moyashi-chan kok...Jangan bunuh akuuu..." rengeknya berurai air mata buaya sambil menggeleng sekuat tenaga.

Mendengar itu Jhonny juga langsung melepaskan tangannya dan memilih memutar roda di kursinya kearah samping berusaha menghindar dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bermunculan. Sementara melihat sang exorcist berambut panjang spontan membuat wajah Allen merah padam apalagi saat mereka bertemu pandang, jantungnya terasa mau copot dan nafasnya tercekat, merasa tak tahan ia pun memilih menundukan wajah sambil memainkan ujung sweater yang dipakainya.

"Che...Komui memanggil kalian keruangannya." kata sang samurai kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa menengok lagi, membuat Lavi dan Jhonny menarik nafas lega dan Allen berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

.

Rupanya Komui memanggil demi meminta bantuan untuk memindahkan barang, dokumen juga buku-buku yang ada dikantornya dan ruangan peneliti. Suatu hal yang mustahil sang superfisor lakukan sendiri karena begitu banyak sampah yang ada disana, ternyata tak hanya mereka yang dipanggil beberapa exorcist lain juga tampak sibuk membantu para tim peneliti berkemas, mau tak mau ketiganyapun membantu.

TENG! TENG!

Suara lonceng jam besar berdentang dua kali menandakan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari. Suara keras hujan dan petir di luar tower tak dihiraukan oleh mereka yang terus bekerja membereskan berbagai barang di ruangan supervisor dan ruang penelitian namun ada beberapa diantara mereka tampak sudah kepayahan, salah-satunya seperti sesosok berambut putih yang tertidur bersandar pada tumpukan buku-buku tebal dengan sebuah botol berbentuk aneh tergeletak diujungnya, saking nyenyak ia tidur tak terasa bahwa tumpukan buku itu mulai miring,

"OH! Astaga! Allen! Banguuun!" teriak Reever Wenham sang kepala tim peneliti dari jauh melihatnya, Timcampy setengah mati berusaha menyelamatkan sang tuan dengan menahan tumpukan buku yang akan rubuh namun apa daya kekuatan 'sebutir' golem tidaklah seberapa dan...

BRUAAAKH! KABOOOM!

Asap berwarna hijau mengepul seiring rubuhnya Allen beserta setumpukan buku "WAAAAAAAKHHH!?" teriaknya keras campuran antara rasa panik, kaget dan bingung karena meraasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di kepalanya.

"Ya tuhaaan...satu korban lagi..." keluh Reever sambil mengusap wajahnya "Sudah kubilang untuk hati-hati kan...".

"A...apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ini...rambutku?" tanya sang exorcist muda itu bingung karena begitu sadar kini rambutnya sudah tumbuh sangat panjang hingga mencapai pinggang dan ternyata nasib serupa juga dialami oleh sang golem yang anehnya kini memiliki rambut berwarna kuning ngejreng.

"Ini... tonik penumbuh rambut yang dibuat Komui sebagai kado untuk mengerjai Bak-Chan..." gumam Jhonny saat memungut botol aneh dengan bentuk wajah pria berkumis yang menyebabkan kehebohan "Tenanglah...efeknya tidak akan lama kok!"

"Terimakasih tuhaan...setidaknya aku masih beruntung..." gumam Allen sambil duduk di sebuah kursi kecil membiarkan Miranda menyisir dan menguncirkan rambut panjangnya dengan sebuah pita, Timcampy dengan tenang menunggu giliran disampingnya. Ia sangat bersyukur hannya rambutnya yang berubah karena tak jauh darinya ada tiga orang korban lain yang lebih mengenaskan.

Duduk di sebuah sofa panjang Bookman dengan telinga kelinci tumbuh diatas kepalanya yang kini botak "Rambutku...kenapa kau berubah jadi kuping kelinci..." ratapnya pilu sambil memeluk lutut. Sementara tepat disebelah kanan berdiri diatas sofa Lavi dengan baju kedodoran, berusaha menarik celananya yang nyaris melorot berteriak dengan keras.

"DASAR KALIAN TIM PENELITI BODOOOH! MEMBUAT PENEMUAN ANEH SEPERTI INI! CEPAT PULIHKAN KAMIIII !"

Dengan kondisi yang sama yaitu menyusut menjadi anak berusia 8 tahun nan, sang samurai angker Yuu Kanda berjuang keras menghunus Mugen yang terasa berat ditangannya yang kecil sambil mendesis.

"Kubunuh kauuu...akui saja! pasti selama ini kalian tidak bekerja tapi berbuat tak berguna..." setidaknya ia cukup pintar memilih duduk bersila guna mencegah celananya lepas, namun protes dari keduanya tak dihiraukan.

"Ayo..kita lanjutkan pindahannya..." Reever berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, merasa bersalah pada para korban tapi lebih memilih menghindar, toh efek dari penemuan itu tidak akan lama. Sementara itu Lenalee dan Marie malah asik memilah-milah ditumpukan baju berukuran kecil milik Bookman untuk dipakaikan pada sang kedua exoercist yang menyusut.

.

"Seharusnya kau bangunkan aku tadi Link!" keluh Allen pada sang pengawas, Timcampy tampak riang dengan kedua kucir berpita terbang berputar-putar disekelilinya.

"Itu bukan pekerjaanku," jawaban yang membuat sang exorcist memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, namun itu tak lama karena dua buah suara kecil menarik perhatiannya.

"Hey, Reever apa nantinya di markas baru ada hutan untuk tempatku berlatih pedang?", "Kudengar lokasinya dekat dengan London, apa itu benar?"

Mengenakan baju milik Bookman yang terlihat pas ditubuh mereka Lavi dan Kanda menggotong sebuah kardus besar bersama-sama, bahkan mereka mengajukan pertanyaan secara serempak pada Reever yang mengeluh "Kalau bertanya satu-satu...Jangan bicara bersamaan." dan keduanya malah tambah ribut bertanya dan protes.

Melihat itu sang pemuda berambut putih tak kuasa menahan tawanya, ia tak pernah menduga bahwa Kanda dan Lavi dalam sosok anak kecil terlihat sangat kompak dan menggemaskan. Jujur setelah 'malam' yang kembali mereka lewatkan bersama Allen selalu merasa malu jika harus bertemu muka dengan sang samurai, namun perubahan fisiknya kali ini menghilangkan rasa gugup itu, sekarang ia malah ingin sekali memeluk exorcist yang imut itu.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Kanda menengok dan mendapati exorcist eropa memandangnya sambil tersenyum-senyum "Che...Apa lihat-lihat Moyashi!" bentaknya kesal.

"Tidak papa kok, memangnya aku tak boleh melihatmu?" jawabnya iseng sambil mengelus puncak kepala sang samurai kecil yang langsung berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya, tindakan itu membuat pegangannya pada kardus lepas dan kardus berat itu jatuh tepat menimpa kaki Lavi.

"ADAAWWW!" teriaknya kesakitan sampai mata hijau bulatnya pun mulai berair dan Allen yang berusaha menolong spontan mengangkat dan membopong bocah berambut merah itu "Kau tak papa Lavi ? aduuh maafkan aku ya..." ujarnya cemas sambil mengelus-elus punggung kecilnya.

Melihat Lavi dalam pelukan Allen entah kenapa membuat Kanda kesal "Che, Moyashi bodoh! turunkan kelinci idiot itu! Memangnya kau anggap kami anak kecil apa?"

Menyadari Kanda yang terlihat kesal Lavi berniat membalas perbuatannya tadi, kilat jahil muncul dimata hijaunya dan ia mulai berakting menangis keras kemudian memeluk leher Allen erat sambil merengek "Huweee...kakiku sakit sekali...sepertinya ada yang pataah...hiks...hiks" namun muncul reaksi yang tak ia duga,

"A…apa! patah!? Ayo kita segera periksakan! Kau juga Kanda ikut aku!" tiba-tiba sang exorcist berambut putih langsung meraih pinggang sang samurai kecil itu erat, lebih tepatnya menggotongnya di pinggang berlari ke ruang pemeriksaan bersama Lavi yang kini melongo dalam gendongannya, tak ia sadari Link dan Timcampy yang juga ikut berlari menyusulnya.

.

BRUAK!

"Suster kepala! Suster! Ini gawat!" teriak Allen sambil menendang pintu ruang perawatan dengan nafas terengah, karena kedua tangannya penuh. Disisi kanan ia membopong bocah berambut merah sementara tangan kirinya menggotong bocah berambut panjang seperti karung beras.

Membuat sang suster sang tadinya sibuk memeriksa pasien terdiam bingung pada identitas pendobrak ruangan itu, karena yang ia lihat adalah seseorang yang tengah hamil berambut panjang dengan dua orang anak kecil dan semuanya berwajah familiar.

"Ehm...mereka exorcist Walker, Kanda dan Bookman Junior..." jelas Link dari belakang, langsung membuat seisi ruangan mengalami kaget dan syok akut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!?" tanyanya seram

Sambil menurunkan dua exorcist dari dekapannya Allen menjelaskan "Kami sedang membantu para peneliti membereskan Lab dan tak sengaja tersiram penelitian Komui" tak memperdulikan kedua bawaanya yang juga tampak syok dia melanjutkan "Aah iya, yang jelas kau harus memeriksa Lavi! sepertinya jari kakinya terluka!".

"Haah...lagi-lagi ulah Komui ya! ck...dia memang harus kuberi pelajaran!" geram suster kepala dengan senyum setannya membuat para pasien memucat, ia pun segera menyuruh ketiganya masuk dan duduk untuk diperiksa.

Sebenarnya Lavi hendak menolak diperiksa karena kini nyeri di kakinya sudah sembuh tapi ternyata yang hendak memeriksanya adalah seorang suster muda dan cantik iapun kembali berakting kesakitan dan menangis tersedu memeluk Timcampy erat untuk menambah kesan imut, membuat para suster itu merasa kasihan dan mengelus-elusnya.

Sementara kini suster kepala sibuk menceramahi Allen "Sudah kubilang jangan berlari jika tak perlu! Apalagi sambil membawa beban dua bocah seperti mereka!"

"Aku bukan bocah! Dasar kau nenek sihiiir!" teriak Kanda tak terima dan langsung dihadiahi sentilan keras hingga membuat dahinya memerah.

"Kalian istirahatlah! Pasti para ilmuwan gila itu tak memberi kalian waktu istirahat kan!" kata suster kepala sambil mendorong keduanya kesebuah kamar perawatan yang cukup jauh, karena ranjang ditempat biasa sudah penuh terisi pasien.

Ia juga menyuruh Link yang terlihat cukup bugar untuk membantunya merawat pasien lain dan terpaksa dituruti meski dengan wajah tak ikhlas. Sementara Lavi asik bermanja-manja pada para suster muda dengan benar-benar bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Huaah akhirnya bisa berbaring...ukh badanku pegaal..." ucap pemuda berambut putih senang sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sebuah ranjang, namun tak begitu dengan sang patner mungilnya yang memilih beranjak pergi "Tunggu Kanda, kau mau kemana?"

"Che...bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus

"Tapi, UKH!...Aihssss..." tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa bergejolak didalam perutnya membuat Allen meringis kesakitan.

Mendengar keluhan itu membuat sang samurai kecil berbalik "Kau kenapa Moyashi!?"

"Tak tahu...tiba-tiba perutku rasanya sakit..."

"Cih, idiot...mungkin karena kau membawa kami kemari sambil berlari, aku panggilkan suster..."

"Jangan! Sebentar lagi juga sembuh...kau temani aku disini saja," katanya dengan nada memohon, akhirnya Kanda beranjak duduk dibibir ranjang sambil memunggunginya, tapi sesuatu menarik tangan kecilnya "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" tanyanya sambil melotot.

"Uung...mungkin jika kau mengelusnya...anak ini akan sedikit tenang," jawab pemuda berambut putih sambil tersenyum kemudian meletakan tangannya diatas perut dan ternyata benar Kanda merasakan gerakan-gerakan keras didalam perut bulat itu. Tiba-tiba rasa penasaranya muncul, teringat dengan kelakuan Lavi yang tanpa malu bersikap seperti anak kecil, iapun memutuskan untuk menghilangkan sedikit harga dirinya, berbalik kemudian menempelkan telinganya diatas perut Allen yang tengah berbaring.

DEG...DEG...DEG...

Suara detak jantung yang kuat terdengar dari dalam, membuatnya semakin merapatkan telinga dan tanpa sadar kedua tangan kecilnya memeluk perut dan pinggang Allen erat.

"Hihihi...aku merasa seperti punya dua orang anak..." kata Allen mengelus kepala berambut hitam itu lembut sambil terkikik geli, spontan exorcist asia itu langsung bangun dan protes "Apa Katamu!?"

CUP! Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat didahi kecilnya membuat mata gelap itu melebar, "Dahimu merah...apa rasanya sakit?" tanya sang pemuda berambut putih kali ini sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah kubilang! jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil !" teriak Kanda keras dengan urat kemarahan muncul dikepalanya tapi lagi-lagi pemuda dihadapannya hanya tertawa, merasa diejek iapun menarik kerah baju Allen kemudian menciumnya dalam tepat dibibir.

"Cih...dasar Moyashi tolol tak berguna!" gumam Kanda kesal saat melepaskan ciumannya kemudian beranjak pindah ke ranjang sebelah, berbaring memunggungi Allen yang kini berwajah merah padam sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri kaget 'Lidahnya kecil, ...Ukkkh...aku jadi merasa seperti seorang paedhopil...' batin sang pemuda berambut putih. Namun ia buru-buru menyingkirkan pemikiran itu saat melihat punggung Kanda di ranjang seberangnya.

BRUK! Lagi-lagi sang samurai kaget saat seseorang memeluk dari belakang, "Kanda...maaaf ya...aku tak bermaksud begitu kok...aku cuma menghawatirkanmu...sungguh..." kata sang pemuda berambut putih tepat dipunggungnya. Meski tak menjawab tapi ia tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dan itu membuat Allen menarik nafas lega, tak lama terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari belakangnya.

Merasakan pelukan ditubuhnya mengendur Kandapun berbalik dan memandang wajah sang pemuda berambut putih itu dengan seksama "Dasar kau merepotkan..." gumamnya sambil balas memeluk pundak Allen dan tak lama iapun ikut tertidur.

Diluar pintu sang suster sibuk menahan Link, Timcampy dan Lavi yang hendak masuk menyuruh mereka tidur di ruangan lain. "Walker sedang menumbuhkan insting keibuannya...kalian jangan ganggu" jelasnya galak memunculkan tanda tanya bagi ketiganya, namun mereka tak berani melawan.

.

1 jam kemudian...

BRUAAK! Pintu kamar didobrak dengan keras,

"MOYASHI-CHAAN! YUU-CHAAAN! KITA HARUS LARI!" terial Lavi kecil diikuti Howard Link dibelakangnya, teriakan itu spontan membuat sosok ibu dan anak (?) yang sedang tidur sambil berpelukan diatas ranjang terbangun kaget.

"BAKA-USAGI! KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak sang anak kesal sambil melompat turun dari ranjang, sementara si ibu lebih tepatnya calon ibu berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tercerai-berai dibantu sang golem yang dengan setia menarik-narik rambut panjangnya.

"Kau boleh membunuhku nanti...tapi kita harus lari menyelamatkan diri sekarang!" kata anak berambut merah yang sibuk mengganjal pintu dengan kursi dibantu sang pengawas yang terlihat gugup.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Allen heran menyadari tuannya sudah sadar Timcampy langsung bertengger dipucuk kepalanya.

"Vampire...tidak lebih tepatnya zombie menyerang kita..." gumam Link dengan wajah penuh kengerian.

"Ahahahaha! Astaga Link...tak kusangka kau bisa bercanda begitu!" sang exorcist berambut putih tak kuasa menahan tawa sementara Kanda hanya mengerenyit heran namun dia menunjukan wajah tak percaya.

"Kami tidak bohoong! Sungguh itu benar! Tiba-tiba saja suster kepala datang dan menggigit salah seorang dokter lalu dokter itu menggigit suster lainnya...mereka saling gigit dan...jadi gila lalu mengejar kami untuk menggigit...Huwaaaaa sangat menakutkan!" kata sang Bookman Junior berusaha menjelaskan hal yang tidak jelas.

"Ahaha kau juga lucu sekali Lavi..." kata Allen tetap tak percaya dan berjalan mendekati pintu berusaha membukanya "JANGAAAN BUKAAA!" teriak Lavi dan Link bersamaan bahkan Timcampy berusaha menariknya namun terlambat.

KRAUK!

"ADAAAWWWW!" Allen berteriak kesakitan karena lengan kirinya digigit tak lain oleh sang suster kepala yang wajah angkernya berubah seperti setan, spontan ia langsung menutup pintu itu dibantu Link yang mendorong sang penyerang mundur.

"Hyaaaa! Allen kau juda digigit!" teriak sang kelinci panik tapi Kanda langsung maju memegang tangan yang digigit "Che...ini tangan Innocentnya, kurasa dia takkan terinfeksi..."

"Fyuuh...syukurlah," kata pemuda berambut putih itu lega "Maaf aku menertawai kalian."

"Tak apa Moyashi-chan...yang penting ayo kita kabur dari jendela! Kita harus kembali ke ruang peneliti...kuharap mereka disana baik-baik saja..." kata Bookman Junior sambil mulai memanjat.

Untungnya kamar tempat mereka berada memiliki jendela yang langsung tersambung dengan taman yang berseberangan dengan lorong menuju ruang penelitian, merekapun berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai disana.

.

Melewati lorong yang cukup panjang mereka tiba didepan pintu ruangan peneliti dan langsung membukanya keras BRUAKH! PRANG!

"HYAAAA!" ternyata tanpa sengaja saat pintu dibuka tepat menabrak punggung Miranda yang sedang membawa satu kardus berisi berbagai peralatan dan lagi-lagi asap berwarna-warni muncul, dan dibaliknya tampak Lenalee dan Bookman yang terlihat pucat sambil berbunyi "Meooww...meeooow"

"Hyaaa! Mereka bicara seperti kucing! Siapa yang membuat penemuan aneh iniii ayo mengaku!?" teriak Reever marah.

"AAAAIIIIEEEE...Maaf kan akuu! Aku akan berubah menjadi kucing untuk menebusnyaaa!" Miranda juga berteriak dengan panik "Huwaaa! Aku yang salaah sudah mendorong pintunya terlalu keraas!" imbuh Lavi dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan keras oleh Kanda "Tch...memang kau kelinci idiooot tak berguna!"

"Ach...departemen peneliti benar-benar membuat bencana besar kali ini ! yang penting kita harus segera lari!" kata exorcist berambut putih sambil membantu Lenalee yang masih mengeong berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu Allen?" tanya Jhonny

"Pasti kalian juga kan yang membuat para suster dan dokter berubah menjadi zombie?" kali ini ia bertanya dengan wajah galak membuat sang peneliti berkacamata tebal takut "Zo...zombie? mana mungkin kami membuat hal seperti itu..." jawabnya gugup.

BET! Tiba-tiba listrik diseluruh bangunan itu mati membuat bulu roma sang exorcist langsung meremang.

.

"HEHEHEHEHE...HEHEHEHE" suara tawa yang anehpun membahana diseluruh gedung, membuat semua orang gemetaran.

"Astaga...para zoombie itu...mereka datang..." kata Lavi ketakutan sambil merapat pada gurunya yang mengeong heran.

"Ayo kita harus cepat lari!" teriak Allen membuat penghuni ruangan itu panik dan ketakutan "Lari kemana Idiot? gelap gulita begini kita tak bisa melihat!" bantah sang samurai kecil.

"Mataku cukup bagus didalam gelap! Aku bisa tunjukan jalannya!" teriaknya lagi didukung anggukan sang golem Timcampy namun terlambat,

"GRAAAAAWWWW!" kerumunan para zombie masuk kedalam ruangan dan mulai melompat menyerang membabi buta menangkap Miranda yang menjerit-jerit histeris, Noise Marie berusaha menolongnya namun ia juga tertangkap.

"CROWN CLOWN!" Allen mengaktifkan Innocentnya berusaha melindungi mereka yang belum berubah dengan jubahnya juga menghalau para penyerang, tapi begitu melihat beberapa orang terlempar dan terkapar spontan ia langsung minta maaf "Huwaaa...maaf aku tak bermaksud melempar kaliaaan!"

"Che...Idiot! biarkan mereka! ayo cepat lari Moyashi," kata Kanda sambil menariknya, bersama beberapa tim peneliti yang masih tersisa, mereka berusaha bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan gudang yang terbengkalai.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa mereka bisa berubah seperti itu?" tanya Jhonny sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan kakinya di tongkat yang digunakan sebagai alat bantu berjalan, kursi rodanya sudah ditinggalkan entah dimana. Sementara Allen, Kanda dan Lavi berusaha mengintip dari jendela mengawasi keadaan lorong yang kini penuh dengan para zombie.

"Hati-hati jangan sampai mereka melihat dan menggigitmu kau bisa tertular nanti..." tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari salah satu sudut gudang.

"Tertular? Bagaimana kau tahu...eeh? Komui?" tanya Reever kaget melihat tenyata sang superfisor tengah meringkuk bersembunyi dibalik sebuah peti, Lenalee yang melihat sang kakak langsung memanggilnya namun yang keluar adalah meongan keras.

"Le...Lenalee-chaan...kenapa suaramu...?" seketika Komui langsung gelap mata "Komurin E.X! ikaaat dan tembaak para maniaaak ituuuu!" teriaknya memerintahkan robot yang berpenampilan mirip sang pencipta untuk beraksi, muncul entah dari mana dan langsung menembakan amunisi dari tangan besinya.

DEREDETDETDETDETDET!

Suara tembakan menggelegar di seluruh ruangan, menimbulkan kepulan asap yang saat menipis menampakan para staff dan exorcist kecil tergeletak tak berdaya diikat oleh tali yang dikeluarkan sang robot menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang benjol.

"Kenapa kami yang ditembaaki!? Dasar superfisor gila tak bertanggung jawab!" kata Reever protes, sementara Allen, Lenalee dan Jhonny hanya bisa melongo tak percaya, untungnya mereka yang berkondisi 'khusus' tak ikut ditembaki dan diikat oleh Komurin.

"Hussh...sudah kalian diam saja penjahat...yang penting aku akan segera menemukan obat penawar dari Virus Komu-Vitamin D ini!" gumamnya percaya diri.

Sementara para korban terus berteriak tak terima "KAULAH PENJAHATNYAAA!"

Keributan di gudang itu tentu saja menarik perhatian para zombie dan sebuah bayangan gelap dibalik jendela muncul tanpa mereka sadari hingga,

PRAANGG!

Kaca pecah berterbangan saat jenderal Sokalo dengan gergaji besarnya melompat masuk lalu mulai menyerang dan lebih gawatnya lagi dia hanya mengenakan selembar handuk dipinggang, menampilkan tubuh gelap ala binaraga yang penuh codet, tak cukup sampai disitu Jenderal Tiedol dan Klaud mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hyaaa! Para Jenderal ! kenapa mereka telanjaang?" teriak Lavi kecil histeris namun tak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran dan mimisannya saat melihat tubuh sexy satu-satunya Jenderal wanita : Klaud Nine yang berbalut handuk.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Baka-Usagi! Kenapa mereka juga bisa terinveksi!?" ujar Kanda kesal, namun suaranya malah menarik perhatian sang guru "Grrrr...Kaukah itu Yuu-kun? Kesini nak...ayah mau memelukmuu...Grrr..."

Begitu mendengarnya spontan sang samurai kecil langsung berusaha melarikan diri dari sergapan sang guru, beruntung Allen sudah memotong tali yang mengikat mereka dengan Innocentnya. Komui pun berusaha memerintahkan Komurin E.X untuk terus mendembakkan rudal yang entah didapat dari mana untuk menghambat para pengejar. Meski begitu beberapa diantara mereka tetap ada yang tertangkap termasuk Link yang menjadi korban salah gigit Tiedol dan Bookman yang meleleh saat digigit Klaud.

.

BLAM!

Menutup sebuah pintu gudang yang terbuat dari besi Allen dan beberapa orang yang masih selamat menghela nafas lega, namun tidak lama karena sesuatu yang aneh mulai terjadi pada sang samurai kecil.

"Ukh...arrgghh..." keluhnya tertahan sambil memegangi dada tampak kesakitan, sang pemuda berambut putih langsung mendekati dan memeriksanya "Kanda...kau kenapa?" wajahnya memucat saat melihat sebuah goresan panjang tampak di pergelangan tangan kecil itu.

"Hyaaa! Dia tergigit! Cepat lempar dia keluar sebelum berubah!" teriak Lavi histeris, namun Allen menggeleng dan berusaha memeluk sang exorcist asia.

"Tidak, biarkan dia disini!" kata Komui tiba-tiba membuat wajah pemuda berambut putih berseri "Tapi ikat dia dengan Crown Beltmu Allen, aku akan menggunakan darahnya untuk membuat serum penawar."

Meski ragu sang exorcist pun menuruti perintah, membelit Kanda yang mulai kejang-kejang dengan Innocentnya. Lalu sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi, bukannya berubah menjadi Zombie sang samurai kembali ke ukuran tubuhnya semula membuat baju Bookman yang dipakainya robek.

"Di...dia kembali seperti semula..." gumam Lavi tak percaya saat melihat sang rekan yang kini tampak tak sadarkan diri dengan baju compang-camping, untung saja bagian celana tidak terlalu robek hannya menjadi pendek dan super ketat. Meski begitu Komui langsung berusaha memerintahkan Komurin untuk menutupi mata Lenalee demi menjaga kesucian mata sang adik dari pemandangan vulgar tubuh seorang laki-laki, sementara Allen dengan wajah merah mulai mengendurkan ikatannya.

"GRAAAWWW!" tanpa diduga Kanda tersadar dan langsung melompat, menubruk sang pemuda berambut putih hingga jatuh terlentang diatas tumpukan kertas bekas dan mereka tak mampu menghalangi saat sang samurai dengan brutal menyobek kemeja yang dikenakan Allen.

WREEEEKKKK!

Bukannya menggigit, saat dada putih dan puting kecoklatan sang exorcit terpampang diluar dugaan Kanda malah menjilatnya.

"Aaaanghhh~~~" spontan Allen mendesah keras membuat beberapa pasang mata yang melihat peristiwa itu langsung melotot dan mengalami blushing akut. Timcampy berusaha melindungi kehormatan sang tuan yang tersisa dengan menggigiti kepala sang samurai namun percuma dia diabaikan.

"Ugghh! Jangan! BaKandaaa!" teriak pemuda berambut putih sambil terus mendorong sang samurai yang mencoba melumuri dadanya dengan air liur. Sementara para rekannya malah diam terpaku entah karena syok atau malah asyik menonton adegan panas yang tengah berlangsung, bahkan Lenalee sampai memukul Komui dan Komurin hingga K.O karena mereka terus berusaha menutupi matanya,

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK

Suara ketukan dipintu membuat semuanya membatu termasuk Kanda yang akhirnya bisa kembali diikat dengan Crown Belt milik Allen yang kini terengah dan tampak acak-acakan, "Kenapa tak ada yang membantuku?" gumamnya kesal sambil berusaha menutupi tubuh dan hanya dijawab dengan muka merah dan cengiran oleh Lavi, Jhonny dan Lenalee.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK...

"Lavi, Allen...ini aku...buka pintunya..." kata suara dibalik pintu kembali membuat semuanya merinding ketakutan, mereka saling berpandangan dan kompak mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu "GGRRRRR!" Kanda mengeram dengan keras dalam ikatannya dibelakang mereka membuat situasi menjadi terjepit, maju kena mundurpun kena.

"AARRHH! Aku sudah tak tahaan! Akan kuminta Jenderal Klaud menggigitku!" teriak Lavi tiba-tiba sambil berlari hendak membuka pintu dengan harapan jika dia digigit ia akan kembali ke ukuran semula dan bisa mempraktekan hal yang dilihatnya tadi pada para wanita cantik, yaitu mencontoh perilaku Yuu Kanda yang terinfeksi virus saat menyerang dada rata si-Moyashi tapi,

BANGG!

Begitu dibuka sebuah tendangan meluncur tepat mengenai kepala Komurin E.X yang baru saja bangun hingga terlepas. Lavi langsung menjerit keras, meski masih beruntung karena tubuhnya pendek tidak masuk jangkauan serangan.

Krory tampak dengan mode Vampirenya merayap masuk sambil mendesis "Grrrr...seharusnya kalian buka pintunya lebih cepat! Grrrr...sekarang aku kesal..." tanpa bicara lagi ia langsung menyerbu.

Allen menangkis dengan jubahnya hendak melindungi para rekan, namun itu malah membuat ikatan Crown Belt melemah dan Kandapun langsung lompat melepaskan diri sambil menarik pemuda berambut putih bersamanya,

"Gyaaaah! Lepaskan aku! Dasar mesum!" teriaknya kesal dengan wajah merah padam sangat malu karena sang exorcist asia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda, bermain dengan dadanya yang sudah tak perawan lagi. Parahnya kini tangan pemuda berambut panjang itu mulai berusaha merobek bagian celana yang berusaha Allen pertahankan mati-matian.

"Hiyaaaa...tamatlah riwayat kitaa..." ujar Lavi cemas didukung eongan Lenalee disebelahnya sementara Jhonny meringkuk gemetaran saat Krory mulai mendekati mereka dengan taring yang berkilat, tak menghiraukan adegan pelecehan yang terjadi di samping mereka.

"STOOP! JANGAN SENTUH LENALEE-KUUUU!" teriakan keras sang superfisor membahana bersama serudukan keras dari Komurin E.X membuat Krory terlempar jatuh.

"GUH!...UHUKH!" karena serudukan yang tepat mengenai perutnya sang vampire jadi-jadian memuntahkan sesuatu yang dikenali Jhonny sebagai tutup botol Komu-Vitamin D. Multivitamin untuk penambah tenaga buatan Komui yang malah menjadi awal mula dari virus zombie yang melanda Black Order.

"Astaga...! jadi selama ini dialah sumber virusnya!" teriak Jhonny keras, Komui yang mendengar itu langsung kembali memerintahkan Komurin untuk menahan Krory mengambil sampel darah untuk kemudian langsung memprosesnya sebagai serum penawar dan tentunya menimbulkan perkelahian sengit karena sang sumber virus tak mau menyerah.

Memanfaatkan situasi yang pelik itu Komui menggiring Lenalee keluar ruangan langsung diikuti oleh Lavi dan Jhonny, mereka hanya bisa menatap iba pada Allen yang menjadi korban keganasan Zombie Kanda yang kini tampak sedang asyik 'menyusu'.

"Uuungh...Akh! Hentikan!" teriak Allen sambil berusaha membalikan badan guna menyelamatkan dadanya yang sudah basah oleh liur, namun hal itu malah memberikan kesempatan bagi sang samurai untuk mengeksplorasi bagain belakang tubuhnya.

Dimulai dengan menyobek sisa kemeja yang ia kenakan dan membuat tubuhnya separuh telanjang, kemudian remasan dibagian pantat yang sukses membuat Allen menjerit kaget, lalu tarikan di elastik celana yang akhirnya membuat pemuda berambut putih itu berkeringat dingin 'matilah aku! Dia berniat melakukannya disini, ini tak boleh dibiarkan!' batinnya cemas, demi menyelamatkan diri dia langsung mengaktifkan jubah Crown Clownya, sukses membuat Kanda terdorong keras ke tembok.

BRUAKH!

Terdengar suara yang keras saat kepala sang samurai teratuk ke tembok membuat darah segar mengalir dari dahinya bahkan Timcampy yang masih sibuk menggigitnya ikut gepeng. Melihat itu Allen yang semula marah langsung merasa panik dan cemas melihat Kanda tak bergerak.

"Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku! Ka...Kanda...kau tak papa?" spontan ia beringsut mendekatinya berniat menolong namun "AAAAAAAAAAKH!" sang exorcist asia yang ternyata hanya berpura-pura pingsan itu menubruk dan langsung menggigitnya tepat di leher.

Teriakan yang memilukan itu membuat Lenalee mengeong keras dan berusaha kembali ke dalam gudang khawatir pada sang rekan exorcistnya tak memperdulikan Komui yang berusaha mencegah dengan berurai air mata buaya. Lavi dan Jhonny pun mau tak mau ikut tergerak untuk menyelamatkan sang sahabat khawatir dengan kondisi kehamilannya, meski Kanda adalah ayah dari janin itu namun jika bermain kasar pasti akan berakibat buruk bagi sang 'ibu'. Berlari sambil berbalik arah mereka kembali masuk ke gudang, melihat itu Komui pun langsung ikut menyusul sang adik.

"Komui-sama! Misi berhasil dijalankan!" tiba-tiba Komurin E.X muncul didepan pintu menenteng kepalanya yang tadi copot, sementara dibelakangnya Krory yang sudah normal tampak tergeletak ditanah kebingungan "Dimana ini? aku kenapa?" tanyanya linglung,

"Krory-kins! Kaau sudah sembuh!" teriak Lavi senang begitupun Jhonny dan Lenalee yang ikut mengeong antusias merekapun langsung berpelukan haru, sementara Komui sibuk membantu Komurin memasang lagi kepalanya.

"Lalu dimana Allen dan Kanda apa mereka juga sudah sembuh?" tannya Jhonny menyadarkan mereka dari kelegaan sementaranya. Buru-buru Lenalee dan Lavi langsung masuk kedalam gudang dan disuguhkan pada sebuah pemandangan yang bias membakar mata orang yang berorientasi lurus…

Allen duduk dipangkuan Kanda yang setengah telanjang, memunggunginya dengan hannya mengenakan celana boxernya yang bermotif polkadot. Memiringkan kepala, mereka berciuman dengan Intens melibatkan seluruh organ didalam mulut baik itu sehelai lidah maupun satu set gigi putih, beserta sepasang taring khusus untuk Zombi version Kanda, sementara tangan besarnya mengelus lembut perut bulat pemuda di pangkuannya yang tampak asyik menjambaki rambut panjang berwarna gelap itu. Dilehernya terdapat bekas gigitan yang memerah kontras dengan kulit pucatnya yang tampak berkilau basah entah karena keringat atau saliva.

Lenalee, Lavi dan Jhonny hanya bisa menganga, perlahan namun pasti darah segar mengalir dari lubang hidung mereka, tapi tidak dengan Krory yang sangat senang melihat sang sahabat dan tanpa menyadari situasi langsung menghambur memeluk Allen.

Ciuman mereka terputus saat sang vampire jinak tiba-tiba menghambur pada Allen sambil berurai air mata haru "Allen-kuun! Aku senang kau dan bayimu selamat dari para Noah ituu! Aku sangat menghawatirkan kondisimu!" ujarnya tanpa menghiraukan bahwa pemuda yang dipeluknya dalam keadaan nyaris telanjang dan berada dalam pangkuan pemuda lainnya.

"Gggrrrrr….Kkrr…"

Meski sudah ter-infeksi rupanya zombie Allen tidaklah agresif buktinya ia hannya mengeluarkan geraman halus dan kembali menguselkan kepalanya di leher jenjang Kanda, tangannya kembali asyik menjambaki rambut panjang itu. Tak mempedulikan Krory tapi tidak dengan sang samurai yang tampak sangat mengerikan, aura gelapnya bertambah kuat. Dengan satu tangan ia mencengkeram kepala Krory menghantamkannya dengan keras kelantai,

DHUAKH!

Sementara satu tangannya lagi masih digunakan untuk memeluk perut Allen dengan posesiv tanpa menekannya. Masih merasa belum puas ia kembali mencengkeram exorcist yang tampak sudah K.O itu lalu menggigit kepalanya keras-keras sampai terdengar bunyi 'KRAAKK!', membuat tiga saksi mata berjengit ngeri. Tragedipun terulangi virus zombie kembali menulari sang vampire yang lagsung berubah menjadi buas

"GRAAAAAWWWWHHHH!"

Teriak Krory keras, tak menyerang pelaku penggigitan namun melompat mengejar Lavi, Lenalee dan Jhonny yang langsung kabur secepat mungkin meninggalkan Kanda dan Allen yang asyik dengan kegiatannya saling membersihkan mulut dengan lidah masing-masing.

"KOMUIIII-SAAN TOLONG KAMIII !" teriak Lavi dan Jhonny didukung eongan keras Lenalee. Dibelakang mereka Krory yang tampak seperti anjing gila terkena rabies mengejar dengan cepat. Insting ke'kakak-an' langsung bereaksi tak mempedulikan pemasangan kepala Komurin E.X yang belum singkron ia sudah langsung memerintahkan robot tersayangnya itu untuk beraksi menyelamatkan sang adik dan…

KABOOOOM !

Sebuah ledakan super dashyat terjadi saat Krory dan Komurin E.X bertabrakan meluluh lantahkan sebagian tembok lorong yang mereka lewati dan membuat Lavi, Lenalee, Jhonny dan bahkan Komui yang meratap pilu terlempar beberapa meter dan jatuh tepat ditengah gerombolan para zombie yang tengah bergerombol.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" dan suara jeritan yang memilukanpun membahana di seluruh penjuru gedung Black Order yang kini bertambah rusak.

Tanpa disadari ditengah puing-puing dinding yang hancur seonggok rongsokan besi sisa-sisa dari keberadaan Komurin E.X mengeluarkan asap berwarna hijau yang sangat pekat dan berhembus terbawa angin dini hari menyebar keseluruh penjuru. Disampingnya terkaparsang exorcist jangkung yaitu Krory tampak tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh separuh gosong meski begitu ia tak lagi menampakkan tanda-tanda kebuasan diwajahnya.

.

"Mmmphh...ungh...ummphh..."

Suara desahan tertahan terdengar dari salah satu ruangan temaram gudang yang terbengkalai. Diatas tumpukan gardus bekas tampak intim dua orang pemuda yang tengah berpangku-pangkuan kali ini sambil berhadapan.

"Ngg…aah!" pemuda berambut putih menarik kepalanya menjauh guna memutuskan ciuman yang menghabiskan oksigen dalam paru-parunya itu, sementara sang patner kini beralih mengulum cuping telinga kecil yang tersembunyi dibalik helaian rambut berwarna putih. Tak memperdulikan tarikan keras di rambut panjangnya yang mampu membotakkan kepala. Disamping mereka sebuah golem berwarna keemasan tengah tergeletak diam, dengan intens mengawasi sang tuan yang sudah melupakan keberadaanya.

"Kkkrrraaah!" suara yang aneh terdengar, campuran antara teriak dan geraman dari tenggorokan dikeluarkan oleh Allen saat sesuatu merayap masuk kedalam boxer polkadot longgar yang ia pakai dan meremas bagian kiri pantatnya. Mata kelabu yang semula terbuai sayu seketika melebar dan alisnya berkerut tanda kesal.

Sementara Kanda hannya mengeram dengan suaranya yang rendah "Gggrraww!" tetap melanjutkan ekspansinya meski pemuda berambut putih dipangkuannya mulai menggeliat berniat kabur, persis seperti ritual kucing yang hendak kawin.

Tiba-tiba Timcampy bergerak gelisah memutari mereka berdua saat menyadari asap berwarna hijau mulai masuk ke dalam gudang tapi lagi-lagi ia tak dipedulikan dan asap itupun mulai terhisap. Timcampy pun menubruk wajah tuannya berniat menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

GUBRAGH!

Kanda langsung rubuh seketika jatuh terlentang menghisap asap itu, sementara Allen sibuk melepaskan golem kuning dari wajahnya. Begitu terlepas ia panik melihat sang patner tak sadarkan diri namun belum sempat ia berusaha menolong asap itu masuk ke hidung membuatnya lemas tak lama iapun menyusul pingsan tepat diatas tubuh sang samurai.

Meninggalkan Timcampy yang berputar-putar kebingungan…

**~ To be Continue ~**

Hyaaa akhirnya saya bisa mempersembahkan Chapter 8 ini pada para pembaca sekalian…

Mohon review and dukungannya yaa…Oh ya maaf baru kali ini bisa membalas pertanyaan reviewer sekalian yang tercinta…terimakasiih banyaaak

Finaly thanks to last Chapter reviewer :

**Guest 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10**

**Irisha Sinna**

**widi orihara**

**Kenryuu –** masih kepengin Allen ngidam ya? Chapter depan yaaa, masalah cemburu sudah dimulai lhoo…

**Maneki Neko Azu-chan –** oho nama baru rupanya, yup gejala cinta sudah muncul tapi perjalanan masih puanjaang…wah belum kenal Timcampy ya? sebenernya dia adalah robot bulet berwarna gold seukuran bola tenis, dengan sepasang sayap, ekor panjang, tangan dan kaki kecil seperti tanduk dengan warna yang matching. Punya banyak fungsi mulai dari merekam dan memunculkannya seperti hologram hingga membantu anda menghabiskan makanan.

**Ruruichi – **salam kenal juga! Kyaa senangnya another Yullen lover…ya silahkan hujat si Komui pangkal segala masalah hehehe…tenang pada saatnya nanti Yuu-kun bakal jadi suami SIAGA hehe

**Luchiver –** salam kenal! Panggil aja Mido hehe…mohon dukungannya terus yaa!

**ZeroRyuzawa –** terimakasih reviewnyaa! Ahaha kali ini Kanda ga malu-malu lagi lhoo…iyup 5 bulan lewat sekarang, jadi apa anaknya nanti? Ikuti terus ceritanya ya! Hehehe

**Setsuna sena – **saya yang terimakasih lhooo

**Nia Yuuki –** maaph kalo kurang hot, vakum lama ga nulis lemon bikin saya karatan…semoga chapt ini cukup hangat? Hehehe tenang masalah restu bakal terungkap di chapter-chapter depan.

**NaRin RinRin –** muaaph updatenya lama … bulan ini benar-benar sibuk menguras tenaga! Beberapa bulan lagi babynya lahir lho hehe

**Griffo205 –** Iya maaf kali ini pun lama lanjutnya…tapi mohon dukungannya terus yaa

**Baka Mamarthy –** uaah semoga chapter ini ga bikin darah naik ke kepala lagi hihihi. Iya moment pertarungannya emang singkat banget hiks…musti banyak belajar lagi deh.

**Votte Vemme –** wah anda benar! Memang ambil dari doujin itu hehe, maklum saya pengoleksi doujinnya Saitou Maho-sensei hehehe

**Kirin-chaaan – **aah maaf kalo kali ini pun belum bisa bikin yang panas-panas! Juga janji update yang mulur teruus…makasih dah rajin neror hehehe request adegannya chapter depan ya…semangat!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : D. Gray Man by Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Rating : T++

Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker

Warning : YAOI, Mpreg, OOC , Typo and Spoiler Manga

Maaaf updatenya lamaaa! Setelah satu bulan meng-insyafkan diri sulit rasanya menulis hal mesum lagi... semoga Chapter ini bisa menghibur...

Gyaaa tidak menyangka fanfic ini bakalan mencapai chapter 10 ! dan dengan dukungan yang luar biasa dari pereviewer semua...arigatoooouuu!

Oh ya aku membuat ilustrasi untuk fic ini lhoo! Bagi yg berminat silahkan liat di FB yaa 'Ao-Mido Idori' Jangan lupa comentnya! Hehehe

#

#

#

Sinar mentari pagi mulai masuk melalui celah-celah kecil lubang angin di sebuah ruangan yang temaram, tak memperdulikan hawa dingin yang menusuk, dua sosok pemuda berbaring tertidur nyenyak diatas tumpukan kardus-kardus bekas, mereka memiliki warna rambut sangat kontras satu hitam dan satunya lagi putih.

"Ukh...ngh..."

Sang pemuda berambut hitam mulai menggeliat saat sinar matahari jatuh tepat mengenai mata, namun merasa sulit bergerak karena beban berat diatas tubuhnya. Perlahan ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangan dengan mengamati keadaan sekeliling termasuk pada objek yang membebaninya tepat diatas dada 'rambut putih?' tanyanya dalam hati,

"SHIT !" dia mengumpat saat menyadari bahwa yang tidur menimpanya adalah seorang Allen Walker dalam keadaan hampir telanjang, begitupun dirinya yang entah kenapa menggunakan celana pendek super ketat.

Bergerak perlahan agar tak membangunkan si rambut putih, ia berusaha bangkit dan menghela nafas lega saat usahanya itu berhasil, Allen tetap tertidur dengan pulas bahkan mendengkur pelan.

"Cih...apa sih yang sudah kulakukan?" gumamnya pelan sambil mengusap wajah, karena ia sama sekali tak ingat kejadian setelah melarikan diri dari Jenderal Tiedol yang berusaha menggigitnya.

Anehnya saat ini Kanda merasa mulut dan lidahnya kelu, begitupun kulit kepala yang berdenyut nyeri dan benar saja saat ia mengusapnya beberapa helai rambut jatuh rontok, sebenarnya ia tak peduli toh rambut dikepalanya akan dengan sangat cepat beregenerasi. Itulah alasan kenapa ia membiarkan rambutnya sangat panjang karena berapakalipun dipotong akan cepat sekali tumbuh ke ukurannya semula.

Hal yang menimbulkan kerisauan di hatinya adalah bekas gigitan memerah dan tampak membekas hampir diseluruh dada pemuda albino disampingnya. Entah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, yang jelas itu bukan hal yang baik. Meski tak ingat, mau tak mau ia merasa bertanggung jawab bila gangguan terjadi pada tubuh Allen juga bayi yang dikandungnya, karena dari posisi dan kondisi saat terbangun tadi pasti telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

"Tch...SIAL !"

Meski merasa sangat kesal dan marah ia memutuskan untuk membawa sang pemuda eropa ke ruang kesehatan untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

Untung ditemukan beberapa selimut bekas di gudang itu yang kemudian dia gunakan untuk membungkus tubuh Allen. Karena tak mau membopong sang pemuda eropa dalam keadaan 80% telanjang begitu saja, pasti akan menimbulkan banyak komentar dari orang yang melihatnya. Sementara baju mereka sudah robek dan tak bisa dipakai lagi, tentunya membuat Kanda bergidik membayangkan peristiwa yang mungkin terjadi. Setelah memastikan lorong yang akan mereka lewati aman dari para zombie dia mengangkat tubuh Allen dengan mudah, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan pemuda berbalut selimutpun mulai terbangun.

"Mmmhhh..." sepasang manik berwarna kelabu mulai terlihat "Ka...Kanda?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Che, Moyashi idiot. Tidurlah lagi !" kata sang samurai sambil menutupkan ujung selimut kekepala berwarna putih. Beberapa saat pemuda eropa itupun terdiam dan menyamankan posisi, tapi saat kesadarannya mulai terkumpul ia langsung protes.

"Namaku Allen! dasar BaKanda!" berteriak spontan sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah "A...apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau membopongku?" rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi pucat itu ketika menyadari posisi mereka saat ini.

Sang samurai tak menjawab, malah memalingkan muka dan terus berjalan cepat,

"Jawab aku bodoh !" teriaknya keras tepat ditelinga, kesal karena tak diperhatikan.

Teriakan itu sukses membuat Kanda menghentikan langkah lalu memberikan tatapan serius pada Allen yang sudah siap menutupi mukanya takut kalau-kalau akan dipukul.

"Apa tubuhmu terasa sakit?"

"Eh?" Allen seketika melongo mendengar pertanyaan yang terasa aneh jika dikeluarkan oleh mulut tajam tapi sexy milik seorang Yuu Kanda.

"Cih...kau memang tolol ! atau tuli hah !?...aku tanya...apa ada bagian tubuhmu ada yang sakit ?"

Allen masih terbelalak tak percaya memandang pemuda yang membawanya itu, apalagi dia melihat sedikit rasa cemas diwajah asia yang eksotis itu, sungguh diluar dugaan ! sebenarnya pemuda albino itu ingin marah karena dikatai tolol, namun pertanyaan berikutnya membuat dia specheless "...apa...bokongmu...terasa sakit?"

"Bo...bokong...ku?" gumam Allen tanpa sadar, begitu otaknya selesai mencerna kata-kata tersebut dengan cepat darah naik ke wajah, membuatnya merona. Tapi pertanyaan yang terdengar melecehkan itu diucapkan dengan ekspresi wajah dan nada sangat serius oleh Kanda. Mau tak mau iapun ikut serus dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil bergumam "...tidak...aku...tak merasa sakit kok..."

Sang samurai menghela nafas lega karena ternyata meski dia 'menggigit' tapi ternyata tidak 'menusuk', satu kehawatiran pun berkurang. Segera ia menurunkan Allen yang masih termangu bingung kemudian mulai berjalan cepat meninggalkannya.

"Kanda! Kau mau kemana?" tanya sang pemuda berambut putih spontan, sambil mencengkeram selimut penutup tubuhnya yang hampir melorot.

"Cih...karena bokong dan kakimu baik-baik saja, gunakanlah untuk berjalan idiot!"

"APA !? dasar kau...Ukh!" lagi-lagi Allen berteriak kesal namun sesuatu menabrak punggungnya dari belakang "Timcampy! Kau kemana saja?"

Tenyata sang golem yang tadi sibuk berkeliling mencari bantuan telah kembali dan sangat senang karena tuannya baik-baik saja, benda bulat itu terus mengusel ke pipi Allen persis seperti kucing yang manja, membuat sang pemuda terkikik geli.

"Ahahahaha! Hentikan Tim!" ujarnya sambil menarik benda kuning itu dari wajahnya dan kemudian berbalik, tapi Kanda sudah tak terlihat dan entah kenapa itu membuat hatinya sedikit sedih.

THUMP!

Sebuah tendangan kecil terasa didalam perut, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum kecil "Ayo Timcampy! Kita cari teman-teman yang lain, kau tunjukan jalan ya!" Sambil kembali membenahi selimut ditubuhnya ia berjalan menyusuri lorong yang rusak dengan berbagai pertanyaan melintas dikepalanya.

.

.

Insiden penyerangan Zombie menambah parah kerusakan Headquarter Black Order, namun keberuntungan masih berpihak pada mereka. Karena semuanya bisa diatasi dengan bantuan Bak Chan yang buru-buru datang dari cabang asia setelah mendapati Timcampy terbang berputar-putar melewati gerbang Ark sendirian. Mendapati tumpukan penghuni Black Order pusat yang tak sadarkan diri, sang kepala cabang asia itupun langsung menghubungi rekan kepala cabang lainnya dan mereka membentuk tim penyelamat, beruntung tak ada korban jiwa maupun yang terluka parah. Hanya daftar kerusakan materil bertambah panjang, serta pemberitahuan larangan akan pemindahan laboratorium para peneliti oleh warga sipil, tim khusus dari berbagai cabanglah yang akan menangani hal tersebut.

Sementara para korban virus yang selamat berkat pengorbanan dari Komurin E.X yang meledak bersama Krory sama sekali lupa akan hal yang sudah menimpa, merekapun bisa segera kembali ke aktifitasnya semula.

Tapi tidak bagi Lenalee, Lavi dan Jhonny yang sudah menjadi saksi mata aksi 'menyusu' yang sangat bejad dan beringas oleh pelaku bernama Yuu Kanda terhadap Allen Walker sang korban, meski mereka memilih untuk tutup mulut tapi dampak peristiwa itu menimbulkan fenomena baru, yaitu munculnya kelompok rahasia pendukung aktifitas Yuu dan Allen yang disingkat sebagai YuLlen.

Disalahsatu sudut perpustakaan ketiganya tampak sedang berdiskusi dengan serius.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa laporanmu sudah selesai?" tanya sang gadis cantik pada exorcist berambut merah yang untungnya kini sudah kembali ke ukuran tubuhnya semula, hal yang sangat ia sayangkan karena kini tak bisa lagi bermanja-manja pada para wanita cantik, oh dia sungguh rindu berada di pelukan dada empuk milik para suster.

"Hah tentu saja sudah! Tapi buat apa kalian meminta laporan tentang zombie ini?" jawab Lavi sambil memberikan sebendel dokumen pada kedua kawan dihadapannya yang dengan cepat menyambar kertas itu.

"Jujur ya...aku merasa seperti menulis cerita erotis dengan Yuu dan Moyashi-chan sebagai tokoh utamanya! Haah aku akan memperbaikinya lagi nanti..." tambahnya lagi sambil duduk bertopang dagu,

"Kurasa tidak perlu, karena ini luar biasa! Betulkan Lenalee?!" kali ini sang peneliti muda yang bicara didukung anggukan dari sang gadis dengan pipi yang bersemu merah dan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eeh...? Kaliaan?" si Bookman junior pun hanya bisa menganga tak percaya, karena Jhonny & Lenalee tampak sangat antusias mendiskusikan hasil laporannya tentang peristiwa kemarin yang mendetail, 'Sepertinya daripada disetorkan kujual saja laporan itu pada mereka dengan harga khusus! Kurasa lain kali aku bisa memberikan mereka cerita yang lebih menarik lagi...aish maaf ya Allen..." batinnya gembira menyusun rencana untuk menambah uang saku.

"HATSYUHHHH!"

Dilain tempat seorang pemuda berambut putih tampak bingung karena tiba-tiba bersin tanpa sebab 'sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku...' pikirnya galau.

.

.

BBRRRRSSSS!

Suara hujan yang sangat deras menggema mengiringi kepindahan resmi markas Black Order ketempat yang baru, sebuah bangunan megah seperti istana abad pertengahan, berdiri ditengah sebuah pulau di bagian utara negara Inggris dan dikelilingi hutan lebat. Sangat berbeda dengan markas sebelumnya, sebuah menara tunggal yang sangat tinggi di suatu tebing curam.

Bisa dikatakan markas baru mereka ini terlihat lebih mewah, terbukti dari kamar-kamar yang diperuntukan bagi para Exorcist. Semuanya dilapisi karpet tebal dan memiliki jendela kayu besar dengan gorden cantik, bahkan disetiap kamar memiliki kamar mandi sendiri, suatu fasilitas yang sangat diimpikan sejak lama. Aula dan ruang makanpun dihiasi oleh berbagai ornamen, patung dan lukisan indah. Tak lupa arena berlatih yang lebih luas. Jika markas lama didominasi unsur batu yang gelap dan dingin, markas baru lebih hangat dan nyaman.

Demi membuka gerbang Ark, Allen datang lebih dahulu dari rombongan yang lain didampingi oleh Howard Link yang dengan serius mengawasinya, tak mau kecolongan lagi seperti insiden zombie kemarin ia kehilangan beberapa moment karena tak sadarkan diri. Juga Lenalee dan Jhonny yang entah kenapa selalu memberikan cengiran lebar penuh arti saat bertatap muka dengannya, membuat pemuda berambut putih itu bingung.

Setelah menyelesaikan kewajibannya sambil menunggu rombongan lain melewati gerbang, merekapun berkeliling menjelajah istana itu, hingga sampai pada sebuah balkon yang terhubung dengan sebuah taman luas.

"Allen, masuklah kedalam! Nanti kau kehujanan!" teriak Lenalee pada sang pemuda eropa yang mulai berjalan menuju ketengah taman sambil menengadah memandang hujan, Timcampy dengan tenang bergelun didalam jaketnya.

"Jangan khawatir...aku memakai jaket kok..." jawab Allen sambil merapatkan tudung jaket panjang yang dipakainya untuk menutupi kepala, meski begitu sang gadis berisikeras untuk menariknya masuk.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan sampai kedinginan! Kasihan janinmu kalau kau sampai terserang flu!" kali ini Jhonny yang mengingatkan dengan wajah serius.

"Ahaha kalian ini seperti pengasuhku saja terimakasih ya...tapi biar begini dari dulu aku jarang sakit kok."

"Biarpun kau sekarang sehat tetap harus ekstra hati-hati, kan ada satu nyawa lagi didalam tubuhmu! tapi tenang saja selagi Kanda belum datang, kamilah yang akan menjagamu dan bayimu!" ujar Lenalee tegas sambil berkacak pinggang didukung anggukan antusias Jhonny.

"A...apa hubungannya i...ini dengan BaKanda!?" teriak Allen spontan membuat sang golem miliknya tersentak kaget, semburat merah muncul menghiasi pipi pucatnya.

Gadis muda dan peneliti berkacamata itupun hanya bisa saling berpandangan melihat reaksi Allen yang salah tingkah mendengar nama sang samurai disebut, merekapun tak bisa menahan untuk terkikik geli dan itu membuat wajah sang pemuda bertambah merah.

"Uuukh...kalian...berhentilah tertawa! Ini tidak lucu!" katanya memohon, tapi ekspresi wajah seperti kepiting rebus itu malah membuat kedua rekannya semakin geli, Allen menatap Link yang berdiri tak jauh darinya untuk meminta dukungan, tapi sang pengawas malah memalingkan muka tak mau ikut campur. Merasa tak tahan lagi menahan malu ia memilih untuk berlari pergi.

"Waaah! Alleeeen! Tunggu kamii!" Jhonny dan Lenalee berteriak panik mengejarnya, begitupun Link mengekor tepat dibelakang.

TAP TAP TAP!

Suara langkah kakinya menggema disepanjang lorong panjang markas baru, meski tak tahu arah Allen ingin menghindar, setidaknya sampai darah diwajahnya sudah turun, sungguh ia merasa sangat malu karena tiba-tiba ingat kejadian kemarin saat Kanda 'menyerang' dadanya. Disitu ada Lenalee, Jhonny, Lavi bahkan Komui pastinya mereka melihat semuanya! Oh mau ditaruh dimana mukanya.

Maka ketika melihat lorong itu mulai bercabang ia memilih utuk berbelok dengan cepat,

"Uwaaah!" seseorang berteriak kaget karena nyaris tertabrak, untungnya Allen cukup gesit untuk menghindar tapi ia sudah tak bisa mengelak dari orang kedua yang juga berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

BRUK!

"Umffhh!" jeritnya tertahan saat ia menubruk sesuatu, lebih tepatnya saat kepalanya terbenam di dada bidang seorang pria dengan aroma tubuh yang sangat familiar,

"Che, dimana matamu idiot!" gumaman dengan suara rendah itu semakin membuatnya malu bahkan mungkin kepalanya mulai berasap sekarang, buru-buru ia mengambil langkah mundur.

"Aish! Kau kenapa Moyashi-chan? Berlari terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanya Lavi, orang pertama yang selamat dari tubrukannya tadi. Tapi belum sempat ia menjawab suara panggilan Lenalee dan Jhonny terdengar mendekat.

"Alleeeeen! Kau dimana?!"

Spontan pemuda berambut putih itu langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kanda dengan jari mencengkeram lengan baju sang samurai erat tapi,

PLAK!

"Singkirkan tangan terkutukmu itu dariku!" ia ditepis dengan keras, sebuah tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk diberikan oleh sang exorcist berdarah Jepang padanya, tepat pada saat Link, Lenalee dan Jhonny berhasil menyusul.

Mata kelabu Allen melebar, begitupun rekan-rekan lainnya, terkejut akan sikap kasar Kanda yang diluar dugaan. Bahkan mereka tak sanggup berkata-kata saat sang samurai berjalan pergi, meninggalkan pemuda berambut putih yang menunduk dalam 'Kanda...kenapa?' tanyanya dalam hati sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri keras, tangganya mengepal dan entah kenapa Allen jadi merasa sangat emosi.

"DAASAR BAKANDA BRENGSEEEK!" ia berteriak keras sambil melempar benda apapun yang bisa diraih dan Timcampy yang semula bergelun didalam kantong pun jadi korban.

WUSSH!

TEPLAK!

Lemparan itu tepat mengenai belakang kepala sang samurai keras dan membuat langkahnya berhenti namun ia tak menggubris, hanya menengok untuk kembali memberikan tatapan dingin yang menusuk, kemudian kembali berjalan pergi. Tidak ada umpatan marah atau balas melempar seperti yang biasanya terjadi dan entah mengapa sikap cuek itu membuat hati Allen terasa sangat sakit 'mataku panas... tidak! Aku tak boleh menangis disini!' batinnya.

.

.

Hampir sepekan sudah Organisasi Black Order menempati markas baru, semuanya masih sibuk berbenah dan menata baik itu ruangan mereka masing-masing juga ruang kerja dan ruang operasional lainnya.

Demi mencegah insiden Zombie terulang lagi, kali ini Komui dan tim peneliti bekerja sendiri membereskan wilayah mereka. Para exorcist pun hannya bisa berlatih atau bersantai sebelum misi mulai diberikan lagi. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Allen Walker yang benar-benar merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang, alasannya banyak.

Mulai dari masalah Noah didalam dirinya, Link yang selalu memberi pertanyaan dan mengawasi tiap tindakan, para finder juga staff yang santer bergosip sampai pada sikap Kanda yang sangat berubah.

Sejak pindah sang samurai itu benar-benar mengabaikannya, tak mau lagi bicara bahkan untuk sekedar mengejek atau memanggilnya 'Moyashi' lagi. Pada awalnya Allen mencoba tak peduli, tapi tendangan keras sangat terasa didalam perut setiap ia melihat kelebat hitam dari sang exorcist asia, hal yang selalu membuat dadanya berdesir dan ketika mata sekelam malam itu tak mau lagi memandangnya, ia merasa sakit.

"Hei...apa BaKanda begitu berarti bagimu?" tanya pemuda berambut putih pada sang janin dalam perutnya.

Terduduk diatas kloset tertutup di kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamarnya, saat ini Allen benar-benar ingin sendirian, untuk itulah ia mengunci diri disitu. Menghindari Link yang lagi-lagi menyuruhnya mengisi bertumpuk kuisioner tentang Noah dan White Ark, bahkan Timcampy ia tinggalkan diluar.

Tendangan kuat bisa dirasakan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanya dan pemuda itu tersenyum getir sambil mengelus perutnya lembut,

"Tapi baginya kau tak berarti, sejak awal dia sudah menolakmu...Ah tidak...yang dia benci itu...aku... mungkin dia sangat menyesal sudah tidur denganku, pasti jika orang lain yang mengandungmu dia akan menyayangimu... maaf ya..."

Kembali beberapa tendangan dirasakan kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, rasa panas kembali menjalari mata dan iapun tak kuasa untuk menahan emosi "Maaf jika kau besar nanti hanya ada aku yang bersamamu, maaf...kau akan dilahirkan oleh orang terkutuk sepertiku..." gumamnya sepelan mungkin sambil berusaha menenangkan diri saat isakan mulai keluar dari bibirnya yang pucat.

TOK TOK TOK!

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu mengagetkannya,

"Walker, sampai kapan kau mau didalam?" suara Link terdengar tidak sabar,

"I...iya sebentar!" buru-buru Allen bangkit dan membasuh wajah berusaha menghapus jejak airmata yang tanpa sadar sudah membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Matamu merah?" tanya sang pengawas saat Allen keluar dari kamar mandi,

"Ah...kurasa kemasukan air saat cuci muka tadi," jawabnya sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum,

"Aku ngantuk, jadi aku tidur duluan ya..." buru- buru ia berjalan kearah ranjang untuk berbaring dan langsung menutupi dirinya dengan selimut hingga kepala, Timcampy spontan langsung ikut bergelung disampingnya. Sementara Link hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh tandatannya.

.

"Ungghhh...ukh..."

Howard Link tak bisa memejamkan matanya padahal sudah lewat tengah malam, meski pelan suara erangan itu mengganggu pendengarannya hampir satu jam lamanya. Akhirnya ia memilih bangkit dan menghampiri sumber suara, yaitu dari ranjang yang ada di seberang ruangan.

Pada awalnya ia mengira Walker sedang mimpi buruk, hal yang sangat sering exorcist itu alami dan intensitasnya selalu meningkat belakangan ini. Tapi kali ini ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres pada objek pengamatannya itu.

Perlahan ia mendekat dan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Allen, matanya terbelalak terkejut saat mendapati pemuda berambut putih itu bergelung seperti bola, kedua tangan memegangi perut sekaligus mencengkeram Timcampy erat seolah mencegah sang golem untuk bergerak, wajah dan lehernya basah oleh peluh, menggigit bibirnya sendiri sampai hampir berdarah dan tampak sangat pucat.

"Astaga Walker! kau kenapa?" tanya sang pengawas panik sambil menyentuh pundak yang terlihat kurus itu dan sang exorcist tersentak kaget, kelopak yang semula terpejam erat membuka dan mata berwarna kelabu menatapnya pilu.

"Link...ukh...sakit..." suaranya terdengar serak dan kering. Pria berambut pirang itu mencoba menyentuh tangan sang pemuda yang ternyata sangat dingin seperti es dan itu kembali membuatnya tersentak,

"Tunggu sebentar ya! Aku akan panggil suster kepala kemari!" katanya seraya mengambil jaket untuk menutupi piama bergaris yang dikenakan lalu berlari pergi ke ruang perawatan.

.

Disisi lain Yuu Kanda baru saja selesai berlatih dan meditasi diruang latihan yang baru, tak terasa jika waktu sudah sangat larut, tapi ia memang sengaja memilih moment dimana tidak akan ada orang lain yang mengganggunya.

Tepat ketika akan masuk ke bagian bangunan yang menjadi kamar para exorcist, ia melihat Howard Link berlari terburu-buru hanya menggunakan piama dibalik jaket yang tersampir asal dibahu, 'Apa terjadi sesuatu pada si Moyashi?' batinnya penuh curiga "Cih...itu bukan urusanku,"

Tapi ketika ia hendak melanjutkan langkah, bayangan akan mata kelabu yang menatap penuh rasa luka membuat hatinya gelisah, "Sial!" mengumpat dengan keras. Meski begitu ia berbalik arah menuju kamar sang pemuda eropa dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berlari.

Sebenarnya Kanda tidak tahu dimana tepatnya kamar Allen berada, ia hanya mengikuti arah dimana tadi sang superfisor datang, tapi ternyata disebelah kanan lorong sebuah pintu tampak terbuka lebar dengan cahaya temaram dari dalamnya.

Ruangan itu lebih luas dari kamar barunya sekarang, karena diperuntukan bagi dua orang dengan dua ranjang yang berseberangan di kedua sisi, ditambah seperangkat meja tulis dan sofa kecil ditengah.

Diatas salah satu ranjang itulah terlihat pemuda yang beberapa hari diabaikannya, meringkuk sambil memegangi perut menutup matanya rapat, mengerang dan tampak kesakitan.

Perlahan Kanda masuk kedalam menghampiri sosok itu. Entah kenapa kondisi sang exorcist berambut putih membuat hatinya terasa sesak, semua keputusan yang dibuatnya untuk menghindar pupus seketika.

"Moyashi..." panggilnya, namun Allen tak bereaksi karena terlalu larut dalam rasa sakit.

Pemuda berambut panjangpun duduk di tepian ranjang menyentuh tangan pucat yang terasa sangat dingin itu kemudian menggenggamnya erat, membuat sepasang kelopak mata sontak terbuka lebar, lalu suara yang kering dan serak terdengar,

"Ka...kanda?" dan lagi-lagi sang samurai merasa sesuatu yang aneh berdesir dalam dadanya saat yang terpancar dari mata kelabu itu adalah rasa sakit dan putus asa.

.

'Apa aku bermimpi?' tannya Allen dalam hati saat melihat sosok exorcist asia terduduk diranjang sambil menggenggam tangannya 'ya...pasti ini mimpi, karena pada kenyataanya Kanda tak mau lagi menemuiku' putusnya dan itu membuat perasaanya membuncah, ia tak ragu lagi untuk menangis mengeluarkan isi hati. Bulir-bulir bening pun kembali membasahi pipi dengan deras sambil menggenggam tangan sang samurai erat seolah itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya seraya berkata.

"Maafkan aku...maaf...maaf" begitu berulang-ulang,

Pemuda berambut hitam bingung, ia menghela nafas panjang "Dasar idiot...apa maksudmu?"

"Hiks...kau boleh membenciku, tapi jangan anak ini...dia tidak bersalah... aku yang salah...jadi kumohon...maaf," jawab sang pemuda berambut putih terdengar mengiba, membuat mata Kanda melebar.

"Hah...kau ini...benar-benar..."

Merasakan tangan dalam genggamannya ditarik, hati Allen benar-benar sakit 'dalam mimpipun aku ditolak' kembali memejamkan mata dan memeluk perutnya sendiri erat.

Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat dan sesuatu yang hangat memeluknya erat, terkejut tapi juga senang membuat Allen benar-benar takut untuk bergerak dan membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi ini.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi tubuh Kanda seolah bergerak sendiri, kini ia ikut berbaring diranjang berhadapan dengan sang Moyashi dalam pelukan, lengan kanannya menggantikan peran bantal bagi kepala putih itu, sementara tangan kirinya mengelus perut sang pemuda yang tengah membatu dengan gerakan teratur dan lembut,

"Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat. Allen menggeleng pelan dan malah menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk meremas baju sang samurai, membenamkan kepala di dada bidangnya tepat dibawah leher.

"Maaf..." mendengar kata itu lagi untuk yang sekian kali, memunculkan kernyitan kesal diwajah sang exorcist asia.

"Berhenti bilang maaf atau kupukul kepala kosongmu ini!"

"Hiks...ta..tapi," kali ini kepala putih itu menggeleng cepat masih menempel erat pada sang patner,

"Maaf.." ucapnya lagi kali ini sangat pelan berusaha untuk tak terdengar, tapi tentu saja telinga tajam sang samurai dapat menangkapnya.

PLUK

Dengan tangan kanan pemuda asia itu menjitaknya pelan, meski tidak sakit cukup ampuh menghentikan sindrom minta maaf Allen.

"Anak ini membutuhkanmu...jadi kumohon...jangan pergi" pintanya lirih, tapi sontak membuat mata Kanda kembali melebar.

"Che...tidurlah," katanya singkat sebagai jawaban, namun kehangatan yang terasa dari pelukan, usapan lembut diperut juga kepalanya membuat Allen merasa sangat tenang, tak butuh waktu lama ia terjatuh ke alam mimpi yang sebenarnya.

.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Bersama dengan suster kepala, Howard Link berlari kembali menuju kamarnya. Ia merasa sangat cemas pada kondisi exorcist eropa itu, apalagi karena dia sempat beberapa kali salah jalan karena belum hafal dengan letak ruang perawatan yang baru, juga karena harus membangunkan sang suster yang sedang beristirahat, kondisi kesehatan Allen yang unik hanya boleh ditangani oleh beberapa petugas yang ditunjuk, jadi ia tak boleh sembarangan 'Semoga Walker tidak apa-apa' doanya dalam hati.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu sejak Kanda membaringkan dirinya diranjang dan Allen sekarang tampak tertidur dengan tenang, gerakan-gerakan keras yang ia rasakan dari dalam perut bulat sang exorcist eropa juga telah berhenti.

Perlahan ia mencoba bangkit dan melepaskan diri, tapi tak mudah karena kedua tangan Allen mencengkeram erat bajunya. Selagi ia berpikir cara apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya, sebuah bola berwarna emas muncul dan mengusel ke arah rambut putih membuat sang pemilik kepala merasa risih, tanpa sadar berusaha menghalau dan tentu saja membuar cengkeraman tangannya lepas.

"Huff..." menghela nafas lega Kanda pun segera bangkit,

"Tuanmu ini benar-benar merepotkan," katanya pelan pada Timcampy yang dengan setia menempel pada sang majikan,

"Jaga dia baik-baik," imbuhnya lagi sebelum beranjak pergi, seolah mengerti dan mematuhi perintah itu sang golem melingkarkan ekornya di pundak sang pemuda berniat melindunginya.

.

"Yuu Kanda?" sang pengawas terkejut mendapati exorcist berdarah jepang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya tepat pada saat ia hendak masuk, membuatnya terdiam di ambang pintu.

Sementara sang suster tak memperdulikan mereka dan langsung menghampiri Allen, "Dia...tidur dengan nyenyak," katanya sambil tersenyum lega meski tetap memeriksa suhu tubuh pemuda itu. Mendengarnya Link merasa lebih tenang karena itu ia memilih untuk mengejar sang samurai.

"Exorcist Kanda! Berhenti!"

Pemuda asia itupun menghentikan langkah dan berbalik dengan wajah masam menatapnya tajam.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Walker?" tanya sang pengawas tanpa basa-basi.

Kernyitan muncul didahi Kanda "Che...bukankah sudah tertulis dalam catatanmu? Aku ayah biologis dari bocah yang dikandungnya,"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, apa kau menjalin hubungan pribadi khusus dengannya?"

"Heh...menggelikan," jawab sang samurai sambil menggeleng, lalu ia kembali berjalan.

"Kuharap kau lebih menjaga sikapmu! karena itu sangat mempengaruhi kesehatan Walker!" teriak sang pengawas lagi. Tapi sang samurai tak menjawab dan terus pergi menjauh.

.

Pening, itulah yang dirasakan Allen saat ia bangun tidur. Meski perutnya tak lagi terasa sakit tapi kepalanya terasa berat dan itu membuatnya mengerang pelan.

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari samping ranjang.

"Sus...ter kepala?" tanyanya heran karena ia tak merasa berada di ruang perawatan.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu...apa perutmu sakit?"

"Ti...tidak, hanya sedikit pusing..."

"Mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis," kali ini suara familiar milik sang pengawas juga terdengar.

"Link?...aku...kenapa?"

"Semalaman kau terus merintih dan menangis, jadi aku panggil suster kemari."

"Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu... sekarang aku tak apa-apa kok," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil seraya merasakan Timcampy yang kembali bergerak untuk bersender di samping bantal 'Rupanya Kanda memelukku hanyalah mimpi belaka' batinnya kecewa.

.

Dua hari setelahnya suster selalu memeriksa dan memberinya banyak suntikan vitamin, meski dinyatakan sehat namun Allen Walker terlihat lebih murung dan pendiam, hal itu terutama sangat dirasakan oleh para sahabatnya Lenalee, Jhonny, Lavi, bahkan Miranda.

"Aaarrhh...aku tak tahan lagi!" teriak Exorcist berambut merah saat mereka berkumpul di meja sarapan dan mendapati sang pemuda eropa kembali kekamar tanpa menghabiskan semua makanannya.

"Kita harus menemukan cara, untuk membuatnya bersemangat lagi!"

"Ma...af ta...tapi...apa yang bisa ki...kita lakukan? Allen-kun selalu berusaha tampak baik didepan kita!" ucap Miranda dengan gugup membuat semuanya mengangguk.

"Haah, padahal jika anakku dikandung oleh orang semanis Allen, aku akan selalu menjaga dan menghiburmya setiap waktu dan takan kubiarkan dia murung begitu" balas sang exorcist asia yang malah membuat Lavi tertawa.

"Ahahaha! Lenalee, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi karena kau tak punya organ tubuh untuk menghamili Allen!"

BRAAK! Seketika sang gadis menggebrak meja dengan wajah merah padam karena malu dan menatap sang rekan dengan tajam.

"Ah! Itu dia caranya!" tiba-tiba Jhonny menyeletuk.

"Ma... maksudnya? De... dengan ... organ tu...buh...i...tu?" tanya Miranda lagi dengan tampang seperti mau pingsan yang spontan membuat Lenalee menggantikan tatapan pembunuhnya dengan wajah syok.

"Te... tentu saja bukan!" bantah sang peneliti buru-buru, karena ia merasa jadi ikut malu. Sementara Lavi memegangi mulut dan perutnya menahan serangan tawa yang semakin hebat menyerangnya.

"Maksudku... kenapa kita tak minta bantuan Kanda-san saja?" jelasnya dan membuat ketiga rekanya ber "Ooh" ria.

"Tapi kita sudah lihat sendiri kemarin, bagaimana si bodoh itu menampis tangan Allen dengan kasar! Sungguh aku ingin menendangnya dengan keras!" kata Lenalee sambil merengut kesal.

"Kurasa aku punya ide!" cetus sang Bookman Junior "Kuharap kalian bisa membantuku" katanya dengan kilatan mata penuh rencana 'Eah, sebentar lagi aku akan dapat ide cerita baru!' batinnya senang.

.

.

Sesuai rencana yang telah mereka sepakati bersama, saat jam makan malam Lenalee menyambangi Allen di kamarnya untuk mengajak pemuda itu ke cafetaria bersama-sama. Meski awalnya sang pemuda hendak menolak tapi tatapan mata terluka yang diberikan sang gadis membuatnya luluh, sungguh meski kondisinya kini telah berubah sifat gentelman masih mendarah daging dalam diri exorcist eropa itu.

Tepat saat Allen mulai menyantap makanan pembuka kesukaanya yaitu puding mangga Jhonny muncul dengan tergesa dari pintu cafetaria sambil berteriak.

"Allen! boleh kupinjam Timcampy sebentar? Aku perlu bantuannya untuk mengecek transmisi suara dari perangkat baru kami!"

"Silahkan saja..." katanya sambil menyendok puding dengan semangat "Tapi jangan lupa memberinya 'tips' ya! atau dia tidak akan mau bekerjasama denganmu," imbuhnya lagi.

"Tentu saja Allen! Aku akan memberinya banyaak tips!" ujar sang peneliti sambil membawa golemnya pergi.

Setelah makan malam mereka selesai Lenalee mengajaknya ngobrol cukup lama dan Link tentu saja mengawasi dengan intens dari meja seberang sambil menulis entah apa dibukunya. Barulah sang gadis itu melepaskannya saat waktu sudah cukup larut dan Allen memutuskan untuk segera kembali kekamar.

Tapi ditengah jalan dia bertemu dengan Miranda yang tampak berjalan dengan tampang kebingungan,

"Miranda? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya sang pemuda berambut putih itu ramah

"ALLEN KUN! TOLONG AKUUU!" teriak wanita itu tiba-tiba dengan histeris dan terlihat sangat panik begitu melihat wajahnya,

"Tenanglah Miranda...tarik nafas...tenang..." ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan wanita itu yang entah kenapa sangan dingin "Nah...coba sekarang ceritakan pelan-pelan...ada apa?"

"Huuuf...huuuff" exorcist pengendali waktu itu menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat berusaha mengendalikan diri "Ko...komui-san memintaku me...memintaku mengantarkan ini kekamar Marie-san...ta...tapi a...aku...hiks..." belum sempat dia menyelesaikan ucapannya air sudah mengalir deras dari matanya dan bibirnya gemetar hebat.

"Sudah-sudah! Aku akan menolongmu," kata Allen ikut panik dan saat ia menerima bungkusan yang diberikan, tiba-tiba Miranda berlari kencang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkannya yang melongo bingung.

"Miranda?...aduuh...bagaimana ini aku bahkan tak tau dimana letak kamarnya Marie," gumamnya sambil berjalan pelan menuju lorong kearah kompleks kamar.

"Alleen!" suara Jhonny lagi-lagi terdengar memanggilnya dari arah belakang "Ternyata kau disini...aku mencarimu, ini Timcampy!" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan golem berwarna emas itu, sebelum sang pemuda berambut putih menjawab, sang peneliti berkacamata tebal sudah bicara lagi

"Aku sudah menambahkan data peta markas baru kita lho, jadi dia akan bisa memandumu agar tidak tersesat! Nah aku pergi dulu ya, dadah!"

Lagi-lagi sang exorcist eropa ditinggal begitu saja "Aish...kenapa mereka semua buru-buru sih?" gumamnya.

"Karena mereka punya kesibukan masing-masing, nah cepat antarkan bungkusan itu, kita sudah kehilangan banyak waktu untuk mengisi kuisioner..." jawab Link, mendengarnya Allen langsung cemberut dan dengan berat hati meminta Timcampy menunjukan jalan kekamar exorcist yang bernama Noise Marie.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Belum sampai mereka ketujuannya, terdengar derap langkah yang cukup keras dan sebuah bayangan berwarna merah menghampiri mereka.

"Heeeei! Tungguuu!" teriak bayangan itu yang ternyata adalah seorang exorcist berambut merah,

"Lavi!?" ujar Allen heran, apalagi saat rekan exorcistnya itu langsung menarik tangan sang pengawas yang berdiri disampingnya keras,

"Ayo tuan pengawas kau harus membantuku!"

"A...apa!? Hei tunggu dulu!" ucap pria berambut kepang itu bingung tapi Lavi sudah langsung menyeretnya pergi,

"Ini masalah penting! Nah Allen aku pinjam dua titik ini dulu ya!" teriaknya sambil berlalu pergi.

Sang pemuda berambut putihpun menghela nafas "Huff...Ada apa dengan mereka semua sih?" lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

Timcampy berhenti didepan sebuah pintu diujung lorong, iapun mengetuknya beberapa kali tapi tak ada jawaban. Saat ia hendak meletakkan bungkusan itu didepan pintu Timcampy mendorong pintu itu yang anehnya bisa terbuka dan langsung melesat masuk,

"Ah! Tim! Jangan masuk begitu saja! itu tidak sopan..." ucapnya keras namun terlambat golem itu tak mau keluar dan terpaksa Allen ikut masuk mencarinya dan mendapati ruangan itu gelap gulita,

Mencoba meraba dinding disamping pintu ia mendapati sebuah saklar lampu dan langsung dinyalakan. Matanya mengamati seluruh penjuru kamar yang bernuansa biru itu, lebih kecil dari kamar miliknya namun tak kalah nyaman, dengan sebuah ranjang ditengah-tengah lemari dan sofa kecil disisi kanan, jendela besar tertutup tirai, juga meja tulis kecil disebelah kiri.

Akhirnya Allen memutuskan akan meletakkan bungkusan titipan itu diatas meja tapi sebuah benda menarik perhatiannya, sebuah jam pasir kosong dan seketika matanya melebar.

"Astaga...ini kamar...Kanda," ucapnya lirih, karena ia sangat ingat pada jam pasir milik sang samurai itu, benda yang mengingatkannya pada pagi hari dimana semua peristiwa ini berawal. Entah kenapa lagi-lagi hatinya terasa diremas, perlahan memasukkan bungkusan itu kedalam saku sweaternya.

BRAK!

Sebuah suara keras terdengar dan saat ia berbalik ternyata pintu kamar itu sudah tertutup rapat,

DOK DOK DOK!

Berusaha memukul pintu itu dengan keras Allen berteriak, "HEI! SIAPA DISANA! AYO! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Hening... tak ada jawaban apapun dari balik pintu yang masih terkunci rapat,

DUK!

"Awwh!" Timcampy menyeruduk kepalanya dari belakang, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan "Tim! Dari mana saja kau! Kenapa membawaku kemari hah!?" tanyanya kesal pada sang golem "Apa kau tahu ini kamar Kanda!? dia pasti akan sangat marah jika menemukanku disini!" teriaknya lagi dengan marah.

Sang golem pun terbang rendah, hingga mendarat dilantai beralas karpet. Perlahan lambang silang dibagian depan robot canggih itu bergetar dan mulai mengeluarkan air, dia menangis. Melihatnya Allen merasa sangat bersalah, iapun langsung terduduk lalu memeluk Timcampy erat dan mulai ikut menangis,

"Maaf... Tim... maaf, a...aku hanya tak mau Kanda tambah membenciku... a...aku tak mau dia tambah marah padaku..." ucapnya lirih sambil menggigiti bibirnya sendiri.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Lagi-lagi suara langkah terdengar dari balik pintu tempat Allen bersandar selama beberapa saat bersama golemnya, 'Jangan-jangan Kanda kembali!' batinnya panik. Pemuda berambut putih itupun langsung bangkit untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi 'Dia tak boleh menyadari aku masuk kemari!'. Melihat sebuah pintu kamar mandi disebelah kanan, buru-buru ia langsung berlari masuk kesana dan bersembunyi dibalik tirai shower. Memeluk sang golem ia merosot kelantai keramik sambil menutupi mulutnya erat, takut jika deru nafasnya yang memburu sampai terdengar.

.

Yuu Kanda membuka pintu kamar yang terkunci dan mendapati kamarnya terang, padahal ia ingat sudah mematikan lampu sebelum keluar tadi. Merasa ada yang janggal, perlahan iapun menghunus Mugen dari sarungnya, lalu berjalan tanpa suara memeriksa seluruh kamar tapi tak mendapati apapun, 'kemungkinan terakhir dikamar mandi' batinnya.

Menggenggam pedangnya erat dan siap menebas, bergegas ia melompat masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyibak tirai shower yang tertutup rapat keras seraya mengayunkan serangan, tapi apa yang dilihat membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Moyashi!?" ucapnya dengat mata melebar, untung dia bisa menghentikan Mugen dengan cepat hingga tak mengenai pemuda berambut putih yang tengah duduk meringkuk diatas lantai keramik yang dingin sambil memeluk golem berwarna kuning erat.

"Sedang apa kau disitu hah!?" tannyanya tapi Allen tak menjawab dan hannya menggelengkan kepala sambil terus menunduk.

"Hei! Jawab aku Idiot!" bentak Kanda kesal sambil mengangkat lengan sebelah kanan sang exorcist eropa itu keras, hingga ia berdiri dan otomatis genggamannya pada Timcampy terlepas.

"Hiks...maaf...aku tak sengaja...masuk kemari...hiks" ucap bibir pucat itu lirih, meski begitu wajah dan mata berwarna kelabu terlihat memerah karena setengah mati menahan tangis, meski sia-sia karena hampir seluruh mukanya sudah basah oleh air mata.

SRET!

Jantung Allen sudah nyaris copot saat Kanda menarik tubuhnya keluar dari kamar mandi dan spontan ia memejamkan matanya erat terus terisak. Bahkan saat ia didudukkan diatas ranjang masih saja belum berani untuk bergerak bahkan untuk membuka mata, berusaha diam diposisinya hingga beberapa saat kemudian sesuatu sesuatu yang kasar menyapu wajahnya,

"Che...berhenti menangis, wajahmu terlihat jelek sekali tau! dasar bodoh..." ucap sang samurai sambil menggosok mukanya cukup keras dengan sebuah handuk.

Meski kasar, bentuk perhatian terasa dari perilaku Kanda itu maka Allen berusaha menghentikan isakannya dan memberanikan diri untuk berkata "Maaf...Kanda...maafkan aku...sungguh aku tak sengaja...",

"Che...sudah kubilang kemarin kan, berhentilah minta maaf atau aku akan me..." belum selesai ia bicara Allen sudah menyahut "Memukul kepala kosongku ini..." lalu seketika mata kelabu itu terbelalak, "Jadi kemarin itu... bukan mimpi?" gumamnya, spontan kedua tangannya bergerak, mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja panjang yang digunakan Kanda,

Tarikan tiba-tiba dibajunya itu membuat sang samurai condong kendepan, untung ia cukup gesit menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga diatas ranjang tepat disamping pinggang Allen, seolah memerangkapnya dan kedua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu,

Seolah terhipnotis oleh sorot penuh harapan dari mata berwarna kelabu yang masih basah itu, Kanda mulai memiringkan wajahnya, "Cih...dasar kau ini, sangat merepotkan," gumamnya tepat sebelum ia mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan meraup bibir pemuda dihadapannya,

Begitu bibir mereka bertemu, Allen langsung tanggap dan membuka mulutnya membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ia tak melawan saat sang exorcist asia mulai mendominasi, mempermainkan isi mulutnya dengan lidah bahkan saat gigitan-gigitan kecil mulai menyerangnya pemuda berambut putih itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan pelan dari dalam tenggorokannya,

"Ungh...Ummpff...angh..."

Satu, dua, tiga, berkali-kali bibir mereka terpisah hannya untuk dipertemukan kembali dalam penyatuan yang lebih dalam dan saat saliva mulai merembes dari sudut bibir sang pemuda eropa, ia menggunakan kedua tanganya untuk merangkul leher Kanda erat.

Terasa bagai tersapu arus yang deras, pemuda berambut panjang itu mulai mendorong tubuh Allen keatas ranjang, tak membiarkannya terjatuh karena tangannya yang kuat menahan berat badan mereka, tanpa memutuskan ciuman ataupun jalinan lidah yang erat.

Tapi disaat suhu ruangan terasa mulai memanas dan baju yang mereka kenakan terasa tidak nyaman dan terlalu ketat, Allen merasakan sesuatu yang keras mengganjal disaku bajunya,

"Mhhh... Tu... umph... Tunggu sebenta.. Arhh.." kata pemuda berambut putih itu disela-sela ciuman mereka, tapi Kanda tak perduli dan terus menyerang bahkan semakin membuatnya lemas saat lidah sang samurai dengan cekatan menyapu langit-langit mulutnya.

Meski begitu ganjalan dipinggangnya sungguh tak nyaman, Allen pun berusaha mendorong bahu Kanda keras dan berhasil, "Cih!" decihnya keras seraya bangkit dan ikut duduk diatas diranjang,

Sementara sang exorcist eropa sibuk mengeluarkan benda yang mengganjal dari dalam kantong sweaternya, "Ini dia!" ucapnya sambil menggenggam bungkusan kecil itu dengan kedua tangan,

Kanda mengerenyitkan alisnya tajam "Apa itu?"

"Tak tahu... Miranda yang titip, ia bilang ini dari Komui untuk Marie-san tapi saat aku minta Timcampy menunjukan jalan, malah salah masuk kemari" jelasnya sambil memperhatikan bungkusan yang sudah kusut itu dengan seksama "Tapi...kenapa disini ditulis -untuk Kanda-? "

Pemuda berambut panjang langsung mengambil bungkusan misterius itu dan ternyata benar memang yang tertulis adalah namanya, karena penasaran iapun membukanya dan mendapati sebuah botol kaca kecil dengan label yang cukup mencolok,

'**Special Lube'**

Ditambah coretan hasil tulisan tangan menggunakan huruf kanji dibagian bawah label yang berbunyi _~Yuu, Jangan main kasar ya! dari: Mr. Rabbit~_

PRAK!

Aura gelap langsung terasa saat Kanda melempar botol itu kelantai dengan keras sambil mengumpat "Dasar Baka-Usagi! Kubunuh dia nanti! Akan kukuliti dia hidup-hidup!"

"Yaaah! Jangan dibuang!" teriak Allen spontan dan langsung bangun untuk memungut botol yang untungnya tidak pecah itu "Sebenarnya benda apa ini?"

"Baca saja labelnya!" bentak sang samurai kesal

"Special Lube...Dengan aroma lavender, untuk melicinkan malam yang... panas? ... Uhm... Maksudnya apa?" tanyanya bingung

"Dasar kau Moyashi-idiot, bodoh! bukankah disitu sudah tertulis jelas!"

"Mana bisa dimengerti jika kata-katanya tak jelas begini, BaKanda!" kali ini Allen ikut emosi karena terus diteriaki dan dikatai,

"Kurasa itu karena otakmu lamban! Heh, bahkan bulumu saja belum tumbuh! Benar-benar terbelakang!"

PLAK!

"ADUH!"

Kali ini Allen yang melempar botol kecil itu keras tepat ke wajah Kanda dan tepat mengenai mata sang samurai, "Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan bulu! Kau yang terbelakang! Dasar tak punya perasaan!" Jeritnya keras sambil berlari pergi keluar dari kamar diikuti Timcampy yang muncul tiba-tiba, meninggalkan Kanda yang masik kesakitan sambil memegangi sebelah matanya.

"ARRRGGGH! AKAN KUCINCANG BAKA-USAGI BRENGSEK ITU!"

Teriak sang samurai kesal setelah sakit dimatanya mulai mereda, dia langsung menyambar Mugen sambil membanting pintu kamar dengan keras,

BLAAM!

Meninggalkan sebuah botol kecil berkilau yang tergeletak disudut kamar...

**~To Be Continue~**

Maaf juga bagi yang requestnya belum tersalurkan, saya masih dalam masa pemulihan setelah lama insyaf... semoga lain kesempatan bisa tertuliskan ya...

**Finaly thanks to last Chapter reviewer :**

**Kirin-chaaan – **aah akhirnya bisa update juga! Makasih udah nemenin begadang hehehe! Ni endingnya ga nggantung kan? :p (semoga ngga bikin ngosek2 ditanah lagi hehehe...), so kapan nih mulai nulis Yullen juga? And makasiiiih bwt selalu nagih juga saran-sarannya ya!

**Votte Vemme –** 100! -Who`s Bad Boy- itu! aah senangnya ada pengoleksi doujin Saitoh Maho, apa koleksimu lengkap? Mau dong hehehe... semoga penasarannya kali ni udah terjawab.

**Guest 1, 2, 3**

**Baka Mamarthy –** Karena sekarang sudah hampir 6 bulan yaah tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, tapi kalo chapter...belum tahu nih. Kalo gender anaknya, bisa tebak setelah liat gambarnya! (hehe promosi)

**NaRin RinRin –** muaaph lama dan membuatmu bolak-balik fandom lagi... Yullen ga ngelakuinnya terang-terangan kok, kan mereka ditempat yang remang-remang hahaha... tapi semoga chapter ini menghibur, mohon dukungannya terus ya!

**Gununu – **Makasiih revieewwnyaaa! Oh! Punya juga! Kereen! Mari kita lengkapi doujinnya hahaha

**widi orihara**** – **Thanks 4 the review!

**Kanda-Chan Love** – Makasih... maaf lama lanjutinnya

**Maneki Neko Azu-chan –**hehe nama baru ataupun lama, makasih ya dukungannya! Kali ini pun masih T++ lho, bukannya ga jadi hehe... sabar ya nanti rating akan naik dengan sendirinya (?)

**Kyo Kyoya – **Halo juga! Fans baru Yullen? Selamat datang! Uhm makasih udah meluangkan waktu buat revieww lho! Kali ini semoga ga mimisan lagi hehe, mohon dukungannya terus ya!

**Kenryuu – **Saya rasa juga begitu, kalo si BaKanda punya hasrat terpendam hehe... tapi maaph ngidamny belum keturutan, next chapt ya... makasih reviewnya!

**eLmaoo –** Makasiiiih! And Maaaf baru update... soalnya kemaren puasa saya insyaff dulu...baru sekarang bisa nulis lagi, semoga masih berkenan buat riview ;)

**Setsuna sena – **Maaf jadi lama banget nunggunya, semoga chapter inipun menyenangkan hehe

**AoiFuu –** Aish...saya jadi malu, makasiiih bangeet ya! meski sedikit, semoga humor kali ini tetep menghibur

**Rye Yureka –** Maaph lama-lama banget updatenya, tapi sekarang udah dilanjut

**Karin Ryodai – **Thanks so much

**Ex-NekoSavior –** saya akan berjuang sampai akhir kak!

**Diosasuna – **makasiih ya! maaph lama

**Madness break –** Doozo yoroshiku kudasai! Iyup asep itu emang serum penawar yang dibikin oleh Komurin, menyebar lewat udara dan menyembuhkan semua, serta menghalangi pair Yullen kita berbuat lebih jauh hehehe, makasiih ya!

**Eileithyna – **Yaah memang Link itu pada dasarnya anak baik (?), hehe cinta segitiga? Kita lihat saja nanti... makasiiiih ya!

**Akuel the akuma angel – **Makasiih banget reviewnya! Apakah sekarang sudah jelas apa itu asep ijo? Mohon dukungannya terus yaa!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : D. Gray Man by Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Rating : T++

Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker

Warning : YAOI, Mpreg, OOC , Typo and Spoiler Manga chapter 172 – 182

Saya baru sadar mungkin banyak diantara pembaca yang sama seperti Allen, bingung apa itu 'Special Lube' hehehe... Well 'Lube' adalah cairan pelicin yang digunakan untuk memudahkan penetrasi dalam kegiatan bercinta, well karena cowo ga bisa menghasilkannya secara alami maka perlu dibantu dengan cairan dari luar... Untuk praktek penggunaanya akan dijelaskan dalam adegan lemon di chapter2 berikutnya hohohoho

And untuk pembaca lainnya yang sudah tahu...semoga penjelasan saya diatas tidak salah ya? Hehehe

Mohon review, saran dan kritiknya lhooo... menyemangati saya untuk terus menulis hehehe

#

#

#

SREEEG!

Suara keras muncul saat daun pintu berwarna coklat dibuka dan memunculkan seorang gadis cantik bermata violet, dibelakangnya menyusul wanita muda berambut ikal yang tampak panik dan gemetaran.

"Lavi! Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Diatas ranjang ruang perawatan yang berwarna putih, tergeletak seorang exorcist dengan perban yang nyaris membungkus seluruh tubuh dan membuatnya terlihat seperti mumi dengan satu mata hijau dan sejumput rambut merah dikepalanya.

"Ukh...seferti yang kau li...hat...aisshh" ucap pemuda itu sambil meringis menahan sakit. Ya Lavi Bookman sudah habis babak belur dihajar oleh seorang samurai ganas yang bernama Yuu Kanda.

"Huwaaaa! Maafkan akuuu!" jerit Miranda dengan berurai air mata sambil bersimpuh didepan ranjang "Akuu sudah mengacaukan rencana kitaaa! huwaaawaa"

"Shhh... Miranda, jangan menangis...shh sudah ini bukan salahmu kok," ujar Lenalee menenangkan.

"Hiya... aku tak afa kok, difukul Yuu chan... sudah fiasa" tambah sang mumi ceria sambil memegangi rahangnya yang sakit.

"Iya, itu karena kau masochist yang selalu mengganggunya! Sebenarnya benda apa yang kau titipkan pada Allen sampai Kanda marah begitu?"

"Huff sefenarna...itu fbarang fbagus! Tafi sefertinya Yuu lefih suka main kasar..."

"Haah?" Kedua wanita itupun hanya bisa melongo bingung mendengar jawaban si rambut merah.

"Well...kafian tau? Benda untuk memudahkannua bercinta dengan Moyashi hehe"

"Lavi! Kau ituu..." sembur Lenalee dengan muka merah padam, sementara kepala Miranda mulai berasap dan...

BRUAGH! dia sukses jatuh pingsan,

"Hyaaa! Mirandaa! Banguun!" jerit sang exorcist asia mengguncang-guncang bahu sang rekan.

"Waah...pasiennya bertambah lagi..." kata seorang suster yang baru saja datang .

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, tepatnya dalam sebuah kamar mandi, diatas sebuah kloset yang tertutup. Lagi-lagi seorang pemuda berambut putih melakukan monolog dengan perutnya sendiri yang terlihat membuncit,

"Kau tahu!? Bakanda itu menyebalkan! Kurang ajar dan tidak sopan! Memang apa salahnya kalau aku tak tahu apa itu Special Lube? Itu kan bukan makanan! Jelas saja aku tak mengerti!" keluhnya sambil mengelus perut dan merasakan sebuah tendangan dari dalam sana,

"Kau benar! Dia memang tak berperasaan... Mengataiku tak berbulu pula! Aku kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan! Suatu saat nanti akan kutunjukkan bulu gondrongku padanya! Hah! Tunggu saja pembalasanku!"

Namun tepat seperti kejadian kemarin ketukan keras di pintu membuat orasinya terganggu,

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Walker! Sampai kapan kau mau didalam? Aku hendak memakai kamar mandi!"

"Huuh! Link mengganggu saja..." gumamnya kesal "Iyaa sebentar!" pemuda eropa itupun akhirnya keluar dengan langkah yang menghentak-hentak, tanda sedang kesal.

'Ada apa dengannya?' pikir Link bingung, namun ia memilih untuk masuk kekamar mandi secepatnya, karena menunggu setengah jam nyaris membuatnya mengompol, ooh suatu aib yang bisa mencoreng masa depan karirnya.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Allen memang sudah kembali ceria, seolah beban berat terlepas dari pundaknya. Namun berbeda dengan waktu kemaren dimana jika bertemu Kanda, Allen akan memasang tampang anak anjing yang terbuang, kali ini exorcist eropa itu selalu membuang muka, melengos, mencibir dan ngedumel marah jika melihat sosok pemuda asia berambut panjang itu berada disekitarnya, persis seperti kucing yang terinjak buntutnya mendesis dengan seluruh bulu menggembang. Well untuk kasus Allen yang 'belum berbulu' maka hidungnyalah yang mengembang kempis, persis seperti banteng siap menyeruduk.

Apalagi saat rekan-rekan exorcistnya mulai sibuk dengan misi-misi baru, ia merasa terkekang, jenuh dan bosan hannya berada di dalam markas. Hal itu membuat emosinya selalu naik, persis orang darah tinggi. Tentunya hal ini tak luput dari pengamatan sang jenius Jhonny Gil, penemu sekaligus staf ahli divisi peneliti. Dia langsung melapor pada Lenalee yang sedang bertugas di Jerman dan mereka merundingkan sebuah rencana, hingga hari itu tiba...

"Allen-kun, ada misi untukmu..." ujar Komui yang tampak sangat letih, lesu tak bergairah, terlihat dari matanya yang memerah dan wajah pucat pasi.

"Superfisor! Dengan Kondisi Walker saat ini, bagaimana dia akan menjalankan misi!?" protes Howard Link sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya didepan meja sang pimpinan Black Order.

"Jangan ikut campur Link! Aku sangat sehat dan masih sanggup untuk bertarung!" kata Allen marah sambil melotot pada sang pengawas, oh emosinya meluap lagi.

"Tenang-tenang!... Kalian berdua tenang saja, dalam misi ini Allen hanya bertugas mencari informasi kok, untuk masalah pertarungan akan ditangani oleh Kanda dan Marie," jelas Komui.

"Apa! Kanda juga ikut dalam misi !?" tanya sang pemuda berambut putih setengah berteriak, membuat pengawas disampingnya berjengit karena suara melengkingnya,

"Iya, Kanda dan Marie adalah 'anggota inti' misi ini, ada masalah dengan itu?" jawab Komui tegas "Well, sesungguhnya kami sedang membutuhkan tenaga extra karena para finder yang dikirim tak bisa kembali akibat berurusan dengan polisi... Jadi apa kau bisa membantu?" imbuhnya dengan muka serius, ekspresi yang tak terbantahkan, hal yang sangat langka bisa kita lihat di wajah superfisor nyentrik ini.

Melihat itu Allen pun tertegun dan spontan dia menjawab "Baik! Tentu saja sebagai seorang exorcist aku akan selalu siap membantu!" Howard Link hannya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas, 'bertambah repotlah pekerjaanku,' batinnya.

.

Sepeninggal sang exorcist dari kantornya, Komui langsung menghubungi seseorang dengan telepon "Lenalee-chan ku sayaaang! Kumohoon pulanglaah! Kakak sudah memenuhi permintaanmu mengirim Allen-kun ke misi bersama Kanda dan Marie lho! Hiks hiks hiks,"

"Ooh begitu?" jawaban tanpa emosi terdengar dari seberang membuat sang superfisor bertambah galau "Ssu...sungguh! Besok pagi mereka akan berangkat! Lagipula misi ini dilakukan di Prancis! Kota penuh cinta yang romantis, pasti akan bisa menghangatkan suasana hati mereka! Ja...jadi Lenalee sayang, pulang ya?" mohon sang kakak.

"Haah...baiklah, karena kakak sudah bersusahpayah aku akan pulang,"

"HOREEE!" teriak sang superfisor gembira dari dalam ruangan membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya berjingkat kaget.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Allen sekarang berbalik memusuhi dan menjauhi sang samurai angker bernama Yuu Kanda. Tentunya hal ini membuat anggota Yullen fansclub seperti Lenalee dan Jhonny menjadi sedih, oleh karenanya mereka menyusun rencana untuk membuat keduanya berbaikan. Lenalee dengan hak khususnya mengancam sang kakak ; tidak akan pulang ke markas jika tak melihat Allen berbaikan dengan Kanda. Maka seorang kakak yang sudah hilang akal memilih untuk mengirim mereka ke kota cinta Paris, di Negara Prancis, tapi apakah rencana itu bisa berhasil?

.

.

.

Salju...

Menumpuk dengan tebal dijalanan kota Paris. Meskipun udara dingin menusuk, empat orang berpakaian hitam tak mempedulikannya dan berjalan kaki menuju sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar bertuliskan 'Kantor Polisi'.

Allen Walker, salah satu dari keempat orang tersebut memilih berjalan agak menjauh dibelakang, bersama pengawas setianya Howard Link yang juga mengenakan jaket hitam panjang. Meski harus menjalankan misi bersama sang patner menyebalkan seperti Bakanda, ia sangat bersemangat! apalagi karena seragam exorcist baru yang khusus Jhonny jahitkan untuknya. Sangat nyaman dan bisa mengkamuflase bentuk buncit ditengah tubuh yang semakin hari semakin membesar. 'Meski tak boleh bertarung, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan informasi berguna bagi misi ini!' batin pemuda itu antusias disambut gerakan-gerakan kecil didalam perut yang membuat seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

BRUKK!

"Aduh!"

Suara seorang wanita membuat Allen tersadar dari lamunannya, didepan sana ia melihat seorang gadis berambut kucir dan berwarna pirang menabrak Kanda. Gadis itu tampak terpesona pada ketampanan sang exorcist asia, terbukti dari mata yang berbinar, wajah merah merona dan posisinya yang terus berdiri mematung dihadapan sang samurai dengan ekspresi sangat bahagia "Cakepnya..." gumam gadis itu tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh semuanya.

"Che... Bisakah kau minggir?" ujar Kanda dingin seperti biasa, tapi sang gadis tak juga bergeming dan masih memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja hingga...

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku!? Kecoa busuk!?" seorang pria yang cukup berumur dengan kumis tebal dan rambut ikal. Muncul lalu langsung mendorong Kanda agar mundur, tapi tubuh kokoh sang samurai tak semudah itu goyah.

"Aduh! AYAH! apa-apaan sih!?" Akhirnya pria itu menyeret putrinya kebelakang lalu menghadang Kanda sambil melotot dan berkacak pinggang, "Jangan coba-coba kau merayu putriku yang cantik ini ya!" bentaknya kasar.

Sang pemuda asia menaikan sebelah alisnya, sementara Noise Marie berusaha menengahi "Tunggu tuan kurasa ini salah pa..." tapi belum sempat ia selesai bicara Kanda berkata,

"Hah... Dasar orang tua bodoh! Apa kau buta? Dia yang tadi menabrakku!?"

Mendengar itu sontak membuat sang ayah makin mengamuk dan putrinya mengambil kesempatan untuk berusaha kembali mendekat, melihat itu Allen pun tak tinggal diam. Berjalan cepat kedepan sambil mengeluarkan senyuman gentleman andalannya, kemudian bicara dengan sopan dan lembut,

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya tuan yang terhormat, sesungguhnya kami adalah utusan dari Black Order. Kami disini karena ingin mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Inspektur Galmar, apa tuan bisa membantu?"

Mata sang ayah terbelalak saat melihat tanda ornamen salib perak yang ada di jaket tiap exorcist, sikapnyapun langsung melunak "Ehm... Dari Black Order rupanya... namaku Galmar inspektur disini, ikutlah kedalam," katanya sambil berjalan masuk kekantor diikuti para exorcist.

"Huuh ayah menyebalkan!" gumam sang gadis yang diusir oleh inspektur 'Orang yang berambut putih itu juga sangat manis, tapi dia laki-laki atau perempuan ya? Bajunya tebal begitu...lalu benda kuning dikepalanya...apa itu burung?' pikirnya sambil berjalan pulang.

.

Mereka mengikuti sang inspektur masuk kedalam kantor polisi dan langsung digiring kedalam ruang tahanan, namun saat Allen berada disamping sang samurai ia melotot sambil bergumam "Bakanda genit!" kemudian melengos dan pergi mendahuluinya, membuat Marie yang mendengarnya terkikik geli. Sementara Kanda lagi-lagi hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil bergumam "Hah? Apa-apaan sih? Moyashi idiot itu?" belum sempat Marie menjelaskan, mereka mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat ribut,

"KELUARKAAAAN KAMIII!, KAMI TAK BERSALAAH!"

"Astaga! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?" teriak Link kaget, melihat semua sell penuh sesak dengan orang-orang berkostum seragam dan aneh ; Topi bulat seperti labu dengan baju ketat, celana Alladin, sepatu lancip dan jubah kuning dipunggung, serta yang paling mencolok cetakan huruf G yang sangat besar terpampang di dada mereka.

"Mereka adalah pencuri yang selama ini meresahkan kota kami 'Phantom G' !" jelas sang Inspektur.

"KAMI BUKAAN PENCURIII !" teriak para tahanan itu kompak, beberapa diantara mereka bahkan ada yang sudah tua renta menangis pilu.

"Tapi kalian semua tertangkap tangan sedang mencuri!" bentak Inspektur Galmar tak kalah keras, membuat wajah para tahanan pucat pasi.

Sesuai tugasnya untuk mencari informasi, Allen langsung berkeliling keseluruh sell berharap menemukan wajah yang familiar dan benar saja di suatu pojok berkumpullah para finder dengan menggunakan kostum aneh, mereka pun langsung mengenalinya.

"Exorcist Walker! Kau datang membebaskan kami!?" tanya mereka penuh harap dari balik jeruji.

"Ya Tuhan... Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya si rambut putih sambil mendekat, lalu ia menemukan seorang peneliti senior diantara mereka "Paman Jiji? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Huwaaaa! Allen! Akhirnya kalian para exorcist datang!" paman berkacamata itupun menangis lega "Aku datang membantu para finder karena penasaran dengan kasus pencurian benda antik di kota ini...tapi entah kenapa saat tiba di lokasi aku sudah ditangkap polisi...huwaa sungguh aku tak berbuat jahat...aku tak ingat apapun,"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak ingat apapun?"

"Itu tak hanya terjadi padaku! Kami semua di sell ini hanya korban! Beberapa bahkan anggota polisi yang bertugas jaga di lokasi pencurian! Awalnya kami mendengar suara aneh, lalu saat sadar sudah memakai kostum ini dan ditangkap! Aku yakin ini adalah perbuatan seseorang dengan kekuatan magis! Tepatnya mungkin pemilik Innocent!" jelasnya berapi-api didukung anggukan dari finder-finder lain.

"Be...benarkah? Jadi kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan Innocent!? Kita harus segera menemukannya!" kata Allen berapi-api kemudian hendak beranjak pergi, namun tangan para finder menyelonong lewat sela teralis dan menarik bajunya,

"Jangan tinggalkan kami !" teriak mereka, begitupun tahanan lain yang ikut-ikutan panik berusaha menggapai Allen,

BRUAAKH!

Sebuah tendangan keras menghantam jeruji sell membuat mereka semua terdiam, karena besi tebal itu sampai bengkok.

"Cih... Lepaskan dia," geram exorcist asia dengan tatapan membunuh, langsung membuat para tahanan mundur menjauhi Allen "Dasar kalian orang tak berguna! Membusuk saja disitu sampai kasus ini selesai," katanya lagi sambil berlalu. Sementara Allen kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" gumamnya saat bertatapan dengan sang samurai kemudian melengos pergi,

"Oi moyashi!" panggil Kanda tapi sang pemilik rambut putih tak mau menengok, ia berniat mengejarnya namun seorang polisi datang berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil berteriak,

"Inspektur! Phantom G mengirim surat peringatan lagi!" katanya sambil menunjukkan sepucuk surat dengan huruf G besar di baliknya.

"Apa-apaan ini! Bukankah pencurinya sudah kita tangkap berulang kali? Sebenarnya berapa banyak anggota komplotan mereka!?" ujar Galmar geram,

"Maaf Inspektur, tapi saya rasa mereka bukanlah pelakunya, mereka hanyalah korban," ujar sang pemuda berambut putih dengan percaya diri.

"Apa maksudmu exorcist?"

"Kami merasa ini bukanlah perbuatan manusia biasa, ada kekuatan lain yang mendukungnya...oleh karena itu, mohon ijinkan kami ikut dalam penyergapan berikutnya!"

"Ah...Ahahahaha! Apa maksudmu pencurinya adalah hantu?" sang inspektur tertawa menanggapinya, namun Allen tetap menatapnya tajam dan penuh kesungguhan. Melihat hal itu, Galmar pun menghentikan tawanya "Huff... Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut dalam penyergepan di museum malam nanti,"

"Siap! Terimakasih banyak Inspektur!" ujar Allen penuh semangat, 'akan kutunjukan kemampuanku nanti!' tekadnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Eeh!? Kenapa aku tak boleh ikut masuk!? Aku juga Exorcist! Aku bisa membantu!" teriak pemuda berambut putih emosi pada sang pengawas yang menghalanginya masuk ke gerbang museum, lokasi dimana mahkota raja Louis disimpan dan dalam surat peringatan Phantom G mengincarnya.

"Instruksi Supervisor Komui mengatakan bahwa kau tak boleh ikut bertarung, tugasmu hanya mencari informasi," ujar Link kalem

"Masa bodoh! Pokoknya aku mau masuk! Aku masih bisa bertarung! Aku bisa membantu mereka berjaga!" Allen tetap ngotot

"Cih! Kau tetap diluar Moyashi!" kata Kanda tegas sambil berdiri di belakang pengawas berambut pirang,

"Berisik! Ini bukan urusanmu! Bakanda!"

"Kau yang berisik Moyashi idiot! Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak-anak!" bentak sang samurai keras "Dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu, bertarungpun hanya akan membebani saja! Medan pertempuran bukan lagi tempatmu berada, kau paham hah!? ... dasar bodoh,"

GREEET!

Mendengar perkataan itu sungguh membuat hati Allen sakit, ia pun mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih, matanya mulai panas dan mengabur. Tapi ia tak bisa membantah, kondisinya saat ini memang hanya membebani saja, namun diungkapkannya hal itu sungguh membuat hatinya sakit.

"DASAR BAKANDA BRENGSEK!" teriaknya sambil berlari pergi menjauhi gerbang, dengan sigap Link langsung menyusulnya dan Kanda, hanya memandang mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kalau kau menghawatirkan kondisinya, sebaiknya bilang terus terang. Jangan berkata kasar seperti itu, kasihan Allen...dia pasti sakit hati," ujar Noise Marie menasehati. Pria buta itu sudah mengenal Kanda selama hampir 9 tahun jadi bagaimana perasaan pemuda asia tersebut, sedikit banyak ia mengerti dengan baik,

"Che... tutup mulutmu, dia itu bodoh dan keras kepala! Tidak akan mempan dengan cara baik-baik," omel sang samurai dan Marie hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil bergumam "Sama persis sepertimu,"

.

Kraus! Kraus! Kraus!

Setelah sempat beberapa saat kehilangan jejak sang exorcist berambut putih, Link menemukannya sedang duduk bersandar pada pagar museum dengan sekantung besar donat ditangannya yang entah didapat darimana, Timcampy pun mengikuti jejak sang tuan bertengger diatas pagar dengan sebutir donat cokelat dimulutnya.

"Hmpf! Ngafain kau kefini!? Sana pergi!" ujar sang exorcist eropa kesal melihat pengawasnya datang, berteriak dengan mulut penuh makanan. Tapi Link hanya menghela nafas panjang tanpa bicara apa-apa ikut bersender dipagar tepat disampingnya.

"Sniff..." Allen menyesap ingusnya yang mulai mengalir bersama butir air mata, namun ia tetap melanjutkan memakan kue bulat itu sambil menunduk.

"Sniff..." suara itu terdengar lagi untuk yang kesekian kali, membuat pria pirang disampingnya mau-tak mau menjadi iba,

"Hei Walker, kau kenapa?" tanyanya pelan,

"Sniff...berisik! Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan BaKanda jelek itu!" sembur si rambut putih "Kalian jaha..." belum selesai ia mengungkapkan kemarahannya terdengar suara jeritan keras disusul ambruknya pagar tempat mereka bersandar, untung dengan gesit kedua anggota Black Order itu menghindar,

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

BRUAKH! DUAR!

Lagi-lagi sesosok berkostum aneh, tergeletak tak sadarkan diri ditengah puing-puing pagar yang hancur, ternyata Phantom G menjadi korban keganasan Yuu Kanda yang melemparnya dengan tidak ber-pri kemanusiaan sama sekali.

"Cih, ternyata sangat lemah... Dasar orang tak berguna," gumamnya sambil memegang mahkota raja yang hendak dicuri. Para polisi langsung berhamburan menghampiri sang pencuri yang pingsan,

"Uaah! Temboknya runtuh! Dasar kau exorcist! Mentang-mentang wajahmu tampan, jangan pikir bisa berbuat seenaknya ya!" omel Inspektur melihat kerusakan yang Kanda buat,

"Cih...temboknya saja yang rapuh, hanya segitu saja bisa rubuh," jawab sang samurai tenang sambil melempar mahkota yang dipegangnya pada para polisi yang menangkapnya dengan rasa panik "Hyaaa! Jangan sembarangan melempar harta-karun negara bodoh!" teriak sang Inspektur lagi,

"Ugh, ukh!" di lain pihak tiba-tiba Link memegangi kepalanya, "Ahahahaha! Rupanya si tua Galmar meminta bantuan preman yang sangat kuat ya!? Tapi kalian takkan bisa menangkapku!" katanya lagi dengan nada suara yang aneh sambil menjulurkan lidahnya,

"Eh!? Link? Kau kenapa?" tannya Allen bingung melihat perubahan sang pengawas yang tiba-tiba seperti orang kerasukan setan, tapi pria pirang itu tak menjawab dan malah melompat menyerang kedepan sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pedang bergerigi dari dalam lengan bajunya.

"Ugh! Apa yang kau lakukan pengawas idiot!?" ujar Kanda menahan Link yang hendak menyerang sang Inspektur untuk mengambil mahkota ditangannya,

"Ahahaha! Tubuh orang ini punya kemampuan yang luar biasa!" kata pria berambut pirang sambil tertawa lebar "Dengan ini, kalian tidak akan bisa menangkapku!" kali ini dia mengeluarkan satu pedang lagi di lengan kanannya dan menyerang dengan keras.

BUAGH!

Kanda bisa menangkisnya dan melancarkan sebuah tendangan keras, membuat sang Inspektur terpental hingga menabrak dinding pagar museum, membuatnya bolong lagi. Tapi rupanya si rambut pirang tak merasakan sakit dan kembali bangkit menyerang,

"Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kukira pengawas bodoh itu hanyalah seorang sekertaris yang berkutat dengan buku? Bagimana dia bisa memiliki senjata seperti itu?" gumam sang samurai keheranan. Begitupun Allen yang bertanya-tanya dalam hati, karena meski selama ini Link selalu bersamanya identitas pria itu sangatlah misterius.

"_Hijutsu Shibaribane," _diluar dugaan Link mengeluarkan suatu mantera penyegel yang membuat gerakan Kanda terkunci _"Baku!" _teriaknya lagi ; sebuah jurus untuk melumpuhkan musuh berupa sengatan listrik, akan tetapi...

"Crown Belt!" Allen mengaktifkan Innocentnya guna membelit tubuh Link, otomatis membebaskan Kanda dari kuncian mantera dan dengan lincah exorcist asia langsung melancarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi, tapi lagi-lagi Link mengeluarkan kertas mantera yang mampu melindungi dirinya, kedua exorcistpun mundur kebelakang,

"Tch...Jangan bilang kalau sesungguhnya dia adalah anggota CROW," ujar Kanda

"CROW? Apa itu?" tannya Allen yang berada disampingnya bersiaga akan serangan yang mungkin datang,

"Unit petarung spesial yang bekerja untuk Central, aku tak begitu tahu ataupun peduli tapi... Mereka semua dilatih sedari kecil, sehingga memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang luar biasa kuat," jelasnya "Karena dia adalah CROW aku tak akan menahan diri lagi... jadi Moyashi, kau menyingkirlah!"

"Enak saja! Aku akan tetap bertarung BaKandaa!" teriak sang exorcist eropa lantang, dengan itu dia mengaktifkan lagi Crown Beltnya untuk mengikat Link dan melemparnya keras kearah bangunan menara museum,

"Che... dasar Moyashi idiot keras kepala!" gerutu Kanda yang mau tak mau maju dan melancarkan serangan bertubi pada Link 'Sepertinya mahluk yang merasukinya tidak berpengalaman dalam pertarungan yang sesungguhnya' batin sang samurai karena merasa tak mendapat perlawanan berarti lagi,

BUAKH!

Sang samurai kembali menendang Link dengan keras hingga ia terpental dan tepat pada saat itu Allen sudah bersiap pada posisinya,

JLEB!

Pedang besar Inocent berwarna putih dan hitam menembus dada Link, "Pe...pedang?...aku...tertusuk pedang?" tanyanya terbata-bata,

"Itu benar... aku menusukmu dengan pedang! Kau akan mati!" bisik Allen dari belakang sang pengawas 'Dia sepertinya tertipu... lagipula pedang Inocentku tidak akan berpengaruh, apa lagi menyakiti tubuh manusia,' batin si rambut putih sambil tersenyum, namun reaksi yang didapat sangat luar biasa,

"Hiiiks...P...PWAAAAAHHHH!" tiba-tiba air mata dan ingus mengalir dengan deras di wajah sang pengawas yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi, "SAKIIIIIT! PWAAAAH! RASANYA SAKIIT BANGEEET! DASAR KAKAK JAHAAAT! PEMBUNUUUHHHH!" teriaknya sambil menangis sangat keras,

"A...aku Cuma bercanda kok, seharusnya tidak sakit kan?" tannya Allen yang merasa tidak enak hati, membuat rekannya menangis meraung-raung seperti itu.

BRUK! Lalu tiba-tiba Link jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan Allen langsung sigap memapahnya, "Link!? Hei Link sadarlah!"

Dipuncak menara tinggi museum yang menjulang Noise Marie tampak serius mendengarkan berbagai suara dengan bantuan earphonenya, kemudian dia tersenyum "Phantom G... target ditemukan,"

.

.

Keesokan Paginya, disekitar sebuah bangunan bertingkat tapi sederhana, disudut kota Paris dengan papan nama bertuliskan _'PANTI ASUHAN HURST'_

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tannya Allen yang berdiri didepan tangga menuju pintu masuk,

"Iya... disinilah semalam aku mendengar suara tangisan Phanthom G berasal,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba mencari Informasi disini," pemuda berambut putih itupun berjalan menapaki tangga dan mengangkat tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu tetapi...

BRUAKH! GEDABRUGH!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lalu seorang anak kecil berambut biru cerah melompat dari dalam dan sukses menubruk Allen, mereka berduapun terjatuh ditangga bersamaan,

"Walker! Kau tak papa?" Link bertannya pada si rambut putih yang tampak memegangi kepalanya, disebelahnya Kanda juga memperhatikan dengan seksama,

"Uuuh...Aduh...apa ini?" rintih Allen merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan saat ia menengadahkan tangan rupanya sudah berlumuran darah karena jidatnya tergores, tapi luka itu tidaklah parah,

Marie membantu sang bocah penabrak yang tampak tak sadarkan diri dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada anak itu "Kanda...tolong lihat apa ini," pintanya pada sang exorcist asia karena ia tak bisa melihat,

"Che... Di tengah dahinya tampak tertanam sebuah... bola permata!? Bagaimana itu bisa ada dikepalanya?" ujar sang samurai keheranan,

"PWAAAAH! PWAAAAH! AKU BERDARAAAH! AKU MAU MATIII!" suara tangis yang familiar keluar dari mulut Allen,

"Jangan menangis karena hal sepele seperti itu!" bentak Link sambil mengguncang bahu sang exorist eropa, memang sukses memuatnya terdiam. Tapi kini Allen malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka sang pengawas dan tampak intens menatap matanya, bahkan hidung mereka sudah nyaris bersentuhan.

"A...apa yang kau lakukan Walker?" tanya si rambut pirang gugup, karena aura membunuh yang sangat kelam dikeluarkan oleh exorcist asia dibelakangnya.

Untunglah Allen segera mundur tapi ia terlihat panik "Di...dimana tubuhku?" tanyanya,

"Apakah yang ini?" geram Kanda sambil menjinjing anak yang masih pingsan itu, dengan Mugen yang berkilau diletakkan pada leher sang bocah, dia menyeringai kejam "Cepat keluar dari tubuh Moyashi atau aku akan mencincang tubuh aslimu ini," ancamnya dengan aura setan.

"PWAAAAH! JANGAN BUNUH AKUUU!" jerit Allen untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia jatuh pingsan, sementara bocah dalam sanderaan Kanda mulai sadar.

"Walker! Hei sadarlah!" ujar Link sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Allen yang tak bergerak.

Melihat itu sang exorcist asia langsung melempar anak kecil berambut biru kearah Marie sambil berteriak "Ikat dia, jangan sampai lari lagi!" kemudian membopong Allen Bridal Style dan membawanya masuk ke pintu panti asuhan yang sudah penuh dengan anak-anak yang mengintip ketakutan "Dimana pengurus panti asuhan ini hah?!" tanyanya dengan wajah angker membuat beberapa anak lari ketakutan sambil menangis dan berteriak "SUSTEEER TOOLOOONG! ADA SETAAAN MARAH-MARAAAH!"

Seorang suster datang tergopoh-gopoh mendengar teriakan anak-anak itu dan dia nyaris menjerit saat melihat salah satu anak asuhnya diikat tali dan seorang pria berambut panjang membopong seseorang yang wajahnya berlumuran darah, "Yaa Tuhaaan! Apa yang terjadi!" ujarnya terperangah.

.

.

"Ungh..." rintih Allen pelan saat kesadarannya mulai terkumpul karena sesuatu yang basah menyapu mukanya,

Pemuda itu duduk diatas sebuah sofa tepat disebelah wastafel dan Kanda tampak dengan telaten membersihkan wajahnya dari noda darah dengan menggunakan handuk kecil.

"Kanda...apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita ada disini?" tanyanya bingung

"Che...kau tak ingat? Anak itu merasukimu saat kalian bertabrakan tadi," pemuda asia menjelaskan, "Perutmu...apa terasa sakit?" tanyanya lagi dengan muka serius.

"Huh?" Allen baru sadar jika secara spontan tangannya sedang mengelus perutnya sendiri, "Perutku baik-baik saja kok, hannya dia menendang sedikit keras," jawabnya pelan sambil tersenyum, tapi kemudian Allen sadar kalau seharusnya ia masih marah pada Kanda, ekspresi wajahnya pun langsung berubah masam dengan bibir mengerucut kesal.

"Apa lukanya parah tuan?" suara seorang gadis muda berambut pirang yang dikenali sebagai puteri sang inspektur Galmar berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa kotak obat, entah kenapa Allen jadi bertambah kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya,

"Che...cuma luka ringan, dahinya hanya tergores sedikit," jawab Kanda tanpa menengok, masih memperhatikan muka Moyashi yang cemberut.

"Uhm...ini plester," kata gadis itu mengulurkannya pada sang samurai dengan wajah memerah dan mata berbinar.

Kanda menerimanya dan langsung ditempelkan pada luka didahi Allen "Hei...berhenti cemberut Moyashi, kau tambah jelek tau," ujarnya meledek sambil mengacak kepala si rambut putih,

Namun Allen malah memalingkan wajahnya sambil bergumam "Huh! Namaku Allen, dasar BaKanda jelek!" lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan mengeluarkan senyum charming andalannya pada sang gadis yang masih bengong, "Terimakasih atas bantuanmu ya nona...uhm...siapa ya?" tanyanya ramah dan mempesona membuat rona merah diwajah sang gadis bertambah.

"Emilia! Namaku Emilia Galmar!" ujarnya bersemangat. Entah kenapa Allen malah mengajaknya mengobrol sambil sesekali mendelik tajam pada Kanda yang menaikkan kedua alisnya heran, sampai seorang biarawati berwajah masam mengajak mereka ke ruangan sebelah tempat Marie dan Link menunggu.

.

"Jadi maksud anda Timothy adalah pelaku pencurian yang selama ini dicari?" tanya seorang biarawati tua pada dua anggota Black Order yang duduk dihadapannya.

Mendengar hal itu Emilia langsung ikut duduk bersama sang kepala biarawati dan wajahnya berubah angker "Bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil dia bisa kabur dari polisi hah!? Umurnya baru sepuluh tahun! Kalian jangan bercanda ya!" kata gadis itu ngotot.

"Cih... Buat apa kami bercanda, nyatanya dia memang punya kemampuan untuk merasuk ke tubuh orang lain!" jawab sang samurai sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Marie,

Sementara Allen memilih untuk mendekati anak yang diikat dilantai dan mengamati permata didahinya, "Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki bola permata ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sang biarawati menjawabnya sambil tersenyum sedih "Ayah Timothy adalah seorang pencuri yang menjarah barang antik, ketika polisi hendak menangkapnya ia memaksa sang putra untuk menelan sebuah permata demi menghilangkan barang bukti. Tapi Inspektur Galmar tetap menghukumnya dan membawa Timothy kemari...sejak ia tiba, permata itu sudah tumbuh didahinya,"

"Kalau begitu, kami akan membawanya ke markas Black Order," ujar Noise Marie

"Ke Black Order!? Apa maksudmu?" tanya sang biarawati bingung,

"Seperti yang saya jelaskan tadi, tujuan kami adalah mencari Innocent dan itu adalah permata didahi Timothy, maka kami harus membawanya,"

"TIDAK MAUUU! Kalian memperlakukanku seperti sebuah benda! Sama seperti ayah! Meski mati kalian takkan bisa membawaku dari sini!"

"Cih, berisik bocah! Kalau kau mau mati aku tak segan mencincangmu lalu membawa sisa tubuhmu ke markas!" kata sang samurai cuek dengan melipat tangan didepan dada,

"Hei! Apa-apan itu! Jangan kira karena kau tampan dan punya pekerjaan keren bisa berbuat sesuka hati ya!" omel Emilia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dengan geram,

Alis didahi Allen mengerenyit mendengarnya "Kurasa Black Order adalah tempat yang terbaik bagi Timothy, karena disana kekuatannya bisa berguna. Lagipula bila pihak musuh mengetahui dia punya Innocent itu akan sangat berbahaya!" jelasnya bijaksana,

"Siapa musuh yang kau maksud?" tannya Emilia bingung sementara Timothy terdiam dengan wajah pucat,

PET!

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap, cahaya matahari dari luar jendela tak lagi nampak, padahal seharusnya hari masih cerah.

"A...apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jadi gelap?" ujar sang kepala biarawati bingung, Emilia dan Timothy langsung merapat padanya sementara para exorcist bersiap siaga, tak mereka sadari bahwa biarawati berwajah masam sudah sedari tadi menghilang dengan seringai keji diwajahnya.

"Kita terkurung dalam suatu mantera yang aneh!" ujar Kanda yang sudah berdiri di dekat jendela "Bangunan ini sudah dilempar ke dimensi yang berbeda...seluruh kota menghilang..." gumamnya lagi, karena yang sekarang terlihat diluar jendela hannya hamparan langit dan tanah berwarna hitam kelam, persis seperti hasil perbuatan Earl Millenium di Edo dulu.

NGIIIIIING! DHUAARRR!

Tiba-tiba suara melengking menyakitkan telinga terdengar dan setelah itu terjadi ledakan besar yang meruntuhkan tembok dan jendela bangunan.

"CROWN CLOWN!" teriak Allen mengaktifkan Innocentnya untuk melindungi para warga sipil, "Kalian tak apa-apa?" tannyanya sambil menarik jubah putih pelindung yang kotor oleh debu dan reruntuhan kecil untungnya tak ada yang terluka,

"I...iya..." ujar Emilia gugup sambil memeluk ketua biarawati yang sudah nyaris pingsan, sementara Timothy merasa bisa bergerak bebas lagi "Eh? talinya lepas?" ujarnya senang dan dia mendapati sebuah benda emas bersayaplah yang sudah memakan tali pengikatnya,

"Namanya Timcampy... Golem milikku," kata Allen menjawab kebingungan sang bocah yang langsung memegang golem itu dan mengamatinya dengan mata berbinar,

"Ma...malaikat..." gumam kepala biarawati sambil menunjuk salah satu sudut ruangan, dimana disitu berdiri Akuma level 4 dengan sayapnya yang mengembang.

"Mundur! Kalian cepatlah lari! Mahluk itu adalah musuh!" teriak Allen sambil mengembangkan jubah Innocentnya "Sial! Kenapa ada Akuma sedekat ini tapi mataku tak bereaksi? Apa manteranya begitu kuat?" gumamnya panik.

"Hihihi...halo...aku level 4," ujar monster itu memperkenalkan diri sambil mengeluarkan senjata dari tangannya,

"Moyashi! Kau ikutlah lari bersama mereka!" teriak Kanda yang sudah bersiap dengan Mugen terhunus,

"Tidak! Aku mau ikut bertarung!" bantah si rambut putih,

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! sang Akuma mulai menembakkan amunisinya, beruntung mereka masih bisa menghindar, Kanda melompat kearah Allen dan mendorong pemilik jubah putih itu menjauh,

"Che, jangan membantahku! Banyak anak-anak dan wanita disini! Kau harus cepat pindahkan mereka ke tempat aman! Biar aku dan Marie yang mengalihkan perhatiannya!" ujar sang samurai tegas.

Mengingat keberadaan warga sipil ditengah pertempuran Allen pun menurut "Ukh...baiklah aku akan coba mengevakuasi mereka dengan gerbang Ark," lalu ia berlari pergi keluar ruangan menyusul Link dan Timcampy yang tengah membimbing anak-anak panti ke lantai bawah.

Kanda pun memberi aba-aba pada Noise Marie untuk mulai menggunakan jurus benang penjeratnya, "Noel Organo!" teriak exorcist berkulit gelap itu menghentikan gerakan sang Akuma.

.

"Mundur Link! Aku akan membuka gerbang Ark disini!" ujar Allen saat ia tiba di lantai bawah tempat anak-anak berkumpul ketakutan,

"Tidak boleh!" bentak sang pengawas, "Kau harus minta ijin pada pusat sebelum menggunakan kekuatan pengendalian Ark!"

"Sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk itu bodoh! Ini situasi darurat!" Bantah si rambut putih,

"Apa kau tak sadar? Jika melanggar peraturan kau akan dikurung! Daftar kesalahanmu sudah sangat banyak Walker!"

"Hah! Aku tak perduli!" ujar Allen cuek sambil dengan meletakkan jari telunjuk di dahinya mencoba berkonsentrasi membuka sebuah gerbang tanpa mempedulikan Link yang mengomel dibelakang, akan tetapi...

"Ukh...ke..kenapa? Tidak mau membuka?" gumam Allen panik, apalagi saat Timothy menggenggaam tangannya sembari bertannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Kakak... Kenapa boneka bersayap putih itu mengejarku? Kenapa ia menghancurkan panti?"

"Itu karena permata didahimu adalah Innocent! Dia datang untuk memusnahkannya dan sekaligus membunuhmu," jawab Link dingin dan membuat wajah sang bocah makin pucat,

"Jangan menakut-nakutinya Link! lebih penting apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tak bisa membuka gerbang! Bagaimana kita menyelamatkan anak-anak ini?" kata sang exorcist eropa sambil memeluk Timothy yang gemetaran,

DUARR!

Lagi-lagi suara ledakan keras disusul runtuhnya atap bangunan tempat mereka berlindung, Kanda ikut terjatuh dan tampak terengah sementara Marie memegangi tangannya yang terluka parah, tanda bahwa sang Akuma bisa memukul kedua exorcist itu mundur,

Melihat Allen dan yang lainnya masih ada disitu Kanda berteriak "Kenapa kau belum pergi Moyashi bodoh?" sambil kembali memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang,

"Aku tak bisa membukanya Kanda!" jawab si rambut putih frustasi "Mantra Akuma sangat kuat, memblokir gerbang Ark. Kita tak bisa melarikan diri..."

Wajah sang samurai mengeras, menyadari situasi yang sangat genting ini. Disebelah samping Marie memegangi tangan kanannya yang berdarah "Mau tak mau kita bertiga harus melawannya Kanda, tanganku tak berdaya...kita butuh kekuatan Allen," mendengar itu sang exorcist eropa langsung maju, kali ini Kanda tak berusaha menghalangi meski begitu wajahnya terlihat sangat marah,

"Aku akan membawa mereka ketempat lain," kata Link cepat, berusaha menghindarkan anak-anak dari medan pertempuran saat sang Akuma meluncur turun ke ruangan itu.

"Serang dia dari samping, aku akan menarik perhatiannya!" ujar Marie pelan dan kedua exorcist lainnya langsung beraksi, melompat ke bagian samping dari Akuma dengan pedang terhunus,

"HYAAAAAH!" teriak Allen berusaha menebas musuh, namun dari tangan mahluk putih itu muncul peluru sebesar bola voli yang langsung menghantam sang exorcist membuatnya terpental hingga keluar gedung dan mendarat di atas lantai berwarna hitam dengan keras,

BRUAGH!

Hanya berjarak beberapa detik sang Akuma kembali melemparkan tembakan padanya,

CRASH! tapi Kanda datang tepat waktu dan berhasil menebas peluru itu, membelahnya menjadi dua, "Cih! Kau tak apa apa Moyashi?"

"I...iya... Crown Clown melindungiku," jawabnya sambil bangkit berdiri, beruntung Innocent miliknya menyelimuti seluruh bagian perut, tangan dan kaki, sehingga tubuhnya tak terluka meski mengalami pukulan keras. Sang samurai pun langsung menyerang Akuma itu dengan keras, berusaha menjauhkannya dari Allen dibantu sebisanya oleh Marie yang terluka,

_"Pwaaah! Kakak rambut pirang! Sadarlaah! Emiliaaa jangan kesana!" _tiba-tiba Allen mendengar suara Timothy dari anting pemancar yang digunakannya,

"Timothy!? Apa yang terjadi disitu? Link kenapa?" ujarnya berusaha menghubungi mereka yang masih ada dalam bangunan panti,

_"Suara ini... Ka...kakak rambut putih? Hiks, Di...disini ada tiga monster aneh menyerang kami... Hiks, Kakak rambut pirang, Biarawati kepala dan Emilia terkena tembak...Hiks,"_ jelas sang anak yang langsung membuat Allen pucat pasi, "Tenanglah Timothy! Jangan menangis... Aku akan segera kesitu menyelamatkanmu!" katanya menenangkan,

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" tak ada jawaban karena komunikasi tiba-tiba terputus dan terdengar jeritan keras dari dalam panti asuhan, Allen bergegas berlari menghampiri namun ia dikejutkan oleh dua sosok Akuma yang terlihat saling bertarung, memilih untuk tak memperdulikannya pemuda berambut putih itu masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Dia mendapati tubuh Link berubah kaku seperti boneka sama seperti anak-anak panti lain yang tergeletak tak berdaya, 'mungkin ini akibat perbuatan Akuma,' batinnya. Emilia dan sang biarawati memiliki luka tembak di pundak, meski tak sadarkan diri tapi mereka masih bernafas. Kemudian ia berusaha mencari keberadaan Timothy yang tak nampak sampai sebuah benda kuning melesat dihadapannya,

"Timcampy! Apa yang sudah terjadi disini? Mana Timothy?" tanyanya pada sang golem yang langsung bergerak kesana kemari berusaha menunjukkan arah dan Allen mengikutinya, tepat di ruangan sebelah ia menemukan seorang biarawati berwajah angker, sedang menyeret tubuh sang bocah berambut biru yang tak sadarkan diri kehadapan seorang Akuma dengan level 3,

"Berhenti! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" teriak Allen dan membuat sang biarawati langsung mengacungkan sebuah pistol padanya,

DOR! DOR! DOR! tembakan dilepaskan tapi Allen bisa menghindar dengan bersembunyi dibalik sebuah sofa, "Exorcist sialan! Mengganggu bisnisku!" ujar biarawati itu murka.

"Kauu... Seorang broker kaki tangan Earl Milenium... Lepaskan Timothy!" gumam Allen kesal, ya memang di dunia ini selain para Noah ada golongan manusia biasa dengan sifat serakah yang bekerja untuk Earl Milenium, rela menjual bangsanya sendiri demi harta dan kekayaan, mereka disebut sebagai broker.

JLEB!

Tanpa diduga sang Akuma malah menusuk biarawati itu dengan mudahnya "Hahaha kau kini sudah tak berguna, menyingkirlah... Aku ingin bertarung dengan exorcist itu," kata mahluk itu riang dan melemparkan tubuh korbannya begitu saja, Allen pun segera bersiap dengan pedangnya, akan tetapi...

DUAR! Sebuah ledakan terdengar dan sesosok Akuma bertubuh kecil pemenang dari pertempuran dua Akuma tadi, terbang kearah mereka sambil berteriak kencang "PWAAAAH! DIMANA TUBUHKU!? TUBUHKU!?" dia terlihat panik dengan suara anak kecil yang khas,

"Timothy!? Kau bisa merasuki Akuma!?" ujar sang exorcist eropa keheranan.

"Kau mahluk lemah! Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!" teriak Akuma berlevel 3 itu sambil berbalik arah dan mulai menyerang tubuh akuma Timothy dengan mudahnya,

Memanfaatkan moment itu Allen pun meluncurkan serangannya "CROWN GRAVE!" dan musuh bisa dikalahkan, tapi tubuh Akuma Timothy tak bisa bertahan dan mulai menghilang.

Sang pemuda berambut putih segera menghampiri tubuh asli Timothy yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan memeriksanya "Syukurlah dia masih bernafas, mungkin hannya pingsan. Timcampy kau jaga dia ya, sekarang aku akan pergi membantu Marie dan Kanda!" gumamnya sambil berlari keluar dan ternyata situasinya tak begitu bagus,

Noise Marie tergeletak pucat pasi tampak kehilangan banyak darah sementara sang level 4 terus menembaki Kanda dengan ratusan peluru hingga exorcist asia itu tak bisa menghindar, "HENTIKAN!" teriak Allen sambil melompat dan menyerang.

Serangan itu efektif menghentikan tembakan Akuma dan ia langsung berlari menghampiri sang samurai, "Kanda..." ujarnya cemas,

"Che... Tembakan seperti itu takkan mempan bagiku," kata exorcist asia enteng, memang luka -luka yang ia derita terlihat mulai menghilang, benar-benar kekuatan penyembuhan yang luar biasa.

"Syukurlah..." ujar Allen lega "Marie dan Link terluka, hanya tinggal kita saja..." imbuhnya,

"Hah... Apa boleh buat, apa tubuhmu masih kuat Moyashi?" tannya sang samurai sambil menatap pemuda eropa disampingnya yang mengangguk dengan yakin, "Ayo kita hajar dia BaKanda!" mereka berduapun kompak menyerang Akuma yang kembali membuat hujan tembakan.

Allen memulai dengan sebuah tebasan horisontal dimana level 4 bisa menghindarinya dan menodongkan pistol ke muka sang exorcist, tapi Allen malah berkelit kesamping, suatu gerakan yang mestinya sulit dilakukan dengan kondisi kehamilannya, tapi berkat perlindungan Innocent hal itu masih sanggup dilakukan. Tepat dibelakangnya muncul Kanda dengan jurus ilusi ketiga Mugen, berusaha menikam tepat ke dada sang Akuma "Sangenshiki Bakuhazuzan!" teriaknya,

BLAAAR! serangan berhasil, level 4 terlempar jauh tapi mahluk itu masih sanggup bertahan, malahan mulai mengamuk, menembaki Kanda dengan membabi-buta.

Sang samurai tak mengelak, ia membiarkan dirinya tertembak agar Akuma tak memperhatikan pergerakan Allen. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menggunakan Crown Blade untuk menebas sebelah kaki dan tangan Akuma, akan tetapi tebasan berikutnya bisa ditahan dan mahluk itu menendang exorcist eropa keras hingga menghantam tembok dan pedangnya terlempar jauh, tanpa buang waktu Akuma kembali menembakinya.

Beberapa peluru berhasil mengenai kaki dan tangan Allen, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak banyak. Darah mengalir dari lukanya dan ia merasa berkunang-kunang, tapi kehawatirannya memuncak saat sang Akuma kembali menyerang Kanda yang sedang memulihkan diri dari luka tembak parah disekujur tubuhnya.

Allen sangat panik, berusaha berpikir keras diwaktu sangat sempit, tapi ia melihat pedangnya tergeletak tepat dibelakang sang Akuma yang tak menyadarinya karena asyik menghajar Kanda. 'Ini tindakan beresiko namun tak ada cara lain,' pikirnya, sambil mengepalkan tangan erat ia berteriak "CROWN CLOWN!"

WUSSH! JLEB!

Pedang Innocent Allen bereaksi atas panggilan sang pengguna, melayang dan menembus Akuma. Membawa tubuh mahluk itu hingga tertancap ditembok tepat dimana Allen berada. Otomatis tubuh sang exorcist eropa juga ikut tertusuk pedangnya sendiri,

"Kaaauu... Brengsek sialan! Aku akan membawamu mati bersamaku!" teriak sang akuma marah, tapi pemuda itu tersenyum puas sambil memandang wajah monster dihadapannya "Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi pedang Innocentku takkan bisa melukai tubuh manusia, kekuatannya hanya untuk membunuh Noah dan Akuma!" ujarnya bangga, tapi sedetik kemudian semuanya berubah.

DEGH! GYUUTH! tiba-tiba Allen merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada pundak, dada hingga pinggangnya tempat dimana pedang itu menancap, suatu hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Ke...kenapa...sa...kit? Pedangku?" gumamnya pelan dengan darah yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, seolah organ tubuhnya telah ditebas dari dalam,

Sang Akuma menyeringai sambil berkata "Hanya untuk Akuma dan Noah hah? Lalu kenapa kau juga merasa sakit sepertiku?"

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Allen tak tahan lagi dan berteriak dengan sangat keras, rasa sakit ditubuhnya terus bertambah hingga mencapai kondisi dimana ia berada dalam titik ketidak sadaran dan semuanya begitu hening, tapi anehnya ia merasa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri meski tak diperintah oleh otak.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah sang exorcist eropa, mata kelabunya kini berubah warna menjadi keemasan. Perlahan ia mengusap wajah Akuma dihadapannya sambil berkata "Selamat pagi...",

Level 4 terbelalak, dari mata lebarnya mengalir deras air mata darah berwarna kehitaman "Noah?" ujarnya dengan suara parau.

.

SLEB! sebuah pedang tipis menghantam kepala sang Akuma tembus hingga mulut dan menancap di tembok tepat disamping pipi exorcist berambut putih, menatap dingin dengan mata emasnya pada Kanda yang berteriak keras "Apa kau sudah gila!? Moyashiii !"

DEGH! Allen merasa kembali mendapat kendali akan tubuhnya, sekuat tenaga ia menarik pedangnya kesamping atas tanpa peduli sakit yang kembali menjalar dan Kanda ikut menebaskan Mugen kesamping bawah,

"HYAAAAAAAHHHH!" teriak dua exorcist itu bersamaan, menghancurkan tubuh sang Akuma hingga darahnya terburai kesegala arah.

Tubuh Allen merosot ketanah, sambil memandang pemuda asia dihadapannya dengan kesal "Namaku Allen...BaKanda..." gumamnya,

Tapi seketika nafas exorcist eropa itu tersengal saat rasa sakit menjalari tubuh bagian kanannya dari pundak hingga pinggang. Sang samurai segera menyarungkan Mugen di pinggang, kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Allen, menarik kerah seragam pemuda itu keras tak peduli hingga merusakkan beberapa kancing, kemudian ia juga menarik kemeja putih didalamnya, menampilkan sebagian pundak dan dada Allen yang terlihat berubah warna, seperti bekas luka tebasan dalam "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes sang pemuda eropa,

DUAKH! mata yang kini kembali berwarna kelabu itu melebar saat tembok dibelakangnya ditinju dengan keras, wajah Kanda mengeras dan terlihat sangat marah "Apa kau tak pernah berpikir hah? Menusuk dirimu sendiri! Apa kau sebegitu bodohnya Moyashi idiot!"

"Kita dalam kondisi terdesak Kanda! Lagipula pedangku takkan melukai manusia!" bantah pemuda berambut putih,

Kanda kembali mencengkeram baju Allen melebarkannya hingga memperlihatkan lebih banyak bekas luka aneh yang menjalar hingga ke pinggang "Tubuh manusia? Cih...Lihat ini! Apa kau lupa otakmu adalah wadah bagi ingatan Noah ke 14 hah!? Tak sadarkah kau jika tindakanmu bisa melukai bayi yang ada didalam sana!?" bentaknya lagi,

Mendengar itu wajah Allen memucat, spontan ia langsung mengelus perutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipi saat ia tak merasakan gerakan apapun didalam sana, "Ti...dak..., Ja...gan..." gumamnya sambil terus memegang-megang perutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa moyashi?" tannya Kanda yang sudah mundur, memberi ruang lebih pada Allen rasa marahnya telah berubah menjadi suatu kecemasan.

"Aaaarrrgghhh!" tiba-tiba sang pemuda berambut putih berteriak histeris, kedua tangan pindah meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan keras, "Dia... Tak bergerak... Bayinya... berhenti bergerak!" gumamnya panik,

"Kanda...Bagaimana ini?" ujarnya penuh kepanikan dan nada putus asa, sementara wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata, Allen terlihat sangat syok dan rapuh "Aku sangat bodoh... tidaak! Ini semua salahku!" jeritnya sambil terus mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

GREP!

Sang samurai memeluknya, membenamkan kepala putih itu didadanya "Ssh...tenang Moyashi..." bisiknya sambil memengangi punggung sang pemuda eropa yang bergetar hebat dan terus bergumam "Kanda... bagaimana ini?... Kandaa... Jangan pergi..." mencengkeram bajunya sangat erat seolah itu adalah penopang hidupnya dan terus menangis keras,

"Sial!" umpat Kanda sambil menggeretakkan gigi sembari mempererat pelukannya, melihat kondisi Allen dan kemungkinan terburuk terjadi pada bayinya sungguh membuat hatinya sakit.

**~To be Continue~**

Huaaah... saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa, adegan pertarungan yang panjang dan melelahkan, semoga tak mengecewakan. Rencananya Chapt depan bakal ada lemon hohoho, apa ada yang mau kasih masukan gaya?!

Untuk selanjutnya Mohon dukungannya terus ya!

**Finaly Thank to The Lovely Reviewerr hehehe :**

**Kirin-chaaan – **Fuuh... akhirnya Chapter 11 bisa jadi juga, arigatou selalu mendukung hehehe... disini mungkin moment Yullennya ga begitu kerasa...tapi chapt depan udah mulai akur kok, jadi sabar yaa... tentang babynya tenang saja dia baik-baik saja kok.

**AoiFuu –** Iya...namanya juga Mood Swing jadinya Allen suka marah-marah ga jelas, mohon dimaklumi... wah kalo akur sepertinya susah ya, mereka pada dasarnya sama2 keras sih, tapi bakal jadi patner yang baik & saling bantu kok. Waaah baca SemeTarub juga? Arigatouu! Chapter selanjtnya sedang dalam masa pengetikan, tapi butuh waktu lama karena butuh penghayatan adegan Lemonnya hehehehe

**Setsuna sena – **Thankyou sudah mau menunggu! Yups FujoDanshi Yullen Club aru saja didirikan di Black Order tuh, mungkin sebentar lagi anggotanya bertambah hehehe!

**Rye Yureka –** Waah jangan lumutan dong! Mohon sabar ya, mungkin Cuma bisa update 1x sebulan hiiks...saya ngetiknya lama sih... Uhmm di Chapter ini kandungannya udah mulai masuk 6 bulan.

**Madness break –** Mau gabung ke Klubnya Lenalee? tentu saja dia bakal nerima dengan senang hati! Apalagi kalau diberitahu gimana detailnya Yullen Lemonan, bakal jadi anggota exclusive! Hehehe ... Uhm Penawarnya itu diolah dari sampel darahnya Crory (biang virusnya) diolah didalem tubuh Komurin E.X terus disebarkan lewat asep pas dia meledak! Komui emang jenius kalo bikin hal ga beruna hahaha!

**NaRin RinRin –** Ooh sudah berteman di FB? Janganlah ragu menyapa! Saya ga gigit kok! Hehehe ... Kalo gengsian emang itu dah sifat aslinya Bakanda jadi harap maklum ya...

**ZeroRyuzaw**a – Makasih reviewnya!

**Prof. Creau – **halo juga! Makasih dah ngefave! Mohon dukungannya terus yaah! Ohoho untuk adegan selengkap-lengkapnya mohon sabar sampe chapter berikutnya yaa...

**Baka-Rii-chan** – Salam peluk balik dari Allen, tapi maaf dia ga mau cium balik takut dimarahin Bakanda hehehe... Thanks for review!

**Guest 1, 2 & 3 **– Thanks for review! Well yang suka Allen banyak kok, tapi mereka malu-malu hehehe

**Caffeine NL** – Arigatoooouuu! Makasih banget atas reviewmu lhooo nikky-san! Sungguh membesarkan hatiku! Selamat datang di fandom DGM! Syukurlah kalo fic ini bisa bikin nikky-san tertarik ama anime DGM yang emang awesome! Uooh maafin Kanda ya... memang dasarnya dia itu Tsundere sih... saya seneng kok atas curhatannya! This chapt and next mohon dukungannya terus yaa! Makasih dah follow and fave!

**Nakatsu Uchiha** – Senang bisa kenal denganmu! Hehehe makasih yaa! Mohon dukungannya terus lhoo

**ShinKUrai** – Makasih dah review! Maaf kalo updatenya lama, saya ngetiknya lelet hiiks... hehehe begitulah pair yullen ini, mirip kucing & anjing...tapi mereka saling sayang kok hehehe

**Uchiharyuko** – Inii lanjutannyaa... maaf lamaa

**Fan of this fic** – Thanks a lot for the review! Memang fanfic DGM Indo sedikit sekali, semoga suatu saat bisa bertambah peminat & authornya... Saya niatnya sih ga akan menelantarkan fic ini tapi mohon maklum kalo updatenya lama...soalnya saya ngetiknya lelet... mohon dukungannya terus yaa untuk chapter berikutnya...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : D. Gray Man by Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Rating : M

Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker

Warning : YAOI, Mpreg, OOC , Typo and Spoiler Manga

Maaf jadwal updatenya terpaksa mundur, karena saya sempat terserang sakit...

Mungkin karena tenaga dan jiwa saya terkuras oleh adegan mesum yang dituliskan disini huhuhu... maaf kalo penulisannya kurang maksimal.

Soo mohon kritik, saran serta dukungan reviewnya ya... untuk cerita ini

#

#

#

Kosong...

Iris berwarna kelabu terlihat kosong, tak ada cahaya terpancar dari mata setengah tertutup itu. Namun air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajah pucatnya dan isakan masih terdengar lirih dari bibir Allen yang kini terkulai lemas dipelukan sang samurai berambut panjang. Seluruh tubuh dan otaknya terasa beku, tak tahu lagi apa yang musti dilakukan.

Perlahan Kanda membopong pemuda berambut putih itu, untuk pergi mencari rekan-rekan mereka ditengah bangunan yang kini sudah rusak parah dengan banyak tembok jebol dan atap berlubang. Sedikit beruntung karena luka tembak dipaha dan lengannya sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah karena peluru akuma sudah hancur.

"Astaga...Kanda...Allen, kalian tak papa? Bagaimana akumanya?" tanya seorang exorcist berkulit gelap yang tengah membalut tangannya dengan perban. Howard Link juga ada diruangan itu, memandang mereka sekilas. Kemudian kembali tampak sibuk merawat luka tembak sang suster kepala, juga Emilia yang tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa anak panti lain meski tak terluka tapi juga belum sadar, mereka ditidurkan berjajar dilantai.

"Che..." sang samurai tak menjawab, dia membaringkan Allen disamping para pasien itu, namun cengkeraman erat terasa dibajunya. "Tunggu disini, aku hannya mengambil perban dan obat," ujarnya sambil melepaskan genggaman sang pemuda berambut putih dan beranjak pergi.

Dengan sisa tenanganya Allen beringsut kesamping, memilih untuk bersandar pada sebuah sofa rusak dan kembali menatap kosong ke sudut ruangan. Tak menyadari Kanda dan kedua rekannya memandang cemas kearahnya sambil berdiskusi serius.

PLUK!

Sebuah benda bulat berwarna kuning hinggap dipundak sang exorcist eropa dan langsung mengusel ke pipi "Timcampy...?" gumamnya pelan.

Lalu sebuah suara kecil terdengar "Hiks...Kakak...hiks... Apa kau terluka?" Timothy sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil berurai air mata dan ingus "Ma...hikss...maafkan aku...kalau saja aku tak nakal...hiks, dan ikut pergi bersama kalian..." sesalnya.

Melihat tangisan bocah itu membuat Allen jadi teringat masa kecilnya dulu, saat ayah angkatnya masih hidup dan selalu memeluknya dengan sayang. Apapun kenakalan yang sudah diperbuat, saat dia menangis pilu karena berbagai hal remeh. Mana selalu memaafkan, selalu ada disisinya, meski beliau kini tak lagi ada, kehangatan pelukan itu masih bisa dirasakan. Hal ini sedikit membuat kesadaran kembali kekepalanya, iapun menjawab,

"Tidak apa-apa... kau tak salah kok, semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." ujar pemuda berambut putih itu dengan seulas senyum lembut dibibirnya.

"P...PWAAAAH!" senyuman Allen malah membuat Timothy semakin menangis kencang dan langsung menghambur memeluk sang exorcist eropa, membuat mata kelabu itu terbelalak kaget, spontan ia balas memeluk punggung kecil dihadapannya. Namun sesaat kemudian matanya kembali terlihat kosong dan menerawang jauh.

"Kakak... A... Apa didalam perutmu ada adik bayi?" tanya sang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu tiba-tiba,

"Eh? Ba...bagaimana kau tahu?" tannya Allen,

"Tadi saat aku tak sengaja merasuk ke tubuhmu, terasa ada yang bergerak-gerak keras didalam perut dan itu sangat jelas..." jelasnya sambil memandangi perut Allen dengan seksama "Tapi kenapa sekarang dia tak bergerak?" imbuhnya lagi sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke perut sang exorcist eropa.

Allen menggigit bibir dengan keras hingga hampir mengeluarkan darah, mulutnya tak sanggup berkata-kata dan kedua tangan mengepal erat, saat lagi-lagi matanya kembali berair. Yang terasa hanyalah sakit hati dan penyesalan dalam atas semua tindakan bodohnya dalam pertarungan tadi.

"Ah! ada! hihihi dia menendang pipiku!" tiba-tiba Timothy berteriak girang, membuat Allen terperangah, nafasnya tertahan ditenggorokan.

Kanda langsung melompat kearahnya, menarik kerah baju Timothy hingga ia mundur kebelakang dan segera menempelkan telapak tangannya diperut Allen tanpa meperdulikan protes dari bocah berambut biru.

"Dia bergerak..." gumam sang samurai itu lega.

"Be...bergerak?..." tanya pemuda berambut putih tak percaya, karena sesungguhnya dia sendiri tak merasakan apapun didalam sana. Lebih tepatnya seluruh tubuhnya hampir mati rasa, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkannya tak merasakan pergerakan sang janin.

"Hmm...dia menendang dengan keras," gumam Kanda sambil memperhatikan pergerakan yang dia rasakan ditangannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan,

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba Allen langsung memeluk pemuda asia dihadapannya dengan sangat erat "Dia selamat! Dia hidup Kanda!" teriaknya sangat gembira.

Mata hitam terpejam seraya menghembuskan nafas lega, dia membalas pelukan itu, diwajahnya tak tampak lagi aura kelam yang dari tadi selalu menyelimuti.

"Ah! Aku juga!" ujar bocah berambut biru keras, dia ikut menghambur pada dua exorcist berbeda kebangsaan itu.

"Aargh! Minggir sana kau bocah!" sang samurai berteriak keras, tak suka Timothy menempel padanya dan sok akrab pada Allen, tapi anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu tak menyerah.

"Hwaaa! Aku kan juga mau memeluk kakak dan adik bayi!" rengeknya keras, sambil berusaha melepaskan diri saat Kanda lagi-lagi menarik kerah belakang bajunya dan menariknya mundur.

Allenpun tertawa riang melihat hal itu, dengan segera ia mengalungkan tanggannya pada mereka berdua dan menariknya dalam satu pelukan besar, "Terimakasih Timothy... terimakasih Kanda," ujarnya sangat bersyukur atas kondisi janinnya yang ternyata baik-baik saja.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, semuanya berkumpul di lobi depan panti asuhan. Allen dan Timothy duduk berdampingan disamping tangga, sambil menonton Kanda yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu masuk dengan menggunakan Mugen, tapi pintu itu tetap tak bergeming meski telah menerima berbagai serangan. Akhirnya sang samurai memilih untuk bersandar pada tembok samping pintu sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba bermeditasi memikirkan bagaimana cara agar mereka bisa segera keluar.

"Untunglah tak ada yang terluka parah, tapi kita harus segera pergi dari sini...asap dari bangkai Akuma membuat anak-anak itu demam," kata Howard Link yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam, diikuti oleh Noise Marie dan Emilia Galmar yang tampak kesakitan dengan perban membungkus bahu dan tangannya.

"Che...mantranya sangat kuat, tak bisa ditembus dari dalam. Sepertinya kita hanya bisa menunggu pintu ini dibuka dari luar." Ujar Kanda geram didukung anggukan antusias dari Allen dan Timothy, membuat Link serta Marie menghela nafas panjang dan terlihat cemas.

"Ayahku pasti akan datang menolong! Dia pasti mencariku kemari dan membukakan pintu untuk kita..." ujar Emilia penuh percaya diri.

"Emilia! Kau sudah sadar!? Tapi kau luka harusnya berbaring saja didalam!" teriak Timothy tiba-tiba sambil bangkit dan menarik-narik rok sang gadis pirang, mengajaknya masuk.

"Tak apa-apa kok, aku mau menunggu ayah disini!" ujar sang gadis, tapi Timothy tak mau mengalah dan terus membantah, sehingga keduanya ribut bertengkar.

"BERISIK! KALIAN DUA ORANG IDIOT DUDUK DAN DIAMLAH DISITU!" bentak Kanda keras sambil melotot, sukses membuat pertengkaran itu berhenti.

Timothy langsung kembali duduk sambil memeluk lengan kanan sang pemuda eropa dan memonyongkan bibirnya tanda merajuk, Allen hanya tertawa dan mengusap rambut berwarna biru itu pelan. Timcampy mengikuti jejak tuannya dan hinggap diatas kepala sang bocah dan sukses membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Sementara Emilia juga duduk disisi sebelah kiri sang pemuda berambut putih, memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Allen langsung menengok "Maafkan Kanda ya... meski ucapannya kasar tapi sebenarnya dia bermaksud baik kok," ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada sang gadis pirang.

Senyuman itu membuat muka Emilia memerah "Iya... tak papa kok, aku tahu dia orang yang baik," gumamnya pelan sambil melirik penuh kekaguman pada sang samurai. Tapi kemudian matanya beralih kepada pemuda disampingnya, terutama bagian perut yang kini jelas terlihat membuncit karena jaket exorcist sudah dilepaskan, meninggalkan kemeja putih longgar bernoda darah ditubuhnya. "Maaf, tapi... perutmu kenapa?" tannyanya penasaran.

Mendengar itu Allen langsung mematung, dia bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan kondisi kehamilannya pada orang asing seperti Emilia yang tak tahu apapun tentang Innocent. Juga bagaimana terbentuknya sang janin yang otomatis sangat erat hubungannya dengan sang samurai galak didepan sana. Sementara otaknya sedang berfikir untuk mencari alasan, Timothy bicara dengan antusias "Didalam perut kakak ada adik bayi lho!"

Emilia menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung, sementara wajah Allen sudah merah padam karena malu. Marie dan Link hannya bisa menggelengkan kepala sementara Kanda mendengus pelan. Tak terbayangkan penjelasan apa yang akan pemuda eropa itu berikan, tapi rupanya keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya.

CEKREK!

Terdengar suara kenop pintu diputar, disusul cahaya mentari bersinar menerobos lewat celah pintu yang mulai terbuka. Menampilkan sosok inspektur berkumis tebal yang terlihat sangat kaget, "Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berlumuran darah hah?" tanyanya bingung melihat kondisi berantakan para exorcist.

"AYAH!" teriak Emilia sambil langsung bangkit dan memeluk sang Inspektur diambang pintu. Menyadari baju anaknya juga berlumuran darah dia langsung murka "APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA PUTRIKU HAH!"

Tapi seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang "Tenanglah inspektur, kami sudah jelaskan kan tadi? Ini berhubungan dengan Akuma..." ujar orang dengan suara yang sangat familiar.

"Reever-san! Kau datang!" teriak Allen gembira melihat kedatangan sang kepala divisi penelitian itu, dibelakangnya ternyata juga ada beberapa finder dan Paman Jiji. Rupanya mereka sudah dilepaskan dari penjara.

"Maafkan kami karena datang terlambat ya, susah sekali melepaskan perisai pertahanan Akuma yang menyelimuti tempat ini..." kata si peneliti menyesal,

"Uhmm... tak papa Reever-san, terimakasih sudah membebaskan kami," ujar sang exorcist eropa sambil berusaha untuk berdiri, namun tubuhnya masih lemas dan membuatnya limbung.

GREP!

Dengan cepat Kanda langsung tanggap dan membopongnya bridal style, hal itu tentu membuat Allen malu "Ugh... turunkan aku BaKanda! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" protesnya. Namun si pemuda berambut panjang tak bergeming dan terus membawanya berjalan keluar gedung, "Cih, berdiri saja kau masih lemas dasar Moyashi idiot... Simpan tenagamu untuk membuka gerbang Ark nanti!" omelnya.

Akhirnya Allen hanya bisa diam sambil cemberut saat sang exorcist asia mendudukannya di tangga teras panti asuhan, Timcampy dengan setia mengikuti. Meski diluar dingin namun lebih baik daripada udara penuh asap yang membuat sesak didalam gedung, Allen pun menarik nafas panjang dengan lega.

"Dimana jaketmu?" tanya Kanda sambil duduk disebelah depan, memunggunginya.

"Kugunakan untuk menyelimuti anak-anak, kasihan... mereka tampak menggigil,"

"Che... dasar bodoh, berhentilah menghawatirkan orang lain... pikirkan kondisimu sendiri, moyashi idiot!"

"Tapi aku tak kedingina... Umpf!" sebelum selesai bicara, tiba-tiba Kanda melemparkan jaket miliknya tepat ke muka Allen,

"Pakai itu... atau nanti suster nenek sihir akan memarahiku, karena membiarkan otak bodohmu beku karena udara dingin," ujar sang samurai ketus, meski begitu sebuah senyum bahagia terukir diwajah pucat exorcist eropa dibelakangnya.

"Enak saja, otakku tidak bodoh! Kau yang bodoh karena tak bisa mengucap namaku dengan benar!" ujar Allen sambil memakai jaket itu, "Tapi... terimakasih ya... BaKanda!" kemudian dia maju untuk memeluk punggung lebar dihadapannya,

"Arrrggh! apa-apaan sih! sana minggir, jangan sembarangan memelukku ya!" protes sang samurai kesal. Namun pemuda berambut putih itu tak gentar "Tidak mau... soalnya punggungmu hangat!" ujarnya sambil menempelkan wajah di sela helaian rambut hitam panjang yang terasa sangat lembut itu.

GABRUGH!

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka, spontan Allen langsung melepas pelukannya dan mundur keposisinya semula dengan wajah memerah, salah tingkah. Apalagi saat menyadari suara itu berasal dari inspektur polisi yang jatuh terduduk disampingnya dengan muka kusut dan aura gelap. Meski tampaknya Galmar sendiri tak menyadari kondisi sekelilingnya, terlalu larut dalam pikiran suramnya sendiri.

"I... Inspektur? Ada apa?" tanya sang pemuda berambut putih cemas, sementara Kanda malah membuang muka dan mendecih keras.

"Kau tahu... saat aku menangkap ayah Thimothy, Emilia berisikeras untuk mengadopsinya kedalam keluarga kami," gumam pria berumur itu sambil menundukan wajahnya "Tapi setiap kali melihat permata didahi anak itu, aku selalu gelisah dan merasa bersalah... maka kutitipkan dia dipanti asuhan ini."

Tak menyadari bahwa di ambang pintu ada Emilia dan Timothy yang berdiri dan mendengar perkataanya, sang Inspektur itu memandang Allen dengan mata berharap "Aku sangat menyesal dia harus mengalami semua hal buruk ini, jadi kuminta jangan bawa pergi anak itu! Kali ini aku yang akan melindunginya dari semua bahaya, termasuk dari serangan Akuma!" ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

"Cih... tidak mungkin... kau bisa menang melawan Akuma bodoh," jawab sang samurai enteng, langsung membuat Galmar naik darah, namun sebelum ia sempat protes Timothy langsung angkat suara.

"Ahahaha... benar kata kakak galak itu, kau tak mungkin bisa menang melawan kekuatan moster akuma pak tua..." kali ini sang Inspektur malah jatuh terpuruk mendengarnya "Jadi aku akan ikut mereka, agar menjadi kuat dan kelak bisa melindungi anak-anak panti yang lain juga suster kepala..." kata anak berambut biru penuh semangat.

Melihat semangat dan senyum ceria anak itu, membuat Allen tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya iapun berkata "Selamat bergabung di keluarga besar Black Order, Timothy..." kemudian dengan penuh kesungguhan ia menatap sang Inspektur "Timothy akan lebih aman berada Order, dia akan dididik untuk menjadi exorcist yang tangguh,"

Meski kecewa, pria itu tersenyum lalu meraih bahu kecil sang bocah sambil berbisik "Jadilah Exorcist yang hebat nak, doaku selalu menyertaimu,"

"Uhm! Serahkan saja padaku!" jawab Timothy lantang

.

Dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu, bergabungnya bocah berusia 10 tahun, yaitu Timothy Hearts kedalam Black Order, disambut gembira oleh para exorcist lain. Segera diputuskan, bahwa satu-satunya Jenderal wanita, yaitu Klaud Nine ditugaskan sebagai mentornya. Tapi Komui Lee sang supervisor tidak berpikiran sama, dia sangat syok dan nyaris terkena serangan stroke saat sang bocah meminta pihak Black Order membayar semua kerugian yang ditimbulkan oleh peristiwa Phantom G, juga membiayai penghidupan anak-anak di panti asuhan.

Kemudian satu pihak lagi yang merasa dirugikan ;

"Ayah, aku akan ikut bergabung kedalam Black Order... Jadi kau tak usah mencemaskan Timothy, karena aku akan selalu mengawasinya disana." ujar Emilia Galmar dan langsung membuat sang Inspektur mati kutu. Oh betapa tega sang pencuri Phantom G, karena sudah membawa kabur putri kesayangannya.

.

Matahari hampir terbenam saat Allen melongok keluar jendela kamarnya, meski tubuhnya masih penuh perban dan kepalanya dikompres dengan kantung es. Pemuda berambut putih itu tak mau menginap lama-lama diruang perawatan, karena disana dia akan mati bosan, seharian berada dalam pengawasan suster kepala yang galak tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

Disinilah dia duduk diatas sofa sambil bertopang dagu memperhatikan pemandangan dibawah jendela kamarnya, bersama Timcampy yang dengan setia bertengger dibahu. Ditengah taman tampak Timothy duduk berdua dengan suster kepala, beliau sudah cukup pulih dari luka-lukanya. Wajah keduanya tampak basah oleh air mata dan mereka berpelukan dengan sangat erat, 'mungkin suster kepala sedang berpamitan, Timothy pasti akan kesepian,' pikir Allen.

Seulas senyum terpampang diwajah pucatnya, "Kau tahu... kasih sayang, serta kelembutan suster itu mengingatkanku pada Mana. Timothy juga sangat mirip denganku pada saat itu... aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanya sekarang," gumamnya cukup keras, membuat Howard Link yang sedang menulis laporan di seberang kamar terheran-heran.

"..., Ini pertama kalinya kudengar kau membicarakan tentang Mana, pada orang lain," ujar pria berambut pirang itu sambil menatapnya serius,

"Ah... kau benar, sekarang aku mulai bisa bercerita tentang Mana tanpa merasa sedih lagi," kata Allen juga kaget, tanpa disadari sekarang hatinya terasa lebih ringan 'Karena sekarang aku punya anak ini,' pikirnya sambil mengelus lembut perutnya yang membuncit, tiba-tiba seraut tampan wajah asia muncul dibenaknya, disusul bayangan akan tubuh atletis, aroma maskulin dan rambut hitam yang sangat lembut. Sukses membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Diseberang ruangan diatas kursinya, Link memelototinya dengan curiga.

"A... haha... kurasa karena aku sekarang sudah terbiasa, dengan keberadaanmu yang seperti perabot pelengkap disekitarku Link!" ujar sang exorcist eropa bercanda, sambil membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Perabot pelengkap!? Dasar kau tak sopan!" omel sang pengawas kesal.

Menelusupkan wajahnya kebantal bersama sang golem Allen terkikik geli mendengar omelan Link, 'Ya... meski menyebalkan, Kanda juga ada disini,' batinnya merasa tenang dan bahagia.

Namun kelegaan yang Allen rasakan, tak berlangsung lama. Luka bekas tusukan pedang innocent ditubuhnya tak juga membaik dan mimpi-mimpi buruk kembali menghantui tidurnya, seiring dengan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menjalari pundaknya.

.

.

Timcampy adalah sebuah golem unik yang sangat canggih, bahkan dia seolah-olah memiliki pemikirannya sendiri dan begitu loyal pada tuannya, Cross Marian. Jenderal playboy itu telah menugasinya untuk mengawasi sang murid, maka sekarang Allen adalah tanggung jawabnya dan Tim akan terus mengamatinya.

Beberapa hari ini sang golem merasa gelisah, karena pemuda berambut putih itu sering sekali mimpi buruk. Membuatnya susah istirahat, sehingga sering sekali mengalami demam. Hal itu juga mempengaruhi 'mahluk didalam perutnya' ( sebutan Timcampy untuk sang janin ). Sekarang menjadi jarang bergerak aktif, padahal sang golem sangat senang jika bisa menempel pada perut Allen dan merasakan tendangan-tendangan kecil dari dalam sana.

Seperti saat ini, Timcampy dengan setia menjaga Allen yang sedang tidur siang dengan kompres pendingin menempel didahi, tetapi terasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada sang pemuda eropa. Allen terlelap dengan bibir tersenyum dan kelopak mata bergetar halus, tanda bahwa dia sedang bermimpi indah. Tapi aura asing dan dingin menguat dari tubuhnya, seiring dengan bekas luka tusukan Innocent yang entah kenapa sekarang berubah warna menjadi lebih merah dan jelas.

.

_Lagit terlihat indah dengan warnanya yang biru dan awan putih berarak, sangat kontras dengan pemandangan sekitar berupa reruntuhan bangunan. Tampak seperti sebuah kota besar yang sudah rusak parah dan mati._

_'Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi?' batin Allen bingung. Karena dia mendapati bahwa tubuhnya tergeletak pada sebuah tiang besar ditengah kota. Dengan pedang Crown Clown tertancap didada, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, tapi ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit 'oh... sepertinya lagi-lagi aku sedang bermimpi,'_

_"Hei! Sedang apa kau disitu nak? Ayo kemari!" entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul seorang badut, memanggilnya dengan senyum lebar dan tangan terjulur,_

_"Mana? Kaukah itu?" gumam Allen sambil berpikir 'sepertinya kali ini aku bermimpi indah! Ada Mana disini,' tanpa ragu ia menyambut uluran tangan sang ayah angkat dengan senyum mengembang. _

_Saat kedua jemari itu bertemu, seketika tubuhnya menyusut kembali menjadi seorang anak berusia 10tahun dan pedang di dadanya menghilang. Sang badut mengajaknya berlari sambil tertawa, "Ini sangat menyenangkan ya Nea!,"_

_"Aku bukan Nea... Namaku Allen...," ujarnya pada sosok sang ayah,_

_"Umm..." badut itu menggelengkan kepala nya, "Tidak... apa kau lupa namamu sendiri hmm? Kau itu Nea... bukan Allen,"_

_DEG!_

_Sang exorcist berambut putih merasa amat bingung, 'Kenapa Mana memanggilku Nea?' pikirnya sambil memandang senyum lebar sang badut, 'Tapi ayah terlihat gembira... Mungkin kubiarkan saja dia memanggilku Nea...'_

.

Timcampy mendekatkan dirinya ke kepala berambut putih itu, mencoba mengawasi dari dekat dan sang golem seketika melompat mundur saat Allen tiba-tiba terbangun, menimbulkan ranjang itu berderit keras dan kompres didahinya terjatuh.

Tapi bukan mata kelabu yang terlihat, melainkan sepasang bola berwarna keemasan dan rambut lurus itu berubah menjadi sedikit ikal. Aura pekat dan dingin semakin kuat menyelimuti tubuhnya, ditambah ekspresi wajah yang suram. Perlahan pemuda eropa itu duduk, dengan tatapan sadis dia memandang Timcampy dan bibirnya menyeringai lebar.

"Allen,... Kau sudah bangun? Astaga, sepertinya aku ketiduran," suara feminim terdengar dari ranjang seberang.

Timcampy mengepakan sayapnya, terbang kearah Lenalee yang tampak berantakan karena tertidur diranjang milik Link, masih dengan seragam lengkap dan beberapa perban melilit di kaki, terlihat jelas karena roknya tersingkap keatas hingga paha. Tadinya gadis itu hendak menjenguk Allen yang dikabarkan kembali terserang demam, namun mendapati pemuda berambut putih itu tidur siang dengan nyenyaknya, membuat Lenalee jadi ikut mengantuk. Beruntung sang pengawas sedang tidak ada ditempat, ia bisa memakai ranjang itu untuk tidur sejenak dan suara ranjang Allen yang berderit sukses membangunkannya.

Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya Lenalee berkata "Ehehe... Seharusnya aku tidak datang menemuimu langsung setelah pulang dari misi ya... apa demammu sudah turun?"

KLIP!

Mata sang exorcist eropa berkedip cepat, seketika warna emas di iris mata kembali berubah menjadi kelabu. Ia merasa baru saja terbangun dan hannya memandang gadis asia itu bingung, "Eh... Lenalee? Kau ada disini?" gumamnya termangu.

"LENALEE LEE! KALAU KAU SUDAH BANGUN CEPAT KELUAR DARI SITU!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Buru-buru Allen dan Lenalee membuka pintu kamar, mereka mendapati sang pengawas berdiri diluar membawa buku sambil mengomel, "Bagaimana aku bisa masuk dan bekerja dikamar, saat ada wanita yang tidur diranjangku dengan pose tak sopan!"

"Eh? Jangan bilang kau berdiri menunggu diluar selama kami tertidur?" tanya sang gadis,

"Kalau terus berbuat seenaknya dan mengganggu kerjaku, akan kuadukan pada pihak atasan! Tolonglah lebih jaga sikapmu!"

Allen ikut mengangguk "Dia benar Lenalee, bagaimana kalau ada lelaki jahat yang melihatmu tidur dengan rok begitu! kau bisa diserang lho!"

Sementara sang gadis asia hannya tersenyum, "Ahaha jangan hawatir... aku bisa jaga diri kok,"

"KAU JUGA TAK BOLEH SEMBARANGAN MASUK KE KAMAR KAMI! ADA BANYAK DOKUMEN PENTING DISINI! KAU MENGGANGGU OTORITAS KERJAKU!" teriak sang pengawas lagi, dia terlihat benar-benar marah

BRAK!

Kali ini sang pemuda berambut putih malah menutup pintu kamarnya keras, "Jangan teriak lagi Link, kau membuat kepalaku pusing..." dan menahannya dengan dua tangan agar si pengawas tak bisa masuk.

Tentu saja itu membuat Howard Link makin naik pitam, megomel lebih keras sambil menggedor-gedor pintu. Timcampy yang melihat semua kejadian ribut itu malah bergelun kedalam selimut, masih merasa bingung dengan perubahan aura yang tadi Allen alami.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tannya Lenalee tiba-tiba sambil memandangi sang rekan dengan seksama.

"Hmm? Tak papa... demamku sudah turun kok," jawab sang pemuda berambut putih ceria, tapi dalam hatinya terbesit sebuah pemikiran 'Sepertinya tadi aku bermimpi... tapi tak ingat itu tentang apa...'

"Baiklah Walker kalau kau tak mau membukakan pintu, aku akan melapor pada superfisor komui bahwa kau tidur didalam kamar berduaan saja dengan Lenalee Lee!" ancam Link dari balik pintu.

Kali ini Allen langsung panik dan membukakan pintu lebar-lebar, lalu menarik sang pengawas masuk sambil merengek "Huaaa Link! Jangan begitu! Maaaf!"

"Ahaha... kau jangan takut Allen, kita kan tak melakukan apa-apa!" ujar Lenalee sambil tertawa, namun dalam hati dia merasa sangat cemas 'Kenapa tadi Allen terlihat seperti orang lain ya? atau itu hannya bayanganku saja?'

.

.

Keesokan harinya di cafetaria, Lenalee kembali mengadakan rapat khusus untuk para anggota Yullen club bersama Jhonny. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu sudut ruangan yang sepi, diantara mereka juga ada Lavi yang antusias dan Miranda yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat grogi, kebetulan kedua exorcis itu tidak sedang menjalankan misi.

"Baiklah! Kalian kukumpulkan disini karena ada suatu masalah yang gawat!" kata Lenalee sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Apa ada muncul masalah lagi diantara Allen dan Kanda? Kupikir mereka sudah baikan sepulang dari misi di Perancis kemarin?" tannya Jhonny.

"Ya, memang hubungan mereka sudah membaik. Tapi ini mengenai kondisi tubuh Allen! Aku kemarin sempat membaca laporan yang ditulis oleh Howard Link, disitu tertulis Allen selalu mimpi buruk dan tiba-tiba demam..." jelas Lenalee,

"Astaga... Ka...kasihan sekali Allen-kun! Kalau terus begitu bagaimana dengan ja... Janinnya?" ujar Miranda dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Haah... berada dalam pengawasan si 'dua titik' selama 24jam setiap hari pasti membuatnya stress! Aku saja merasa jenuh jika Panda Jiji selalu mengikuti dan mengawasiku." ujar Lavi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Menurutku juga begitu! Karenanya kita harus menolongnya! Paling tidak agar dia bisa istirahat dengan tenang!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Lenalee? Kita tak mungkin menyuruh Howard-san pergi begitu saja kan,"

Seketika mata cantik gadis keturunan cina itu langsung berkilat-kilat, "Kita culik dia dan masukkan ke kandang serigala!," bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang aneh.

"EEEEH!?" teriak ketiga rekannya yang lain, dengan mulut melongo dan _sweatdrop_ di kepala masing-masing. Tak menyangka jika Lenalee bisa punya rencana yang aneh, tak mengherankan jika jalan pikirannya itu mungkin diturunkan dari sang kakak nyentrik.

HATSYIH!

Didalam kantor Komui bersin-bersin, "Sepertinya ada yang berpikiran buruk tentangku," gumamnya sambil menggosok hidung.

.

.

Sore itu juga, rencana langsung dijalankan. Allen dibawa oleh Lenalee dan Miranda untuk membantu membuat persiapan pesta penyambutan Timothy sang exorcist baru. Meskipun pada awalnya Link tak mengijinkan, namun desakan Lenalee dan air mata Miranda membuatnya mengalah.

Sedangkan Jhonny kali ini ditugaskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Link selama Allen dibawa pergi. Peneliti muda itu datang sambil memohon bantuannya untuk membereskan administrasi tim riset. Howard Link tadinya menolak untungnya Jhonny tak kehilangan akal, dia sudah siam membawa beberapa jilid tebal catatan yang sangat berantakan.

Beruntung sang pengawas adalah orang yang sangat maniak terhadap ketertiban, terutama dalam hal pembukuan. Melihat kondisi catatan penting yang berantakan rasanya langsung gatal ingin membereska, dia langsung menyeret Jhonny ke ruangan peneliti dan melakukan pemberesan arsip besar-besaran disana.

"Lenalee? Kenapa kita kemari? Bukankah harusnya kita ke aula dan membuat hiasan?" tannya sang exorcist eropa saat dia digandeng oleh kedua wanita menuju lorong kearah kamar.

"Tidak, kau tak usah ikut membuat hiasan, karena aku punya suatu tugas khusus untukmu!" mereka berhenti didepan pintu yang familiar, sang pemuda berambut putih mulai berniat untuk berbalik pergi, namun tak bisa.

Lenalee dengan santainya mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku baju, sementara Miranda masih memegangi tangan Allen mencegahnya agar tidak lari. Adik sang superfisor itu sukses membuka pintu kamar, kemudian Miranda menuntun Allen masuk,

"Ini kan kamar Kanda! Kenapa kita masuk kesini!?" protes exorcist eropa, meski kesal tapi dia tidak mau menyakiti kedua rekan wanitanya dengan berbuat kasar. Kelemahan terbesarnya karena memiliki sifat gentleman sejati.

"Tenang... Sampe besok siang Kanda pergi menjalankan misi! Kau istirahatlah disini, tidak ada yang mengganggu kok!" kata Lenalee sambil mengambil Timcampy yang bertengger di pundak Allen,

"Tapi kenapa harus disini! Aku kembali kekamarku saja! Dan kenapa kau punya kunci kamarnya Kanda?" ujar sang pemuda berambut putih panik,

"Kalau kau kembali kekamar, Link akan mengawasimu lagi... Kunci ini aku buat sendiri hehehe," kata Lenalee santai "Aku hannya ingin kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang, dan kamar ini paling jauh dari keramaian... Jadi tinggalah dengan tenang disini ya!" katanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada memerintah.

"Ma... maafkan kami ya Allen-kun, ta... tapi ini kami lakukan agar kau bisa mendapat istirahat yang baik," ujar Miranda dengan ekspresi memelas, dengan aba-aba dari Lenalee dia melepaskan Allen dan kedua gadis itu langsung melesat keluar kamar.

"Tapi Lena..." belum sempat Allen bicara, pintu sudah ditutup dan dikunci rapat-rapat. Bisa terdengar suara langkah keduanya sudah pergi berlari menjauh.

"HEY! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU DISINI! KENAPA TIMCAMPY DIBAWA JUGA!?" teriak Allen dari dalam kamar dan menggedor-gedor pintu, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Uuh... Kenapa sih hal ini terjadi padaku lagi?" keluhnya kesal sambil menyender ke pintu, matanya memandang kesekeliling kamar. Seperti saat di markas lama dulu, ruangan milik sang samurai terlihat rapih namun kosong tanpa adanya dekorasi.

Allen pun menghela nafas panjang, "Ukh... Kalau begini, mau tak mau aku harus menunggu sampai Lenalee datang menjemput besok pagi."

Berjalan kearah ranjang dan melihat bantal yang empuk membuat pemuda berambut putih merasa mengantuk, akhirnya dia memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya 'Waah... Bau Kanda...' pikirnya sebelum jatuh terlelap dengan senyum mengembang diwajah.

.

.

Jam baru menunjukkan waktu pukul delapan malam, saat Yuu Kanda kembali dari misinya. Lagi-lagi hannya menemui beberapa Akuma berlevel rendah yang langsung ia bantai tanpa menemukan petunjuk keberadaan Innocent. Sebenarnya pemuda berambut panjang itu ingin langsung menuliskan laporan misi singkatnya ini diperpustakaan, agar bisa diserahkan segera pada Komui mumpung ia belum merasa ngantuk atau lelah.

Tapi entah darimana Lavi muncul dan langsung menutup pintu perpustakaan sambil berteriak, "Perpustakaan ditutup sementara! Aku dan Panda Jiji sedang melakukan inspeksi buku!"

"Inspeksi buku? Apa maksudmu baka usagi?"

"Kau baru pulang misi kan? Sana cepat istirahat dikamar..." kata Lavi sambil meringis, ia tetap menahan pintu perpus agar sang samurai tak bisa masuk,

Merasa curiga, Kanda tetap berdiri ditempatnya sambil memberikan death glare yang mengerikan. Namun belum sempat dia menginterogasi sang 'buny boy' lebih lanjut, Lenalee datang sambil berlari-lari,

"Astaga... Kakaku benar-benar sangat sibuk, dia banyak sekali tugas! Kurasa sampai lusa dia baru bisa menerima laporan," kata gadis itu tanpa ditanya, membuat Kanda menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Oh kau sudah menyelesaikan misimu Kanda, cepat seperti biasanya ya... dan Lavi, kau sudah selesai membereskan perpustakaan?" ujar Lenalee lagi,

"Aku belum selesai! Karena itulah sekarang perpustakaannya ditutup!" jawab si rambut merah spontan.

"Kenapa sih kalian berdua ini?" gumam Kanda masih curiga, tapi ia sedang malas mencari masalah dan memilih berbalik pergi. Sepeningalnya Lavi dan Lenalee menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

.

Yuu Kanda memasang kesiagaan penuh saat masuk kedalam kamarnya, bersiap jika Lavi memasang perangkap disana. Seperti yang sudah pernah dialaminya dulu di markas lama. Meski ruangan itu gelap namun dia bisa merasakan adanya seseorang didalam sana, tangannya spontan mencengkeram Mugen dipingang dengan erat.

CKLIK!

Pemuda asia itu menyalakan lampu, matanya terbelalak dan sangat kaget saat mendapati sosok pemuda berambut putih tertidur dengan nyenyak diatas ranjangnya, spontan dia berteriak "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI MOYASHI IDIOT!?"

"HWAA!" Allen terlonjak kaget.

Nyawanya yang tercerai berai langsung berkumpul dan mengkerut, begitu melihat sosok suram Kanda dihadapannya. "A... Aku... Anu, Lenalee yang memasukanku kesini! Sumpah! Aku tak tau apa maksudnya!" jelasnya kebingungan.

"Cih... Kau ini, keidiotanmu itu benar-benar tak tertolong ya!" ujar si samurai kasar sambil berkacak pinggang dan marah-marah, "Masih saja gampang dibohongi, dimana sih sebenarnya otakmu itu!? Seharusnya kau lebih waspada, bagaimana kalau Noah yang datang!? Apa kau juga akan percaya dengan perkataan mereka dan bisa dijebak?!"

Mendengarnya membuat Allen merengut kesal, meski begitu dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Kanda. Sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam, "Karena Lenalee yang mengajakku, makanya aku menurut... Kalau Noah pasti sudah kulawan..."

"Hah...sudahlah," ujar Kanda sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Sekarang kau keluar sana, kembali kekamarmu! Aku mau tidur." tambahnya sambil mulai membuka jaket exorcist dan meletakkan Mugen pada tempatnya didekat lemari, bersiap untuk istirahat. Dalam hati dia berpikir untuk meminta ganti kunci pintu agar tak bisa dibobol lagi.

Tapi Allen tak bergeming, memperhatikan saat sang samurai melepas kaos hitam yang dipakainya dibalik jaket untuk dilempar kedalam keranjang cucian. Kemudian kembali menunduk sambil mengambil sebuah bantal dan memeluknya erat, "Anu... Bolehkah aku tidur disini?" tanyanya pelan dengan semburat _pink_ dipipi.

Spontan Kanda langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan melotot tajam, "Che... memangnya kau tak punya kamar sendiri? Sana cepat pergi, atau si anjing pengawas akan ribut mencarimu!"

Allen menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mau! Disini aku bisa tidur tanpa mimpi buruk! Kumohon... Lagipula Link sedang ada urusan bersama Jhonny, jadi aku bebas sendiri..."

"Che... kau lihat kan, aku hannya punya satu ranjang! Buat apa aku repot tidur berdesakan denganmu!?" jawab sang samurai cuek bertelanjang dada.

"Aku bisa merapat ke pinggir, jadi tidak makan banyak tempat kok!" si rambut putih masih berisikeras, dengan tatapan memohon dan muka super memelas dia menambahkan "Kumohon... Tolong ijinkan aku tidur disini... Sebagai gantinya, a... aku akan melakukan apapun..."

Kali ini Kanda tertegun sambil menatap sang exorcist eropa, tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. Sambil menyeringai pemuda asia itu berkata " apa kau yakin mau melakukan apapun?"

"Uhmm..." gumam Allen menggangguk antusias,

"Kalau begitu, bayar dengan tubuhmu."

BLUSH!

Tanpa melewati warna pink lebih dahulu wajah Allen langsung merah padam, tampak gugup juga kebingungan. Sambil menggigiti bibirnya sendiri, menengok kesana-kemari tanpa berani menatap wajah sang samurai. Tapi bantal milik Kanda tetap dipeluknya dengan erat seolah-olah itu adalah harta yang berharga.

Ekspresi merana itu membuat niat Kanda yang semula hannya iseng berubah 'Mungkin kalau kuberi pelajaran sampai tak bisa bergerak dan kepayahan, dia akan kapok dan berhenti mengganguku.' pikirnya sadis.

Dengan ekspresi wajah seperti seorang predator yang hendak memakan mangsanya, sang samurai mendekati Allen yang tampak makin gugup "Jadi bagaimana Moyashi? Apa kau sanggup membayar biayanya?".

Mengambil nafas panjang beberapa kali untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang mau copot, akhirnya sang exorcist berambut putih memberanikan diri untuk menatap merah di pipinya mulai berkurang saat dia akhirnya meletakkan bantal diranjang dan menjawab dengan yakin, "Iya, kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku."

Seringai dibibir sang samurai melebar, saat dia menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Allen, "Kalau begitu, buka semua bajumu."

Kembali wajah sang pemuda eropa membara, dia beringsut mundur sampai nyaris terjungkal dari kasur. "Hei... Hati-hati bodoh!" untung saja Kanda langsung menariknya, "Apa kau berubah pikiran? Kalau begitu sana keluar," ujarnya usil.

"Ti... tidak..." kata Allen kembali menunduk, dia melepaskan tangan Kanda dan turun dari ranjang.

Perlahan pemuda berambut putih itu mulai menanggalkan pakaian, dimulai dari sweater berwarna cream kesukaanya lalu dilipat rapi dan diletakkan diatas meja kecil samping ranjang. Sungguh dalam hati sebenarnya Kanda ingin tertawa, namun ia tahan dan memilih untuk memperhatikan perilaku canggung Allen dengan seksama, sambil duduk menyandar di atas ranjang.

Kembali menarik nafas dan blushing akut, kemudian Allen memelorotkan celana panjangnya dan langsung ia lipat lagi dengan rapi. Kini pemuda eropa itu berdiri mematung dengan kemeja longgar beserta boxer pendek dibawahnya.

"Che... tunggu apa lagi? Lepaskan semuanya,"

"Ughh... tapi..." gumam si rambut putih ragu-ragu, dipandangi sedemikian rupa dengan penerangan kamar yang cerah sungguh membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Cih... Seperti aku tak pernah melihatmu telanjang saja," ujar Kanda,

Allen pun memilih untuk kembalikan badan dan melepas boxernya, tapi itu malah memberikan pemandangan jelas bagian bokong bulatnya yang telanjang. Buru-buru ia menarik-narik bagian bawah kemejanya berusaha menutupi bagian terprifat tubuhnya baik depan maupun belakang, dengan wajah seperti mau menangis dia bicara "Sudah cukup! Aku tak mau melepas kemejaku!"

"Kalau aku bilang lepas semua, ya kau harus copot kemeja itu idiot!"

"Ta... Tapi, toh nanti yang akan digunakan hanya bagian bawah tubuhku saja! Kenapa harus melepaskan kemejaku juga!" protes Allen,

"Hmff..." sang samurai nyaris saja terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, "Siapa bilang aku mau 'menggunakan' tubuhmu? Toh aku cuma mau menyuruhmu telanjang saja," katanya menggoda.

"Eh?" seketika wajah Allen berubah warna menjadi ungu, campuran antara memerah karena malu dan biru karena kesal, kedua tangganya sekarang tampak terkepal erat di samping tubuh.

Kembali sang samurai menyeringai lebar, ia maju dan meraih tangan Allen, "Tapi karena tak menuruti perintahku, kau akan kuhukum." imbuhnya lalu menarik pemuda berambut putih itu mendekat. Mata berwarna kelabu pun terbelalak lebar saat tubuhnya dihempaskan ke ranjang dan bibirnya diklaim dengan ciuman yang dalam.

"Ukh! Umpff!" jeritnya tertahan, karena tiba-tiba tangan kanan sang exorcist asia bergerilya di tengah selangkangannya. Dengan cekatan Kanda memijit organ tersensitif di tubuh Allen itu, cepat sekali membuatnya tegang dan terangsang.

Setelah ciuman maut itu dilepaskan langsung dialihkan ke leher dan daun telinga, dengan gerakan sensual menjilat bagian sensitif disana, sukses membuat seluruh tubuh Allen merinding. Tangan kiri Kanda sibuk menelusup kedalam kemeja dan saat menemukan tonjolan ditengah dada Allen yang sangat sensitif, dia langsung memainkannya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Ukhhh... Ka... Angh... Ndaaah..." suara erangan terdengar dari bibir sang pemuda berambut putih, dia berusaha mendorong pundak sang samurai untuk melepaskan diri. Namun kenikmatan yang diterima di beberapa bagian tubuh sukses melemahkan tenaganya.

"Aaakh... Unghh.." setengah mati Allen berusaha menahan agar tak mengeluarkan desahan keras yang membuatnya malu sendiri. Tapi hal itu sangat sulit dilakukan dengan remasan, cubitan dan jilatan di tubuhnya, entah kenapa jika menghadapi sentuhan Kanda tubuhnya bereaksi secara ekstrim. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan tubuhnya menggeliat gelisah bagai cacing kepanasan, bahkan ia tak sanggup melawan saat Kanda mulai membuka kemejanya.

"ukh... Ja... Ah! Jangan di bu...ka," gumamnya lemah ditengah erangan. Kandapun menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Jangaan... Ukh, bekas lukaku... Mmh... Je..lek," ujar Allen, sekuat tenaga berusaha menghentikan tangan sang pemuda asia yang tak juga menghentikan kegiatannya dengan mudah bisa membuka kemeja dan menampakkan bekas luka memanjang di bagian kanan tubuh pucat itu. Allen langsung memalingkan muka kesamping, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri keras, matanya spontan terpejam erat.

CUP!

Tiba-tiba terasa Kanda mencium bekas luka yang ada di pundaknya hingga terus kebawah. Seolah sedang memetakan luka yang memanjang itu dengan menggunakan mulut dan lidah, rambut panjangnya juga terasa menggelitik halus. Kemudian saat bibirnya sampai ke bagian perut, sang pemuda asia mengelus, mengecup bagian yang membuncit itu dan menggesekkan pipinya disana.

Rasa hangat merasuk ke dada Allen, dia tak menyangka Kanda bisa berbuat selembut itu. Perutnya terasa bagai dihinggapi ratusan kupu-kupu. Sang janin pun terasa bergerak halus, seolah senang merasakan sentuhan sang ayah.

Perlahan pemuda eropa itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di muka sang samurai, menarik wajah tampan itu keatas untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu pergulatan lidah yang panas.

Bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik statis tubuh Allen tersentak. Saat lagi-lagi Kanda menyentuh kesejatiannya ditengah ciuman mereka. Pemuda berambut putih itu memiringkan kepala, melepaskan diri dari ciuman yang menghabiskan seluruh nafasnya hanya untuk berteriak,

"A... Ah! Kan... da!" desahnya keras, saat puncak kenikmatan menyapu dirinya.

Sang exorcist asia memandangnya intens dengan seringai lebar dibibir, "Seperti biasa, kau cepat sekali 'keluar' ya..." ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang kini basah oleh cairan kental berwarna putih.

Lagi-lagi wajah Allen memerah akut, namun dia tak bisa berbuat apapun karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas. Hanya bisa merengut sambil berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

.

Kanda meninggalkan pemuda berambut putih terkapar lemas diatas ranjang, untuk mengambil sesuatu didalam laci mejanya. Sebuah botol kecil bertuliskan : _'Special Lube'_.

Alisnya mengerenyit, tak menyangka bahwa benda laknat pemberian Lavi itu akan digunakannya juga. Padahal tadinya ia berniat membuang benda itu saat menemukannya dipojok kamar, tapi belum sempat dilakukannya. Perlahan si pemuda berambut panjang kembali mendekat ke ranjang, sambil mengolesi jari-jarinya dengan cairan lube dari dalam botol.

"Ngh?" erang Allen kaget, saat merasakan kedua kakinya dilebarkan dan sesuatu menyentuh lubang belakang tubuhnya. Spontan dia berusaha untuk menjauh, tapi dengan sigap Kanda langsung menahannya. Kedua mata kelabu itu terpejam erat dengan keringat tampak membasahi dahinya, entah kenapa Allen merasa tidak tenang.

"Che... rilekskan tubuhmu, atau ini akan sakit," ujar sang samurai sambil terus menggerakkan satu jarinya berusaha masuk kedalam tapi sedikit sulit meski sudah dibantu oleh cairan lube. Melihat exorcist eropa itu masih tampak tak tenang, Kanda memutuskan untuk merunduk dan meraup organ sensitif milik Allen yang sudah lemas kedalam mulutnya.

"Hyaah!" jerit si rambut putih dan nafasnya yang tadi sudah tenang kembali tersengal, benda didalam mulut Kanda pun kembali aktif. Kondisi itu sang samurai manfaatkan untuk menambahkan jumlah jarinya didalam. Dengan gerakan memutar ia berusaha mencari titik terdalam dan saat pusat dari kenikmatan itu bisa tersentuh, sekali lagi tubuh Allen bergetar. Tapi sebelum hasratnya kembali tersampaikan Kanda menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ukkh..." Lenguhan kesal terdengar dari bibir Allen yang sedikit membengkak dan memerah karena ciuman mereka tadi, mata kelabunya memandang sayu penuh nafsu, tapi Kanda tak mempedulikannya.

Pemuda asia itu bangkit sambil menurunkan celananya sebatas paha, mengeluarkan hasrat terpendamnya yang terlihat sangat tegang, mengacung gagah siap digunakan untuk bertempur. Dengan cekatan cairan lube dioleskan ke seluruh permukaan organ itu, membuatnya terlihat berkilau dibawah cahaya lampu.

GLEK!

Melihatnya Allen menelan ludah, dia kembali memejamkan mata erat, saat merasakan organ panas itu mulai menyentuh bagian luar lubang miliknya. Satu tangan dia gunakan untuk menutupi mulut agar jeritan atau desahannya tak terdengar, sementara tangan satunya meremas bantal sangat erat saat Kanda mulai mendorong masuk sambil memengagi pinggangnya.

Meski sudah pernah melakukannya, rasa perih dan panas masih bisa Allen rasakan. Mungkin juga karena ukuran Kanda yang diatas rata-rata, membuat lubangnya musti terbuka hingga maksimal. Tapi sang samurai cukup pengertian dengan memberikan waktu bagi Allen untuk sejenak membiasakan diri, sebelum mulai bergerak dengan ritme yang cukup cepat.

"Mm! Upfff!" tak butuh waktu lama bagi sang exorcist eropa untuk mencapai klimaks keduanya. Bahkan tanpa sentuhan kusus di organ intimnya, dengan punggung melengkung dan teriakan yang tertahan oleh tangan, kembali cairan berwarna putih keluar membasahi perutnya sendiri dan kedua tangannya terkulai lemas disamping kepala. Sementara Kanda masih terus menggerakan pinggangnya maju mundur, mencari ketuntasan didalam lubang yang semakin terasa menyempit.

"Aaaaanghhh..." Allen mendesah panjang saat dengan jelas merasakan, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan dorongan yang diberikan oleh Kandapun mulai melambat, sampai akhirnya berhenti. Muncul firasat yang buruk, saat ternyata kejantanan didalam tubuhnya itu tak juga melemas, tapi masih terasa keras dan berdenyut.

"Uwah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak si rambut putih saat badannya diangkat, dengan bagian bawah tubuh yang masih terhubung, menimbulkan sensasi aneh. Kini gantian Kanda yang merebahkan diri diatas bantal, dengan sang Moyashi diatas pangkuannya.

"Ungh... aish..." erang si rambut putih merasakan kejantanan milk Kanda yang semakin tertanam lebih dalam di tubuhnya, ia pun menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Sekarang giliranmu... Bergeraklah..." bisik sang pemuda asia dengan nada seduktif, sambil meremas sepasang bongkahan daging kenyal diatas pangkuannya.

"Ukh, ta... tapi aku..., Ah!" protes Allen langsung berhenti, saat kenikmatan kembali menjalari tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Kanda sekarang bergerak untuk mengangkat dan menurunkan pinggangnya, dengan tempo lambat. Ujung kejantanan milik sang samurai bisa mengggesek titik prostat miliknya dengan tepat dan sukses membuat organ intimnya lagi-lagi terbangun.

Tanpa dibantu lagi, sekarang sang exorcist berambut putih menggerakkan sendiri tubuhnya, naik turun. Kepalanya mendongak keatas dengan tangan tangan kanan digunakan untuk memegangi perut yang membesar dan tangan kiri berpegangan pada lutut Kanda yang tertekuk di belakang tubuhnya. Pemandangan yang sangat menggoda bagi si pemuda asia, ditambah desahan dan erangan keras yang terdengar merdu.

"Aaa, ah... ah!" racau Allen tak karuan, tanpa menyadari bahwa air liur sudah menetes keluar dari bibir yang terbuka. Begitupun cairan putih yang merembes, mengalir di kedua pahanya. Gerakannya semakin kacau ketika Kanda memutuskan untuk kembali memijit organ intimnya lalu mencubit salah satu tonjolan di dada, seluruh tubuh Allen merona dan basah oleh keringat. Dia nyaris limbung dan terjatuh kesamping saat lagi-lagi merasakan klimaks yang luar biasa, tapi Kanda menahannya sambil terus menggerakan miliknya didalam.

"Ungh... a... ku, tak... ah... sanggup la..gi," bisik Allen lemas, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar tak bertenaga. Entah sejak kapan ternyata mata kelabunya sudah berair.

"Che... padahal tinggal, sedikit lagi..." geram sang samurai. Dengan mudah dia mengangkat tubuh Allen dari pangkuannya dan membaringkan exorcist itu keranjang dengan posisi miring.

.

Si pemilik rambut putih menghela nafas lega, berpikir jika dia akhirnya bisa tidur dan istirahat. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Kanda kembali memasukan lidahnya kedalam bibirnya yang terbuka. Tak punya tenaga untuk melawan dia hannya bisa pasrah didominasi.

Tapi tak hanya lidah, ternyata kemudian sang samurai kembali membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sangat mudah, kedalam lubang yang sudah licin oleh berbagai cairan.

"Hyaah!" lagi-lagi Allen menjerit sambil melepaskan tautan dibibirnya, "Ah... Ja..ngan la...giiih..., ku... uh..mohon... hiks..."

Mungkin Kanda memang seseorang dengan sifat sadis sejati, karena melihat pemuda dihadapannya memohon dengan muka penuh air mata dan tampak tak berdaya malah membuatnya makin bergairah.

"Gh... Ini belum seberapa... Moyashiii," gumamnya setengah mengeram, diapun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengocok organ intim milik Allen seirama dengan gerakan keluar masuk pinggulnya.

Tak lagi mencium bibir, tapi sekarang dia lebih memilih untuk menandai pundak dan leher pucat yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Rasa asin yang terasa dilidah malah membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk menggigit dan menghisap beberapa bagian disana, meninggalkan banyak jejak berwarna merah dan ungu.

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika kenikmatan kembali Allen rasakan, tapi itu sudah berlebihan. Karena tubuhnya sungguh sudah kehilangan seluruh tenaga, bahkan suaranya sudah habis dan tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

Perutnya terasa mengencang saat lagi-lagi cairan hangat memasuki tubuhnya, tapi sang pemuda asia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Malahan organ itu terasa semakin keras dan besar didalam sana, 'Astaga... kalau begini terus rasanya aku bisa mati...' pikirnya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

"Heh!? Oi... Moyashi?" panggil Kanda tapi tak ada jawaban. Sang samurai langsung merasa aneh karena pemuda berambut putih di hadapannya tak lagi bersuara atau bergerak, buru-buru ia langsung memisahkan diri dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Allen, kemudian memeriksa lehernya.

"Cih, dia pingsan..." gumamnya sambil menghembuskan nafas.

Sambil mengelus pinggang dan perut sang exorcist eropa itu, ia menatapnya dengan lembut, 'Untuknya tiga ronde sekaligus memang mustahil, mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan,' batinnya sedikit cemas. Tapi selain itu ada satu masalah lagi, karena kejantanan miliknya masih terasa tegang.

"Hah... Aku harus menuntaskan ini dikamar mandi," keluhnya sambil beranjak dari ranjang.

.

Tak lama Kanda sudah kembali dari kamar mandi dengan memakai kaos dan celana longgar, sambil membawa sebaskom air hangat, handuk kecil dan baju ganti. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari arah ranjang, bibirnya tersenyum kecil mendapati Allen sudah sadar dan tampak tertidur pulas.

Lalu dengan sehalus mungkin ia menyeka keringat juga cairan lain yang mengotori tubuh Allen, berusaha agar tidak membangunkannya saat memakaikannya baju ganti agar pemuda berambut putih itu bisa tidur dengan lebih nyaman.

Setelah menyelimutinya hingga sebatas leher perlahan Kanda mendekat dan mencium singkat dahi si rambut putih, "Maaf ya..." bisiknya. Lalu pemuda berambut panjang itu menggelar sebuah selimut cadangan yang cukup tebal dari dalam lemari dan memilih untuk tidur dilantai.

**~To be Continue~**

Fyuh... selesai juga, adegan lemon terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis... maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, saya sudah berusaha setengah hidup lho... mohon kritik dan sarannya ya...

**And thanks for the reviewers :**

**Kirin-chaan **: Akhirnya aku nulis lemon lagi... apakah sudah cukup memuaskan? Uooh maaf ya kalo lamaaa... tak cukup rasanya makasihku buatmu yang selalu mendukung fic ini hehehe, ditunggu Rfnya lhoo

**Gothiclolita89 **: iyaa sampe chapter kemaren ngikutin manganya, tapi sepertinya dari sini bakal keluar pakem, babyna ga papa kok tenang aja... ikuti ceritane terus ya!

**Madness break** : Nasib babyna dah terjawab kan? Mulai dari sini mereka bakal sering bikin anak lagi kok, meski untuk nikah masih agak lama x ya... hehehe

**YukiMiku** : Haloo! Makasih banget sudah mau membaca and review2nya lho! Mohon dukunganna yaa!

**MitsuKouFudo Arikuchi** : Baka Mamarthy-san ganti nama? Syukurlah kalo action kemaren bisa dinikmati lebih baik, semoga lemon kali ini juga? Sudah lebih siap mental kan? Wahaha 'berprikemanusiaan' itu typo... maaf ya, kelewat waktu dibaca ulang.

**Fan of this Fic** : Semoga panjang chapter kali ini cukup pas ya? Mohon maklum ngetiknya lambat, jadi butuh waktu lebih lama untuk menambah panjang tiap chapter. Cerita ini akan selalu diprioritaskan kok, karena saya juga ga kepengin Yullen kehilangan pendukung hehehe. Thanks for the review!

**Moncell** : Maaf lama ya, bikin lemon lebih menguras nyawa... bulunya Allen bakal tumbuh kok besok-besok jadi ditunggu aja ya!

**Setsuna sena** : Makasih sudah mau menunggu... wah syukurlah kalo suka sama pertarungannya, semoga lemon kali ini pun suka hehe

**Caffeine NL** : Babyna Allen baik kok, tuh baru diimunisasi bapaknya hehehe... thanks ya sudah mau menanti lebih lama buat chapt ini!

**Guest?** : apa ini Votte Vemme-san? Waah sughoi! hafal banget sama adegan tiap doujin, malah baru inget judulnya. Lebih inget ke adegan daripada judul sih hehe makasih dah ngingetin. Iya Arpeggio menjawab penasaran q knapa Kanda rambutnya panjang hehe, bener2! Ga nyangka first ilusion makanannya begitu, merana banget tuannya. Doujin FMA !? coba cek di mangago. com (ilangin spasi) kayakna banyak yang bisa dibaca online lho!

**Xxferessa-TanxX** : tenang2 babyna ga akan mati kok, mohon dukungannya terus ya!

**Oxygen** : Makasih sudah meninggalkan jejak hehehe... Chapt ini mohon reviewnya juga ya... maaf kalo updatenya lama, nulis lemonnya butuh waktu extra sih hehe...

**Devilluke ryu shin** : waah selamat dateng d fandom DGM indo! Saya manggilnya apa nih? Dukung terus yullen ya! Babyna idup kok. Waah saran yang bagus! Oce2 akan tak sampein ke tim kesehatannya Allen hehehe, kalo bergerak ekstra untuk lemonan masih boleh kan ya? Mohon dukungannya terus lho!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : D. Gray Man by Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Rating : M

Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker

Warning : YAOI, Mpreg, OOC , Typo and Spoiler Manga

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah riview chapter lalu... yang belum meninggalkan jejak dimohon RnR ya... hehehe

Tak pernah menyangka di Fandom DGM yang sepi ini banyak yang menyukai cerita ini, terimakasih buanyaak!

Soo mohon kritik, saran serta dukungan reviewnya ya... untuk cerita ini

#

#

#

Karpet...

Itulah yang pertama Yuu Kanda lihat saat membuka mata. Adalah hal wajar karena ia tidur diatas lantai, demi memberikan kasur empuknya pada seorang Moyashi. Hal yang cukup disesali karena tidur dilantai tanpa bantal membuat leher pegal.

"Ugh..." gumamnya sambil meregangkan badan, tak menyangka jika hari sudah cukup siang, terlihat dari celah tirai jendela menyusupkan sinar mentari yang cukup terik. Bangkit sambil melipat selimut alasnya tidur, pemuda asia itu memandang ke arah ranjang, dimana masih didapati sesosok berambut putih terlelap dengan nyenyaknya dalam posisi miring.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama ada kilauan disudutnya. Rupanya itu adalah air liur, menetes membasahi sarung bantalnya yang berwarna biru.

"Cih...," geram Kanda, dalam hati ia memastikan nanti akan membuang bantal itu dan meminta yang baru. Membayangkan ia tidur diatas bantal penuh iler si Moyashi membuatnya jijik. Hal yang aneh karena semalam dia tak jijik memasukkan 'kecambah' yang tumbuh ditengah selangkangan Allen kedalam mulutnya dan merasa terangsang saat exorcist eropa itu mendesah keras dengan wajah penuh keringat, air mata juga liur yang mengalir dari sela bibir yang tebuka.

Mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam tiba-tiba membuat celananya sedikit tak nyaman,

"Sial..." umpatnya sambil buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi air dingin. Kini Kanda tak bisa menghujat atau memandang remeh orang yang suka berhubungan sex, karena pada saat ia merasakannya sendiri hal itu sungguh nikmat. Terutama saat melihat Allen menggeliat tak berdaya seperti cacing kepanasan dibawahnya dengan nafas tersengal dan air mata yang membuat manik kelabu itu terlihat lebih indah.

Mungkin itu juga pengaruh dari hormon di tubuh mudanya meledak-ledak pada masa puber, tapi sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasakan hal itu pada orang lain. Banyak sekali orang tertarik akan rupa dan penampilannya tapi mereka langsung kabur ketakutan begitu tahu perangainya, berbeda dengan sang pemuda eropa yang tak mempedulikan hal itu, serta mampu bertahan dan bisa menghadapi perilaku buruknya.

.

Setelah mandi pikiran sang samurai kembali jernih dan saat melihat matahari sudah tinggi dia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Allen yang masing tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

"Oi Moyashi, bangun... Ini sudah siang,"

"Mmmmh...lima menit lagii...hhh" gumam si rambut putih tanpa membuka mata, Kanda pun mendekat dan mengguncangkan bahunya.

"Ayo cepat bangun!"

"Ukh..." akhirnya Allen mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang sekeliling dengan bingung, sepertinya nyawanya belum kumpul.

"Sana kembali ke kamarmu, si anjing pengawas itu pasti sudah ribut mencarimu," ujar Kanda sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Uhmm..." Allen hannya mengangguk, menyibakan selimut dan perlahan mulai bangkit dari ranjang, tapi...

GABRUK!

"Aduh!" si rambut putih menjerit dan kembali ambruk. Alisnya mengerenyit saat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya pegal, terutama bagian pinggang dan bokong yang terasa panas, kedua kaki pun benar-benar lemas tak bertenaga hingga susah digerakkan.

"Ggggrrrr..." Allen tak bergerak, tetap meringkuk diatas ranjang sambil mengeram keras, memberinya deathglare dengan gigi gemeretuk menahan sakit.

'Seperti kucing yang diinjak ekornya,' batin Kanda heran melihat tingkah pemuda berambut putih itu, "Kau kenapa Moyashi?"

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu!" sebuah teriakan terdengar.

Kanda cuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sementara si rambut putih mengomel "Kau jahat! Aku sudah memintamu untuk berhenti! Tapi kau tak mau dengar! Kalau sudah begini aku harus bagaimana? Seluruh badanku sakit semua!"

"Che... Itu salahmu sendiri." jawab sang samurai cuek sambil memalingkan muka. Tentunya sukses membuat Allen naik pitam "Bagaimana mungkin aku yang salah hah!? Dasar BaKanda mesum! Aku akan melaporkanmu karena sudah melakukan pelecehan padaku!"

"Hah pelecehan? kau sendiri yang ingin tidur disini! Dan apa kau tak ingat berapa kali kau 'keluar' semalam? Oh memang harus dilaporkan betapa kau juga menikmati kegiatan kita," kata Kanda sarkastik dan sukses membuat wajah Allen merah padam,

"I...itu kan karena..."

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan di pintu menghentikan pertengkaran mereka, "Kanda... Allen... apa kalian didalam?" suara Lenalee memanggil dari luar.

Mata berwarna kelabu terbelalak lebar, spontan ia langsung merunduk diatas kasur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut berusaha untuk sembunyi karena malu 'Hyaah...ada Lenalee! Kalau dia tau kondisiku, ini sangat memalukaan!' batinnya.

Kandapun bergegas membuka pintu kamar, "Che...mau apa kau kemari!?" tanyanya ketus,

"Hehehe, aku kemari mau menjemput Allen. Apa dia ada didalam?" ujar sang gadis riang sambil berusaha melongok kedalam, tapi Kanda dengan gesit langsung menghalangi. Dia memilih untuk keluar kamar dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat, "Cih, kenapa kau mencari si Moyashi dikamarku?"

"Karena semalam aku mengantarnya kemari. Jadi bagaimana? Apa aku boleh menjemputnya sekarang? Atau kau masih mau menyimpannya?" jawab sang gadis itu enteng, sambil menggerak-gerakan alisnya dan menyeringai usil.

"Kalau kau laki-laki dan bukan adik Komui, pasti sudah kucincang." kata samurai sambil menghela nafas, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan melotot tajam "Moyashi tak ada disini."

"Hihihi..." sang gadis hanya terkikik geli "Iya, aku tahu... Karena itulah aku berani melakukannya," tak terpengaruh oleh deathglare sang rekan, kebersamaan mereka sejak kecil sudah membuatnya kebal dengan sikap dingin sang pemuda asia.

"Baiklah kalau Allen tak ada disini... Howard Link sedang mencarinya, dan aku akan menunggunya sambil membantu suster kepala di ruang perawatan." kata Lenalee cuek, bergegas pergi sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

"Che!" kanda mendengus kesal lalu masuk kedalam kamar dan mendapati Allen masih meringkuk didalam selimut. "Sampai kapan kau mau sembunyi disitu Moyashi? Si cerewet itu sudah pergi,"

Pemuda berambut putih itu tak menjawab, hannya membuka sedikit selimut yang menutupi sebagian kepala sambil kembali memberikan deathglare.

"Sanah kau juga cepatlah pergi!" imbuh Kanda ketus, tapi Allen tak bergeming dan malah menjulurkan kedua tangannya.

Sang samurai lagi-lagi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Aku tak bisa berjalan...kau harus membopongku," ujar sang exorcist eropa sambil cemberut, berusaha tampak mengancam. Namun dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, muka kusut dan posenya itu, malah membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang anak bingung yang hendak ditinggal orangtuanya.

Merasa sedikit iba, akhirnya Kanda mendekat dan membopong exorcist yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu bridal style, "Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan." gumamnya.

"Hmpf...kau sendiri yang membuatku tak bisa berjalan! Bertanggung jawablah sedikit BaKanda!" omel Allen kesal sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher sang samurai.

"Cih, cerewet...apa kau mau kulempar dari jendela hah!?" gumam Kanda sambil membawanya berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang perawatan dimana Lenalee menunggu.

"Jangan! Dasar BaKanda jahat! Bagaimana kalau bayinya kenapa-napa?" jawab Allen panik sambil mempererat pegangannya kemudian menguselkan kepalanya di pundak sang patner.

"Makanya kau jangan berisik Moyashi! Telingaku sakit mendengar suara cemprengmu."

"Huh, suaraku tidak cempreng dan namaku Allen! Dasar BaKanda jahat!" protes terakhir dari si rambut putih sambil cemberut dan sisa perjalanan mereka lewati dalam diam, larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

.

"Lho Allen... kau kenapa?" tannya Lenalee heran melihat sang exorcist eropa dibopong oleh Kanda yang berwajah super asem, disampingnya ada suster kepala yang juga tampak terkejut. Sebaliknya, Timcampy langsung meloncat-loncat senang melihat sang tuan. Golem itu merasa sangat cemas saat dirinya diamankan oleh sang gadis asia dan terus bergerak gelisah, sekangang ia langsung terbang melesat dan bertengger di pundak sang tuan, mengusel lembut di pipinya.

"Ukh..." seketika mata Allen melebar, baru sadar kalau dibawa ke ruang perawatan saat merasakan sentuhan Timcampy. Spontan ia menjawab dengan gugup "A... aku tak apa-apa kok Lenalee, ka...kakiku sakit jadi Kanda membawaku kemari hehehe,"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk lebih berhati-hati Allen! Cepat baringkan dia disini, aku akan memeriksanya." Ujar sang suster tegas, sementara sang gadis hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam, seulas senyum yang mirip seringai menghias wajah cantiknya. Melihat itu Kanda cuma mendecih lalu melewatinya, guna membawa Allen kedalam dan meletakkannya di salah satu ranjang perawatan.

"Walker! Kenapa kau tak kembali kekamar semalam?! Tindakanmu itu sangat tidak dibenarkan!" tiba-tiba Howard Link muncul di ambang pintu dan mengomel kesal.

"Eh! Link!?" kata Allen kaget, wajahnya terlihat memucat, bingung hendak mencari alasan.

Tapi Lenalee langsung tanggap dan maju menyelamatkan, "Maaf! Aku yang salah... kemarin kami keasyikan mengobrol bersama Miranda hingga larut malam, bahkan sampai tertidur di ruang perlengkapan. Lalu saat kami bangun ternyata sudah siang..."

"Lalu kenapa Walker ada disini? Semalam aku mencari kalian di ruang perlengkapan tapi tak ada orang!" kata Link penuh curiga,

Namun sebagai adik Komui yang merupakan seorang penemu jenius Lenalee tak kurang akal dan kembali beralasan, "Oh ya!? Sepertinya kau memeriksa ruang perlengkapan sebelum kami datang kesana. Kalau tak percaya kau bisa tannya pada Miranda atau Lavi, mereka saksi matanya. Kaki Allen sampai terkilir tau, karena buru-buru ingin kembali kekamar saat sadar kami tertidur sampai siang!"

Sang pengawas terlihat masih curiga, "Lalu kenapa Yuu Kanda yang membopongnya kemari?" lontaran pertanyaan yang membuat pemuda berambut panjang mendecih serta melotot kesal,

"Itu karena saat aku sedang kesulitan memapah Allen, kebetulan bertemu dengan Kanda di lorong! Nah apa kau masih punya pertanyaan!?" ujar sang gadis asia sambil berkacak pinggang penuh keyakinan, Link pun hannya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menampakkan wajah tidak setuju.

Tapi sebelum dia sempat bicara lagi, Lenalee dengan sigap langsung menggandeng lengan Link dan menuntunnya keluar "Oh ya! Kakaku mencarimu lho! Ayo kita segera kekantornya!"

"Eh!? Lho! Tunggu dulu! Urusanku dengan Walker belum selesai!" protes si rambut pirang kaget, dia berusaha melepaskan tangan sang gadis yang mencengkeram dengan sangat erat namun sulit.

"Allen tidak akan kemana-mana kok, ayo cepat kita kekantor kakak! Ini sangat penting!" dengan itu Lenalee menggunakan kekuatan dari dark boots dan menyeret sang pengawas yang protes keluar ruangan. Melihat keributan sudah lewat, Kanda berniat untuk kembali kekamar untuk membereskannya kemudian pergi berlatih dihutan, namun suster kepala memanggilnya,

"Mau kemana kau?! Tunggu disitu ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu!" katanya tegas sambil menghilang dibalik sebuah tirai yang ditarik guna menutupi ranjang tempat Allen berbaring.

"Coba buka bajumu nak," kata sang suster lembut pada pemuda berambut putih yang langsung menurutinya, mulai membuka kancing kemeja panjangnya satu persatu. Tampaklah pemandangan yang membuat mata sang suster terbelalak lebar dengan nafas tercekat, kiss mark berwarna merah, ungu dan bekas gigitan yang sangat kentara menghiasi hampir seluruh permukaan tubuh pucat itu.

Awalnya suster kepala merasa curiga, menemukan sebuah tanda merah di leher Allen yang terlihat disela kerah bajunya. Beliau sudah lama sekali bekerja di bidang kesehatan maka ia bisa langsung mengenali apa sebenarnya tanda itu. Sejak awal dia sudah menyadari ada yang tidak beres dalam hubungan kedua exorcist muda itu. Allen dan Kanda selalu menjaga jarak dalam berhubungan dengan orang lain, seolang mengenakan topeng yang menutupi emosi mereka, tapi saat berinteraksi satu sama lain topeng itu runtuh, meski diungkapkan dalam perselisihan emosi mereka terlihat jelas. Fakta bahwa Kanda adalah ayah biologis dari bayi yang dikandung Allen memperkuat hal itu, meski disebabkan sebuah kecelakaan pada intinya kedua exorcist muda itu memiliki kedekatan yang lebih mendalam antara satu sama lain.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu nak?" tanyanya pelan agar hannya didengar mereka berdua. Sementara sang pemuda eropa malah menatapnya bingung, "Ini, siapa yang memberimu begitu banyak kiss mark?" imbuhnya sambil menunjuk pada beberapa tanda merah di dada sebelah kanan.

BLUSH!

Seketika wajah Allen merah padam, rupanya dia baru sadar jika tubuhnya penuh tanda, bekas percintaan panas mereka semalam. Spontan ia menutup bajunya dengan kedua tangan dan menunduk sambil menggigit bibir.

"Jangan takut... Aku tak marah kok, apa Kanda yang melakukannya?" tannya suster itu lagi penuh perhatian. Sang pemuda berambut putih tak menjawab tapi rona merah di wajahnya makin menjalar hingga leher dan telinga, dia menunduk semakin dalam.

"Apa dia memaksamu?"

Mendengar itu membuat Allen langsung menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, membuat Timcampy yang sedang bertengger dipuncak kepalanya sampai jatuh. Dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus dia menjelaskan dengan terbata "A...aku me...melakukannya dengan su...sukarela kok," wajahnya kini sudah seperti mau menangis, membuat wanita yang biasanya galak itu menjadi iba.

"Sssh... sudah, jangan menangis... Sekarang kau istirahahat ya! Tidurlah disini," ujarnya sambil menyuruh Allen berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga leher. Menyibakan tirai keras-keras ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Kanda yang sedang bersandar di ambang pintu sambil melipat tangannya diatas dada dengan tampang bosan.

"Yuu Kanda! Kau ikut aku!" bentak sang suster tegas sambil menarik tangan sang samurai ke kantornya, "Che...ada apa sih? Jangan tarik-tarik!" protes Kanda tak dihiraukan, begitu mereka sampai pintu kantor langsung ditutup dan,

GYUUT!

"ADUH!"

Sang suster menjewer telinga Kanda keras, "Kau ini! Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Kendalikan dirimu! Bagaimana kalau Allen dan bayinya sampai kenapa-napa?"

"Aissh... Kau bicara apa sih! Lepaskan aku!"

Setelah memastikan bahwa telinga Kanda sudah besar sebelah, sang suster melepaskannya lalu berkacak pinggang memelototinya tajam, "Kau meniduri Allen sampai dia tak bisa berjalan kan!?"

Seketika mata Kanda melebar, dia langsung memalingkan muda sambil mendesis "Cih... Itu bukan urusanmu nenek sihir,"

PLAK!

"Dasar kau bocah kurang ajar!" bentaknya sambil memukul kepala Kanda, "Aku paham, kalau diumur kalian ini mengendalikan nafsu adalah hal yang sulit! Tapi kau lebih tua darinya! Seharusnya kau melindungi dan menjaganya, bukan seperti ini! Allen itu sedang mengandung anakmu berhati-hatilah sedikit! Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit, kau sebentar lagi jadi seorang ayah!"

Alis Kanda mengerenyit tajam, kedua tangan kembali ia lipat didepan dada, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Meski begitu ia hanya terdiam tak melawan, ataupun membantah omelan sang suster yang sudah mengenalnya sejak berumur 9 tahun. Karena dalam hati dia cukup menghormati wanita berumur itu, lagipula ia tak akan tega memukul wanita atau anak-anak.

"Untung hannya aku yang melihat kiss mark itu, jika tuan Howard apalagi pihak Central tau, pasti itu akan berpengaruh berpengaruh buruk untuk catatan kalian berdua..."

"Che...cerewet,"

Sang suster menghela nafas panjang, lelah rasanya menghadapi kekeras kepalaan sang pemuda asia, dalam hati ia berdoa semoga anak yang lahir nanti tak mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang minta dijitak.

Dengan sebelah tangan dia memijit pangkal hidung, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran yang membuatnya pusing ini dan satunya lagi bergerak mengusir Kanda keluar "Haah... Kau ini... jangan diulangi lagi ya!"

Sang samurai tak menanggapinya dan langsung berbalik pergi, namun tepat sebelum ia keluar sang suster menambahkan "Kalau sampai begitu lagi! Kupastikan kau yang tak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa hari kedepan!" aura monster bisa dirasakan dari tubuh wanita berumur tersebut.

GLUPH!

Mendengarnya sang samurai menelan ludah, ia paham bahwa sang suster serius dengan ancamannya namun harga dirinya pantang untuk direndahkan "Cih! Siapa juga yang mau dengan Moyashi idiot itu." katanya kesal sebelum berjalan cepat keluar ruangan, meninggalkan sang suster yang kembali menghela nafas panjang dan menggeleng pelan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, berkat istirahat satu hari penuh berbaring di ranjang, vitamin, serta pijitan yang diberikan khusus oleh sang suster, tubuh Allen mulai membaik. Meski pelan dia sudah bisa berjalan sendiri, oleh karenanya Allen berniat hadir dalam pesta penyambutan Timothy yang diadakan di aula makan, diiringi oleh Howard Link yang terus mengomel dan Timcampy yang menempel erat dipuncak kepalanya.

Tadinya sang exorcist eropa dilarang ikut ke pesta dan disuruh untuk menyelesaikan pengisian dokumen dikamar. Beruntung wajah memelas dan tatapan merana berkaca-kaca, bisa meluluhkan hati sang pemilik dua tahi lalat didahi itu

"Moyashi-chan! Apakah kondisimu sudah membaik? Apa kau tak apa-apa?" tannya Lavi melompat girang sambil tersenyum lebar begitu melihat kedatangan sang exorcist eropa di ruang pesta,

"Umm...aku baik-baik saja kok, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan,"

"Fyuuh... syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar si rambut merah sambil merangkul pundak Allen, Howard Link cuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kedekatan kedua exorcist itu, diapun memilih duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di samping tembok, sambil mencatat dan terus mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Lavi juga membawa Allen untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang tak jauh dari Link sambil berbisik "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian menggunakan hadiah yang kuberi waktu itu? Apa Yuu-chan hebat diranjang?"

Pertanyaan itu spontan membuat wajah exorcist eropa merona, "A... Apa maksudmu Lavi..." jawabnya panik, tapi sang bookman junior tak menyerah dan terus menggodanya, "Ayolah, jangan pelit begitu... Ceritakan bagaimana bisa kau sampai harus masuk ruang perawatan? Memangnya kalian main berapa ronde?"

Allen pun panik, dia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan rekan berambut merahnya itu namun sulit, sungguh kehamilan yang semakin membesar ini membuat tenaganya berkurang banyak.

"Alleeen-nii chan!"

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba seorang bocah berambut biru memeluknya dari samping dan Allen tersentak kaget, tapi begitu sadar dia langsung memanfaatkan situasi untuk menghindari pertanyaan Lavi.

"Timothy! Kau terlihat sehat! Apa kau kerasan tinggal disini?"

"Iya! Disini makananya enak! dan aku dapat kamar sendiri yang luas!" jawab sang anak antusias, sambil masih memeluk pinggang Allen erat. Mereka berduapun langsung asyik mengobrol, sepertinya Lavi mulai lupa akan niatnya menggoda sang Moyashi dan ikut larut dalam pembicaraan dengan exorcist termuda itu. Hingga sebuah suara keras terdengar dari pintu aula,

"Dasar kau cerewet! Cepat lepaskan tanganmu!"

Diambang pintu, Lenalee tampak sedang menarik-narik lengan sang exorcist berdarah Jepang yang terlihat kesal untuk masuk kedalam ruangan. Spontan Lavi langsung melambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak, "Lena-chaan! Yuu-chaan! ayo sini duduk sini!"

"Ah! Kalian ada disana!" ujar sang gadis, dengan kuat menarik Kanda menuju ke bangku mereka seolah tak menyadari protes dan aura gelap yang menguar dibelakangnya. Sungguh wanita bertenaga super yang patut disegani.

SIIIING...

Bagai sinar laser Kanda memberikan deathglare pada semua orang di ruangan itu, membuat suasana yang tadinya ramai menjadi suram seketika. Timothy juga tampak ketakutan dan memilih untuk merapat, bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Allen yang tampak grogi melihat kedatangan Kanda. Berbeda dengan Lavi yang tampak antusias, langsung saja bangun dan ikut menarik sang samurai untuk duduk ditempatnya semula, tepat disamping Allen.

DUAKH!

Berkat pengorbanan sang exorcist berambut merah yang kini tergeletak dilantai dengan kepala benjol, akhirnya Kanda berhasil dijejerkan dengan sang exorcist eropa. Lenalee pun tersenyum dangan sangat puas, Timothy semakin gemetar ketakutan saat melihat tatapan membunuh yang kini ditujukan padanya. Sementara Allen terlihat gelisah dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Huwaaa, kakak samurai sangat menakutkan..." gumam Timothy pelan, namun bisa didengar oleh yang lainnya, Lenalee cuma terkikik geli

"Kanda... Tolong jangan memelototinya begitu," ujar Allen memohon.

"Cih..." geram sang samurai sambil memalingkan muka acuh, aura gelap jelas menguar dari tubuhnya, membuat suasana disekitar mereka menjadi muram.

"TES, TES, TES! Mohon perhatiannya semua!" suara pidato diatas panggung mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Rupanya itu adalah Komui, dengan orasinya yang super lebai dia bisa mencairkan suasana suram kembali meraih dan ceria. Lenalee pun dengan cepat langsung membawa Timothy dan menyeret Lavi yang masih K.O untuk maju kepanggung, meninggalkan Allen dan Kanda duduk berduaan saja.

Sepeninggal rekan-rekannya Allen bertambah grogi, dia bingung harus bicara apa pada Kanda yang jelas-jelas terlihat marah. Ia pun memilih untuk sedikit menenangkan hati dengan menarik-narik tubuh Timcampy yang lentur seperti karet sambil menghela nafas panjang. Berpikir menyusun kata untuk memulai pembicaraan yang kiranya tidak menambah jelek mood sang pemuda asia.

Diluar dugaan Kanda malah bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi, spontan sang pemuda berambut putih langsung memanggilnya, "Kanda, kau mau kemana?"

Tapi pemuda berambut panjang tak menanggapi dan terus berjalan keluar aula meninggalkan kemeriahan pesta. Sambil memeluk Timcampy di dadanya Allen berniat untuk menyusul tetapi sebuah suara menghentikannya,

"Mau kemana kau Walker?" ujar Link sambil menatap tajam.

"Menyusul Kanda," jawabnya spontan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak peduli pada hubungan pribadimu dengan exorcist Kanda, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu lewat dari pengawasanku terus-menerus, atau aku terpaksa melaporkannya pada pihak Central."

Mendengar itu membuat Allen tertunduk lesu dan kembali duduk dibangku, "Ukh... Aku mengerti," ujarnya sambil merutuki kecerobohan diri dalam hati, kenapa bisa lupa akan posisi Link yang merupakan utusan Central.

Memandang punggung lebar sang pemuda asia dengan mata kelabunya yang sendu, sungguh ia ingin bicara dengan Kanda. Meski begitu exorcist eropa tak mau mengambil resiko memasukkan nama Kanda didalam file laporan dirinya sebagai tersangka penghianatan terhadap Black Order, mau tak mau ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak bergegas menyusul sang samurai sekarang.

Namun sebersit ide muncul dikepala, saat melihat suster kepala masuk ke ruang aula. "Ah... Bolehkah aku mengobrol dengan suster kepala?"

Sang pengawaspun mengangguk, buru-buru ia bangkit sambil menyembunyikan sebuah seringai lebar dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, pesta sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Menyisakan kekacauan di ruang aula, beberapa orang terkapar dilantai tertidur karena mabuk, sementara mayoritas lainnya sudah pergi tidur dikamarnya masing-masing. Memanfaatkan situasi yang tengah sepi itu, sesosok bayangan putih menyelinap dengan pelan menyusuri lorong yang gelap.

"Fyuh... Sedikit lagi," gumam Allen sambil mengeratkan selimut putih yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepala dan tubuhnya, berjalan mengikuti panduan sang golem.

Rencananya untuk lolos dari sang pengawas dengan membuat Link tertidur pulas berhasil sempurna. Tadi dia sengaja bicara pada suster kepala tentang kesulitannya untuk tidur nyenyak dan langsung diberi beberapa ramuan herbal yang bisa membantu. Dengan cekatan ia bisa memasukkan ramuan itu kedalam minuman Link tanpa diketahui, meski efeknya lambat ternyata ramuan itu ampuh, kini ia bisa bebas menyelinap keluar.

Melewati tikungan terakhir, Timcampy membawanya ke sebuah pintu yang familiar. Mengambil nafas panjang, Allenpun mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar derit suara ranjang didalam, disusul geraman dan umpatan keras "Cih, sialan! dasar pengganggu tidur orang! Siapa itu!?"

"I... Ini aku..." jawab Allen pelan "Tolong buka pintunya,"

Tapi sampai beberapa detik kemudian tak terdengar jawaban lagi, tampaknya Kanda kembali mengacuhkannya. "Kanda... aku ingin bicara sebentar,"

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, sana pergi! Jangan membuatku terkena masalah lagi!"

Mata kelabu itu melebar, ternyata sang samurai memang sedang marah padanya, padahal Allen tak merasa telah berbuat salah, malahan kemarin ia sudah rela ditiduri oleh Kanda sampai pingsan kalau ada yang marah, seharusnya itu adalah dirinya.

BRAK BRAK BRAK!

Kali ini Allen menggedor dengan keras, dibantu oleh sang golem yang ikut menabrakan diri ke pintu. "Kenapa kau mengusirku!? Buka pintunya Kanda! Aku mau bicara!"

Tapi sang samurai tetap diam seribu bahasa, "Aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau keluar nanti!" teriak Allen tak putus asa, perlahan ia merosot kelantai dan berakhir duduk bersandar pada daun pintu.

Si pemuda berambut putih merasa bingung, karena biasanya Kanda akan marah-marah sambil mengumpat bahkan mengamuk, bukan memasang aksi diam seperti ini. Dibandingkan saat dimarahi, entah kenapa diabaikan oleh sang samurai seperti ini membuat hatinya sakit.

"Hiks... Ukh... Hiks..." perlahan air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi, "Ke...kenapa aku menangis sih..." gumamnya kesal sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya dengan menggosok kedua mata tapi percuma. Yang ada malah sekarang ia ingin berguling-guling dilantai sambil berteriak kesal seperti anak kecil, tapi tentu saja tak mungkin melakukan hal itu dengan kondisinya sekarang.

Timcampy yang merasa simpati terbang rendah disamping wajah sang tuan. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Allen merasa risih dan spontan mengibaskan tangannya,

PLUK! Kibasan tangannya tepat mengenai sang golem dan membuatnya terbanting ke lantai dengan cukup keras,

"Tim!" teriak Allen kaget dan langsung berusaha meraih bola bersayap emas kesayangannya itu, namun perut buncitnya membuat keseimbangan tubuh memburuk dan membuatnya nyaris jatuh tersungkur.

"Ukh... aduh..." erangnya pelan, sambil meringkuk menyamping dilantai. Timcampy berada erat dalam pelukannya dan beberapa saat kemudian tanpa tertahan lagi tangisannya pecah,

"Hu... Huwaaaawawa... Huaa!"

.

Yuu Kanda berniat untuk tidur lagi dan tak memperdulikan Allen yang menunggu didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia merasa sangat kesal dimarahi oleh suster kepala gara-gara sang exorcist eropa. Meski ia mengakui bahwa dirinya juga salah, namun yang menyebabkan semuanya adalah permintaan Allen untuk tidur dikamarnya dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

Tapi kembali tidur saat ini sangat sulit, karena meskipun pelan ia mendengar Allen mulai menangis, sungguh pemuda itu mulai membuatnya cemas. Apalagi saat tangisan itu terdengar makin keras, semua amarah dan niatnya yang teguh runtuh seketika. Melompat dari ranjang dengan langkah tergesa Kanda membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar, matanya terbelalak lebar melihat kondisi Allen,

"Mo...Moyashi? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya cemas sambil mengangkat tubuh sang exorcist eropa dari lantai. Diluar dugaan Allen langsung memeluknya erat masih menangis keras, membuat Kanda tambah bingung,

"Hei, kau kenapa? Mana yang sakit? Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang perawatan!"

Tapi Allen menggeleng dan malah mempererat pelukannya, "Ngga mau... Hiks, aku ngga sakit... Hiks, mau masuk kekamarmu... Huwaaa,"

"Cih, dasar Moyashi..." gumam sang samurai sambil membawa Allen masuk kekamar dan mendudukannya diranjang, Timcampy ikut masuk dan bertengger di tepian meja. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi, cengeng!"

"Hiks... A... Aku juga tidak... hiks ingin nangis... Ta... Tapi, Huwee... BaKanda... Hueee..," jawab sang exorcist eropa sesengukan, dia sendiri bingung karena perasaanya kini campur aduk.

"Che... baka Moyashi," ucap Kanda sambil berjalan untuk menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengambil handuk kecil yang tersampir di gantungan tembok.

SRET! SRET! SRET!

"Aduh!" Allen berteriak karena sang samurai dengan keras menggosok wajahnya menggunakan handuk, "Hidungku sakit Baka!" protesnya sambil menyingkirkan handuk kecil itu dari mukanya.

"Cih...setidaknya kau jadi berhenti nangis," ucap Kanda menyeringai, kali ini sambil menarik hidung sang pemuda eropa yang terlihat merah dengan jarinya.

"Aish! Jangaan!" kata Allen lagi, berusaha melepaskan tangan sang samurai, tapi berakhir dengan ia menggenggam jemari panjang Kanda erat. Dua manik mata yang berbeda warna itu beradu, mereka saling menatap dalam diam.

Perlahan wajah Kanda mulai mendekat, seolah tertarik oleh magnet yang terpancar dari bola mata berwarna kelabu. Tanpa sadar Allen sedikit membuka mulutnya dan mulai memejamkan mata, seolah bersiap menerima sebuah ciuman dibibir.

Sayangnya hal itu tak terjadi, karena pemuda berambut panjang tiba-tiba mundur dan memalingkan wajahnya. Bangkit berdiri sambil menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Allen.

Terkejut dengan reaksi yang diterima si exorcist eropa membelalakan mata, "Kanda... apa kau marah padaku?" tanyanya spontan dan lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Sang samurai malah memunggunginya sambil menyibukan diri melipat handuk kecil yang tadi jatuh, memasukannya ke dalam keranjang cucian.

Allen menggigit bibirnya bingung, tak mau terus dicueki begini. Perlahan ia mendekati sang exorcist asia lalu menyandarkan dahinya ke tengah punggung lebar itu sambil merengek, "Kanda... Jangan marah lagi, Hiks..."

Mendengar itu membuat Kanda menghela nafas panjang "Hah... Kau ini ya, benar-benar merepotkan... Sudahlah, aku tak marah lagi."

Allen langsung tersenyum lebar dan menarik kanda untuk menghadap ke arahnya, "Sungguh kau tak marah lagi?"

Sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya dia berkata, "Che berisik! Sudah kubilang aku tak marah lagi Moyashi! Sana pergi, kembali kekamarmu!"

Tapi Allen malah menggelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan senyum lebar "Tidak mau... Karena kau sudah tak marah, aku mau tidur disini ya!?"

Alis sang samurai mengerenyit tajam, wajahnya kembali masam, "Dasar Moyashi idiot! Dikasih hati minta jantung! Sana tidur dikamarmu sendiri!" bentaknya sambil berjalan melewati Allen dan duduk dikasur.

"Tapi, Kanda..." mata kelabu itu mulai berair lagi.

"Che, Kau tahu syaratnya kan?" kata sang samurai dingin, ia sengaja beralasan agar Allen mau pergi dengan suka rela.

"Eh!?..." sang pemuda eropa melongo bingung, tapi begitu ia paham akan maksud yang tersirat mukanya langsung merah padam, "I...iya, a...aku tahu tapi... Badanku, anu... bo... Uhm, pinggangku masih... sakit..."

Kanda menyeringai, "Che... Karena itulah, sana kembali tidur dikamarmu sendiri,"

Allen menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi ia tak bergeming, berpikir keras mencari suatu rencana. Tiba-tiba terbersit sebuah ide gila dikepalanya, tapi jika itu bisa membuat Kanda meluluskan permintaannya maka tak ada salahnya dicoba.

Sambil menggigit bibir, Allen berjalan kehadapan Kanda dengan muka merah dan berkata, "Ka... Karena tubuhku masih sakit, ba... bagaimana kalau kugunakan mu... Uhm... mulutku?"

Seketika mata sang pemuda asia terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya ternganga, satu kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya "Hah!?" meski dalam hati ia berteriak 'What the fuck? kemana Moyashi yang polos dan idiot itu pergi?'

Sebenarnya Allen nyaris tertawa melihat Kanda yang mematung dengan muka spechless, sungguh ia baru pertama melihatnya begitu. Tapi mengingat penawaran yang sudah dibuat, sungguh membuatnya ingin lompat kesebuah lubang yang dalam.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Kanda masih terpaku, maka Allen pun memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan. Perlahan ia bersimpuh dilantai dengan kedua tangan digunakan untuk bertumpu diatas lutut sang pemuda asia.

Kanda menelan ludahnya, sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa Allen akan berbuat senekat ini. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memaksa pemuda berambut putih itu keluar dari kamar, tapi setelah mendengar penawaran yang dilontarkan, ia tak yakin bisa kembali tidur nyenyak sebelum melemaskan organ yang kini sudah mengeras ditengah selangkangannya. Lagipula ia merasa penasaran akan tindakan yang akan Allen lakukan selanjutnya, maka pemuda berambut panjang itu memilih untuk diam.

Tangan Allen gemetaran saat mulai menarik karet pinggang celana tidur Kanda, apalagi saat ia melihat organ yang ternyata sudah setengah mengeras dibaliknya seketika nafasnya terdekat dan wajahnya merah padam. Mata kelabunya spontan tertutup, ia menunduk malu.

Melihat reaksi itu membuat kesadaran kembali ke otak Kanda dan dia menyeringai, "Apa kau yakin mau melakukannya Moyashi? Seperti kau tak pernah melihat milikku saja... Haah sudah kuduga kau memang pengecut," ujarnya memprovokasi, oh melihat Allen kebingungan sungguh menyenangkan baginya.

"Berisik! A...aku bukan pengecut!" jawab sipemilik rambut putih, sebelum ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri berusaha menahan rasa malu dan grogi yang dirasakannya.

Kanda meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Allen untuk mengacak helaian berwarna perak itu lembut, kali ini keinginannya untuk menggoda muncul. "Jangan bilang kau tak tahu caranya... Aku sudah pernah melakukannya padamu kan? Atau mungkin otak Moyashimu itu terlalu idiot untuk mengingatnya?"

"Kau yang idiot BaKanda! Te... Tentu saja aku tahu caranya!" teriak Allen kesal, membuat sang samurai terkekeh, menikmati bagaimana ekspresi sang exorcist eropa, campuran antara malu, kesal dan bingung. Sebenarnya dia tahu, tiap kali bercinta Allen tak pernah memperhatikan gerak geriknya, bocah itu terlalu malu dan terlalu sibuk mendesah juga menggeliat tak karuan dibawahnya. Tapi membuat sang exorcist eropa kesal adalah hal yang sangat menarik untuk Kanda lakukan belakangan ini.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?"

GLUPH!

Allen menelan ludahnya, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk memegang organ yang sudah teracung dihadapannya dan mulai mencoba untuk menjilatnya sedikit.

"Ukh!" Kanda berusaha untuk tak mendesah saat merasakan jilatan-jilatan kecil di ujung kejantanannya. Tapi Allen tiba-tiba menjauhkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat syok saat melihat milik Kanda mulai membesar. Namun ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya saat mendengar Kanda mulai mengeram dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ugh, Mmh..." gumam Kanda saat kembali merasakan jilatan basah dari lidah sang pemuda berambut putih, sungguh ia merasa tak sabar untuk merasakan kehangatan didalam rongga mulut Allen. Perlahan ia mengacak helaian rambut berwarna putih dihadapannya, membuat sang pemuda eropa mendongak untuk membekiran tatapan bingung, "Masukkan kedalam mulutmu Moyasshi..." gumamnya sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah.

Perkataan itu sukses membuat wajah Allen tambah terbakar dan Kanda menyeringai lebar saat bibir mungil itu membuka lebih lebar untuk mengakomodasi organ intimnya kedalam kehangatan. Baru ujung kejantananya saja yang masuk dia sudah merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa nikmat, membuat sang pemuda asia memejamkan matanya erat dan tanpa sadar mendorong kepala Allen kebawah. Tapi sang pemuda eropa melawan, malah melepaskan kulumannya sambil menatap Kanda kesal dan mulai terbatuk-batuk matanya pun berair.

"Sial! Kenapa sih kau ini?"

"Uhuk... Dasar BaKanda! Kau nyaris membuatku tersedak tahu! Uhuk, Uhuk!"

"Che... Bukankah biasanya kau bisa dengan mudah menelan apapun tanpa mengunyahnya? Lalu kenapa kau kesulitan menelan milikku?"

Allen merengut kesal, "Dasar BaKanda mesum! Tentu saja aku tak bisa menelannya idiot! Ukurannya terlalu besar! dan kau malah menekan kepalaku, rasanya mau mati tau! Dasar tak punya perasaan."

Merasa tak ada artinya beradu argumen karena hasratnya sudah diujung tanduk Kandapun mengalah, dia menunduk sambil menangkup kedua pipi Allen di tangannya lalu mencium dalam. Terhanyut dalam permainan lidah itu, sang exorcist eropa terdiam dan terengah saat bibirnya dilepaskan, Kanda mencium dahinya dan mengusap pipinya lembut sambil berbisik "Che... nanti aku takkan menekan kepalamu lagi kok, jadi lanjutkan ya?"

Allen kembali menggigit bibirnya, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk, "Tapi... jauhkan tanganmu dari kepalaku ya..." gumamnya pelan.

"Iya... iya..." jawab sang samurai tersenyum simpul dan merasa sangat lega saat Allen dengan wajahnya yang merah padam kembali meraup ujung kejantanannya kedalam mulut, kemudian dengan gerakan lidahnya yang tak berpengalaman, menyusuri tiap jengkal dari organ panas itu mulai dari ujung hingga pangkal. Allen melakukannya secara perlahan sambil menutup mata erat, seolah-olah sedang berkonsentrasi penuh akan hal yang dilakukannya.

"Ukh... Hmmhh..." Kanda tak bisa menghentikan suara yang meluncur dari tenggorokannya, saat sang exorcist eropa berusaha menghisap keseluruhan organ itu kedalam mulut namun hanya muat separuh, sementara sisanya dipijit menggunakan tangan.

"Ngh, gerakan kepalamu Moyashi," perintah sang samurai dan perlahan Allen menurutinya, mulai menggerakan kepala naik-turun membuat nafas Kanda semakin memburu 'Mungkin lain kali aku harus mengajarinya melakukan blowjob yang benar,' batinnya.

Sebelah tangan Allen berpegangan pada celana Kanda dan gerakannya mulai bertambah cepat. Sang pemuda Asia sampai menggigit bagian dalam pipinya sendiri untuk menahan agar tidak segera klimaks, karena pemandangan yang dilihatnya sungguh menggoda. Kumpulan rambut putih yang berantakan bergerak naik turun diantara kedua kakinya dengan bibir memerah yang terbuka lebar, basah oleh liur dan cairan lainnya, wajah yang sembab serta mata kelabunya yang berair.

Tak sanggup menahan lagi, akhirnya Kanda menarik kepala Allen menjauh karena tak ingin membuatnya tersedak lagi. Semburan cairan putih mengenai tepat diwajah sang pemuda eropa yang teregah hebat, ternyata beberapa malah masuk ke mulutnya yang masih terbuka menimbulkan lelehan jalur putih disudut bibir yang membengkak. Sungguh pemandangan yang sulit dilupakan dan Kanda sangat menyukainya.

"Ughh... rasanya pahit dan asin..." Allen sambil menggosok-gosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, "Eww... wajahku basah semua..." protesnya lagi.

"Che... dasar Moyashi idiot,"

Kanda menciumnya lagi tepat dibibir, menghentikan usaha pemuda eropa itu untuk membersihkan wajahnya dan saat mereka terpisah lagi-lagi Allen dibuat lemas tak berdaya. "Tunggu disini," ujar Kanda sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sesaat kemudian dia kembali membawa sebuah handuk basah dan mendapati Allen masih duduk dilantai, dengan kepala menyender ke pinggiran kasur, "Kenapa kau duduk disitu? Naiklah keatas ranjang Moyashi."

"Kakiku rasanya kesemutan BaKanda..." jawab Allen lemas, membuat sang samurai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil mengangkat dan mendudukannya diatas ranjang.

"Mulai sekarang, aku boleh tidur dikamarmu ya?" tannya sang exorcist eropa saat Kanda membersihkan wajah dan rambut putihnya pelan.

"Hm..." jawabnya asal,

"Syukurlah... Tak percuma... rahang dan mulutku pe...gal, zzzz" kata Allen pelan, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Kanda dan jatuh tertidur.

"Che... dasar baka Moyashi," gumam Kanda, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan berwarna emas disamping meja "Tuanmu ini sangat merepotkan Timcampy..." ujarnya pada sang golem yang menjawab dengan gerakan halus diekornya seolah mengiyakan pernyataan itu.

.

.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya diatas meja kerja sang superfisor yang berantakan, lampu merah dari sebuah mesin fax berkedip kedip, tak lama sebuah kertas keluar dari mesin itu dan jatuh diatas meja.

Namun ruangan yang kosong tersebut ditinggalkan dengan jendela yang terbuka, memuat angin malam masuk dan menerbangkan surat penting itu hingga jatuh kelantai. Sebuah surat yang akan membawa perubahan besar dalam hidup Allen dan Kanda.

**~To be Continue~**

**And thanks for the reviewers :**

**Kirin-chaan **: Waduh, maaf kalo lemonya kurang HOT, padahal udah ½ idup lho ngetiknya! Sepertinya perlu berguru dulu padamu deh hehehe... seperti dugaanmu Al-chan susah turun dari kasur! Yups begitulan BaKanda kalo ga suka langsung hajar aja, tapi dia berbuat sebaliknya ke Allen soo tahu perasaanya kan ehehe.

**Gothiclolita89 **: Wahaha di BO sayangnya ga ada KUA so gimana dong? Uhmm kenapa Kanda jadi perfy? Silahkan tannya orangnya langsung, tapi waspadalah pada tebasan mugen lho!

**Oxygen** : Yups, rencananya begitu semoga saya ga mati keabisen darah bikinadegan baby making yang HOT buat cerita ini. P.S : ada pesan dari Baby-chan lho katanya "aku sebenernya senang dikunjungi ayah, tapi seringnya mommy digoyang-goyang. Aku jadinya pusing, lalu apakah yang harus kulakukan?" hehehe

**Devilluke ryu shin** : Makasiiih buanyak buat saran-saran yang sangat membangun evi-san! Panggil aja saya Mido hehe. Wah calon bidan nih, semoga sukses ya! Untuk pose selanjutnya saya akan coba mengikuti rekomendasi, biar si baby aman! Uhm tentu saja saya akan buat BaKanda ngelonin Moyashi hihihi. Makasih banget lhoo dah baca and ripiu fic ini.

**Moncell** : Kanda bisa bilang maaf karena ga ada yang dengerin hehe, kalo didepan Allen yang sadar mana mau dia bilang begitu. Ditunggu transfer nyawanya lho! Hehehe

**Setsuna sena** : Uaah makasih ripiunya! Syukurlah kalo tokohnya ga OOC. Btw kapan setsuna-san nulis fic DGM lagi? Pengen baca lho hehe

**MitsuKouFudo Arikuchi** : Kalo lemonya bisa ditonton, sudah tak rekam and jual DVDnya! Pasti saya bisa kaya raya hahaha. Beberapa Chp. Lahi babyna lair kok sabar ya... Setelah ini mungkin cerita bakal melenceng dari Chp.200 dan seterusnya... thanks for review

**Madness break** : Baby-chan ga papa kok, tenang saja...Rencananya si pengen bikin adegan HOT yang banyak, semoga saya kuat bikinnya ya! Betul sekali Noah.14 sering muncul karena dia makin kuat! Penasaran? Stay tune terus yaa

**Narin RinRin** : Semoga chapter ini ga ketinggalan lagi yaa. Baby-chan sebentar lagi lahir lho (kurang lebih 5 ch lah) sabar yaa...

**Dame dame no ko dame ku chan** : salam kenal ku-chan! Thenks 4 review, welcome in DGM indo... mohon dukungannya terus yaa!

**JungYunjaekim** : Kyaaa...makasih banget lho! Udah mau mampir and ripiu, syukurlah kalo fic ini bisa bikin kepincut ama Yullen Pair, jadi terharu saya... mohon dukungannya terus yaa!

**myang. Qarlina** : Uaah, syukurlah kalo cocok ama lemonnya hehe... waduh, kalo masa ngidam kayaknya udah lewat deh, tapi penderitaan Kanda akan segera tiba ehehehe...thanks for review


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : D. Gray Man by Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Rating : M

Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker

Warning : YAOI, Mpreg, OOC , Typo and Spoiler Manga

Terimakasih buanyaaak buat Kirin-chan yang sudah memoles adegan lemon di chapt ini jadi lebih luwes dan HOT hehehehe u are the best deh!

Terimakasih buat yang udah review sebelumnya! Ga pernah menyangka bisa mencapai angka 200! Thanks soo muuuch!

Huaah tanggal 25 Desember kemaren Allen-chan ulang tahun...sayang sekali ga bisa bikin topik khusus...hiiikss...kado dariku lemonan ama BaKanda aja x ya? (itu malah bikin susah si Allen) pokoknya HBD Moyashi-chaan!

Maaf kalo chapter kali ini pendek...daripada saya molor lagi updatenya, jadwal akhir tahun bener-bener padat! anggap aj ni chapter bonus sebelum konflik akhir dari cerita bakal memanas...masalah surat kemaren juga blum terjawab disini...

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak ya! Semakin banyak jejak semakin saya cepet update lho! hohohoho

#

#

#

"Akh...ngg...ah...Akh!" Desahan keras terus meluncur dari bibir berwarna merah, terlihat mengkilap karena basah oleh saliva yang mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir hingga ke dagu. Saat ini Allen berada diatas ranjang dengan posisi merangkak, sementara tepat dibelakangnya sesosok pemuda asia bertubuh atletis sibuk memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan cepat. Suara ranjang yang berdenyit dan deru nafas serta gerakan penyatuan mereka menjadi irama lebih di dalam ruang temaram itu.

"Akh! Ja..ahngan...terhh..lalu..cepaaathh!" Gumam sang exorcist eropa disela desahan, matanya mulai berair sementara tubuhnya tergoncang hebat.

"Che... Baru segini juga...hhh" Geram Kanda sambil menyeringai, tanpa memperlambat gerakan penyatuannya.

"Ah! Ah...ah.." Tubuh Allen bergerak maju mundur seiring dengan gerakan pinggul Kanda yang terus menghujam lubang sempit miliknya. Hal itu tentu membuat sang pemuda berambut putih kepayahan, kedua tangan yang digunakan untuk menyangga beban tubuh mulai bergetar seiring dengan tenaganya yang mulai menghilang.

BRUK!

"Ampfff!" Allen terhempas diranjang saat kedua lengannya tak lagi sanggup bertahan.

Beruntung exorcist asia menahan pinggangnya dengan erat, sehingga perut buncitnya terselamatkan dari benturan. Hanya wajah serta dada saja yang menempel dikasur, dengan kedua tangan terkulai lemas disamping kepala. Tapi itu malah membuat si pemuda eropa berada dalam pose menungging, sungguh posisi yang tidak nyaman dalam kondisi hamil enam bulan lebih, terasa sesak.

"Mpff..." melihat itu malah membuat Kanda tertawa, meski tertahan namun getarannya membuat seluruh badan Allen merinding, jelas itu karena tubuh mereka masih menyatu.

Dengan sisa tenanga pemuda eropa itu berusaha memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata "Ka...angh...kanda..ja...ngan begini...ukh" Allen kembali mengerang saat nafasnya terasa berat.

"Hah...memangnya kenapa Moyashi? Hhh...kulihat kau sangat menikmati ini..." Jawab sang pemuda berambut panjang sambil memindahkan tangannya, untuk meremas kesejatian Allen yang mengeras. Alis tajamnya terangkat saat mendapati cairan lengket mulai merembes keluar dari organ itu. Wajah Allen memerah parah, namun ia tetap bersikeras "Unghh...ta...taapi..ah, perut..kuhh...sakit..." keluhnya.

SRET!

"Cih, kenapa tak bilang dari tadi idiot!" geram sang pemuda asia, dengan cepat dia langsung mengangkat sang exorcist eropa dan memposisikan tubuh itu dalam pangkuan untuk duduk memunggunginya.

"KYAAH!" Gerakan yang tiba-tiba membuat Allen kaget dan nyaris terlonjak, apalagi saat merasakan kesejatian sang samurai yang semakin dalam tertanam ditubuhnya.

"Ngh," Kandapun ikut merasakan efek dari gerakan itu dan nyaris membuatnya klimaks, miliknya yang tertanam seutuhnya di dalam tubuh Allen membuatnya semakin bernafsu. Tapi ia memilih untuk berhenti sebentar membiarkan si rambut putih menyamankan diri bersandar di dadanya dengan kepala terkulai di pundak, tentu saja tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

"Haah...ah..hah..ha.." Allen terengah dan berusaha menguasai nafasnya.

"Kau... tak mau dengar... Hah BaKanda jahat!" Gumam Allen saat mulai bisa menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu. Mendengar itu malah membuat sang samurai kembali bersemangat untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kamu yang idiot.." balas Kanda sambil memposisikan tubuhnya setengah berbaring dan bersandar pada tumpukan bantal dengan kedua kaki yang diluruskan. Allen pun mau tak mau merubah posisi duduknya yang semula bersandar pada sang samurai menjadi duduk dengan punggung yang melengkung dan kedua tangan bertumpu pada paha berotot Kanda. Oh dear.. benar-benar posisi yang sangat erotis, membuat raja neraka itu menyeringai.

Kedua tangan Kanda meraih pinggang Allen dan mulai menggerakkan tubuh pucat itu naik turun dengan cepat.

"Uwah! Hyaah...ah! Ahh! Ka.. Kanda! Ah..ah..ah.." Kembali desahan keras menggema di ruangan itu. Kepala berambut putih mendongak keatas, sementara tangannya sibuk meremas kedua paha Kanda yang menjadi tumpuan. Melihat leher dan pundak jenjang yang terpampang dihadapanya dengan beberapa bercak merah yang mulai memudar membuat Kanda semakin bergairah, perlahan dia beranjak bangun. Bibir dan lidahnya mulai menyusuri area itu dengan niat ingin kembali menandai. Namun ingatan akan wajah sangar sang suster kepala mengurungkannya "Huh...sial," Gumamnya kesal. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk menggigiti cuping telinga Allen yang tersembunyi disela helai rambut putihnya yang lembut.

"Ka...ah, dhaaahh!" Erang sang exorcist eropa, ia berusaha memiringkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang terbuka dan menatap sayu pada si pemuda asia. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menyongsong milik Kanda yang terasa sangat nikmat memanjakan lubang sempitnya.

"Mpfff...ummh..." Kanda langsung menangkap bibir itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam tanpa menghentikan gerakan di bagian selatan tubuh mereka, membuat Allen semakin menggeliat tak karuan. Hingga sesuatu terasa bergejolak didalam tubuh sang exorcist eropa, membuatnya sedikit meronta untuk melepaskan ciuman itu dan berucap dengan nafas berat. "Akh...a...aku mau.."

"Sedikit lagi, aku juga...hhh" Jawab Kanda dan Allen dengan jelas bisa merasakan bagaimana organ yang menyatukan tubuh mereka terasa semakin mengeras dan berdenyut, lalu tangan besar milik sang samurai meraih dan memanjakan miliknya yang sejak tadi terlupakan.

"Ah! Ah..ah..Kandahh.. Mmhh.. Ah.." Racau Allen saat merasakan sensasi nikmat di kedua titik miliknya. Remasan yang dilakukan Kanda pada kesejatiannya serta hujaman di dalam lubangnya benar-benar membuat lupa pada dunia.

"Ja,ah! Jangan...ukh keluar didalam!" teriaknya spontan saat merasakan milik sang samurai yang semakin berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya.

"Che, toh tak akan menambah jumlah bayi dalam perutmu Moyashi," Jawab Kanda sambil menyeringai dan terus menghujam lubang hangat milik Allen.

"Ta...ah! tapii...Ungh! Kandaaaa!" Teriakan keras meluncur dari mulut Allen seiring dengan tubuhnya yang semakin melengkung, iapun merasakan sensasi yang familiar. Perutnya terasa mengencang dan sedikit bergejolak saat cairan itu masuk, menimbulkan rasa hangat dan langsung membuat hasrat tertingginya meledak keluar, mereka mencapai klimaks di waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Tubuh Allen hampir ambruk namun segera di dekap oleh Kanda, bagaimanapun juga dia tak mungkin lupa pada anaknya yang berada di dalam perut sang exorcist eropa. Beberapa saat mereka habiskan dalam diam, menikmati rasa nikmat yang membuat seluruh sel tubuh terasa lemas. Kanda pulih pertama, dia mengangkat tubuh diatas pangkuan dan membaringkannya diranjang lalu beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Uuhhh..." Erang sang pemuda berambut putih sambil memelototi punggung telanjang Kanda, ia merasa kesal karena nanti harus menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar mandi guna membersihkan cairan kental yang memenuhi lubangnya, bukanlah perkara mudah dengan perutnya yang membesar. Sebenarnya Allen sudah sering protes, namun tampaknya si pemilik rambut panjang itu tak terlalu perduli.

SRSSS!

Suara shower terdengar, menandakan bahwa Kanda sedang mandi. Allen pun menghela nafas lega, matanya mulai terasa berat. Meski begitu ia belum berani memejamkan mata sampai sang samurai selesai dan kembali terlelap disampingnya.

Allen sungguh merasa bersyukur, karena tiap bercinta si pemuda asia hannya menggarapnya satu ronde saja. Hal yang mengejutkan adalah sampai hari ini mereka sudah berhubungan intim sebanyak tiga kali, itu belum termasuk moment saat ia pertama menggunakan mulutnya untuk melakukan blow job. Sungguh kegiatan yang melelahkan, membuat rahangnya sakit seharian.

Ingatan itu menyebabkan wajah sang exorcist eropa merona. Tapi paling tidak pengorbanannya telah sukses membuat Kanda merasa kasihan dan mau berbaring seranjang dengannya. Allen merasa maklum jika exorcist asia yang antisosial itu memilih tidur dilantai daripada berdesakan diatas kasur sempit bersama orang lain, kebiasaan tidur bukanlah hal yang mudah dirubah. Tapi saat ini dia benar-benar membutuhkan keberadaan seseorang yang mampu memberinya ketenangan dan anehnya itu bisa didapat dari sosok cuek Yuu Kanda.

SREEK!

Suara pintu dibuka terdengar keras, dari dalam kamar mandi muncul sesosok pria tampan memakai celana tidur panjang berbahan katun, dengan rambut panjang basah menempel pada bahu dan punggung bidangnya yang telanjang.

Pemandangan mempesona itu sebenarnya sangat memikat, namun tidak bagi Allen yang sedang merasa lemas dan lelah, setengah mati menahan rasa kantuk.

"Che, dasar jorok! Bersihkan badanmu sebelum tidur Moyashi Idiot!" gumam sang samurai sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Ungh... Berisik BaKanda... Badanku pegal tahu!" jawab Allen merengut kesal

"Cih...kau ini...memang merepotkan," ujar Kanda lagi, tapi meski wajahnya masam ia menggunakan handuk kecil basah yang dibawanya untuk mulai mengelap tubuh Allen mulai dari bawah.

Seketika mata berwarna kelabu itu terbelalak merasakan sensasi dingin dibagian dalam pahanya "Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan BaKanda!"

"Che, matamu buta Moyashi? Tentu saja membersihkanmu!" jawab sang samurai cuek sambil mulai melebarkan kedua kakinya agar mudah membersihkan.

SRET!

"Ukh... biar kulakukan sendiri," buru-buru sang pemuda berambut putih langsung mundur dan menekuk kedua lutut dengan muka memerah. Meski itu bukan yang pertama, dibersihkan tubuhnya dalam keadaan sadar oleh Kanda tentu membuat Allen merasa malu.

"Che..." sang samurai menaikan sebelah alisnya heran, namun ia tak ambil pusing dan melemparkan handuk yang dipegangnya tepat kewajah Allen. Lalu beranjak dari ranjang untuk mengambil persediaan seprei simpanannya didalam lemari, kegiatan mereka tadi membuat ranjangnya basah dan lengket oleh keringat, maka dia berniat untuk menggantinya.

.

Kedua alis Kanda mengerenyit saat ia berbalik dan mendapati Allen sudah tertidur nyenyak, terlentang dengan masih menggenggam handuk basah yang diletakkan tepat ditengah perut bulatnya. Rupanya pemuda berambut putih itu sudah tak kuasa menahan kantuk dan terlelap disaat sedang membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sang samurai menghela nafas panjang, namun ia bergerak untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan Allen yang ternyata belum selesai. Megusap kedua kaki jenjang dan tubuh berkulit pucat polos itu "Cih, dasar Moyashi, seperti tikus tak berbulu," gumamnya.

Melihat kaki panjang dan halus milik sang exorcist eropa, membuat Kanda teringat bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka pernah bercinta sambil berdiri, posisi yang dilakukan karena sang pemuda berambut panjang sedang malas mengotori ranjang, jadi ia memilih untuk bersandar di tembok. Akan tetapi posisi itu malah membuat kaki Allen kram, setelahnya dia terpaksa memijit sampai kaki pemuda eropa itu bisa digerakkan lagi.

"Haah..." sang samurai menghela nafas panjang, seraya mulai memakaikan kembali baju Allen. Meski sebenarnya dia enggan direpotkan seperti ini, namun jika si Moyashi sampai masuk angin pasti suster kepala akan memarahinya lagi. Lagipula jika Allen sakit maka ia akan kesulitan menyalurkan kegemaran barunya yaitu 'memakan Moyashi'.

.

Puk! Puk!

Sesuatu terasa menepuk-nepuk pipi Allen dan membuatnya terbangun. Hal pertama yang terlihat adalah rambut hitam, kemudian benda kuning besar menempel di pipinya, setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata, barulah tersadar.

"Uukh...Timcampy ?" gumamnya pelan, sambil kembali menguselkan wajahnya ke punggung Kanda yang sebagian tertutup oleh rambut panjang.

Belakangan diam-diam Allen sangat suka menghirup aroma khas dari rambut sang samurai, karena menurutnya wangi seperti bunga. Padahal Kanda keramas menggunakan sabun mandi, karena tak pernah ditemukan shampo di kamar mandi milik sang samurai. Namun rambutnya sangat halus dan berkilau, sungguh membuat Allen iri.

Puk!

Kembali Timcampy menggunakan ekornya untuk menepuk kepala sang exorcist eropa, setelah semalaman bersembunyi dibawah ranjang, sekarang golem kuning itu beraksi.

"Ukh...iya-iya, aku bangun..." Allen memang menyuruh Timcampy agar membangunkannya saat hari menjelang pagi, karena tak mau mengambil resiko jika Link sudah bangun saat dia kembali kekamarnya.

Perlahan pemuda eropa itu beranjak dari ranjang, wajahnya memerah saat menyadari jika sudah kembali berpakaian, 'Ukh berarti Kanda yang memakaikan aku baju' pikirnya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan keras dirasakannya didalam perut, membuat Allen berhenti bergerak untuk mengelus bagian perut yang terasa kencang perlahan. Gerakan itu tak juga berhenti namun bertambah keras, seolah-olah bayinya protes dan masih ingin tidur diranjang sang ayah.

"Aiisshh..." suara rintihan meluncur dari bibir Allen saat tendangan itu mulai membuatnya merasa sakit. Spontan ia langsung membungkuk dan memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangan, tak menyadari bahwa sosok yang berbaring disampingnya terbangun.

"Kau kenapa Moyashi?" tannya Kanda yang kini sudah terduduk diranjang.

"Uukh... Dia menendang keras... Sakit..." keluh sang exorcist eropa sambil meringis menahan nyeri, Timcampy sibuk berputar-putar diatas kepalanya, seolah ikut panik pada penderitaan sang tuan.

Perlahan Kanda mendekat dan ia melihat bahwa perut Allen seperti berdenyut keras. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan bagian itu sambil bergumam "Oi bocah, berhentilah berbuat ulah. Atau aku akan menjitakmu nanti!"

Allen melongo, nyaris tak percaya jika Kanda sang exorcist hebat yang mampu membunuh seorang Noah sendirian, sedang melakukan tindakan konyol, mengancam seorang bayi yang belum lahir dimana mungkin telinganya saja belum terbentuk sempurna.

Tetapi tendangan diperutnya berangsur-angsur hilang dan kini hannya gerakan halus yang terasa, rupanya janin itu benar-benar menuruti perkataan sang ayah. "Astaga...dia menurut padamu..." gumam Allen masih tak percaya, sang golem pun ikut mendekat dan menempelkan dirinya ke perut si exorcist eropa.

"Che...hanya orang bodoh tak berotak yang tidak mematuhi perintahku," jawab Kanda sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi menurutmu anak ini pintar?" tannya Allen spontan, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa geli melihat kelakuan sang samurai yang penuh percaya diri itu. Adalah hal yang sangat langka mendengar Yuu Kanda memuji sesuatu.

"Hah...tentu saja! Meski yang mengandungnya adalah Moyashi idiot, anakku akan terlahir dengan otak jenius." kata sang pemuda asia sembari bangkit dan mengambil sebuah kaus tanpa lengan dari dalam lemari, juga mengikat rambutnya tinggi seperti biasa.

Allen tersenyum lebar mendengar pengakuan Kanda pada janin yang dikandungnya, perasaannya terasa hangat. Namun sedetik kemudian dia pun sadar akan ejekan yang dilontarkan padanya, "Namaku Allen! Dasar BaKanda jelek jahaat!" teriaknya tak terima.

Namun sang samurai tak memperdulikan, malah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dengan Mugen ditangan, "Cih, berisik! Ayo cepat sini!" panggilnya tak sabar.

"Eh? Menangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Bukankah kau mau kembali kekamarmu Moyashi !? Dasar Idiot..." kata Kanda sambil membuka pintu kemudian mulai berjalan.

"Huuh! Aku tidak Idiot BaKanda budeg! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, namaku itu Allen!" protes si pemuda berambut putih, lalu ikut berjalan mengikuti Kanda menyusuri lorong yang gelap bersama Timcampy.

.

Sangat beruntung karena sesampainya dikamar Howard Link masih tertidur lelap diatas meja kerjanya, efek dari ramuan herbal yang Allen masukkan kedalam minuman sang pengawas. Perlahan sang exorcist eropa masuk bersama Timcampy, lalu langsung mandi guna membersihkan diri sambil berpikir untuk meminta tambahan ramuan herbal itu pada sang suster kepala.

Setelah memastikan Allen sampai dikamarnya dengan selamat, Yuu Kanda melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat latihan untuk melakukan meditasi. Serta menyusun rencana untuk sembunyi-sembunyi membeli Lube dalam ukuran botol besar besok, saat ia menjalankan misi. Karena pelicin yang diberikan Lavi kemarin sudah habis dan ia tak mau si Moyashi ribut karena tak bisa jalan lalu mengadu pada sang suster.

HATSYUUH! HATSYUUH!

Dituang perawatan seorang perawat yang sudah berumur bersin dengan kerasnya, nyaris membuat salah seorang pasien jantung mati kaget.

"Sepertinya, ada yang sedang berpikiran buruk tentangku..." batin sang suster.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca begitu cerah, namun beberapa orang yang tengah duduk bersama di salah satu sudut cafetaria tak menunjukan kecerahan di masing-masing wajah mereka, tampak sedang larut dalam pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Sudah satu minggu ya..." gumam seorang gadis cantik berambut hijau tua, sementara rekannya yang lain juga ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Huwaaa padahal aku kangeen sarapan bersama kakak Allen!" gerutu anggota termuda diantara mereka dan gadis berambut pirang disebelahnya juga ikut menambahkan "Bahkan seminggu ini aku juga tak pernah melihat Kanda-san"

"Kanda? Apa kau masih naksir padanya Emilia?" tannya sang pemuda berambut merah dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya. Seketika wajah gadis muda itu memerah dan Timothy langsung mendelik tak suka.

"Ti...tidak kok, aku cuma merasa kagum pada Kanda-san tetapi aku lebih kagum dan sangat mendukung hubungannya dengan Allen-san! Sungguh!" jelas gadis pirang itu sambil berapi-api, Lenalee langsung mengangguk antusias dan ikut menyoraki, "Huaah! Memang pesona YuLlen tidak bisa terelakkan! Aku mengerti perasaanmu Emilia!" keduanyapun langsung terhanyut dalam dunia fansgirling mereka sendiri, sementara Miranda terlihat canggung ingin ikut antusias tapi bingung dan malu. Sementara Lavi, Jhonny dan Timothy hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Anak perempuan itu aneh..." gumam sang bocah berambut biru, "Kenapa mereka suka kak Allen bersama tuan samurai yang galak itu? Kan kasihan adik bayi nanti punya Ayah mengerikan!"

"Wahahaha! Kau masih kecil nak, makanya tak mengerti! Tak usah dipikirkan ya! Tapi sisi positifnya adalah bila dua pria idaman di black order ini sudah saling terikat maka jatah perempuan untuk kita akan bertambah banyak lho!" ujar sang Bookman Junior tak kalah bersemangat, Timothy meski tak mengerti cuma ikut mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku tahu kalau Kanda sedang menjalankan misi, tapi kenapa Allen jadi jarang makan bersama kita disini? Aku mencoba mencari kekamarnya tapi seringkali kamar itu kosong, atau kata Link dia sudah tidur." tannya Jhonny serius memecahkan suasana heboh yang ada.

"Dia harus menjalani terapi bersama tim dokter dari Central," gumam Lenalee kali ini suaranya terlihat sedih dan gemetar.

Mata Jhonny pun terbelalak "Tim dokter dari Central? Bukankah harusnya yang menangani kesehatannya adalah kakakmu?"

"Menurut diagnosa, anak yang dikandung Allen memiliki kecenderungan besar sebagai akomodator Innocent, maka memasuki trimester ketiga central melakukan perawatan khusus padanya," imbuh Lavi.

"Bu...bukankah itu bagus? Kesehatan A...Allen-kun dan Bayinya akan lebih terjamin?" tanya Miranda ragu,

Namun Lenalee menggeleng lemah "Aku tak tahu...tapi sejauh pengalaman yang pernah kualami, tim kesehatan Central... memperlakukan exorcist seperti objek percobaan yang menarik," ungkapnya dengan senyum getir dan aura suram kembali menyelimuti meja itu.

"Semoga tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk pada Allen-san," kata Emilia sambil merangkul Timothy yang terlihat sedih.

"Yaa... semoga semua akan baik-baik saja..." gumam Lavi sambil menerawang jauh, memandang langit biru dengan awan putih yang berarak diluar lobi ruang caferatia.

.

Langit biru yang sama dipandangi oleh sepasang mata sayu berwarna kelabu dari balik jendela kecil sebuah ruangan yang dingin...

**~To be Continue~**

**And thanks for the reviewers :**

**Kirin-chaan **: Thaaanksss buangeet ya... berkatmu adegan lemonnya lebih memuaskan hehehe... Iyups nih Yullen bakal makin lengket kaya perangko! Haha Allen bukan kena sindrom bapak hamis tapi sindrom mas-mas bunting (dia kan masih muda hehe) mohon dukungannya terus ya!

**Gothiclolita89 **: Apa yang terjadi? Penasaran? Saya juga! (Kaya uya kuya haha) Stay tune terus ya! Waduh kalo lawan keris empu gandring Mugen bisa kalah donks! hehehe terus mohon dukungannya ya!

**Nyai : **Kanda itu Tsundere sejati, jadi harap maklum kalo kelakuannya gitu hehehe... jadwal update saya sebulan sekali ya... thanks 4 review

**Azure. Czar. 9 : **Makasiiiih buanget dah mau review! Make me reaallly happy! Semoga chapt ini bikin puas juga ya!

**Devilluke ryu shin** : Uaah maaf kalo jadwal update saya cuma bisa update sebulan sekali (pas tanggal tua pula) soalnya saya ngetiknya lelet... apakah posisi dan gaya Lemonan kali ini sudah cukup aman? thanks lhoo ide2 and masukannya, akan ditampung untuk memupuk cerita ini hohoho...

**Setsuna sena** : Kyaaaa aku dah baca FF terbarumu lhoo! Sughoi! Ayo bikin lagi (pembaca yg maruk hehe) ayo ramaikan fandom DGM indo teruss!

**Moncell** : Wah? Baru tahu artinya Moyashi?! Iyups itu artinya kecambah... Psst... Kanda juga suka banget makan soba dikasih toping kecambah lhoo! So Yullen itu Canon! Wahahaha

**Guest 1, 2****, 3**** : **Thaaanks for review! Surat yang jatuh itu penting banget pokoknya! Soo stay tune terus ya!

**Eileithyiakudo : **Sebenernya saya dipanggilnya Mido... tapi kalo mau panggil Ao juga gapapa kok hohoho... Waah baca doujin itu! saya juga lebih prefer ke Yullen daripada AreKan tapi entah kenapa mayoritas doujin yang ada & bagus itu AreKan semua huhu... pokoknya mohon dukungannya terus ya!

**Santi : **Halo salam kenal ya santi-san! Tentu saya ga keberatan kok kalo mau review semua chapter hehehe thanks soo much! Jangan lupa chapt ni ripiu juga ya!

**eLmao : **Siiip udah dilanjut nih! Makasih ripiunya!

**Oxygen** : Nyehehehe kalo mulutnya Allen kenapa2 mungkin dia bisa pake tangan dan kaki? Uooh maaf ya kalo jadwal updatenya ga bisa maju, saya cari wangsitnya lama sih... Baby-chan menjawab: Kenapa semua aunty suka banget ya tousan goyang2 mommy!? Meski maksudnya baik tapi kan aku jadi 'kebanjiran' terus didalem sini... tapi aku kan anak baik jadi baik2 diem disini...

**MitsuKouFudo Arikuchi** : Kalo lemonya bisa ditonton, sudah tak rekam and jual DVDnya! Pasti saya bisa kaya raya hahaha. Beberapa Chp. Lahi babyna lair kok sabar ya... Setelah ini mungkin cerita bakal melenceng dari Chp.200 dan seterusnya... thanks for review

**Madness break** : Baby-chan ga papa kok, tenang saja...Rencananya si pengen bikin adegan HOT yang banyak, semoga saya kuat bikinnya ya! Betul sekali Noah.14 sering muncul karena dia makin kuat! Penasaran? Stay tune terus yaa

**Narin RinRin** : Semoga chapter ini ga ketinggalan lagi yaa. Baby-chan sebentar lagi lahir lho (kurang lebih 5 ch lah) sabar yaa...

**Dame dame no ko dame ku chan** : salam kenal ku-chan! Thenks 4 review, welcome in DGM indo... mohon dukungannya terus yaa!

**JungYunjaekim** : Kyaaa...makasih banget lho! Udah mau mampir and ripiu, syukurlah kalo fic ini bisa bikin kepincut ama Yullen Pair, jadi terharu saya... mohon dukungannya terus yaa!

**myang. Qarlina** : Uaah, syukurlah kalo cocok ama lemonnya hehe... waduh, kalo masa ngidam kayaknya udah lewat deh, tapi penderitaan Kanda akan segera tiba ehehehe...thanks for review


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : D. Gray Man by Hoshino Katsura-sensei

Rating : M++

Pairing : Yullen a.k.a Yuu Kanda & Allen Walker

Warning : YAOI, Mpreg, OOC , Typo and Spoiler Manga

Huaaah akhirnya bisa Update juga! Thaaanks soo Much Kirin-Chaan buat masukan kritik and sarannya!

Di chapter ini ada Lemon lagi jadi bersiaplah!

Yang belum review dimohon tinggalkan jejaknya ya! Dan yang sudah... ayoo riview lagiii!

Thanks jg buat yg udah fave & folooww

Selamat membaca

#

#

#

Biru...

Allen menatap kosong pada langit berwarna biru, dari balik jendela sebuah ruangan khusus yang dipergunakan sebagai kamar perawatan. Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak kedatangan mendadak tim kesehatan dari Central. Bahkan Komui tak diberi tahu tentang rencana mereka, meski beliau sudah berusaha keras menghalangi, kekuasaanya sebagai supervisor masihlah terbatas.

Tim tersebut berisikeras untuk mengulang uji kesehatan Allen juga terapi dan perawatan kehamilannya dari awal. Itulah sebabnya kini sang pemuda eropa berbaring dengan selang infus menancap ditangannya. Sejak terapi itu dimulai, waktu Allen sebagian besar dihabiskan diatas ranjang. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan padanya, semakin banyak kapsul diberikan hingga rasanya ingin muntah, tak cukup sampai disitu suntikan dan pemberian vitamin lewat infus pun dilakukan.

Memang dirasakan perubahan besar, kini janinnya makin bergerak aktif dan sering menendang keras. Dalam dua minggu itu tubuhnya juga mengalami banyak perkembangan drastis, meski ada yang menyenangkan namun efek perawatan tersebut juga membuatnya merasa ingin menangis. Sekarang Allen merasa ragu dan tidak percaya diri jika harus bertemu kawan-kawannya, terutama pada Bak-Chan yang pertama menyadari perubahan itu.

Kepala cabang Asia itu ikut membantu dalam tim kesehatan, suatu hal yang membuat Allen masih merasa beruntung. Meski tak mampu menolong banyak, pria berkebangsaan Cina itu telah meringankan bebannya, dengan berusaha mencegah para staf lain memperlakukannya seperti objek percobaan yang sama sekali tak punya hak untuk bersuara.

THUMB! THUMB!

Kembali beberapa tendangan keras terasa dan membuyarkan lamunan sang exorcist eropa, perlahan mengelus bagian tersebut dengan sayang sambil memejamkan matanya rapat.

"Allen...kau baik-baik saja? Apa dadamu mulai terasa sakit lagi?" suara Bak Chan terdengar cemas.

Mata kelabu mengerjap, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya pada pria berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri disamping ranjang dengan ekspresi khawatir, "eh... Uh... Tidak kok, rasanya tidak sakit lagi seperti beberapa hari kemarin."

"Syukurlah..." Bak menarik nafas lega, lalu dengan wajah sedikit memerah dia melanjutkan "Maaf kalau ini saranku ini tidak sopan..., tapi agar kau bisa bergerak dengan lebih nyaman, kurasa kau harus mulai mencoba untuk menggunakan Br..."

"BAK SAN!" Belum selesai sang peneliti bicara, Allen sudah menyela dengan suara keras,"Ma... mana mungkin aku memakainya! Walau bagaimanapun aku kan masih laki-laki!" ungkapnya dengan wajah merah padam, ekspresinya sudah campur aduk antara malu dan marah.

Melihat ekspresi tersebut, mau tak mau pria berusia 29tahun itupun menjadi iba "Aku mengerti... Maaf ya sudah menyarankan tidak-tidak... Aku akan mencoba bicara pada dokter agar mengurangi pemberian hormon padamu."

"I...iya tak apa-apa kok, aku juga minta maaf sudah membentakmu," jawab sang pemuda eropa menyesal dan menunduk dalam.

"Hahaha... tak usah dipikirkan." Bak tesenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Oh infusmu sudah habis, kurasa perawatan untuk hari ini sudah selesai!" katanya sambil bergegas memanggil perawat untuk mencabut selang yang tertanam di tangan sang exorcist.

"Fyuuhh... akhirnya," ujar Allen lega, setelah ini dia berencana akan pergi ke kafetaria sebentar untuk mengambil pesanan makanan dan menghabiskannya dikamar.

.

Tap tap tap

Suara derap langkah terdengar di lorong markas Black Order. Sesosok pemuda berambut putih berjalan gontai dengan tatapan mata kosong, tak merasa adanya sebuah golem emas terbang disamping, juga tak peduli pada seorang pria berambut kepang yang setia mengikuti di belakang. Tujuan awalnya untuk pergi ke kafetaria terabaikan saat melihat rekan-rekannya berkumpul disana, ia sedang tak ingin bertemu siapapun. Terlebih bila Lavi dan Lenalee yang kemungkinan akan menggodanya habis-habisan karena perubahan tubuhnya itu. Akhirnya memilih untuk berbalik dan tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah jauh menuju salah satu sudut markas, terhenti pada sebuah pintu familiar lalu berdiri mematung disana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Walker?" suara Howard Link menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku ada disini?" Allen bingung kenapa bisa sampai disitu.

"Kau mau menemui Yuu Kanda? Bukankah dia sedang menjalankan misi?" kata sang pengawas dengan alis terangkat.

"Uhmm...aku..." gumam pemuda berambut putih, karena saat ia sedang melamun tadi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri berjalan tanpa sadar menuju tempat yang paling ingin didatanginya sejak bebeara hari lalu, namun tak bisa karena ada Link bersamanya.

BRAK! Suara keras mengagetkan keduanya, ternyata Timcampy menabrakan diri ke pintu, membuatnya terbuka.

'Tidak dikunci?' batin Allen senang, spontan ia langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"WALKER! APA-APAAN INI !?" teriak sang pengawas berusaha mengikuti sang exorcist eropa masuk, namun terhalang oleh pintu yang ditahan jadilah ia menggedor keras-keras.

Didalam Allen panik, tapi otaknya langsung berpikir cepat untuk mencari alasan. "Aku mau mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan disini! Tolong beri waktu sebentar Link!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku juga masuk!" jawab sang pengawas.

"Eh!? Jangaan!" kata si rambut putih spontan "Kanda pasti marah kalau kau ikut masuk! Beri waktu sepuluh...uhm lima menit juga boleh! Aku mau mencari barangku dulu!" imbuhnya panik.

"Lima menit! akan kutunggu disini!"

Mata sang pemuda eropa terbelalak bingung harus berbuat apa, karena sesungguhnya tak meninggalkan apapun dikamar sang samurai. "Aish...Timcampy, apa yang harus kulakan?" bisiknya pada golem berwarna emas yang sekarang bertengger dipundak.

Mata kelabu memandangi seluruh penjuru kamar, perasaan rindu yang bertumpuk selama dua minggu membuncah didalam dada 'Aku ingin bertemu Kanda...' batinnya.

THUMB!

Perutnya terasa bergejolak karena tendangan keras sang janin, tanpa terasa air mulai menggenang di mata berwarna kelabu.

"Hiks... Apa kau juga rindu pada BaKanda?" bisikan lirih sambil memeluk perutnya sendiri.

Seolah mengerti pada kegelisahan sang tuan, Timcampy terbang keatas ranjang mengajak Allen untuk mengikutinya. Pemuda berambut putihpun menurut dan bergerak maju, kemudian sang golem mendarat diatas sebuah bantal ekornya yang panjang bergerak antusias.

Perlahan Allen duduk diatas ranjang, mengikuti jejak sang golem untuk memeluk bantal tersebut, 'bau Kanda...' pikirnya dan seulas senyuman langsung terukir di bibir. Dengan hikmat sang pemuda berambut putih menciumi benda mati itu, mencurahkan segala perasaannya, namun tak lama.

"Walker! Sampai kapan kau mau didalam?" teriakan Link membuatnya kaget nyaris terlonjak.

"I...iya sebentar!" Buru-buru Allen langsung keluar ruangan, dengan sebuah bantal dipelukannya.

Alis sang pengawas mengerenyit tajam melihatnya, "Bantal? Itulah barangmu yang tertinggal?" tannyanya tak percaya.

Namun sang exorcist eropa hannya mengangguk cepat, sambil mempererat genggamannya, "Memangnya kenapa? Sudahlah ayo kita kembali kekamar!" ujarnya dan langsung melesat pergi bersama sang golem. Sementara Link memandangnya bingung, namun bergegas mengikuti.

.

.

CEPYUK! BRUAKH! DHUARRRR!

Disamping sebuah saluran air yang cukup besar, ditengah jantung Roma tepatnya dibagian bawah kota. Seorang samurai tampak dengan cepat menebas beberapa Akuma berukuran besar, menimbulkan hujan darah berwarna hitam yang langsung disusul oleh menguarnya bau tak sedap dari bangkai monster tersebut.

"Che... Dasar Akuma sampah! Buang waktu saja!" umpatnya kesal sambil menyarungkan kembali Mugen dipinggang. Dengan langkah panjang ia beranjak pergi menemui beberapa finder yang sudah menunggu cukup jauh dari lokasi.

"Ka...Kanda-san, a...apa Akumanya sudah be...beres?" tannya seorang finder dengan gemetaran. Bagaimana tidak takut jika harus memenghadapi seorang exorcist yang lebih mirip dengan pelaku pembantaian kejam! Seragam Kanda basah oleh darah Akuma, belum lagi beberapa cipratannya menempel di rambut dan wajah yang kini terlihat sangat suram.

"Cih, apa kau buta hah!? Lihat saja bangkainya disana!" bentak sang samurai berang.

Para finderpun tak berani berkutik, mereka memilih untuk diam tertunduk. Melihat itu Kanda pun bicara, "Dasar kalian tak berguna! Setelah ini apa ada misi sampah lagi hah !?"

Salah seorang dari mereka memberanikan diri untuk menjawab "ti...tidak ada tuan... Setelah i...ini anda bisa kembali ke markas..."

'Fyuh...akhirnya' batin sang exorcist asia lega karena selama beberapa minggu ini dia terus mendapat misi estafet, sehingga jarang sekali bisa lama berada di markas. Biasanya ia tak perduli, tapi kali ini Kanda ingin sekali pulang. Mungkin karena sebuah bungkusan didalam kantong yang sudah susah payah dibelinya diam-diam. Sebuah botol bening berukuran sedang berisi cairan kental dengan label familiar. Mengingatnya saja membuat Kanda menyeringai keji, oh sungguh ingin segera menggunakannya sebagai bumbu untuk 'menyantap' sang Moyashi. Dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan menuju bangunan tempat gerbang Ark berada, tak memperdulikan tatapan ngeri warga sekitar yang melihat penampilan sadisnya ataupun para finder yang susah payah berusaha mengikuti.

.

.

GYUUUT!

Seorang pemuda berambut putih tampak asyik memeluk sebuah bantal didadan, sambil menyantap satu piring dango berisi 30 tusuk dengan sangat lahap. Sama seperti golem kuning yang bertengger dipuncak kepalanya mengunyah beberapa biskuit, sementara di sebelah samping tampak sang pengawas menghabiskan beberapa buah cake dengan pelan. Beberapa orang terheran-heran melihat mereka, apalagi karena exorcist eropa itu telah lama absen dari ruang kafetaria.

"Allen! Astaga... apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau kemana sih? Kami sangat menghawatirkanmu!" tanya seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut kucirnya berlari mendekat.

"Hehf! Fefafee!" teriak si rambut dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan, buru-buru ia menelannya "Aku baik-baik saja kok, tidak usah khawatir." Senyuman lebar terukir diwajahnya yang kini sedikit bertambah bulat dengan rona kemerahan dipipi.

'Sungguh gambaran ibu hamil yang sehat,' batin Lenalee senang karena sahabatnya ternyata baik-baik saja, namun bantal dalam pelukan sang pemuda eropa membuatnya bertanya-tanya, "Syukurlah... Tapi kenapa kau membawa bantal tidur Allen?"

GLEKH!

Mata kelabu itu terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak kencang 'Jangan-jangan Lenalee tahu aku mencuri bantal dari kamar Kanda!' pikirnya panik, "A...anu...ini..." mulutnya terbata, bingung mencari alasan.

"Maaf Lenalee...kita bicara lain waktu ya! Aku harus pergi!" akhirnya ia memilih pergi guna menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut. Link menaikan alisnya heran pada tingkah sang exorcist yang makin aneh, namun hannya diam dan mengikutinya.

Melihat Allen pergi begitu saja, Lenalee langsung bergerak mengejarnya "Allen! Tunggu!"

.

Ditempat lain tepatnya didalam sebuah kamar dengan sebuah jam pasir unik didalamnya, seorang pemuda asia tampan tampak kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru pulang dari misi panjang dan berniat untuk istirahat tetapi bantalnya menghilang. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja tidur tanpa bantal, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah adanya pencurian properti. Yuu Kanda adalah orang yang tak kenal kata berbagi, jika barang miliknya disentuh, dipakai, apalagi diambil oleh orang lain maka murkalah sang titisan raja neraka itu.

KRUYUUK...

Meski sedang dilanda kekesalan namun rasa lapar tak bisa ditunda, memilih untuk menuruti permintaan lambungnya yang minta diisi, Kanda memutuskan pergi menuju kafetaria.

"Ooh! Yuuu-chaaan! Kau sudah kembali!?" sambut kelinci berambut merah heboh melihatnya di ambang pintu tempat makan yang cukup ramai.

"Jangan panggil nama kecilku baka Usagi!" kata pemuda Asia galak, wajahnya jelas terlihat kesal. Namun keusilan sang Bookman junior memang kadang tak pandang situasi, dia malah memasang cengiran super lebar dan berjalan mendekat berniat hendak merangkul pundak sang rekan "Waah jangan galak begitu dong... Aku kan...HYAAAKHH! UKH! URRRK!"

Tapi malang baginya, Kanda dengan beringas menarik kedua ujung syal oranye yang dikenakan Lavi, hingga si rambut merah tercekik sebelum ia selesai bicara.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Jangan memanggilku begitu...Baka Usagi!" geram sang samurai, tak memperdulikan wajah Lavi yang sudah membiru dan meronta berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi untunglah nasib baik masih berpihak kepadanya.

"Allen! Tunggu!" suara teriakan Lenalee terdengar nyaring dari dalam. Mata sang samurai terbelalak kaget saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut putih berlari dari dalam kafetaria, sukses membuat cekikan mautnya terlepas.

GABRUGH!

"HUAAAH... HAAAAH! Uaah! Nyaris saja!" Lavi terjatuh keras dilantai, langsung mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin demi mengisi paru-parunya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai merasa baikan, mengusap wajahnya lega lalu memperhatikan kondisi sekeliling. Dia terpana pada pemandangan yang terpampang didepannya.

Yuu Kanda berdiri terpaku, meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi namun bisa terlihat kilatan antusias dimata gelapnya. Sementara beberapa meter dihadapannya berdiri sang Moyashi dengan ekspresi yang sangat...uhm Lavi susah menjelaskannya. Saat pertama pemuda berambut putih itu datang tampak sangat pucat dan panik, mungkin karena Link dan Lenalee yang mengejarnya. Tapi begitu melihat keberadaan Kanda, dia langsung berhenti dan menampakkan wajah sangat gembira dengan senyuman lebar juga mata berbinar.

Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah jadi memerah padam, kepalanya menunduk sambil menggigiti bibir bagian bawah. Persis seperti gadis perawan yang sedang malu-malu, padahal Lavi tahu jika Allen bukan gadis apalagi perawan, lihat saja perut buncit yang menjadi bukti otentik bahwa dia sudah mengenyam kehidupan dewasa para lelaki.

Bookman Junior masih terduduk diatas lantai, setia mengamati suasana yang anehnya kini menjadi hening. Entah kenapa orang-orang didalam kafetaria menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjejer rapih dipinggiran guna melihat pertemuan legendaris dua exorcist terkuat di Black Order itu. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat tegang dan penasaran, ada yang saling berbisik dengan sangat pelan. Lenalee dan Link dengan tatapan penuh pengawasan juga sama, terdiam ditempat seolah memberi kesempatan bagi dua tokoh utama untuk berinteraksi.

Lavi tidak akan heran jika nanti para penonton memberikan tepuk tangan, jika Allen berlari kepelukan Kanda dengan derai air mata. Persis adegan di filem romantis dengan tema perjumpaan kembali sepasang kekasih. Tapi kata romantis sangatlah jauh dari kedua pemuda itu dan hal yang diucapkan oleh sang exorcist asia sungguh membuat Lavi tercengang.

"Rupanya kau ya, yang mencuri bantalku!? Dasar Moyashi idiot."

"Eh?" Lavi baru sadar jika Allen memeluk sebuah bantal biru tua dengan erat didadanya. Mata berwarna kelabu itu langsung terbelalak lebar, wajahnya berubah warna menjadi biru dengan beberapa keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya, sementara alis Kanda menukik tajam dengan ekspresi asem.

"A... Aku cuma meminjamnya sebentar kok," bantah Allen, didukung anggukan Timcampy yang bertengger dipundaknya. Sebaliknya Link menghela nafas panjang "Sudah kuduga kalau kemarin dia bohong," gumamnya pelan.

"Che...memangnya aku perduli! Sini cepat kembalikan!" bentak sang samurai tak sabar.

Allen menggelengkan kepala cepat, ia beringsut mundur saat Kanda berjalan maju untuk meraihnya. Para penonton menahan nafas melihat ketegangan itu dan Lavi menjadi panik saat melihat bibir si rambut putih mulai bergetar matanyapun berkaca-kaca, spontan ia bangkit untuk melakukan pembelaan pada sang 'adik' begitupun Lenalee yang langsung mendekat dengan aura penuh simpati, 'Meski mencuri bantal adalah tindakan konyol yang tidak terpuji, tapi mungkin ini juga salah satu bentuk keinginan ngidam Allen, jadi wajar untuk dimaklumi.' batinnya. Namun yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh diluar perkiraan.

BRUUKH!

Dengan keras Allen memukulkan bantal itu tepat kewajah sang samurai, "Tak akan kukembalikan padamu! BaKanda jelek! Weeek!" lalu dengan gesit berlari pergi sambil berteriak keras dan mengejek, diikuti oleh golem setianya yang tampak meringis,

"Astaga! Allen! Jangan lari-lari begitu!" lagi-lagi Lenalee berteriak panik dan bergegas menyusul tak memperdulikan Kanda yang berdiri dengan aura membunuh.

"Walker! Mau kemana kau!?" Link juga berteriak sambil mengikutinya. Para penontonpun jadi ribut, tapi mereka tak berani berbuat banyak karena merasakan hawa tak enak dari sang samurai.

"Uhm... Kanda... Kau tak papa kan?" tannya Lavi pelan.

"DASAR MOYASHI IDIOT! KUHAJAR NANTI!" tiba-tiba saja Kanda berteriak keras, membuat si rambut merah terlonjak kaget. Lalu secepat kilat pemuda berambut panjang itu melesat pergi.

"Hyaaa! Tamatlah riwayat Allen-chan!" teriak Lavi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa, "Aaarrrgghh! Aku harus segera menyelamatkan dia!" dan si rambut merahpun ikut berlari menyusul para rekannya.

.

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh..." deru nafas meluncur keras dari bibir seorang pemuda berambut putih, "Tim! Ayo cepat tunjukkan jalan ketempat persembunyian yang paling aman!" perintahnya pada sang golem. Berkat kegesitannya ia berhasil melarikan diri, namun Link dan Lenalee nyaris bisa menyusul, jadi kemungkinan besar Kanda juga akan segera bisa menangkapnya.

Tiba-tiba sang golem berbelok, mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang cukup besar dan Allen langsung bersembunyi di salahsatu semak-semak lebat, "Semoga mereka tak menemukanku disini. Ukh...dadaku...pegal..." keluhnya pelan sambil duduk diam ditengah semak, tapi melihat bahwa bantal biru milik Kanda masih ada dalam cengkeramannya Allen tersenyum puas dan dengan hikmat kembali memeluk bantal itu erat-erat hingga,

"HPPPFFF! MFFF!" tiba-tiba dari belakang ada sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dan tubuh Allen gemetaran begitu mendengar suara berbisik ditelinganya.

"Tertangkap kau...Mo. Ya. Shi..."

.

"Allen! Kanda sudah tidak mengejar lagi kok! Kau dimana?"

"Walker! Berhentilah sembunyi! Ayo keluar!"

Lenalee dan Link sibuk berteriak mencari sang exorcist eropa di tengah taman, mereka telah melihatnya berbelok kesana tapi sekarang keberadaanya hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"Lena-chaan! Dua titik! Bagaimana Moyashi-tan? Apa ketemu?" tanya si rambut merah yang akhirnya bisa menyusul.

"Dua titik! Kau sangat tidak sopan Bookman Junior!" protes si pengawas kesal.

"Tadi kami melihatnya lari kesini, tapi sekarang dia hilang... Kanda juga, ditengah jalan tadi berhenti dan berbalik arah." tutur Lenalee.

"Menghilang? Bagaimana bisa? Jangan-jangan Yuu-chan sudah berhasil menangkapnya!?"

Lenalee menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak, karena Kanda tadi sudah pergi sebelum kami sampai kemari!"

"Mungkin Walker kembali kekamar, aku akan masuk untuk mencarinya," kata sang pengawas.

"Aku akan coba mencarinya disini sebentar lagi,"

"Iya Lavi kita berpencar saja, kau kekanan dan aku kekiri ya!"

Kedua exorcist itupun kembali mengelilingi taman demi mencari sang rekan.

.

BRUK!

"Ukh! Aduh!" Keluh Allen saat tubuhnya dihempaskan keatas sebuah sofa tunggal empuk didalam ruangan asing, sebuah ruangan yang bisa dicapai melalui pintu rahasia dari balik kumpulan tanaman merambat ditaman. Timcampy langsung menghambur pada sang tuan mengusel ke pipinya.

Dihadapan mereka berdiri seorang samurai hitam dengan aura mematikan "Che... Sekarang kau tak bisa lari lagi Moyashi!" ujarnya dengan seringai kejam, namun respon yang didapat sangatlah mengejutkan.

GRABB! Allen memeluk dengan sangat erat, membenamkan kepala putih kedadanya sambil terisak lirih, "Kanda...hiks...maafkan aku..."

Entah kenapa kilat amarah di mata sang samurai meredup, menghela nafas panjang ia bicara "Dasar Idiot, kenapa kau mencuri bantalku hah?" Tapi Allen tak menjawab, ia hannya menggelengkan kepala dan makin menempelkan wajahnya kedada bidang sang samurai.

"Che...Jawab aku Moyashi," Kanda merasa tak sabar lalu mendongakkan kepala Allen dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah exorcist eropa itu kini terlihat sembab oleh air yang mengalir dari bola berwarna kelabu, menatapnya intens dan bibirnya mengerucut sambil bergumam, "Lama...sekali aku tak bisa menemuimu, ja...jadi a..akuu," ucapannya terputus dan rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya yang kini tampak membulat.

Sungguh ekspresi manja yang mengagetkan, tak disangka jika Allen Walker bisa mengeluarkan raut wajah seperti itu. Tanpa sadar Kanda menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan perlahan mendekat seraya berbisik, "Jadi kau merindukanku hmm?"

Allen kembali terdiam dan memilih untuk melemparkan pandangannya kesamping, gerakannya terbatas karena Kanda masih memegangi kepalanya dengan dua tangan. Tapi warna merah dipipinya bertambah pekat. Akhirnya dengan satu gerakan sang samurai meraup bibirnya kedalam satu ciuman rakus yang menuntut.

Tak perlu dikomando lagi Allen langsung membuka mulutnya, menerima invasi sang pemuda asia dengan pasrah, bahkan bisa dibilang ia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Melupakan bantal yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas kursi dengan Timcampy bergelun diatasnya.

"Nggaah! Aah!" erangan meluncur keras saat ciuman itu berpindah ke bagian leher, dengan cekatan tangan Kanda sudah berpindah bagian. Tangan kiri meluncur kebelakang bawah guna meremas gundukan daging sintal disana, sementara tangan kanannya sudah menyusup, merayap keatas kedalam kemeja longgar Allen dan saat itulah ditemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

GYUUT! Bisa dirasakan adanya gundukan daging lembut didada si rambut putih dan saat Kanda mencoba untuk sedikit meremasnya, "Kyaaa! Jangaan!" Allen langsung melompat mundur dengan ekspresi wajah horor, kemudian mengambil bantal untuk kembali memeluknya erat didepan dada.

"Cih...Apa itu tadi?" tanya Kanda pada diri sendiri, tak percaya pada apa yang baru dipegangnya. Namun sebuah seringai muncul dibibirnya, seiring dengan rasa penasaran yang meningkat, "Ternyata selama dua minggu ini kau mengalami pertumbuhan pesat ya Moyashi." ujarnya sambil perlahan mendekat, persis seperti macan siap menerkam.

Mendengar itu membuat Allen mendelik kesal, "Apanya yang pertumbuhan! Dasar BaKanda mesum!" tapi begitu melihat seringai dan kilatan mata sang samurai, instingnya merasakan tanda bahaya.

"Ukh... Da...darimana kau tahu ada pintu rahasia disana?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, tapi Kanda tak menjawab dan terus menatapnya intens, "Se..sebaiknya aku segera pergi...pasti Link mencariku," ujar Allen panik dan berusaha menghindar.

GREP! Namun sang samurai menahannya, dengan cekatan berhasil kembali mendudukan Allen diatas sofa lalu berusaha melepas kemejanya. Tentu saja si rambut putih berontak, bahkan Timcampy ikut membantu dengan menggigiti kepala Kanda. Tapi perlawanan itu sia-sia belaka, samurai dengan nafsu tinggi berhasil menghalau sang golem dengan melemparnya menggunakan bantal hingga menghempas dinding.

"Tim!" Allen pun berteriak, cemas pada peliharaan kesayangannya dan kesempatan itu digunakan Kanda untuk mengunci tangan sang exorcist eropa diatas kepala, lalu mengangkat kemeja longgar itu hingga memperlihatkan perut bulat dan dua buah gundukan kecil yang ada diatasnya.

"Hyaaa! Lepaskan aku dasar kau mesum BaKanda jeleeek!" sekuat tenaga Allen meronta dengan wajah merah padam. Sungguh dia sangat malu memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya yang mulai berubah alis Kanda terangkat, meski merasa kaget dan heran tapi dia tak menampakkannya.

Melihat wajah Allen sungguh menggelitik sifat sadisnya, ingin sekali Kanda menggodanya hingga membuat pemuda eropa itu merengek dan menangis. Degan satu tangan Kanda menjelajahi dada Allen kembali mencoba untuk meremasnya sedikit, meski ukurannya terbilang kecil namun sangat empuk, bahkan bekas luka yang ada tak mengurangi tekstur kelembutannya.

"Akh! Jangan..., dipegang begitu! Sa...sakit tau!" kini mata kelabu itu mulai berair dan nafasnya terdengar berat.

Merasa sedikit iba, Kanda memindahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh perut bulat dihadapannya yang terlihat semakin membesar, matanya melembut saat merasakan tendangan keras dari dalam sana. Namun eksplorasi tak berhenti sampai disitu, tangan terampilnya terus turun kebawah hingga menyentuh tali elastik celana yang dipakai Allen, "Hah...coba kulihat, apakah yang dibawah sini juga berubah."

"Hwaaah! Hentikaan! Jangaan!" Allen berteriak keras dan sekuat tenaga menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendang.

BRUGH! "Aduh!"

Sang samuraipun terjatuh dilantai, Allen bergegas bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah terangkat, Kanda membopong dan membawanya untuk dibaringkan diatas sebuah meja besar. Dengan satu hentakan keras ia berhasil mencopot celana sang exorcist eropa beserta dalamannya.

"Hmmppfft!" suara tawa tertahan meluncur dari mulut Kanda begitu melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, sejumput bulu pendek berwarna putih ternyata mulai tumbuh ditengah selangkangan Moyashi.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan brengsek! Cepat lepaskan akuu!" sang exorcist eropa nampak sangat marah dan malu setengah mati sambil berusaha menekuk kedua paha untuk menutupi organ intimnya.

"Che... Selamat ya Moyashi, akhirnya kau punya bulu juga," ucapnya jahil, langsung dijawab dengan pelototan tajam dari mata kelabu yang terlihat sembab. Melihat itu malah membuat Kanda semakin bergairah, dengan cepat ia menahan kedua kaki Allen kemudian menunduk dan meraup ujung kejantanan berwarna kemerahan itu.

"Aaah!" spontan sang exorcist eropa mendesah keras, punggungnya melengkung keatas saat merasakan hisapan kuat di organ intim yang langsung membuatnya mengeras. Sebaliknya seluruh badan malah terasa melemas sehingga edua tangannya tak lagi perlu ditahan.

Memanfaatkan kondisi itu, Kanda memindahkan mulutnya untuk mencicipi dada baru sang Moyashi. Dengan lidahnya memainkan puting berwarna kemerahan itu, lalu dengan gigi menariknya pelan, baru kemudian menghisapnya keras layaknya bayi yang kelaparan. Tangannya juga tak bisa diam, memelintir dan meremas dada yang teranggurkan. Sang exorcist eropa hannya bisa mengerang dan berhenti melawan karena kini sibuk menarik-narik rambut panjang sang samurai yang sedang asyik menyusu. Beberapa menit berlalu baru Kanda mengangkat wajanya dengan ekspresi puas.

"Haah... Karena waktu kita tak banyak, aku langsung masuk ya."

"Ukh...hmm..." gumam Allen tak jelas, hannya bisa pasrah saat pikiran sudah kacau oleh sentuhan pria yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Baru saat sang samurai memasukkan satu jarinya pada lubang ditengah kedua pahanya yang terbuka lebar, sang exorcist eropa tersadar. "Tu...tunggu dulu! Ta... Tak ada Lu...lube disini!"

"Che...Lalu kenapa?"

"Kalau aku besok tak bisa berjalan... Bagaimana menjelaskannya pada para dokter?"

Kembali sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampan si pemuda asia, dari kantong bajunya dikeluarkanlah sebuah botol yang tampak familiar dengan ukuran lebih besar, "Aku membawanya, puas hah?"

"Ba...bagaimana bisa kau sanggup mem...membawa benda memalukan itu kemana-mana!?" ujar Allen tak percaya, namun selanjutnya hannya bisa kembali mengerang saat sang samurai memasukkan jari-jari panjangnya kebagian bawah tubuhnya. Saat memiringkan kepalanya kesamping matanya menangkap sosok sang golem menyembul dari balik bantal di ujung sana, "Ti...Ah! Tim! Ahn...Ba...ah! Bantalnyaaah!" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangan.

Tersadar karena panggilan sang tuan, Timcampy berusaha terbang mendekat dengan susah payah, membawa bantal itu disela kaki dan giginya, sementara itu Kanda yang tidak sabaran mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"NGG...AAH!"

Merasakan sesuatu yang besar menerobos tubuhnya membuat Allen terlonjak kaget, jujur dia belum siap, karena minggu absen dari 'senam ranjang' membuat lubangnya kembali menyempit dan pelonggaran dua jari tidaklah cukup. Matanya terpejam erat sementara kedua tangan memegangi bagian bawah perutnya yang bergejolak, rupanya sang janin juga kaget atas perbuatan sang ayah.

"Jah...nganh geraak dulu..ukh," ringis sang exorcist eropa mengambil nafas panjang, berusaha untuk rileks sambil menggerakkan tangannya memutar, berusaha menenangkan gerakan bayinya yang menendang keras karena gelisah.

"Che...dasar bocah, kau membuat ulah lagi ya." gumam Kanda, perlahan menyentuhkan jarinya ke perut Allen. Sedikit menepuk dan memijat lembut keseluruh permukaannya, tak lama gerakan keras itupun mereda.

Allen tak habis pikir kenapa Kanda selalu dengan mudah menenangkan bayinya, padahal dia sendiri butuh waktu panjang dan kesabaran ekstra untuk melakukannya, "Kenapa dia selalu menurutimu sih," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Lalu tiba-tiba sang samurai tersenyum, bukan seringai seperti biasanya, "Che... karena aku adalah ayahnya kan." tapi sebuah senyuman kecil yang simpel namun membuat wajah Kanda berkali lipat terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya dan seketika itu juga Allen jatuh. Jatuh dalam sebuah pesona yang sangatlah dalam.

Jantung sang exorcist eropa berdetak sangat keras dan tubuhnya bereaksi cepat, tanpa sadar dia menggunakan siku kanan untuk menumpu beban tubuh, saat tangan kirinya berusaha menarik pundak sang pemuda Asia.

Meski perut besarnya mengganjal sungguh Allen ingin berciuman. Gerakan itu membuat tekanan dibagian bawahnya meningkat, kesejatian Kanda tertanam semakin dalam. Lagi-lagi si rambut putih mendesah keras dan nyaris limbung, beruntung dua lengan kekar dengan sigap menahannya.

"Cih... Jangan tiba-tiba bangun idiot! Ugh!" alis Kanda mengerenyit karena ikut merasakan efek itu, himpitan dari lubang Allen terasa semakin menyempit dan itu terasa sungguh luar biasa.

"Akh! A...aku...cium, ahh..." erang si rambut putih, matanya terlihat berkabut penuh nafsu dan ekspresi lain yang tak terdefinisikan.

"Hhh... Kalau posisinya seperti ini, susah bodoh!" jawaban itu langsung membuat Allen terlihat kecewa.

Maka Kandapun memilih mundur memisahkan tubuh mereka, tak peduli pada sang exorcist eropa yang mengeram protes, tapi tak lama. Karena sang samurai membawanya untuk duduk diatas sofa, atau lebih tepat jika memangkunya lalu perlahan kembali memasukkan kesejatiannya kedalam lubang yang sudah sedikit longgar.

Allen menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bertumpu pada pegangan sofa, lalu memiringkan kepalanya dengan bibir terbuka, Kandapun langsung tanggap untuk menyambut rakus. Lidahnya membelit, bergerilya diseluruh rongga mulut si rambut putih untuk mendominasinya habis-habisan. Sementara kedua tangan mencengkeram pinggang dipangkuan, menuntunnya bergerak naik-turun dengan tempo sedang.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen menjadi akhir dari ciuman tersebut, sambil terus terengah-engah Allen memanggil golemmnya yang kini telah mendarat diatas meja dengan bantalnya,

"Ah! Timmhh... Bantalnyaah kemarihhhh... ah, AH!" sang golempun tampak kembali berusaha terbang terseok-seok mendekat, lalu saat tangannya berhasil menggapai bantal tersebut,

GREB! KRAUP!

Allen menggigitnya dengan keras, guna menahan suara desahan yang semakin naik beberapa oktaf juga bervolume semakin kencang. Kanda hannya mendengus menyadari kelakuan Moyashi yang kini mulai bisa menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri, kini dia malah asyik memainkan dua gundukan daging didada sang exorcist eropa yang sudah basah mengkilap oleh salivanya.

"Mpff! Nggffh!" erang si rambut putih tertahan, nafasnya tersentak keras dan punggungnya kini bersandar pada dada sang samurai. Lalu saat Kanda mulai memijat organ intim ditengah selangkangannya, seluruh pandang Allen berubah menjadi putih dan puncak kenikmatan tertinggi berhasil dilewatinya.

WREEEEK! tanpa sadar kuku dari tangan Innocent sang exorcist eropa yang tajam, merobek permukaan bantal dalam genggamannya, belum lagi gigitan kerasnya mencabik sisi lain bantal itu.

BROOLL! Kapas dari dalam bantalpun berhamburan dan sepasang mata kelabu melebar karena syok, "Yaaah!..." teriaknya kecewa namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak saat sensasi pasca orgasme membuat seluruh badannya sangat lemas.

"Che... Kau harus dihukum Moyashi, karena merusak bantalku!" bisik sang samurai sambil menggigit cuping telinga yang tersembunyi diantara helaian putih.

Mata kelabu itu kembali melebar, namun tak bisa melawan saat Kanda mengangkat tubuhnya. Padahal tubuh mereka masih terhubung, membuat Allen kembali mendesah keras karena bantal penahannya sudah hancur.

"Aah! Maah aafh! Jangaanhh!" racaunya tak jelas saat Kanda membalikan tubuh mereka hingga berhadapan dengan sofa.

"Che...Letakkan tanganmu di sandaran!" perintah sang samurai tegas sambil menaikkan sebelah kaki Allen yang hannya bisa pasrah ke pegangan tangan sofa. Posisi itu membuat tubuh sang exorcist eropa sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan lubang hangatnya yang merekah dan Kanda langsung kembali menghujamnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Allen untuk kembali menegang dan dengan rangsangan beruntun dititik prostat sebentar saja dia akan klimaks, hanya butuh sedikit sentuhan di organ intimnya maka semua akan selesai tapi Kanda mengabaikannya.

"Ka...Ah! Ndaah! AH KuH! Tooo...Loongh!" pintanya dengan sangat,

"Gh... Ini hukumanmu Moyashi..hhh," geram sang samurai cuek sambil terus menggerakan pinggangnya maju mundur. Otomatis tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh miliknya sendiri, tapi Kanda menampiknya.

"Ah! Kuh...mohoonhh!" ucapnya lagi dengan mata yang basah, dirasakannya jari Kanda mulai bergerak menelusuri punggung dan pundaknya dengan gerakan sensual membuat Allen semakin frustasi dan kesal.

"Asal kau janji takkan menyentuh, atau merusak barangku lagi!"

"Uah! I... iyaah! Sumpa...Ah!" jerit Allen dan Kanda mengabulkannya, dengan cepat ia menggenggam organ intim sang exorcist eropa dan sekekita,

"ANGGHHH!" tangan sang samurai langsung basah oleh cairan berwarna putih, cengkraman kuat juga dirasakan dibagian selatan tubuh menjadi tak tertahankan, membuatnya menapaki suatu kenikmatan yang absolut. Tapi ia masih terus bergerak beberapa kali berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh sarinya kedalam tubuh si rambut putih yang tergolek lemas bersandar pada sofa.

.

Lelah...

Saat ini Allen benar-benar merasa semua tulang ditubuhnya copot, kembali terbaring pasrah diatas meja membiarkan Kanda mengelap lelehan cairan lengket yang membasahi bagian dalam paha dan perutnya, menggunakan sobekan sarung bantal. Sungguh tidak higienis memang namun apa mau dikata, diruangan itu tak tersedia handuk apalagi kamar mandi.

Sang pemuda eropa sangat bersyukur dan tak merasa malu lagi jika Kanda membersihkan tubuhnya, karena kini ia sadar jika menerima kebaikan hati sang exorcist Asia adalah suatu berkah keajaiban, lagipula hal itu menjadi simbol tanggungjawabnya sudah menggunakan tubuh Allen sebagai penyalur hasrat.

"Haah...BaKanda, kau harus mengantarku kembali kekamar... Kakiku rasanya lemas sekali tahu..." ucapnya lemas saat celana panjangnya kembali dipakaikan.

"Che... cerewet." Jawab sang samurai singkat sambil membimbingnya bangun untuk membenahi kemejanya Allen yang acak-acakan. Si rambut putih merengut kesal namun saat tubuhnya digerakan sebuah desisan meluncur dari bibirnya yang terlihat merah dan membengkak, alis Kandapun naik dan memandang penuh keheranan.

"Dadaku...ukh pegal," keluh Allen sambil meringis.

"Kau ini...benar-benar seperti perempuan..." gumam sang samurai yang langsung diberi pelototan tajam oleh sepasang mata kelabu.

"Enak saja! Dasar BaKanda jahat! Inikan gara-gara kau tadi terus-terusan meremasnya!" protes si rambut putih kesal.

"Che...aku kan cuma sedikit memeriksanya, apa dadamu itu asli atau palsu,"

"APA! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir begitu! Sudah je..."ucapan Allen terhenti dan wajahnya memucat saat Kanda malah membuka kaus hitam ketat berlengan pendeknya, 'Ya Tuhaan! Dia mau memulainya lagi,' batin si rambut putih panik, "Ja...jangan Kanda...A...aku tak sanggup lagi..." ucapnya sambil beringsut mundur.

"Heh... Jangan selalu berpikiran kotor Moyashi!" jawab sang samurai sambil menyeringai, perlahan dia membuka perban yang menutupi sebagian pundak bidangnya, wajah Allenpun memerah melihat pemandangan itu.

"Bagaimana aku tak berpikir negatif, kalau kau tiba-tiba buka baju begitu," sungutnya, tapi ketika melihat menampakkan bekas luka cukup lebar dan memerah dipundak Kanda, juga tatoo tribalnya yang kini nampak semakin membesar. Muka Allen terlihat sedih "Kau terluka..." gumamnya.

"Cih, luka seperti ini nanti malam juga sembuh," kata Kanda sambil mendudukan diri dan mulai menyentuh dada Allen yang langsung terlonjak, "Hiee... jangan pegang lagiiii! mau apa sih? Katamu aku jangan berpikir jorok!?" teriaknya sambil menyilangkan tangan dan menggeleng keras.

"Che...berisik, angkat tanganmu!"

"Huwee...Jangan Kanda...Kumohoon..." tapi sang samurai tak tersentuh dan terus melakukan kegiatannya, menempelkan perban tadi ke dada Allen dengan sedikit brutal, "Hyaaa! AH!" rintihanpun kembali terdengar dari bibir sang exorcist eropa.

Beberapa saat kemudian barulah ia terdiam dengan mulut menganga bingung, "Kenapa...kau memperban dadaku?"

"Gunakan otakmu Idiot! Jika ditahan dengan perban, dadamu tidak akan sakit saat bergerak. Yaah kecuali kau ingin memakai BH, kurasa itu cocok untukmu!" jelas Kanda sambil memakai kausnya lagi.

Wajah Allenpun kembali memerah, dia menggeleng pelan "Siapa juga yang mau memakai pakaian dalam wanita! Dasar mesum!" tapi kemudian dia menyamdarkan kepalanya di pundak Kanda sambil berbisik malu "Terimakasih ya..."

"Berisik...cepat pakai kemejamu! Kuantar kekamar!" jawab sang pemuda asia tanpa melihatnya lagi, karena kini dibibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman yang lembut.

.

.

"Kau kemana saja Walker?" sapa pria berambut kepang dengan dua tahi lalat didahinya dingin, menghadang didepan pintu kamar saat Kanda mengantar Allen dengan membopongnya bersama Timcampy yang mengusel diperut..

"Eh...Anu, Li..Link maaf tadi a...aku," si rambut putih tampak bingung dan panik menjawabnya, buru-buru ia minta diturunkan. Tapi Kanda sudah menjawabnya dengan santai "Che, dia baru menghabiskan waktu hukumannya denganku."

"Hukuman? apa maksudmu?" tanya sang pengawas curiga, sementara Allen sudah pucat-pasi dan bingung setengah mati. "Bukan begitu Link! Kami hannya..." tapi lagi-lagi sang samurai memotong perkataanya.

"Aku menabok bokongnya karena dia sudah merusak bantalku."

Mata Link terbelalak, begitupun Allen yang ternganga dengan wajah merah padam, "Kalau kau tak percaya lihat saja bokongnya," imbuh Kanda lagi sambil bersedekap dan menampilkan seringgai arogannya. Spontan sang exorcist eropa langsung mundur dan memegangi kedua bokongnya sambil menggeleng keras, sang golem juga ikut melindungi tuannya dengan merentangkan sayapnya guna menutupi bagian belakang tubuh Allen itu.

"Kau tahu, perbuatanmu itu bisa saja kulaporkan pada atasan. Lagipula aku tak mempercayai ucapanmu," kata sang pengawas tak suka sambil menatapnya curiga.

"Che, silahkan saja aku tak perduli." Jawab sang samurai santai lalu ia berjalan mendekati Allen, memengang samping celana kain longgar itu dan bersiap untuk memelorotkannya.

"HYAAAA! BAKANDA SIALAN! JANGAAAAN!" teriak si rambut putih histeris, sambil berusaha menahan celananya dengan wajah mau menangis.

Melihat itu muka Link langsung berubah hijau, bagaimanapun ia masih normal dan tak berminat melihat bokong Walker yang mungkin memerah karena ditabok, "Sudah cukup hentikan!" bentaknya "Aku tak mengerti dengan kelakuan kalian! Tapi jika ini terjadi lagi, aku tak akan ragu untuk melaporkannya!" imbuhnya lagi.

"Cih...Itu bukan urusanku," Jawab Kanda sambil berlalu pergi dengan santainya, meninggalkan Allen yang masih terenengah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis karena panik "DASAR BAKANDA JELEK JAHAAAT!" teriaknya jengkel membahana keseluruh markas Black Order.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat sang superfisor nyentrik Komui tersentak kaget, "Sepertinya aku mendengar teriakan Allen-kun? Kuharap dia tak apa-apa," gumamnya pelan sambil menyeruput kopi favoritnya racikan sang adik tercinta.

"Ehm...Superfisor, apa anda sudah selesai merapikan dokumen-dokumennya?" suara galak seorang wanita terdengar, membuat Komui meringis. "Ehehehe iya, sebentar lagi selesai kok."

Sejak seminggu yang lalu, Komui memiliki sekertaris pribadi yang merupakan utusan dari Central. Wanita cantik berambut ikal pendek itu memang sangat cekatan, tapi sang supervisor tak begitu menyukainya, karena merasa diawasi dan tak bisa bermalas-malasan lagi. Apalagi mengenai data-data penelitiannya tentang pengembangan Robot Komurin, ia sama sekali tak bisa menyerahkannya pada sang sekertaris. Olehkarenanya kini Komui terpaksa membereskan kertas dokumen yang berserakan dikantor barunya sendirian.

"Haah...kau tenang saja! Aku akan membereskannya segera kok." Ujar pria bertopi baret itu sambil mendorong sekertarisnya pelan kearah pintu keluar dan wanita bertubuh sexy itupun cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Merasa kondisi sudah aman, Komui langsung mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas yang ada dibawah meja mesin fax yang disembunyikannya dan mulai bekerja, namun sebuah surat asing yang ditulis menggunakan bahasa sandi membuatnya terkejut, dengan cepat ia berusaha menerjemahkan isi surat itu.

_**Komui, aku butuh bantuanmu...**_

_**Ini tentang kondisi murid bodohku Allen, pihak central memaksaku menyerahkan data perawatannya dan mereka berniat menggunakan tubuhnya untuk percobaan memproduksi exorcist-exorcist baru dengan menggunakan benih para exorcist lain, segera setelah bayinya lahir, Jika ini dilakukan kondisi tubuhnya tidak akan kuat. Sebelum itu terjadi aku minta kau menghubungi Tiedol dan suruh dia menikahkan Allen dengan murid kurang ajarnya. Yakinkan mereka jika yang bisa menjadi sumber bibit bagi Allen hanya si murid Tiedol itu. Meski rencana ini kemungkinan berhasilnya kecil tapi bisa mencegah Central mengeksploitasi kondisinya itu. Kurasa kau tahu apa yang selanjutnya harus dilakukan...**_

_**Cross Marian**_

Tangan Komui bergetar memegang kertas itu, dia tak menyangka kedatangan tim dokter dari central adalah awal dari rencana besar mereka ini, "Kuharap aku belum terlambat," gumamnya. Lalu sang superfisor itupun berlari keluar ruangannya dengan cepat, memerintahkan beberapa finder dan exorcist untuk mencari Jenderal Tiedol yang lokasinya belum jelas ada dimana.

**~To be Continue~**

**And thanks for the reviewers :**

**Kirin-chaan **: Riiin chaaan ! Arigatouuu berkatmu ni chapt bisa mateng! Kalo nda mungkin dipublish mentah kaya kemaren huhuhu... mungkin diriku akan merepotkanmu lagi , jadi mohoon bantuannya terus ya! Thanks soo muuch!

**Collin Blown a. k. a AnakYunjae :** Eeeh apakah anda YunJae Shipers? Saya juga lho! Hehehehe. Well Babynya nongol kurang lebih 4 chp lagi, soo sabar yaaa

**Azure. Czar. 9 : **Terimakasih buanyaak semangatnya! Walaupun hanya satu kata saja asalkan review saya sudah sangat senang lho! Pokoknya mohon dukungannya terus ya!

**Gothiclolita89 **: Syukurlah kalo masih menarik, lagi minim konflik nih... Apa cukup puas dengan keHOT an Lemonnya? (Big Grin)

**Eileithyiakudo : **Kalo mau panggil Ao juga gapapa kok he3... Ritual saya malah kebalikannya, Fic jadi dongeng pengantar tidur hi3... Memang Doujin Yullen jaraaaaang banget! Ada satu yang bisa dibaca gratis lho! Kalo ga salah judulnya HOME, gambarnya bagus juga lho! Uhm makasih sarannya, tapi tentang panggilannya itu jadi point khusus di Season depan...so mohon sabar ya! Kalo penasaran sama rupa anak mereka lihat aja karakter 'Nezumi' dari anime NO.6 ya!

**UruRuBaek :** Thanks 4 review yaa... Muach!

**Kay. Kei. Key. Sky :** KYAAANG JUGA! Makasih dah menyempatkan buat review! Uooh neraka yg bernama Ujian bahkan sampai sekarang saya mengalaminya huhu. Semangat ya! Semoga sukses! Masalah Konflik di Chapter ini kedepan akan bermunculan kok hehe

**Setsuna sena** : Uaaah...aku akan sangat menunggu saat-saat terbitnya fic DGM terbarumu lagi lhoo! Coba Rodanthe dibikin multichapt? Hehehe idenya menarik banget and masih bikin penasaran lhoo!

**Meguri Au`Sora :** Iya gapapa kok, mulai sekarang mohon ditunggu selalu reviewnya lho! Silahkan panggil apa aja...kalo saya manggilnya apa nih? Uhm masalah Lemon masih bakal bertebaran kok tenang aja... Wahaha ramuan herbal bikin kebal? Mungkin besok musti pake peluru bius ya? Thanks soo much lho!

**Beta :** Syukurlah kalo fic ini bisa bikin makin tertarik pada DGM manga yang super awesome hehe. Apa beta-san pembaca fandom screenplay? Saya juga hohoho... untuk selanjutnya mohon review terus yaa!

**Santi : **Thanks 4 review Sepertinya penasaran banget liat Babynya ya? Kurang lebih 4 chp lagi lho! Soo setialah menanti oce!

**Moncell** : Waduh kalo dipanjangin lagi, bisa makin mulur updatenya huhuhu... Sawan itu nama pernyakit ya? Iyups mata kelabu punyanya Allen... Hehehe Moncell san sudah sangat memahami mereka ya, sama-sama keras & bebal, soo kalo nyatain cinta ceritanya bakal cepet tamat deh hehehe.

**Devilluke ryu shin** : Aish ide lemonnya HOT cekali! Nanti saya rumuskan dulu ya hahaha! Lahirnya +- 4chp lagi, sabar yaa! Kalo ngapain aja dokternya udah di chp ini ya, semoga sih ceritanya cukup jelas hehehe...

**Oxygen** : Waduh... dikabulin ga ya doanya? Kalo bikin Lemonan mulu saya bisa kehabisan darah nih huhuhu... Tapi tenang, JFU ga bakal jadi angst banget2 kok... disimpen buat season selanjutnya hehehe... P.S : (Pesan dari Baby Chan) Iya aunty... sabarlah tunggu kelahiranku ya! Aku sekarang jadi anak baik kok, ga bakal bikin Mommy & Daddy stress lagi, paling sedikit ngenes aja ga papa ya?

**myang. Qarlina** : Aduh... sayang sekali Kanda itu ga pake Kolor lho... dia kan pakenya G-String hahaha (langsung dibacok Mugen) Oh tenang sebisa mungkin akan dibanyakin porsi romancenya kok... soo mohon dukungannya terus yaa!


End file.
